Journey to the Past and Future
by SwanGirl24
Summary: Abigail has the power to see into the future. But she never would have guessed that one day she would join the Freedom Fighters & help defend the world from Dr. Eggman & his empire. She also never would have guessed that this would lead to her meeting her soul mate.
1. A Future Told

A Future Told

* * *

Note: Due audience demand & since it's a new year, I'm publishing this story & my Sonic X story early. I will be posting new chapters every other Saturday. I'm still doing my Swan Princess Story and when that is done, I be posting this story on the regular schedule.

* * *

I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or the comics. All right go to SEGA & Archie

* * *

The Sonic Archie Comics will always have a special place in my heart, even if it is no more. This story will mostly be in my character's POV

* * *

(Third-Person POV) (This story begins after Issue 134)

*Far away from our world is another world called Mobius. This world is mostly inhabited by creatures called Mobians. Our story begins on a mountain, far away from any form of civilization. The only sounds heard were the Flickys chirping & a stream flowing. Suddenly, a blue blur came zooming through at an incredible speed. The blur climbed the mountain until it reached to top, coming to a stop. Now standing at mountain's peak was a male colbat blue hedgehog with peach skin & green eyes (17 yrs old) wearing red sneakers. He stretched his arms above his head & took in a big breath of fresh air*

Sonic: Aaah! Now this is my kinda day. Nothing to do except run.

* * *

(Sonic's POV)

*It's now been two weeks since my return from my year long trip through space. It felt awesome to be back home with my family & friends. Especially the love of my life, Princess Sally Acorn. Things did get a little awkward between us when she asked me to stop fighting Eggman because she was afraid of loosing me again, but I told her that I had to keep going, for both of us. It took a lot of convincing, but eventually she gave in. "After a few minutes of taking in the view, I took off back down the mountain. I started making my way back towards Knothole when something made me stop in my tracks. It was a purple tent, decorated with suns, stars, & crescent moons. In front of it was a sign that said "Fortune Telling-100% Accurate". I didn't really believe in this kind of stuff, but I had nothing better to do, so I went inside. It was full of candles & smelled very strongly of lavender. In the center of the tent was a table that had a tea tray on it. I could see the steam rising from the two teacups. Sitting at the table was a female Mobian wearing a dark purple cloak. She had her face covered with her hood. Next to her was a raven on a perch*

Fortune Teller: Hello young man, please come in. But do close the curtains. My pet doesn't like the light. *I closed them & stepped inside* Have a seat. *she motioned to the chair across from her & I sat down* Tea?

*She handed me one of the cups*

Sonic: Uh . . . No thanks. So, can you really tell the future?

Fortune Teller: Why of course I can. Would you like me to tell yours?

*I thought for a moment & shrugged*

Sonic: Sure why not. *she started staring at me* So, you gonna read my palm or look in a crystal ball or something?

Fortune Teller:*chuckles* Oh, I don't need to do any of those. All I need to do is look into your heart. *I gave her a confused look. she stared at me for a few more seconds & smiled* You have a very strong karmic energy coming from you. I see a lot of bright light around you & that's always a sign.

Sonic: What kind of sign? Is it a good one?

Fortune Teller: Oh yes, a very good one. It means that you are surrounded by loyal friends.

*I looked at her with wide eyes*

Sonic:*in his mind* _Maybe she really can tell the future. _*out loud* Well, that's true.

Fortune Teller: I see 18 very strong friendship lights around you.

Sonic: Those are my best friends all right.

Fortune Teller: Wait! I see 19.

Sonic: What does that mean?

Fortune Teller: It means that you will meet a new friend.

Sonic: Really? Oh, could it be Sally?

Fortune Teller: I do see the name Sally. But, she falls under a different category. The girlfriend category.

Sonic: Really!?

Fortune Teller: Oh yes. I do see a few bumps in the road, but it will all work out in the end. I see great romance for the both of you.

*I could feel my cheeks getting red*

Sonic: Wow. So, what can you tell me about this new friend I'm going to meet.

Fortune Teller: Well, I see that very soon you will meet a young girl cat with long orange hair. And this girl will have a white Chao wearing a green scarf with her.

Sonic: Whoa.

Fortune Teller:*gasp* Oh dear!

Sonic: What? Did you see something bad?

Fortune Teller: I'm very sorry dear. But I see darkness and great peril. I see long dark hallway. Yes. Your new friend is in that hallway. She is in a place of that is home to a very dark and powerful evil and she is in grave danger!

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

*The Fortune Teller was correct. Standing in the hallway of an old castle was a female orange cat with peach skin, her hair in a high ponytail, & blue eyes (15 yrs old) wearing a black jumpsuit, black boots, black fingerless gloves, a brown belt, & a purple pendant (look up "Amulet of Avalor" on "Sofia the First" wiki). Hanging off her belt were two silver hook swords. On her left shoulder was a white Hero Chao wearing a green scarf. She looked around a corner, but immediately pulled back when she heard voices & footsteps heading towards her*

Dark Egg Legionar: Come on! Hurry up! If we don't find her, Lord Hood will have our heads!

*A group of Mobians wearing green tunics & with robots parts on different parts of their bodies ran past her*

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*I let out a sigh of relief*

Abigail:*whispering* Thank goodness for dumb henchmen. *to the Chao* Come on, Huck. We gotta get to the dungeons.

Huckleberry: Chao-Chao!

*I quickly ran down the hallway, Huck holding on tight to my left shoulder. After a few more turns & about two flights of steps, I made it to the dungeons. I looked into one of the cells*

Abigail: Psst! Hey!

*The prisoners in the cell looked at me. Inside was a female white rabbit with peach skin & brown eyes (15 yrs old) wearing a pink blouse, purple skirt, pink bracelets, pink shoes, & a pink bow in her hair. Next to her was a male gray rabbit with peach skin & brown eyes wearing a red sweater vest over a white shirt, blue pants, & brown shoes. He had his arms around a female white rabbit with peach skin & purple eyes wearing a red shirt, purple skirt, & black shoes. She had her arms around 3 gray, purple eyed rabbit boys (8 yrs old). They were dirty & their clothes were looking a little ragged*

Lacey:*whispering* Abby! *she ran up & hugged me through the bars* Are we finally getting out of this horrible place?

Abigail:*whispering* Yes. Let me just get this door open.

*I reached into one of my pockets & pulled out a set of keys. I opened the cell & Lacey's 3 little brothers hugged me & started crying*

Jane:*whispering* Oh, Abigail. I was beginning to think this day would never come.

Peter:*whispering* Did any of Hood's men spot you?

Abigail:*whispering* No. There is a secret passageway that leads outside next to the door to the dungeons. I'm going to free my family and we'll meet you there. After that we'll head for Deerwood Forest and search for Hideaway.

*Lacey hugged me again*

Lacey: Good luck & be careful.

*I nodded & ran out the door. Huck & I went quickly & quietly as we made our way to the East tower. When we reached the top, I unlocked the door & went inside, only to find it empty.

Abigail: What!? Mom!? Dad!? Grandpa!? Where are you!?

*Suddenly, my foot bumped against something. I looked down & saw a holographic watch. I picked it up & saw it had a recorded message on it. I pressed play & an image of a male green & yellow snake with blue eyes wearing black & red cybernetic armor appeared. I glared at the image*

Mordred Hood:*through the wristwatch***_ Hello my dear Abigail. If you found this message, your probably wondering what has happened to your precious family. I assure you that they are quite safe. For now. If you want them back safe and sound, come to the cliffs west of Snottingham and return what you stole from me. If you refuse, well, I just hope you said your goodbyes._**

*When the message finished, I crushed the watch in my hand & growled. Huck looked at me worried & nuzzled the side of my face*

Abigail: I'm ok Huck, just frustrated. I'm almost wishing I had been caught sooner. Come on. We gotta head for the cliffs.

*I ran out of the room. Ready to knock Mordred's teeth out when I get my hands on him*

* * *

*By the time I made it to the cliffs, it was getting close to dawn & no one was there*

Abigail: Alright Mordred! I'm here! Show yourself!

*Suddenly, I heard a slow clapping coming from behind. I turned around & there was Mordred Hood with a whole squad of Legionars*

Mordred: Punctual as ever, my dear. That's one of the reasons you were one of my favorite soldiers and -

Abigail: Spare me the formalities, Hood! Where's my family!?

Mordred: Straight to the point. Another reason you were my favorite.

*He snapped his fingers & a few of his goons brought forward three cats. The first was a male yellow cat with peach skin & blue eyes wearing a green short sleeved jacket over a black t-shirt, white gloves blue jeans, & brown shoes. Next to him was a female orange cat with peach skin, her long hair in a braid & green eyes wearing a white apron over a purple dress, purple bracelets with white gloves, & brown flats. Next to her was an old male rust red cat with peach skin & white hair wearing slightly cracked trifocal glasses, a white lab coat over a blue collared shirt, brown pants with brown belt, and shoes*

Abigail: Dad! Mom! Grandpa!

Laura: Sweetheart!

Lawrence: Angel!

*Dad just glared at Mordred*

Mordred: How touching. A family reunion. The combined theatrics of tragedy and comedy. *he turned to me* I really am disappointed in you, my dear Abigail. We could have ruled this Kingdom together.

Abigail: I was never on your side to begin with, you over-grown worm!

*Dad looked at me with a smirk & Mordred glared at me hard*

Mordred: Well then, if it's going to be this way, how about we make things a bit more interesting.

*He snapped his fingers again & his goons brought forward Lacey & her family*

Abigail: Lacey!

Lacey: I'm sorry Abby, we didn't get far.

Mordred: Now that all of the guests have arrived, let's get down to business. Abigail, you hand over the information you stoll from my computer & they all go free. If not then . . . *he snapped his fingers for a third time & his goons pointed their weapons at my family & Lacey's. having no other choice, I reached into my pocket & pulled out a flash drive. I threw it to him & he caught it with on hand* There's a good girl. However, I'm afraid I can't let your treachery go unpunished.

*Suddenly, out of nowhere came 2 laser blasts. One blast hit my left arm & the other hit my right leg. Lacey & my Mom screamed. The force of the blasts caused me to loose my balance & I fell over the cliff. As I fell from the cliff, I felt a surge go through me. An image flashed before my eyes. I saw what looked like a group of Mobians. At the front of the group was looked like a blue hedgehog reaching his hand out to me. But because the picture was blurry, I couldn't see their faces. That was the last thing I saw before everything went black*

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

*The next day, in a limestone cavern outfitted with all sorts of gadgets & gizmos. A group of teenage Mobians were having a meeting. (There was a female light & dark brown chipmunk with a dark auburn strip, dark auburn hair, & blue eyes (17 yrs old) wearing a blue closed vest over a black crop-top, black shorts with white trim, dark blue boots, white gloves, & blue bracelets. A male yellow-orange fox with two tails & light blue eyes (11 yrs old) holding a orange robot dog. A female pink hedgehog with peach skin & green eyes (12 yrs old) wearing a red dress & boots, white gloves with gold rings, & a red headband. A female cream, brown, & white rabbit with brown eyes (6 yrs old) wearing a vermillion dress with a blue tie, white gloves &, socks, & yellow & vermillion shoes holding a blue Chao wearing a red bow tie. A male purple & white cat with yellow eyes wearing brown gloves, belt, & sandals with a green frog on his shoulder. A female yellow & white rabbit with green eyes (18 yrs old) with her left arm & both of her legs replaced with robot parts & her hair in a ponytail wearing a pink leotard. A male reddish-brown coyote with blonde hair & blue eyes (19 yrs old) wearing white uniform sash, a red & white belt with a sword hanging off it, white gloves with red cuffs, & red shoes with white cuffs. A male purple walrus with peach skin & green eyes (17 yrs old) wearing a green tool belt/bandolier, black-fingered yellow gloves, yellow goggles, & black & white shoes with yellow cuffs. A male red echidna with peach skin & purple eyes (17 yrs old) wearing white gloves & red, yellow, & green shoes. A female pink echidna with peach skin, lavender bangs, & dark violet eyes (16 yrs old) wearing a teal/black sleeveless shirt, white gloves, & teal boots. A male green crocodile with orange eyes (20 yrs old) wearing black headphones, a gold chain necklace, white gloves, black armbands with gold stripes, & black & yellow boots. A male fuschia chameleon with peach skin, a yellow horn, & yellow eyes (16 yrs old) wearing white gloves, black studded wrist & ankle bands, & dark purple boots. A male yellow & black bee with gold eyes (6 yrs old) wearing a black helmet with red goggles, a orange bomber vest, white gloves with black bracelets, & white, orange, & yellow shoes. A female yellow & black bee with blue eyes (6 yrs old) wearing a light brown jacket over a pink dress & pink shoes. A black & yellow, red shelled, blue eyed armadillo with a red shell & blue eyes (17 yrs old) wearing black & red gloves, red socks, & grey, brown, & red shoes. A male yellow flying squirrel with blue eyes (10 yrs old) wearing grey goggles, a blue scarf, white gloves with blue cuffs, & blue & white shoes. A female mongoose with purple hair & green eyes (16 yrs old) wearing a black tank top, brown khaki shorts, green gloves & boots. A female red fox with blue eyes (16 yrs old) wearing a yellow bow in her hair, a orange & white leotard, white gloves, & orange & white boots. On the computer screen behind the chipmunk was a female brown & black lynx with black hair & green eyes wearing a purple & white dress, black pants, black & white gloves with purple cuffs, & black & white shoes.) On a giant computer screen in front of the group were the schematics of a factory*

Sally: We'll be setting up detonators here, here, & here. We'll split up into 3 teams. Team Freedom. Team Fighters. And Team Chaotix. While Sonic creates a distraction, Team Freedom and Team Chaotix will - Uh, Sonic?

*They all looked at Sonic who was sitting at the end of the long table. He wasn't listening. He looked very lost in his thoughts*

* * *

(Sonic's POV - In his head)

Fortune Teller: _She is in a place of full of a very dark and powerful evil and she is in grave danger!_

Sonic:*in his mind*_ I can't stop thinking about what that Fortune Teller said. When will I meet this new friend? What kind of danger is she in? How can I help her?_

(Real world)

*I had so many questions swirling around in my head, I didn't notice Knuckles trying to get my attention until . . .*

Knuckles: MOBIUS TO SONIC! ANYBODY HOME!?

*He screamed in my ear, making me fall out of my chair*

Tails: You ok, big bro?

Sonic: Yeah. I'm ok little buddy.

*I got back in my chair*

Amy: You sure Sonic? You looked really distracted.

Sonic: Yeah. I just had a lot on my mind.

Antoine: Are you still zinking about zat Fortune Teller you told us about?

Sonic: Yeah.

Julie-Su: It still sounds like a load of baloney to me. I mean, come on. No one can really predict the future.

Cream: Well, I hope his fortune does come true. Meeting a new friend sounds wonderful.

Cheese: Chao-Chao!

*I was about to say something when a male cream dog with brown spots & blue eyes (8 yrs old) wearing a red neckerchief, white gloves, & blue sandals came running into HQ, panicking*

Ben Muttski: Sonic! Princess Sally! Emergency!

Tails: Muttski! What's going on?

Ben Muttski:*pant* . . . Lookout . . . Coming towards . . . *pant*pant* . . . Hurry . . . *pant*

Bunnie: Whoa there, Sugar. Slow down. Take a deep breath. *he took a few deep breaths & started to calm down* Now, what in the hoo-hah is goin' on?

Ben Muttski: One of the lookout towers spotted something headed towards Rosie's house in Knothole!

Sally: Is it Dr. Eggman?

Ben Muttski: We're not sure. But we need your help now!

Sonic: You got it, little buddy. Freedom Fighters! Chaotix! Let's do it to it!

*We all ran out of HQ & headed straight for Knothole*

* * *

*When we arrived at Knothole, almost the whole village was gathered behind Rosie's house. We got to the front of the crowd & got our weapons out*

Vector: All right people, back up! We'll handle this!

*As we got ready, something came out of the bushes that made us all gasp in shock & surprise. It was a girl cat a year younger than me with long orange hair in a high ponytail wearing tattered black clothes. A purple pendant hung from her neck. Two hook shaped swords hung from her belt. She was holding her left arm & both her legs were shaking, like she could barely stand. Tears were running down her face from her blue eyes. I walked up to her & reached out a hand to her*

Sonic: Hey, are you ok?

*Just as I finished asking, she fainted. I caught her just before she hit the ground*

Amy: Is she okay?

Sally:*to the crowd* Somebody go get Dr. Quack, now!

?: No need, Princess. I'm right here.

*A male yellow duck with green eyes wearing a black eye patch, white doctor's coat over a green turtleneck, & a doctor's mirror stepped up & put his stethoscope to her chest*

Sonic: Well, Doc. How is she?

Dr. Quack: She's exhausted to the point of collapse & from what I can see she's got two laser burns on her arm & leg. We better get her to the hospital in New Mobotropolis.

*I nodded & started to pick her up bridal style. Just as I did, something white fell out of her backpack*

Mina: What is that?

*Cream picked it up*

Cream: It's a white Chao. And it's wearing a green scarf. Poor thing looks just as exhausted.

*As as she finished, I gasped in shock & almost dropped the girl*

Sonic: This is just like the Fortune Teller said! A young girl cat with long orange hair and a white Chao wearing a green scarf!

Espio: What else did she say?

Sonic: That this is going the beginning of a brand new adventure for all of us.

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)


	2. A New Friend

A New Friend

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

*A few nights later, at the Hospital in New Mobotropolis, Abigail was lying in a hospital bed wearing white pajamas, her hair down, & had bandages around her arm & leg. She was still unconscious. Though she looked peaceful, she was flinching & sweating from a nightmare*

* * *

(Nightmare - Abigail's POV)

_*I was running down the same hallway. I could hear Mordred laughing all around me*_

_Mordred:*off-screen* You cannot escape me!_

_*I kept running until I saw a light at the end of the hallway. When I reached the end, I saw my family & Lacey's standing on a rock surrounded by lava*_

_Laura & Robert: Abigail! Help us!_

_Lacey: Abby! Help!_

_*I just stood there frozen, unsure what to do*_

_Mordred:*off-screen* Yes, my dear Abigail. Don't you want to save your precious family and friends. __*I turned around & saw a giant shadow shaped like Mordred**on-screen* __But I guess you can't, because your weak and pathetic!_

_*He reached his hand to grab me. I jumped out of the way. His hand hit the ground I landed on, causing it to break, making me to fall towards the lava, screaming*_

* * *

(Sonic's POV)

*That night, Me, the Freedom Fighters, & the Chaotix were gathered at Freedom HQ. We were having a meeting to discuss our "new friend"*

Tails: Sonic, you gotta relax.

Sonic: She's been asleep for 4 days! If she's the girl the Fortune Teller saw in her vision, then she's been through something terrible!

Mighty: But at least she's safe now, right?

Sonic: I don't know. If something's after her, if might come here!

Espio: That's why we need to be ready and stand guard.

*Amy stood up from where she was sitting*

Amy: We have no idea what she's been through! I mean, she could just be suffering from shopping exhaustion.

Julie-Su: I don't think anybody here but you has suffered from that, Amy.

Amy:*pouting* I've never slept 4 days after shopping.

Mina: That's right, you slept for a week.

*Everyone started laughing at that*

Fiona: Good one, Mina.

*Amy glared at Fiona who gave her a smirk. Sally then pulled out her handheld computer. Nicole appeared as a mini hologram*

Sally: Nicole, how's our patient doing?

Nicole: _**Nothing's changed, Sally, she's still asleep.**_

Bunnie:*yawning* We better start hittin' the hay ourselves. It's gettin' late.

*Not needing to be told twice, we all went to get ready for bed*

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

*The next day, the Freedom Fighters were in New Mobotropolis trying to keep themselves busy while waiting for Abigail to wake up. Sonic was helping Tails & T-Pup do a maintenance check on the Tornado. Rotor was doing the same thing with the Sky Patrol with Bunnie & Antoine's help. Sally was spending time with her family. Amy was babysitting Cream, Cheese, & Chocola while Vanilla was running errands. Fiona was getting her nails done. And the Chaotix were off doing some training in the Great Forest. Mina was at the hospital with a male mongoose with black hair & brown eyes wearing a red sunglasses, a white short sleeved jacket over a black t-shirt with a red emoji on it, blue pants, & black boots. They were visiting Abigail. The boy was looking out the window while Mina was wiping her forehead with a wet cloth. She was about to wet the cloth again she heard a groan*

Mina: She's waking up! *The boy looked away from the window. Mina turned on her holographic wristwatch & Nicole appeared* Nicole, gather everyone. She's finally waking up!

Nicole: _**You got it!**_

* * *

(King Frederick Airfield)

*Sonic had just handed Tails a screwdriver when Nicole appeared through T-Pup's eyes*

Nicole: _**Sonic! Tails! She's finally waking up.**_

Sonic: Great!

Tails: We're on our way.

*They dropped everything & went straight to the hospital*

* * *

(Castle Acorn)

*Sally & her family (a male dark & light brown squirrel with red hair & blue eyes wearing a red & blue King's uniform & gold crown. a female light & dark brown chipmunk with dark auburn hair & blue eyes wearing a orange & gold dress & a gold crown. a male light & dark brown squirrel with dark auburn hair & blue eyes wearing a red & blue Royal Army uniform. a female brown squirrel with green eyes wearing a purple dress. In her arms, as a baby female brown squirrel with blue eyes wrapped in a blue blanket) were in the parlor having tea when Sally's handheld computer rang*

Sally:*answering it* Yes, Nicole?

Nicole: _**Forgive me for the interruption, Sally, but I would like to inform you that our guest is about to wake up.**_

King Nigel Acorn: Well, that's good news.

Sally: I'll be right over. *runs out of the room* I'll see you all later!

* * *

(Sky Patrol)

*Rotor, Bunnie, & Antoine had just finished checking the engines when Nicole appeared on a monitor*

Nicole: **_Guys! Guess who's awaking up._**

Rotor: Thanks, Nicole. We'll be right there.

* * *

(Cream's house)

*Amy, Cream, & the two Chaos were having a tea party when Amy's communicator watch went off*

Amy: Hello?

Nicole: _**Sorry to interrupt your tea party, but you've got to head to the hospital, now.**_

Amy: She's awake!?

Nicole: _**Yes!**_

Cream: Wonderful!

Amy: Ok! See you there. Cream, you grab her Chao friend.

Cream: Right away, Miss Amy.

*She ran up to her room to get Huck, who was resting on her bed*

* * *

(Great Forest)

*The Chaotix had just wrapped up training when Knuckles' wristwatch rang*

Knuckles: What's up, Nicole?

Nicole: _**Hospital. Now. She's awake.**_

Vector: It's about time.

Knuckles: Maybe now we can get some answers.

* * *

*Fiona was the only one who didn't answer. She had taken off her watch for her manicure*

* * *

(New Mobotropolis Hospital)

*Slowly, she was starting to open her eyes*

Abigail: They're gone . . .

Ash: Who's she talking about?

Mina: I don't know.

*Suddenly, her eyes snapped open & she sat up with a jolt*

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

Abigail: GET AWAY!

*Taking a quick look around, I saw I was in a hospital room. Two mongooses were next to my bed. I started to get up & sat on the edge of the bed*

Mina: It's ok. Your safe now.

Abigail:*looking at her hands* I've been asleep for 4 days?

Ash: You can tell just by checking out your hands?

*I stood up, but when I saw Huck & my pendant were missing, I started to panic*

Abigail: Huck! My pendant!? Where's Huck and my pendant!? I can't loose them! Is this still a nightmare!?

*I felt myself getting tired again, I laid back down on the bed & went back to sleep*

* * *

(Third-person POV)

Ash: Ok. Either she hit her head too hard or she's still half asleep.

*Suddenly, in a burst of wind, Sonic ran into the room with the other Freedom Fighters & Chaotix right behind him. When they saw the girl, they got confused*

Sonic: I thought Nicole said she was awake.

Mina: She was. For a few seconds.

Sally: Is she ok?

Mina: I'm not sure.

Ash: She seemed out of it.

Mina: She's jumpie for some reason.

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*At the sound of more voices, I slowly opened my eyes again*

Mina: No one's gonna hurt you. You're in New Mobotropolis.

*I slowly sat back up*

Abigail: Wh - What happened?

Knuckles: We were hoping you could tell us.

*A rabbit girl with a cyborg arm & legs sat down on the other side of me*

Bunnie: You showed up in Knothole 4 days ago.

*I put my hands on the rabbit girl's shoulders*

Abigail: Please keep him away from me. You have to keep him away, please.

*She took my hands off her shoulders*

Bunnie: Who are yah takin' about? There's nobody here but us.

*I laid back down on the bed, still groggy*

Sally: I think she's still in shock.

Mina: You were asking for Huck earlier, right? *I looked at her & nodded* Would you like to see him?

*I sat up again*

Amy: He's right here. Ta-da!

A small rabbit girl came up to me holding Huck in her arms. He was fast asleep*

Cream: Cheese, Chocola, and I have been taking care of him.

*Huck started to wake up & the first thing he saw was me*

Huck: Chao-Chao!

*He flew into my arms*

Abigail: Huck, I'm so glad your ok! I was having nightmares and thought you were gone!

Amy: And is this the pendant you were looking for? *she reached into her pocket & pulled out a white handkerchief. she unwrapped it & showed my pendant* I've been holding onto it for you.

*She handed it to me & I put it back around my neck*

Abigail: Thank you.

*Suddenly, both my stomach & Huck's started growling. We both blushed in embarrassment*

Saffron:*giggling* Sounds like someone's hungry.

?:*off-screen* Then I arrived at just the right time.

*We all looked towards the door & a female brown woodchuck with gray hair & blue eyes wearing a blue dress with yellow trim entered the room, carrying a basket. Standing behind her were 4 kids. A male brown bear with blue eyes wearing blue shorts. A female black cat with yellow eyes wearing a green vest & brown boots. A male brown tiger with blue eyes wearing a dark purple vest & white gloves. There was also a human girl (14 yrs old) with blonde hair & blue eyes wearing a red shirt, black overalls, & red shoes. I waved at them & they shyly waved back*

Rosie: I heard from Nicole that our guest had woken up. I thought she might be hungry after sleeping for 4 days, so I brought some of my homemade soup.

*She took a thermos out of the basket, poured some soup in a mug & gave me the cup*

Abigail: Thank you. *I took a sip* It's delicious.

*I gave some to Huck*

Rosie: Glad you like it, dear. There's more if you want it, so I'll leave it here.

*She left the basket on a table*

Sally: Thank you, Rosie. *Rosie & the kids left the room* Now, I believe it's time for introductions. I'm -

Abigail: Princess Sally Acorn. Leader of the Freedom Fighters. *I turned to the Freedom Fighters. one by one* Rotor Walrus. Bunnie Rabbot. Antoine D'Coolette. Miles "Tails" Prower. And of course, Sonic the Hedgehog *I paused after that* I'm afraid that's all I know off the top of my head, sorry.

Amy: It's ok. I'm Amy Rose.

Cream: My name is Cream. These are Cheese and Chocola.

Knuckles: I'm Knuckles.

Julie-su: Julie-su.

Vector: Name's Vector

Espio: Espio

Charmy: Hi. I'm Charmy.

Saffron: My name is Saffron.

Mighty: You can call me, Mighty

Ray: I-I'm Ray.

Mina: I'm Mina and this is my boyfriend, Ash.

Ash: Hi.

Amy: We have another member named Fiona, but you'll meet her later.

Abigail: Nice to see some friendly faces, after what I've been through.

Sonic: How did you know our names?

Abigail: Figures you guys wouldn't remember. It was a long time ago.

Antoine: What do you mean?

*I turned to Sonic*

Abigail: You saved mine and my best friend's lives once. When my village was attacked by an army of Swatbots.

* * *

(Flashback - 7 years ago - Third-Person POV)

_*A village was on fire & there were Swatbots everywhere. Most of the Mobians living there had managed to escape. Sonic (8 yrs old) was running through the burning village, looking for anyone who needed help*_

_Abigail:*off-screen* Help! Somebody, please help us!_

_He turned & saw two Mobian girls surrounded by Swatbots. One was a orange cat with peach skin, her hair in a high ponytail, & blue eyes (7 yrs old) wearing blue overalls over a green hoodie, white gloves & sneakers. Next to her was a white rabbit with peach skin & brown eyes (7 yrs old) wearing a pink & white dress with black Mary Jane's, & pink bows in her pigtails. Both were dirty & looked very scared. The rabbit was crying & the cat was holding a blue & white stuffed rabbit with yellow button eyes in her arms that looked ripped & dirty. Sonic ran over, destroyed the Swatbots, & scooped both girls up in his arms*_

_Sonic: Welcome aboard the Hedgehog express. __*he ran until they came to the woods just outside the village where most of the villagers had fled for safety. he came to a screeching halt when he saw the group of people gathered around a lake in a clearing. the Freedom Fighters were with them* __Last stop. Everybody off._

_*He set the girls down*_

_Abigail:*blushing* T-Thank you._

_Robert:*off-screen* Abigail!_

_ Peter:*off-screen* Lacey!_

_*They turned around & saw 2 grown up men (a cat & a rabbit) running towards them*_

_Abigail & Lacey: Daddy!_

_*Each girl ran into her Father's arms. All 4 had tears in their eyes*_

_Robert: How could you run off like that!? You almost scared me and your Mother to death!_

_Abigail: I'm sorry._

_Robert: I don't know what we would have done if we ever lost you. You're our whole world._

_*The Freedom Fighters watched the scene with sadness & a little bit of jealously. Especially Sally*_

* * *

(Present Time - Abigail's POV)

Abigail: I've never forgotten that day. I never did get to say thank you. You guys inspired me to become stronger, so I can protect my home and the people I love.

Sonic: Hey no problem. It's what we do.

Abigail: I never thought I'd get to see you all again, especially since my life for the past 2 years has been a living nightmare

Sally: Why don't you start from the beginning. How did you get hurt & how did you end up in Knothole.

Abigail: Well, I guess this whole thing started 2 years ago on my 13th birthday. My hometown is a small village in Mercia, just north of the Kingdom of Snottingham. It started out as any other birthday. Cake, presents, a party with my friends and family. My Mom had just given me a very special present when suddenly, out of nowhere and without warning, the Mercia Dark Egg Legion attacked our village.

Mighty: Why? Were they after something?

Abigail: I don't know. Many of the villagers ran away, but I fought back.

Julie-Su: Wait! Wait! Wait! You fought an entire army of Legionars all by yourself?

Abigail: Well . . . Yeah.

Julie-su: Wow! Your either the bravest girl I ever met or the craziest.

Abigail: Thanks, I think. Anyway, there were too many and eventually I was overpowered and taken to the Grandmaster of the Mercia Dark Egg Legion. He told me that he was impressed by my skills and he said he could use my skills in his army, so he offered me a proposition. When I refused, he took my family and best friend, along with her family, hostage. He promised me if I followed orders, no harm would come to them. And so I've been doing his dirty work for 2 years.

Vector: Wow. You've had it rough.

Abigail: Yeah, I know. But even though my hands were tied, I knew that I still had to keep fighting. Whenever I was alone, I would go onto the Eggnet & look up any information I could find that would be useful to the Mercia Freedom Fighters. Weapon plans, battle strategies, stuff like that. I'd download it onto a flash drive and leave it in a secret spot at the edge of Deerwood Forest. I even sent them a message telling them where to find the secret spot. Without showing my face of course.

Amy: You go girl.

Abigail: Those 2 years weren't a total loss. I met Huck while on a scouting mission and we've been inseparable ever since.

*Huck nuzzled my cheek*

Saffron: That's so sweet.

Abigail: It wasn't until one night that my luck finally ran out. One of the guards caught me downloading very important information from the Eggnet. That was when I knew that I had to get my family & friends out of there and get them to Hideaway in Deerwood Forest. I managed to free my best friend and her family, but I was too late to get to my own. Mordred me called to the cliffs behind Snottingham castle, where he had my family at gunpoint. He had also caught my best friend and her family while they were trying to escape. I gave him the flash drive, but I got hit with lasers and fell from one of the cliffs. He probably thinks I didn't survive the fall.

Mina: Is he still holding your family prisoner?

Abigail: Yeah. And I'm scared that he's doing something terrible to them. *starts crying* And they're counting on me . . . to . . . save them . . . but . . . I don't know . . . how I'm gonna . . .

Bunnie: Come here, Sugar.

*She wrapped her arms around me & let me cry on her shoulder. Sally came up & put her hand on my own*

Sally: We'll do whatever it takes to help you, Abby.

Tails: You bet we will.

*I lifted my face from Bunnie's shoulder*

Abigail: R - Really? You will?

Knuckles: You can count on it!

Sonic: That's right! We're gonna save your family and friends!

Abigail: Thank you. Thank you all so much


	3. Days of Recovery

Days of Recovery

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*The next day, King Nigel Acorn himself paid a visit to my hospital room. He told me that the Council of Acorn had a meeting yesterday to discuss plans for saving my family & friends. He told me that a few members of the Chaotix would be staying behind to protect New Mobotropois & Knothole while everyone else comes with me to free my family & friends. Until then, Rosie let me stay at her house with the 4 kids she's looking after. Dr. Quack also came to my room to check up on me. He told me that I was going to be discharged from the hospital, but I had to take it easy for a few days. Which I didn't mind cause it gave me time to get to know the people that I admired for 10 years*

* * *

*As soon as I was discharged, I spent the next few days with the Freedom Fighters. They gave me a tour of New Mobotropolis, Knothole, Freedom HQ, & the Sky Patrol, which was totally cool*

* * *

(New Mobotropolis)

*Before the tour, we went to a clothing store (Amy's idea. she said I needed some new clothes. which I agree). She kept throwing cute pink frilly stuff at me, but those kinds of things aren't really my style (I'm more a tomboy). It took me, Sonic, & Sally to convince her to let me pick something out myself. I found something both comfortable & perfect for combat. My new outfit was a brown long sleeved crop jacket over a white crop top t-shirt with a green Chaos Emerald on it, purple bracelets with white gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt, white socks and black boots. Then, the real tour began. Our first stop was Sonic's favorite place in the whole city. Uncle Chuck's Diner. I was amazed at how many chili dogs Sonic could eat in one sitting. I tried one myself. It was really good. I also met Sonic's Uncle Chuck & his apprentice, Ben Muttski. They were realy nice. Next we went to Castle Acorn, the Julayla Memorial Garden, the Science Center/Observatory, the Royal Army HQ, the Coliseum, Power Plant, the School, the Market, the Civic Center, the King Frederick Airfield, the Library, & the Prison. They even showed me the wall surrounding the city. They explained to me how Nicole controlled the city's network & could put up a force field around the city during an attack*

Sonic: Hey, Abby, I've got a question for you.

Abigail: Shoot.

Sonic: Have you ever met Eggman?

*I froze & my face grimaced*

Abigail: Just once . . .

* * *

(Flashback - 1 year ago)

_*I followed Mordred down a hallway in Eggman's base. Two doors opened & we stepped into a war room. Mobians were sitting around a large table _(Duck "Bill" Platypus, Beauregard Rabbot,Abyss the Squid, Akhlut the Orca, Axel the Water Buffalo, Battle Lord Kukku XV, Clove the Pronghorn, Maw the Thylacine, Nephthys the Vulture, Thunderbolt the Chinchilla, & Tundra the Walrus). _Eggman was sitting at the head of the table. Standing next to him was an adult human female with brown hair wearing a silver & black uniform, earrings, & black sunglasses. A red round robot & a yellow square robot were on either side of the door*_

_Orbot: Grandmaster Mordred Hood!_

* * *

**Abigail:*off-screen* Eggman had called all of his Grandmasters for a meeting at his base. Mordred insisted that I go with him. Just being in the same room as Eggman made me sick to my stomach.**

* * *

_Eggman: Who is this Hood?_

_Mordred Hood: This is Abigail Catz. One of my best soldiers._

_Maw: What's this? *he got up from his seat, walked up to me & picked up my necklace* This is quite a lovely trinket._

_*I turned my face away from him*_

_Abigail: It's a memento of my Grandmother's._

_Maw: Oh? Then you better make sure you take care of it. *whispering in Abigail's ear* You never know what might happen in this crazy world._

_*He gave me a smirk & went back to his seat*_

_Eggman: All right, if we're done with introductions, let's begin the meeting._

* * *

(Present Time)

Abigail: . . . I wanted to attack him so badly, but I knew that would I couldn't fight off all of his goons. So I stayed quiet.

Sonic: Wow. That must've taken a lot of will power. But, did you find out anything interesting at the meeting?

Abigail: Not really. He was just showing off some new Badnick designs. Nothing really dangerous.

Sonic: Well, that's a bummer.

* * *

(Knothole)

*The next day, they took me on a tour of Knothole village, where the Freedom Fighters grew up during the beginning of the war*

Abigail: This place is really beautiful. It kind of reminds me of my hometown.

Sally: Yeah. This place is full of great memories.

Abigail: I've been wondering this for a while. What was your life like before the Freedom Fighters and how did you create the Freedom Fighters?

*Sally looked at me surprised, then she gave me a sad smile*

Sally: It seems like it was just yesterday . . .

* * *

(Flashback - 12 years ago - Third-Person POV)

*_The royal family was in the gardens. Sally (5 yrs old) was playing tag with Elias (11 yrs old). Nigel & Alicia were watching their children from a nearby bench*_

* * *

**Sally:*off-screen* Growing up, you'd never guess my family was royalty. We laughed and played for hours on end. I was never lonely, never afraid. But at the same time, I knew I was a Princess.**

* * *

_*Next the family was on a balcony waving to a crowd. Nigel held up Sally & Elias stood next to Alicia*_

* * *

**Sally:*off-screen* I knew there would come a time when I'd have to take certain duties and responsibilities. But I never expected I'd have to lead so young, so early.**

* * *

_*One night, Rosie came into Sally's bedroom & picked Sally up from her bed. The sudden movement woke her up*_

_Sally: Rosie? *yawn* What's wrong?_

_Rosie: Hush now, wee Princess. We need to hurry._

* * *

**Sally:*off-screen* My Father had been betrayed by his advisor.**

**Abigail:*off-screen* Let me guess, Eggman?**

**Sally:*off-screen* That's right. Daddy, Mother and Nagus the Royal Wizard had been tricked and banished to the Void. My brother was nowhere to be seen.**

* * *

_*Rosie & Chuck were escaping from the city with Sonic (5 yrs old), Bunnie (6 yrs old), Antoine (7 yrs old), & some other children. Sally was trying to get out of Rosie's arms*_

* * *

**Sally:*off-screen* We fled into the night and Badnicks took control of the city. Sonic's parents had gotten separated from us in the confusion. We hid in the village of Knothole, deep in the Great Forest. But even that village wasn't completely safe. Luckily, the original Freedom Fighters were able to protect us.**

**Abigail:*off-screen* Original Freedom Fighters?**

**Sally:*off-screen* That's right. Col. Stripes, Spot Long the Giraffe, Sir Peckers the Parrot, BullBones the Bulldog, and Private Trey Scales the Cobra. They inspired us to fight back against Dr. Eggman.**

* * *

(Present Time - Abigail's POV)

*I looked at Sally in surprise*

Abigail: Wow. You guys have had it worse than me.

Sally: We've all had it bad. But, now my family is back together and all my friends are here. What's important is not to be sad over the past, but to focus on the now.

* * *

(Freedom HQ)

*After that, we went to Freedom HQ. It was small, but very homey. I saw the common room, bunks, lab, & kitchen*

Abigail: Wow. It's kind of like a secret club house.

Antoine: Oui. Eet's our little home away from home.

Abigail: What a life.

Antoine: Oui. I never imagined zis is what my life would be like . . .

* * *

(Flashback - 12 years ago - Third-Person POV)

_*Antoine (7 yrs old) stood in front of the King & saluted him*_

* * *

**Antoine:*off-screen* I came to Old Mobotropolis on ze apprentice exchange program. I did not know ze politics behind it, just zat it was an honor to be there. With my Father's sword at my side, I presented myself to ze King and swore to be protecting ze crown and country. But, regrettably, I could not protect anything when Dr. Eggman's badnicks took of ze capital. Well . . . I did do one thing . . . I ran like ze scaredy-baby-pants. I am still regretting it to zis day.**

* * *

(Present Time - Abigail's POV)

*I looked at Antoine & put a hand on his shoulder*

Abigail: You were 7 years old then, what could you have done? What truly matters is that your here now and that your helping to fight against Dr. Eggman.

*Antoine gave me a smile*

Antoine: Zat's true.

* * *

(Sky Patrol)

*Then we went to the Sky Patrol. Rotor insisted that I see everything, including the plumbing*

Abigail: You and Tails built this whole thing from scratch?

Rotor: Yep. It's my crowning achievement.

Abigail: Have you always been building stuff like this?

Rotor: Yeah. Ever since I was a kid . . .

* * *

( Flashback - 12 years ago - Third-Person POV )

_*Rotor _(6 yrs old) _was tinkering with a toaster*_

* * *

**Rotor:*off-screen* I was born in the Northern Tundra. I lived with my parents and my little brother, Skeeter. We didn't really have much, so I was determined to make the most of what we had. My Mom was impressed. She even called me her Little Genius. But my Dad . . . Didn't really like new or different things. He didn't really like me.**

* * *

_*Rotor's Mom was holding baby Skeeter & smiling at Rotor's invention. When his Dad saw the toaster, he just knocked it away. It hit the wall, destroying it. He left the room, leaving a sad Rotor, Skeeter crying, & his wife glaring at him*_

* * *

**Rotor:*off-screen* So I left. It was really hard going on my own. But I had hope. I made way down south to Mobotropolis only to** **find that it and most of the Kingdom of Acorn had been conquered. I managed to make my way to Knothole village and as it turns out, the people there needed new and different ideas. Since then I've been building machines and other cool devices.**

* * *

(Present Time - Abigail's POV)

Abigail: I'm sorry about your Dad.

Rotor: Don't be. I'm kind of glad I ran away from home. Soon after we built New Mobotropolis, I got a letter from my Mom saying that she had divorced my Dad after I ran away, taking Skeeter with her. If I never see my Dad again, it'll be too soon.

*I looked at Rotor & started missing my own Dad*

* * *

*I spent the next day with, Bunnie. She had just introduced me to Mina's band, the Forget-Me-Knots. I also met Fiona, but there was something about her I didn't like. I don't know what, but she made me a bit uncomfortable. Now we were sitting on a bench in New Mobotropolis park & Bunnie was telling me some funny stories*

Bunnie: - and the robot fell head ovah heels for Antoine and started chasing him all ovah Knothole.

*We both laughed really hard*

Abigail: Wow! How did he get through a day?

Bunnie: Pure luck, ah guess.

Abigail: So, how did you join the Freedom Fighters?

*Bunnie looked down & sighed*

Bunnie: Well, ah guess I also had luck on mah side . . .

* * *

(Flashback - 12 years ago - Third-Person POV)

_*Bunnie (6 yrs old) was playing hide & seek with Sally, Sonic, & Antoine in the royal gardens*_

* * *

**Bunnie:*off-screen* Ah was born into the Southern Baronies. Ah lost ma parents when ah was a baby, so I was raised by my Uncle Beauregard and my Aunt Lulumae. We would visit Old Mobotropolis from time to time on business with the King. I would always play with Sally and the others when we did. At the time, Ah was dreamin' of being a hairstylist or a beautician. But life never goes as you expect it too.**

* * *

_*A building exploded & Bunnie was caught in it*_

* * *

**Bunnie:*off-screen* When Dr. Eggman took over Mobotropolis, Ah had gottin' separated from mah Aunt and Uncle and got caught in the crossfire. Mah arm and both mah legs were badly damaged. I almost didn't make it through the night. Uncle Chuck did the only thing he could to save my life. He took me to his lab in Knothole and made me the first patient of his prototype medical roboticizer. My life had been saved, but I felt like a freak. Sometimes I still do.**

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*Bunnie looked at her robotic hand & started crying. I took that hand in mine*

Abigail: Your not a freak, Bunnie. Your just different and different is a good. Just think how boring the world would be if we all looked the same.

*Bunnie smiled at me & wiped her tears*

Bunnie: Thank ya' Sugah. Yer right, the world would be a pretty borin' place. Ah think that's pretty much the way Eggman wants it.

*We both laughed*

* * *

*Rosie's house - a few days later*

*It was now the night before we were going to leave for Mercia & I was finishing up reading "Peter Pan" to Tails, who was tucked into bed. I was sitting on the end of the bed*

Abigail: "And it will always go as long as children are young and bright and believe" The End

Tails: Wow, Abby. You tell stories really well. It felt like I was really in Neverland.

Abigail: Thanks, Tails. I'm glad you liked it.

Tails: But still . . . If my parents were here, I'd never want to leave them for that long.

Abigail: Sonic told me that he met your parents while he was in space. I guess we're both kinda in the same boat, huh.

Tails: Yeah.

*I thought for a moment & then got an idea*

Abigail: How about I sing you a lullaby that my Mom used to sing to me.

Tails: I'd like that.

*I smiled at him. He was so cute*

*Abigail singing*

Where the North Wind

Meets the sea

There's a river

Full of memory

Sleep, my darling

Safe and sound

For in this river

All is found

In her waters

Deep and true

Lie the answers

And a path for you

Dive down deep

Into her sound

But not too far

Or you'll be drowned

Yes, she will sing

To those you'll hear

And in her song

All magic flows

But can you brave

What you most fear

Can you face

What the river knows

Where the North Wind

Meets the sea

There's a Mother

Full of memory

Come, my darling

Homeward bound

When all is lost

Then all is found

*When I finished, I saw that Tails had fallen asleep. I smiled & kissed his forhead*

Abigail:*whispering* Good night, sweetie.

*I left the room & had just closed the door when . . .*

Sally:*whispering* *off-screen* You have a beautiful voice. *I jumped, turned around & saw Sonic & Sally standing behind me. My whole face turned red**on-screen* We heard you from the window outside.

Abigail:*whispering* Uh . . . How long were you guys standing there?

Sonic:*whispering* Long enough to know that you sing great.

Abigail:*whispering* You really think so?

Sally:*whispering* We know so. Now let's get to bed. We've got a big mission tomorrow.

*Sonic & Sally went home & I went to the guestroom Rosie had given me*

* * *

All is Found - Frozen 2


	4. To the Rescue

To the Rescue

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

Note: Sorry if the rescue mission isn't as exciting as you all hoped. But I'm not really the strategic type (most of the time). Also, I've made some changes to Abigail's bio. Hope you like them.

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*The next day, me, the Freedom Fighters, Knuckles, Julie-Su, & Saffron were all getting ready to board the Sky Patrol. They all hugged their families goodbye & I was feeling a little jealous*

Abigail: I'm sorry, Huck. I can't take you with me this time. It's too dangerous. *Huck looked like he was about to cry* I won't be gone long, I promise. *Huck just snuggled deeper into my arms* Cream, Cheese, & Chocola are going to take care of you until I get back. They said they'll read you bedtime stories, like I do. *I handed him to Cream* Take good care of him, ok.

Cream: We will.

*I was about to board the Sky Patrol when Espio stopped me*

Espio: Here. *he gave a handful of black pellets* A few of my smoke bombs. Take them, but only use them in an emergency.

Abigail: You got it. Thanks

*I put them in my pocket & boarded the Sky Patrol. As we took off, my new friends waved to the crowd below. Then we all gathered in the meeting room*

Sally: Ok, we'll be arriving in Mercia tomorrow afternoon. Amy and I have already sent word to the Mercian Freedom Fighters. They're looking forward to meeting their *air-quote* "Secret Freedom Fighter" in person.

Abigail: Is that what they've been calling me?

Amy: Apparently.

Sonic: I think it's kinda cool.

Abigail: I guess, in a weird sort of way.

Sally: Anyway, once we get there, we'll meet up with them. Then we'll put together a plan to infiltrate the castle and free Abby's family and friends.

*As soon as the meeting was over I headed straight for the training room. I brought out my double hook swords & took a fighting stance. Imagining Mordred's smug face, I started practicing my sword skills & martial arts*

* * *

(Sally's POV)

*I was walking through the halls of the Sky Patrol with Nicole. We were looking at a schematic of Snottingham Castle, discussing plans*

Sally: There are a lot of secret passageways. Once we get there, Abby can tell us the best ones.

Nicole: _**And once we get inside, we can - wait. Do you hear that?**_

*When I stopped, I heard noises coming from an open door. I looked through the crack & I saw Abby practicing with her hook swords. She sliced the air with both of them & did a back flip. She stopped for a moment & I saw that she was panting & sweating like crazy. I ran to the kitchen & came back with a bottle of water*

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*I decided to take a little breather when I saw Sally & Nicole walk in. Sally was holding a bottle of water*

Sally: Here. *she handed me the bottle* You looked thirsty.

Abigail: Thanks.

*I took the bottle & chugged the whole thing down*

Sally: Wow. How long have you been in here?

Abigail: Since the meeting.

Nicole: _**But that was 12 hours ago.**_

Sally: Have you even had lunch yet?

*I was about to tell her yes, but then my stomach started growling. She & Nicole both giggled*

Nicole: _**I'll take that as a no.**_

*Sally turned on her holographic wristwatch*

Sally: Antoine, report to the kitchen. We've got a Freedom Fighter who skipped lunch.

*I blushed as my ears went flat & my tail curled around my leg. It does that when I get embarrassed. I was also surprised by what she said*

Abigail:*in her mind* _Did she just call me a Freedom Fighter?_

Antoine:*off-screen* _**Oui, my Preencess. One lunch coming right up.**_

*Sally took my hand & practically dragged me out of the training room. I knew I couldn't argue with her. She was the leader after all. An hour later, I was eating a grilled cheese sandwich while Sally was having cup of coffee. I then decided to ask her something that had been on my mind for the last few days*

Abigail: Sally? *she looked at me* I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but I was wondering . . . Did you honestly believe that was still alive after the battle against the Xorda?

*Sally looked at me surprised*

Sally: What brought this up?

Abigail: It's just . . . Sonic told me how you two almost broke up when you asked him to stop fighting. He also told me how you said that you always knew he was alive, but to me it sounded like you were lying.

*Sally was silent for a few minutes*

Sally: Your right. I was lying when I said that. After he disappeared, I believed that he was gone forever. I felt that I didn't have the strength to go on anymore. But that day when I visited his grave and when I saw him behind me, I thought I was dreaming. But when we kissed, I knew it was real. I was so happy I felt like crying for a week. *she started to cry* But he broke his arm in a battle just after he returned, I was so afraid of loosing him again. When I asked him to stop fighting, we got into a fight. I was just about to slap him when he grabbed me by the arm and said . . .

* * *

(Flashback - Third-Person POV)

_Sonic: I know it sounds like I'm being selfish, but I'm not fighting for me. I'm fighting for us. For our future._

* * *

(Present Time - Abigail's POV)

*I blushed a little when I heard that. Who knew Sonic had a romantic side*

Sally: When he said that, I realized that I was the one who was being selfish. I can't change him. I think his recklessness is one of the many things I love about him.

Abigail: Your really lucky Sally. I hope I find a guy as good as him someday.

Sally: Maybe someday you will.

Abigail: Maybe

*We both giggled*

* * *

*That night, I was in the kitchen with a cup of warm milk*

Sonic:*off-screen* Can't sleep?

*I turned around & saw him standing by the door*

Abigail: No. I can stop thinking about my family and my friends. What if they've already been legionized? What if Mordred already knows we're coming? What if -

*Sonic then grabbed my shoulders, making me look at him*

Sonic: Abby. Take a few deep breaths and listen to me. *I took 3 deep breaths* Everything is going to be okay. Say it.

Abigail: Everything . . . Is going . . . To be okay.

Sonic: And do you know why? *I shook my head* Because we're Freedom Fighters and we always pull through. No matter what the odds. Got it?

*I took another deep breath & felt my fear wash away*

Abigail: Got it. Thanks, Sonic.

Sonic: No problem. Now come on. Let's get back to bed.

*I finished my warm milk & went back to my room, trying to get some sleep*

* * *

*The next day, we arrived in Mercia. We landed the Sky Patrol at the edge of Deerwood Forest. Waiting for us was a male brown deer with peach antlers & green eyes wearing brown robes*

Friar Buck: Welcome fellow Freedom Fighters. We have been expecting you.

Sally: Thank you, Buck. *she turned to me* Abigail, this is Friar Buck. Buck, allow me to introduce, Abigail, your Secret Freedom Fighter.

Friar Buck:*bows* It is an honor to finally meet you, m'lady.

*I blushed from embarrassment*

Abigail: Please, just call me Abby.

Friar Buck: Very well. Please follow me, his Majesty is expecting you. *we followed him through the forest until we came to a large tree. Buck then pulled a vine & a secret passageway opened. we all went inside & the door closed behind us. we then walked through a long dark tunnel until we saw a light. as we exited the tunnel I gasped in amazement at what I saw. it was a village of tree houses. some were on the ground, but many were in the branches, connected by rope bridges & ladders. many Mobians were walking around* Welcome to Hideaway.

Abigail: Wow. This place is amazing.

Friar Buck: I am glad that it pleases you. Come, the King is this way.

*We followed him through the village. I was in awe of everything I saw. I was so glad the Mordred has never found this place. If he did, who knows what he would have done. Buck led us to one of the huts where more Mobians were sitting around a campfire (there was a male teal hedgehog with peach skin & green eyes hedgehog wearing a brown tunic with a hood & brown boots holding a bow & arrows, a female red, echidna with peach skin & blue eyes wearing a brown-green dress & a blue scarf & boots holding a baby echidna boy, a male brown sparrow with brown eyes wearing a red headband, red & black/navy blue tunic, tan gloves & boots, a gray quail with gold eyes wearing blue/gray tunic, blue boots & gloves holding a lute, a male brown rat with brown eyes wearing a green hat & tunic, metal cuffs, & brown boots, & a female beige rabbit with black ears & purple eyes wearing earrings, a green dress, purple cape, a brown belt & shoes)*

Amy: Abby, allow me to introduce the rest of the Mercian Freedom Fighters. Bow Sparrow, Munch the Rat, Alan Quil, and Thorn the Lop.

*Bow bowed & kissed my hand*

Bow Sparrow: An honor and a privilege, m'lady.

*I blushed. This was my first hand kiss*

Abigail: P-Pleased to meet you.

Amy: And finally, the leader of the Mercian Freedom Fighters, my cousin, Rob O' the Hedge, and his wife, Mari-An, their son, Little Jon.

Rob O': My dear cousin has told me of your misfortune. I promise you, on my honor, that we will do everything in our power to rescue your family and friends.

Abigail: Thank you.

* * *

*Later, we all gathered around the campfire to discuss plans*

Sally: Now, as you all know, we are gathered here to discuss plans to free Abigail's family & friends from the Mercia Chapter of the Dark Egg Legion. I'll turn it over to Rob seeing as he knows the castle better than any of us. *she then pulled out her handheld computer* Nicole, bring up the schematics of Snottingham Castle.

Nicole: _**Right away, Sally.**_

*A holographic map of the castle appeared in front of Sally*

Rob 'O: Thank ye, Princess Sally. *multiple red dots appeared on the map* The red dots you see here show all the secret passageways in the castle that lead to the outside. Miss Abigail, which of these passageways did you use?

I stood up from where I was sitting, looked at the map, & pointed to the one next to the entrance to the dungeons*

Abigail: This one. But Mordred probably will have that one guarded. So are best bet would probably be these two.

*I pointed to the one that leads to the cellar & the the one that leads to the kitchen*

Rob O': I agree.

Sally: So do I. So we'll be splitting into two teams. The first team will use the passageway that leads to the kitchen while the second team will use the passageway that leads to the cellar. The first team will take the West wing & the second team will take the East wing. Look everywhere until you find Abigail's family and friends. If you find anyone, contact the other team and we'll head straight for the passageway we used to come in. We'll all meet back in Deerwood Forest.

Rob O': Now everybody get some rest. We leave tonight at midnight.

All: Right.

* * *

*That night, both teams headed to their assigned locations. I was on the first team with Sonic, Sally, Nicole, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rob O', & Thorn. On the second team was Julie-Su, Saffron, Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, Bow, Buck, Alan, & Munch. We made our way through the passageway & went into the kitchen. We made our way upstairs & quietly searched every room. But so far, we weren't finding anyone*

Sonic:*whispering* Way past boring. We've checked every room we can't find anyone.

*I was about to say something, but suddenly, Sally's handheld computer rang*

Sally:*whispering* Yes?

Bunnie:*off-screen* **_Sally-girl, we've found a family of rabbits in the dungeon. One of em says she's Abby-girl's best friend._**

Abigail:*whispering* Does this rabbit have a pink bow in her hair?

Bunnie:*off-screen* **_Yea._**

Abigail:*whispering* That's my best friend, Lacey. We've known each other since we were babies.

Bunnie:*off-screen* **_Good to know. Any who, they're all_****_ okay._**

Abigail: Are my parents and Grandpa with them?

Bunnie:*off-screen* **_Afraid not. Sorry, Sugar._**

*Now I was starting to get really worried*

Abigail: Where could they be?

Mordred:*off-screen* **_Don't worry, my dear Abigail. Their perfectly safe. At least for now._**

Abigail: Mordred! How did you -

Mordred:*off-screen* _**Know you were here? I've known from the moment you stepped into the castle. If you wish to save your family, come to my throne room.**_

Sonic: You heard him. Let's juice!

Rob O': Follow me!

*We all followed him through the castle towards the throne room. We saw a few Legionars along the way, but they left us alone. When we reached the doors to the throne room, Julie-Su, Saffron, Antoine, Bunnie, & Rotor were already waiting for us*

Julie-su: About time you got here.

Knuckles: Where are the others?

Antoine: Zey took Abigail's friend Lacey and her family back to Deerwood Forest.

Sally: Good. *she got out her Ring Blades* All right. Everybody ready?

Sonic: Let's do it do it.

*We all entered the throne room. Everything was dark*

Abigail: Stay on your guard everyone. Mordred's tricky.

*Suddenly, all the lights came on. Sitting on the throne was Mordred. Behind him was cage & my family was in it*

Laura:*tears in her eyes* Abigail!

*Mordred got from the throne*

Mordred: Nice to see your still alive, Abigail. I knew that fall wouldn't be enough to kill you, but I didn't expect you'd make friends with the Freedom Fighters.

Abigail: What can I say, I'm just full of surprises.

Mordred: So I see, luckily I have a few of my own. *He pulled out a remote, pressed a button, & laser beams filled the entire room* A little gift from the Doctor. One touch from any one of these beams and you'll be instantly fried. Let's see you get past this one, Freedom Fighters.

Rob O': You coward!

Sally:*whispering* Tails, you, Bunnie, & Saffron fly Sonic and me over the lasers.

*They was about to do that when I stopped them*

Abigail: No need, I got this.

*I took a few steps back, took a deep breath, ran forward, a jumped into the lasers*

(It's Just You KP - YouTube)

*I performed all kinds of acrobatic moves over the lasers until I reached the end of the room. I grabbed the remote from Mordred's hand & pressed the button. All the lasers powered down & my family was released from the cage. Everyone ran to me*

Sonic: BOO-YAH!

Tails: Awesome!

Sally: Abby, that was amazing!

Rob O': Truly incredible!

Robert: That's my little warrior!

*He was about to hug me, but I stopped him*

Abigail: Let's save the high-fiving & reunion for later guys. Right now, we gotta get out of here.

Mordred: Don't think I'll let you get out that easily! *he snapped his fingers & soon we were surrounded by his goons, all had their weapons pointed at us* I'll give you one last chance, Abigail! Join me and together we can rule over this land!

*I looked at Sonic & Sally. They both gave me a smirk & I knew that they had an escape plan. I reached into my pocket & pulled out some of the smoke bombs Espio gave me*

Abigail: Sorry, Snakey. But I'm done being your puppet!

*I threw the pellets on the ground & the room filled with smoke. Knuckles then pulled out a Warp Ring & we all jumped in, heading straight for Hideaway*

* * *

*As soon as we were all safe in Hideaway, Lacey & I hugged & cried*

Lacey: I knew you were still alive!

Peter: I was beginning to think we'd never be free.

Jane: Thank you so much, Abigail.

Johnny, Benny, & Travis: Thank you!

*Then I ran to my family & hugged them*

Abigail: Mom! Dad! Grandpa!

Laura: Oh, Sweetheart. I just knew you were alive.

Robert: Don't ever scare us like that again.

Lawrence:*looking at the Freedom Fighters* I can't thank you all enough.

Sonic: Don't sweat it. Helping people is what we do.

*As soon as he said that, I closed my eyes . . .*

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

*Suddenly, Abigail went limp in her Mother's arms*

Amy: Is she ok?

Laura: She's fine. She's just asleep.

*They all looked closer & heard her lightly snoring. Robert then picked up his daughter & brought her into one of the nearby huts. He layed her on a bed & placed a blanket over her*

Bunnie: Ah think that's the most peaceful Ah've seen her since we left New Mobotropolis.

Laura: Did she sleep at all or eat at all?

Rotor: She did eat, but I don't think she slept for 2 days straight.

Lawrence: That sound like my Granddaughter. She can be really stubborn at times.

Laura: Come on, let's let her sleep. *they all left the room. Laura stayed & planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead* I knew you could do it, sweetheart.

*She then left the room*

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*The next day, we made preparations to leave Hideaway. We pack all our things on the Sky Patrol*

Sally: Thanks again for your help, Rob.

Rob O':*kissing her hand* Twas our honor, Princess.

*My Grandpa walked up to Sally*

Lawrence: Princess? I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering . . . If we could make a stop at our old village. We want to see if there's anything left of it.

*At first, Sally looked at my Grandpa in surprise, then her face turned into one of sympathy*

Sally: Of course. Just tell Rotor the coordinates and we'll head there right now.

Lawrence: Thank you.

*We all said our goodbyes to the Mercian Freedom Fighters & boarded the Sky Patrol*

* * *

*An hour later, we were flying over the woods*

Lawrence: We're getting close.

Rotor: Are you sure?

Lawrence: Trust me. I practically grew up in these woods, I know them like the back of my hand. Okay, we should see it right about . . . Oh sweet Mobius.

Amy: What's wrong?

*She saw what my Grandpa was looking at & gasped. We all looked. The village wasn't there. In its place was a bunch of ruined buildings & overgrown weeds. We landed just outside the ruins & walked through*

Sally: Search for survivors!

*The Freedom Fighters, Knuckles, Julie-su, & Saffron all spread out among the ruins. My family just stood into middle of the ruins & hugged each other, crying. Lacey's family did the same. The only home any us had ever known was gone forever. Soon, they all came back*

Bunnie: We didn't find anyone, Sally-girl.

Saffron: Well, I found this.

*She held up a teddy bear that was missing one arm*

Sally: And I found this.

*She held up a picture frame with a picture of an old brown female cat with white hair & blue eyes. My Grandpa's went wide.

Lawrence: That belongs to me.

Sally: Really?

Lawrence: Yes, it's a picture of my late wife. Abigail was barley a year old when she passed away.

*My Grandpa took the picture from Sally & held it close to his chest*

*Lawrence singing*

How can I desert you

How to tell you why

Coachmen, hold the horses

Stay, I pray you

Let me have a moment

Let say goodbye

To bridge and river

Forest and waterfall

Orchard, sea, and sky

Harsh and sweet

And bitter to leave it all

*All singing*

I'll bless my homeland

Till I die

How to break the tie

We have shed our tears

And shared our sorrows

Though the scars remain

And tears will never dry

I'll bless my homeland

Till I die

*Laura singing*

Never to return

*Robert singing*

Finally breaking free

*Laura & Robert singing*

You are all I know

You have raised me

*Peter singing*

How to turn away

How to close the door

*Peter & Jane singing*

How to go where I have

Never gone before

*All singing*

How can I desert you

How to tell you why

Coachmen, hold the horses

Stay, I pray you

Let me have a moment

Let me say goodbye

Harsh and sweet

And bitter to leave it all

I'll bless my homeland

Till I die

*One by one, we all started to board the Sky Patrol*

*Lawrence, Robert, & Laura singing*

I'll bless my homeland . . .

*Peter singing*

I'll bless my homeland . . .

*Abigail singing*

I'll bless my homeland

Till I die

*I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around & I saw Sonic & Sally. They smiled at me & I smiled back. I took one last look at my childhood home & followed them to the Sky Patrol*

* * *

Stay, I Pray You - Anastasia Original Broadway


	5. Robo-dyne Systems

Robo-dyne Systems

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*2 months have gone by since my family & Lacey's had been rescued from Mordred. A lot has already happened. Since neither of our families had a place to go, Sally offered us a place to stay in Knotehole. There was a bit of hesitation, but our families gave in. We all stayed at Acorn Castle until they could build two houses for both our families. My Mom quickly became famous around New Mobotropolis & Knothole for her baking. Especially her lemon meringue pie & chocolate chip cookies. She also became well known for being there for anyone who needed help or advice. She became fast friends with all the housewives in Knothole & New Mobotropolis. My Dad got permission from the Council to open a martial arts dojo in New Mobotropolis. A lot of people signed up after Sonic told them about my skills. My Grandpa became famous too, but not in a good way. He likes to invent in his free time, but his inventions have a tendency to explode. We've already gotten a lot of complaints from the neighbors. The next thing Sally did was ask me if I wanted to join the Freedom Fighters, which of course I jumped at the chance. My parents & Lacey's enrolled us both into the school in New Mobotropolis. I attended classes when I'm wasn't on any Freedom Fighter business. Soon after the move, Sonic introduced me to a friend, who he thought had died before his trip into space, Tommy Turtle (a male green, brown shelled, blue eyed turtle). He was a nice, but something about him made me uneasy. My suspicions were confirmed, when I heard that Sonic's Robotic Dad, Jules, had almost died trying to save him from Tommy, who was actually a robot sent by Dr. Eggman to finish Sonic off. After Sonic's Uncle Chuck examined to robot, we confirmed that the real Tommy is still alive & we have to save him*

* * *

*Now me & the Freedom Fighters were in the Sky Patrol heading for Old & New Megaopolis. I had to leave Huck behind with Cream again*

Sonic: There it is, Rote. Now fly low over the ruins and hopefully right below the radar.

Rotor: You got it.

Bunnie: Accordin' to tha' map, New Megaopolis stretches northeast o' the island and ends at a huge peninsula.

Sally: Sonic, I'm starting to think it was a bad idea not telling my Dad.

Sonic: I'm surprised you even came along Sal. Didn't you used to get mad at me for going on these missions? Besides, he'd just tell us to wait. Who knows what could happen to Tommy by then.

Sally: I know . . . But Tommy is my childhood friend too. For this secret mission to be a success, I need to be a part of it.

Sonic: No arguments there.

*We flew through the city*

Rotor: Look at the size of those things.

Abigail: They're huge.

Sonic: No kidding. Those buildings make Robotropolis look like Candyland.

Tails: That it ain't, Sonic.

Sonic: Ain't ain't a word, Tails.

Bunnie: All ra-ight, Lay-dies and gents, we're passin' through old Megah-opolis and enterin' New Megah-opolis in 3 . . 2 . . .1 . . .

Sally: Rotor, head for that rooftop. It looks like the safest place to land.

Rotor: Gotcha.

*Once we landed, Sally took out Nicole*

Sally: Okay, Nicole, show us the mission schematics. *Nicole showed an image of the building* Now, Sonic and I will take the lead. Rotor, you, Bunnie, & Abby will follow while Antoine and Tails stay on the Sky Patrol for a quick getaway.

Antoine: Preencess? Tails can fly ze Sky Patrol by himself. I should be there to protect you, non?

Sally: Fine.

*I gave Antoine a weird look. For the past few months, he's been acting more brave, which I'm not used to seeing*

Abigail:*in her mind* _And when did he get that scar under his eye?_

*Sonic gave Antoine a noogie*

Sonic: I'm so not used to you volunteering for anything, Twan. You're like a brave, new hero not wanting to miss all the action.

Tails: Huh . . . But why does he get to go and I have to stay?

Sally: Because I trust you with the Sky Patrol, which is our only way out of here.

Tails: Okay, Aunt Sally.

*I giggled. I thought it was cute when Tails called Sally, Aunt. I had just stepped off the Sky Patrol when suddenly, I felt a surge go through me & I saw an image flash before my eyes*

* * *

(Raven's Home - Nia First Physic Vision - Sleevemore Part Two: Found)

(Vision - Third-Person POV)

_*Two Infiltrator robots had been turned into exact replicas of Sonic & Sally*_

* * *

(Reality - Abigail's POV)

*As soon as the images stopped, I felt a splitting headache go through my head*

Bunnie: Are you ok, Sugar?

Abigail: Yeah. I'm ok.

Sally: Ok, then. *she took out Nicole again* Nicole. Calculate the best route to take to find the Robo-Dyne factory.

Nicole: **_Computing, Sally . . ._**

Sonic: Yeah. The same one that manufactured the Infiltrator posing as Tommy that almost killed me and Dad. Uncle Chuck's detective work got us this far. But it's up to us to take ot the rest of the way.

*After Nicole found the best route, Sally put her away*

Sally: All right, people. Let's do this in numbers.

*She took out a pair of binoculars*

Abigail: What do you see, Sally?

Sally: I see many Swatbots . . . And other bots that look like Robians. They must be Infiltrators without their fake skin or furs. *we snuck in through an air duct* *whispering* We're in. But keep it quiet. Nicole's map indicates we go right.

*Bunnie was helping Antoine*

Bunnie:*whispering* C'mon, Ant-twan, shake a leg.

Antoine: Who said I needed your help, eh?

Bunnie: What-evah!

Abigail:*whispering* Shhhhhhhh!

*We turned a corner & our eyes widened in horror*

Sonic: I don't . . .

Rotor: Believe what . . .

Sally: I'm seeing . . .

*We saw something that looked like a factory. With several assembly lines pumping out robots being turned into Mobians*

Abigail:*whispering* Several assembly lines of Infiltrators.

Rotor:*whispering* Made by the thousands.

Sally:*whispering* This is huge, Sonic. We've got to stop this.

Sonic:*whispering* But Sal, we're here for Tommy.

Sally:*whispering* Sonic, this changes our priorities. First we take down this place, and then we rescue Tommy.

Sonic:*whispering* Are you crazy, Sal? We wouldn't be able to sneak-tip this one from Dr. R . . . Or the King for that matter when we get back.

Sally: This is my call, so I take responsibility!

Sonic: Oh yeah, and what if it puts Tommy in more danger? You ever think of that!?

*I stepped in between them, worried they would give us away*

Abigail:*whispering* Guys, guys. You can argue about this later. Right now we've gotta figure out a plan before we get . . .

*Suddenly, 4 Swatbots appeared behind us*

Swatbot: **INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!**

Abigail: . . . Spotted.

Sally: Freedom Fighters, maneuver 27 - GO!

*While Sally & Rotor went to high ground, Bunnie punched one of the Swatbots*

Swatbot: **YOU ARE UNDER ARREST IN THE NAME OF DR. ROBO - **

*Sonic spin dashed right through another. Antoine sliced one in half with his sword. Just as one robot threw a punch at me, but I blocked it with my hook swords, wrapping the hooks around the wrist. Then I threw it towards a wall & it fell apart. More Swatbots appeared & went straight for Sonic*

Swatbot: **DESIGNATION: HEDGEHOG.**

Sonic: Yeah? So, if you want me, come and get me.

Swatbot: **SURRENDER IN THE NAME OF - **

*Suddenly, the robots were electrocuted & Sally swung down on a rope like she was Tarzan. She picked up Sonic*

Sonic: What the - ?

Sally: Rotor electrocuted the floor. Hope you don't mind being saved by a girl.

Sonic: Not at all. Especially not if it's you.

Sally: Charmer.

*They both swung on the rope until they disappeared*

Bunnie: That's that. Where's Sonic and Sally-Girl?

Rotor: Knowing Sonic, they went for Tommy. We'll follow up on Sally's plan to blow the place up.

*While they went ahead, we made our way down the hallway, avoiding Swatbots*

Swatbot: **INTRUDERS DETECTED: SECTION 5-D**

*We were just about to turn a corner when we ran into . . .*

Rotor:*whispering* Sonic and Sally!

Sally:*whispering* Been looking all over for you. Now listen closely, here's the plan . . .

Abigail:*in her mind* _That's weird. We just saw them swing to another part of the factory. How'd they get here? _*I looked at Sally's belt & I saw something was missing* _Where's Nicole? Sally never goes anywhere without her. Unless . . ._

*I suddenly remembered the images I saw earlier. I quickly pulled out my hook swords*

Abigail: You two aren't Sonic and Sally! Who are you?!

*Knowing the jig was up, the impostors attacked us. Robo - Sally threw a punch at Bunnie & Robo - Sonic grabbed me & Rotor by the arms*

Bunnie: Look out!

Robo-Sonic: **INTRUDERS APPREHENDED! SECTOR - **

*Antoine sliced off Robo - Sonic's head*

Antoine: I don't zeenk so!

*Robo - Sally lunged at Bunnie, but she caught it with her feet*

Bunnie: You tell 'em Sugar-Twan. As for you - *she launched Robo-Sally in the air with her rocket feet & the blast destroyed it* - take a walk!

Rotor: Great job. Now let's set up the bombs and get out of here!

*We quickly set up the bombs & ran outside, only to be attacked by an army of Infiltrators. Rotor quickly called Sally on his holographic wristwatch*

Rotor: We're on the rooftop and meeting a lot of resistance! I repeat! We're on the rooftop and meeting with a lot of resistance! Bombs ready to go off at any minute, so we have to move! Now!

Sally:*off-screen* **_Mission accomplished on this side. We're on our way!_**

*About a minute later, Sonic appeared. Carrying Sally & the real Tommy Turtle*

Sonic: Yikes! Rotor wasn't kidding!

Swatbots: **INTRUDERS DETECTED - SECTION 10 ROOFTOP. DESIGNATION: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, PRINCESS SALLY ACORN, TOMMY TURTLE. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST IN THE NAME OF DR. ROBOTNIK!**

Sonic: We're in trouble.

*Suddenly we all heard the sound of an engine & the area started to fill with smoke*

Sally: Wait! Look, it's Tails and the Sky Patrol!

Tails: Hope you don't mind the smoke screen. Anybody looking for a ride?

Bunnie: You don't have tah ask me twice, Sugar!

*We quickly ran on board, with the robots hot on our tails*

Sonic: This place is gonna blow! Punch it, Tails!

*We got away just in time, with factory exploding behind us*

Tails: Yay! We made it!

Sally: Welcome back, Tommy.

Sonic: You see, Sal? Nothing to it.

Sally: Tommy, this is Abigail. The newest member of the Freedom Fighters.

Tommy: Nice to meet you.

Abigail: Nice to meet the real you.

*Everyone laughed at that*

*Sally then turned to Sonic:

Sally: Nothing to it? We still have to explain to my Father about it and that will not be easy.

Sonic: Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

Sally:*rolls her eyes* Why dosen't that surprise me?

* * *

(Freedom HQ)

*As soon as we got back to Knothole, Rotor, Antoine, & Bunnie started bombarding me with questions. Sonic, Sally, & the Chaotix stood nearby*

Bunnie: Ok, Abby-Girl, spit it out.

Abigail: Spit what out?

Rotor: How did you know that the Sonic and Sally that attacked us were robots?

Abigail: I don't know. I saw these images in my head that showed me two Infiltrators getting turned into Sonic and Sally. It felt like I was seeing the future.

Julie-Su: That's impossible.

Laura:*off-screen* In this crazy world of ours, nothing's impossible.

*We all turned & saw my Mom standing at the door*

Abigail: Mom? What do you mean?

Laura: Do you remember that special present I gave you on your 13th birthday?

Abigail: Do you mean Grandma's necklace?

*I took out my pendant*

Laura: That's right. I've been waiting for this since I gave you that necklace.

Mighty: Waiting for what?

Laura: Abby, have you ever wondered why I've always seemed to know that certain things would happen before they happened?

*It's true. Ever since I was a kid, it always seemed like my Mom was expecting certain things to come*

* * *

(Flashback - 6 yrs ago)

_This one time, when Lacey & I were 9, we were playing catch in the living room, because it was raining outside, when suddenly I threw the ball over Lacey's head & it hit an antique vase my parents had gotten as a wedding present. It fell to the floor, breaking into a million pieces. Before Lacey & I could think of how to hide the mess, my Mom came into the room holding a dustpan & broom. And instead of yelling at us, she just silently cleaned up the mess. It was like she had been expecting it to happen*_

* * *

(Present Time)

Abigail: Yeah, I have.

Laura: Well, that's because I already knew that they were going to happen. The pendant your wearing to give it's wearer the power to see the future.

All: WHAT!?

Abigail: Are you saying I really did see the future?

Laura: That's right. That pendant has been in my family for generations. Anyone who has ever worn it has had the power to see the future.

Sonic: Wow.

Charmy: That's so cool!

Knuckles: Are you saying Abby now has the power to see the whole future?

Laura: Not yet. At the moment, she can only see small parts of it. But, her power will grow continue to stronger as she gets older. That's why I want you all to promise to keep this a secret. Just imagine what could happen if Eggman or any of your enemies found out about this.

*Everyone looked at each other with fear*

Sally: We promise. We'll never tell anyone.

All: Agreed.

Laura: I know you will.

* * *

Notes: I'll be skipping a few issues. I'm mostly doing the ones that involve all the Freedom Fighters. I'll also be doing a few Sonic Universe issues. Shortly after they a returned from Mercia, Antoine and Anti-Antoine switched places & Anti-Antoine broke up Bunnie & the real Antoine. To all of you who are curious, the 18 friendship lights are the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, Big, Cream, Cheese, Chocola, Mina Mongoose, & Muttski. And in case any of you are lost, we are at Issue 137.


	6. The Good, The Bad, & The Unknown Pt 1&2

The Good, The Bad, & The Unknown (1 & 2/4)

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*A month has gone by since we rescued Tommy & it's been one thing after another. Just as Sally predicted, her Dad wasn't too happy with her for going to Megaopolis without telling him. My Dad wasn't happy with me either. Both of us were grounded for two weeks. Shortly after that, Amy was made an official Freedom Fighter. Then, Sally's parents left on a tour of Mobius. Sonic's Uncle Chuck was going with them as Science Advisor & Antoine was going with them to command their elite guard. The King and Queen left Sally's older brother, Elias, in charge while they were gone. Then we got a distress call from Angel Island about Knuckles' Dad, Locke. So Sonic & the Chaotix left on a rescue mission. Shortly after they got back, me, Sonic, Tails, Bunnie, Tommy, Rotor, & Fiona took the Tornado & Twister to go explore an abandoned facility that was the source of some weird seismic activity (once again, I had to leave Huck behind). Little did I know that I was going to meet someone that would change my life forever*

* * *

*While Sonic was exploring one part of the facility, me, Rotor, & Fiona were trying to catch up with him. Bunnie, Tails, & Tommy were exploring another part. When we caught up to him, he looked really hurt*

Fiona: SONIC!

Abigail: He looks pretty banged up!

*Rotor called Bunnie on his holographic wristwatch*

Rotor: Rotor to Bunnie! I need the Medi-Kit!

Bunnie:*off-screen*_** Copy that! I'll retrieve it from the Tornado and be back in a flash!**_

*Rotor then leaned Sonic against the wall*

Rotor: Easy, Sonic. Just relax. I guess we stumbled onto something bigger then we could have imagined.

Abigail: Are you okay, Sonic?

Sonic: I'm okay. Just exhausted.

Fiona: You looked more banged-up then tired.

Sonic: I ran into Shadow!

Abigail: Shadow? As in Shadow the Hedgehog?

Sonic: Bingo.

*My eyes widened. I had heard a lot about Shadow the Hedgehog. He was created in a place all Space Colony Ark by Dr. Eggman's Grandfather 50 years ago. Almost 6 years ago, due to a misunderstanding, Shadow had tried to destroy the planet, but was shown the error of his ways. He was thought to be lost after that battle, but was found a year later by Rouge the Bat. 2 years ago, he saved the planet against alien invaders called the Black Arms. During the invasion, it was discovered that the alien leader, Black Doom, had helped Dr. Eggman's Grandfather create Shadow, by giving him some of his blood. I recently heard that right now he was traveling Mobius looking for answers about his purpose*

Sonic: Anyway. While you were playing around with the computers, I decided to check out the joint while waiting for the others to hook up with us. So we duked it out for who knows how long. Bottom line, that sucker can throw a punch.

Rotor: Shadow may look like a hedgehog, but I don't believe for a second he's related to you in any way. I'm not sure if he's even a Mobian like us.

*I gave Rotor a disapproving look. I know Shadow has a sketchy background, but I believed that he was a Mobian just like the us. There were a lot of people in the world that probably still didn't trust him after he had helped the Black Arms, but I knew that if they just tried to understand him, they could see that he was just like us. Bunnie soon came with the medi-kit & started bandaging Sonic's hand. Suddenly we heard a scream. Rotor called Fiona on his holographic wristwatch*

Rotor: Fiona! What's happening!?

Fiona:*off-screen* **_I was doping out a control panel when a connection triggered prematurely! I couldn't cross-circuit to "B" in time to cut if off!_**

Rotor: Oh, this is bad!

Sonic: Care to translate?

Rotor: The complex seems to be the product of a paranoid culture, designed in such a way to take offensive action at the slightest perceived threat! We need to get to Fiona first!

Sonic: Keep your shirt on!

Bunnie: Sonic? What about Rotor and Abby?

*Sonic came back with a cart*

Sonic: You were saying? Hop aboard you two!

Abigail: Where'd you find that?

Sonic: I remembered seeing a bunch of these down a corridor.

*Rotor & I got on the cart & Sonic pushed us down the hall*

Bunnie: Whoever built this place thought of everything.

Rotor: Pretty much, except for one thing -

Tails:*off-screen* **_Hold it! You're going the wrong way! Fiona's down the corridor you just past!_**

Sonic: Tails? How do you know?

Tails:*off-screen* **_Smile, guys! You're on "Closed-Circuit TV", and we've got a ring-side seat to everything! _**

Tommy:*off-screen* **_It appears we're in a control room of sorts!_**

Abigail: That sounds like Tommy!

Bunnie: Everyone's accounted foah, then.

Sonic: Yeah, and we're not the only ones.

Tails:*off-screen* **_You got that right! Shadow's back! Plus a Gamma look-alike._**

Sonic: Where abouts?

*Rotor & I got off the cart when we saw Fiona*

Rotor: What's your status, Fiona?

Tails:*off-screen* **_He-or rather it-is with Shadow._**

Tommy:*off-screen* **_They're about three sections away from you according to this onscreen map. Hold it!_**

Tails:*off-screen* **_Whoa! I don't believe it!_**

Sonic: You gonna keep me in the dark or what, li'l buddy?

Tails:*off-screen* **_It's Metal Sonic and he's in direct line of sight of Shadow and his pal!_**

*I remembered Metal Sonic from when I worked for Mordred. He was Dr. Eggman's number one weapon against Sonic. One of the older versions of him had tried to take over the Eggman Empire. Calling himself Neo Metal Sonic & he could copy an opponent's bio-data. What could he be doing here*

Tommy:*off-screen* **_They're going at it like crazed pumas!_**

Tails:*off-screen* **_And destroying everything in sight while doing do! If they keep this up, it could get ugly!_**

Rotor: We still haven't gotten a handle on the situation here, and those fighting fools are only making matters worse.

Sonic: Did someone say "fight"?

Bunnie: Don't be get silly, Sonic! Any one would be a challenge, but all three.

Fiona: She's right, Sonic! Three-to-one odds in this case spell bad news.

Sonic: Never tell me the odds.

*He ran off down the hallway*

Bunnie: Sonic!

*Fiona sighed*

Abigail: I'll go after him and make sure he doesn't do anything crazy. Plus I promised Sally I'd watch him since she couldn't come.

*Sally had to stay behind in New Mobotropolis because her brother needed her help with some Royal business*

Bunnie: Be careful, Sugar.

*I nodded & ran down the hallway after him. Pretty soon, I caught up with him*

Abigail: Sonic!

Sonic: Abby! What are you doing here?

Abigail: I promised Sally I'd keep an eye on you and I never, ever, break a promise. So, like it or not I'm coming. Got it.

Sonic: Ok, ok.

*He picked me up bridal style & we both went down the hallway & we found Shadow fist fighting with Metal Sonic. Standing nearby was a gold robot with red eyes*

Sonic: That rocks guys. What do you do for the encore?

Abigail: This isn't a concert, Sonic.

Issac: **A NON-HUMAN SPECIES CAPABLE OF INTELLIGENT SPEECH? INTRIGUING.**

Shadow: I've encountered Sonic before. He and friends are all . . . like . . . that.

*Suddenly, he looked into my eyes & I looked into his. Just then, I felt something like a surge of electricity go through me. Little did I know that Shadow felt it too. Suddenly, I felt a surge I was familiar with go through me & images flashed before my eyes*

* * *

(Vision - Third-Person POV)

_Sonic was standing in front of a rocket that looked ready to blast off_

* * *

(Reality - Abigail's POV)

*I held my head as the images ended & a wave of pain went through my head*

Shadow: Are you alright?

Abigail: Yeah. I'm okay. I get headaches sometimes.

Issac: **THIS WARRANTS INVESTIGATION. PERHAPS EVEN NECESSITATING DISSECTION.**

*My headache instantly went away as soon as I heard that*

Abigail: Dissection!?

Sonic: Is that anywhere near Village Center and Pine?

Issac: **THIS ONE DISPLAYS WIT, IMPLYING INTELLIGENT THOUGHT, THEREFORE IT COULD BE DANGEROUS - **

Sonic: Me? Dangerous?

Issac: **\- AND MUST BE DEALT WITH.**

*It fired it's blaster at Sonic, but he dodged*

Sonic: Hey!

*Shadow the threw a punch at Sonic, but he dodged that too*

Shadow: I agree!

Sonic: Two against one? You guys don't stand a chance!

Metal Sonic: **THEN HOW ABOUT WE MAKE IT THREE?**

Sonic: Can't help cutting into the act, huh?

*He curled up into a ball & bounced around the room, hitting Shadow, Isaac, & Metal Sonic. I ran up to Shadow*

Abigail: Are you okay?

Shadow: I'll live.

*He got up & ran towards Sonic, who ran down the hallway with Shadow & Metal Sonic hot on his tail. I ran after them*

Sonic: Say! That was funny! I was right about you mugs! No sense of humor!

Metal Sonic: **HOW ABOUT YOU QUITE RUNNING AND FIGHT BACK, HEDGEHOG?**

Sonic: Who said I played by your rules? That's a sucker's game!

Metal Sonic: **IT WOULD APPEAR THAT I GET TO FINISH YOU OFF FIRST.**

Sonic: Delusions of grandeur, pal! That just ain't gonna happen!

*The two started to wrestle*

Metal Sonic: **THIS IS IT, HEDGEHOG!**

Sonic: Not with your track record, it isn't!

*Suddenly, the floor opened up & all 5 of us fell in the darkness*

* * *

_To be Continued . . ._

* * *

Note: Nicole can materialize herself with Power Rings when she's outside the city. When she's inside, she appears through holographic projectors, but only in certain areas. All questions about New Mobitropolis and the Nanite City will be answered in future chapters.


	7. The Good, The Bad, & The Unknown Pt 3

The Good, The Bad, & The Unknown (Part 3)

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*I slowly opened my eyes*

Shadow:*off-screen* Are you okay?

*I looked up & saw I was in Shadow's arms bridal style. I blushed & jumped out of his arms*

Abigail: Y-yeah. I'm ok.

Issac:**I AM DETECTING HIGH HEAT LEVELS FROM YOUR FACE. DO YOU HAVE A FEVER?**

Metal Sonic: **I BELIEVE THAT IS WHAT ORGANICS CALL BLUSHING.**

*I could feel my face turn a deeper red. Suddenly, we heard rumbling. We turned & saw a train coming down the tracks, really fast. Shadow picked me up again all 4 of us jumped off the track. He then put me down. We then turned & saw Sonic jump on the train as it passed us*

Shadow: Even if he's hurt, Sonic can run faster than that vehicle. So why use it?

Metal Sonic: **A CHALLENGE PERHAPS?**

Issac: **THE PROBABILITY OF THAT OUTCOME IS 0.05%**

Shadow: What other reason, then?

Isaac: **INSUFFICIENT DATA TO EXPLAIN THE MOTIVATION OF THAT PARTICULAR SENTIENT LIFE FORM. HOWEVER HIS OPTIONS ARE CONSIDERABLY NARROWED ONCE HE REACHES THE END OF THE LINE. WE CAN FOLLOW IN OUR OWN CAR, ONE OF MANY THAT ARE PART OF THE NETWORK.**

Shadow: No thank you, Isaac. I will get my answers through more direct means.

*He picked me up a third time & sped down the track. I blushed again*

Abigail: Huh?! What are you - ?!

Shadow: I thought you might want to catch up with your friend.

*I looked away from him, trying to hide my blushing face. We soon caught up with Sonic, who was riding a train car & talking on his holographic wristwatch*

Isaac:*off-screen* **THE BOMB , WHICH WAS INTENDED TO PRESERVE THE PHYSICAL ENVIRONMENT AS IT WAS AT THE TIME. INSTEAD TRIGGERED VOLCANIC REACTIONS WHICH SENT BILLIONS OF ASH AND DIRT INTO THE ATMOSPHERE! THIS IS KNOWN IN THE CURRENT ECHIDNA THEOLOGY AS THE "FIRST DAY OF FURY"! **

Tails:*off-screen* **_Sonic! Do you realize what he's saying?_**

*We jumped on the train. Shadow set me down in one of the back seats & suddenly he grabbed Sonic around the neck*

Abigail: Shadow!

Sonic: Can't talk, Li'l buddy! I'm a bit choked up right now! *he then pressed a button on the cart & it stopped, sending Shadow flying forward* And I need a break! Unhappy landings, you second-rate wanna-be!

Abigail: Sonic!

Isaac:*off-screen* **IN ADDITION, BESIDES TRIGGERING THE DEVOLUTION OF HOMO SAPIENS, THE BOMB ACCELERATED THE EVOLUTION OF WHAT WAS ONCE REFERRED TO AS THE ANIMAL KINGDOM. THE PROCESS LASTED FOR WELL OVER A THOUSAND YEARS UNTIL THE SUN FINALLY BURNED THROUGH THE LAST OF THE ASH AND DIRT IN THE ATMOSPHERE. IT WAS AT THIS JUNCTURE, DURING ONE OF HIS INFREQUENT FORAYS FROM THE LIFE CELL CHAMBER THAT KINTOBOR ADDED HISTORICAL EVENTS TO THE LIST OF SCIENTIFIC DATA I WAS TO COLLECT.**

*Sonic took my wrist & we tiptoed down the hallway. Sonic turned down the volume on his holographic wristwatch*

Abigail:*in her mind* _What was with the history lesson?_

*We went into a dark room & the door closed. A few seconds later, Shadow forced the door open*

Shadow: Give it up, Sonic! Show yourself so we can talk!

*Sonic just spin dashed him in the face. He uncurled & held his foot*

Sonic: What are you made of? A brick wall? Why all this hassel in the first place?

*He ran for the nearest door. I was right behind him*

Isaac: **SOME SECRETS WERE NEVER TO BE DISCOVERED. UNFORTUNATELY FOR YOU THREE, YOU'VE STUMBLED INTO THE MOST FATAL SECRET OF ALL.**

*I gasped. Right behind Sonic, was the giant rocket I saw in my vision. This could spell trouble*

* * *

_To be Continued . . ._

* * *

Note: In my version, the invasion of the Black Arms happened before the invasion of the Xorda.


	8. The Good, The Bad, & The Unknown Pt 4

The Good, The Bad, & The Unknown (Part 4)

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*I looked at the rocket behind Sonic very nervously. I knew that if we didn't get out of here soon, we'd all be crispy bacon*

Sonic: Secrets? What secrets? And who would we tell?

Issac: **WHILE THERE'S A 93% POSSIBILITY YOU COULD BE STATING THE TRUTH IN YOUR LACK OF COMPREHENSION WITH REGARD TO THE SITUATION YOU NOW FIND YOURSELF IN. THERE'S A 74% PROBABILITY YOU UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION BEFORE YOU AND ARE PLAYING FOR TIME.**

Sonic: Hey, if you think I could pull one over on you or you, Metal or even you, Shadow *Issac shot a blast at him, but he dodged* then I guess I'll have to try harder next time *he bounced off of Issac's head* cause what fun is it if you already know?

*He started running up the walls*

Metal Sonic: **SURRENDER TO ME, HEDGEHOG AND I'LL SEE THAT DR. ROBOTNIK WILL BE QUITE MERCIFUL WITH YOU!**

Sonic: Ha! Good one! I see he's programmed you with comedy routines!

Metal Sonic: **WHY GO THROUGH ALL THIS EFFORT? YOU WILL BE EXHAUSTED BY THE TIME YOU GET TO THE TOP, IF YOU AREN'T ALREADY UNABLE TO PUT UP MUCH OF A GOOD FIGHT WITH THE END RESULTS THE SAME!**

*I watched Sonic duke it out with Metal Sonic & Shadow from below*

Isaac: **HE'S EXCEEDED THE LIMITATIONS A SENTIENT LIFE FORM WOULD NORMALLY BE CAPABLE OF.**

Abigail: Sonic's always been full of surprises.

Shadow: He certainly is different from others I've encountered taking risks that few other's would ever contemplate.

Issac: **NOW THEN,** *he turned his blaster to me* **HOW DO WE KEEP THIS ONE QUIET?**

*I backed away from him, holding my hands up in defense*

Abigail: Trust me, buddy. I don't reveal secrets. Especially when they aren't any of my business.

Shadow: Don't worry, Issac. *Issac lowered his gun & turned to Shadow* I can tell she's trust worthy. No need to worry.

*I blushed when I heard that. I can't believe that Shadow the Hedgehog was willing to trust me right off the bat. I had heard that he didn't trust people very easily, I guess he can tell that I'm not like the others*

* * *

(Shadow's POV)

*What is happening to me? Why do I feel this way? When I first looked into her eyes, my heart almost stood still. I felt the need to protect her & to always stay by her side. Suddenly, I remembered something Maria once told me*

* * *

(Flashback - 50 years ago)

_*Maria (a human girl (age 12) with blonde hair & blue eyes wearing a blue headband, a blue shirt over a light blue dress, & white low heeled shoes) & I were looking out one of the windows on Ark at Mobius below*_

_Maria: Shadow, do you believe in love at first sight?_

_Shadow: That it only exists in fairy tales. *I turned my eyes towards her* What brought this up?_

_Maria: Earlier, I asked my Grandfather how my parents met. He told me that they were like "Zing!"_

_*I looked at her confused*_

_Shadow: Zing?_

_*She giggled*_

_Maria: I had the exact same look on my face. He told me that it's a feeling you get. A surge of electricity. Like you just know that this person is "The One"._

_*I looked back out the window*_

_Shadow: That's never going to happen to me._

_Maria: Never say never. Who knows, maybe your special someone is on the planet below._

* * *

(Present Time)

*Maybe love at first sight truly does exist*

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*Suddenly, Sonic slammed Metal Sonic on the side of the rocket*

Sonic: - here's my reply!

*They both started to fall down the side*

Metal Sonic: **IS THIS YOUR WAY OF SAYING NEGATIVE?**

Sonic: Yeah! You might put it that way!

Issac: **IS THE HEDGEHOG ALWAYS LIKE THIS?**

Abigail: More or less.

Shadow: Standard operating procedure for him, but this time he has -

*Sonic jumped off Metal Sonic*

Sonic: You were saying, Shad?

*Metal Sonic slammed into him & they both fell to the floor*

Sonic: Oooh, that's gotta hurt!

Abigail: Are you alright, Shadow?

Shadow: I'm alright. *Sonic tried to jump away, but he caught him by the ankle* Forget something?

Sonic: Yeah. Like the reason you're so hostile. What'd I ever do to you?

*Shadow threw a punch at him*

Shadow: Because you're constantly getting in my way!

*Sonic put him in a headlock*

Sonic: Sounds more like a lapse to the synapse in that noggin of yours. Maybe if you tried mediation or maybe found yourself a girl, you might get a handle on all your pent up aggression! *Shadow elbowed him in the stomach* OOF!

Shadow: Maybe I just don't like your attitude!

Sonic: Aww, what's not to like? *the room started filling with steam* Say, does the steam seem to be getting thicker to you?

Shadow: I will not be distracted by such a childish ploy!

Abigail: Shadow! He's not kidding!

Sonic: By the way, seen your friend Isaac around? *he pointed his thumb at Metal Sonic who was in a small crater* I see Ol'Sparky over there, but it looks like Mr. Personality cut and ran.

Shadow: You're right! Where do you suppose to?

*Sonic pointed at the rocket*

Sonic: Anywhere there isn't one of these about to go off! The way out is blocked. Guess it's every robot for himself.

Abigail: Sonic! Shadow is not a robot!

Sonic: Then what is he?

Shadow: I am not sure.

Abigail: Don't worry. You'll figure it out.

*Shadow gave me a small smile. I blushed*

Sonic: How about we debate that question later? Suppose we race upstairs and see if there's a better way out!

*Shadow picked me up bridal style & followed Sonic. A few minutes later, we made it to the upper floor. Sonic started to get tired*

Sonic: Boy, *panting* that really does take a lot out of you. But you didn't even break a sweat. Hold it! This baby is set to launch, right?

Shadow: I guess.

Sonic: Then we have one last chore before splitting!

Abigail: Let's hurry!

*We made it outside through a hole in the ceiling. Down below us, Tails, Bunnie, Rotor, Tommy, & Fiona were getting on board the Sky Patrol. Uncle Chuck was down there too*

Shadow: We're out!

Sonic: It's like a war zone out here! And there's the gang, but I'm not gonna make it! My ankle's shot!

*Shadow handed me to Sonic*

Shadow: Just shut up and get into your spin dash!

*He picked up Sonic & threw us both towards the Sky Patrol*

Sonic: Hey! Wait!

Abigail: What about you!?

Shadow: I create my own path to follow!

*We both landed in front of the Sky Patrol just as Rotor got on board*

Sonic: OOOF!

Uncle Chuck: Sonic! Abigail!

Abigail: There couldn't have been an easier way, could there?

Sonic: NAAAH!

*We got aboard the Sky Patrol & saw Sonic's Dad was piloting*

Uncle Chuck: Don't spare the fuel cells, Jules!

*We took off the whole building exploding behind us*

Rotor: We never did learn what caused the seismic graph to go off the charts.

Sonic: There's a lot more we didn't figure out. What exactly was that place? Who built it? And why?

Tails: You ever read this book Sonic?

Sonic: That guy? He's a crackpot! He wrote all these wild claims about what life was like on Mobius thousands of years ago.

Rotor: And he may be proven right. Of only we could have brought Isaac back for study, cause I'll bet your spines would curl at what he could tell us.

*I stopped listening after that. I kept thinking about Shadow. Will I ever see him again*


	9. Hero to Zero in No Time at All

Hero to Zero in No Time at All

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*A few weeks had gone by since our adventure with Shadow. Today I was walking through Knothole on my way to Sally's house with Huck flying beside me, trying to collect my thoughts. Ever since we got back, I just can't Shadow off my mind. Every time I start thinking about him, my heart starts pounding & my face starts feeling hot. I still remember when we got back from that mission*

* * *

(Flashback)

_*It was the day after we got back from that mission to the abandoned facility. I was just sitting on my bed lost in thought. Huck was flying in front of my face, trying to get my attention. I was so deep in my head, I didn't notice Lacey come in* _

_Lacey: Hey! What's up, girlfriend!?_

_*I didn't even look up at her. Suddenly, after a few minutes of silence, she grabbed my face & turned my head towards her*_

_Abigail: What?_

_*She didn't answer & looked at my face, intensely, for a few more seconds. Then her eyes went wide & let let go*_

_Lacey: Shut up! You met a boy!_

_Huck: Chao!_

_Abigail:*blushing* What!? No! Well . . . Maybe . . . Sort of . . . Ok, yes. Yes, I did._

_*Lacey grabbed me by the shoulders & shook me*_

_Lacey: I need details! And go slowly! *she let go & sat down next to me* Is he gorgeous?_

_Abigail: Totally gorgeous._

_Lacey: Animal?_

_Abigail: Hedgehog._

_Lacey: It's not Sonic, is it?_

* * *

_Note: Remember, he's dating Sally_

* * *

_Abigail: Of course not._

_Lacey: Ok then. Eye color?_

_Abigail: Red._

_Lacey: Oooh. How mysterious. And his . . Uh . . ._

_*She flipped her hair*_

_Abigail: His fur . . . Black with red stripes_

_Lacey: Ooh! Very bold. Please tell me you got his name!_

_Abigail: I did._

_Lacey: EEEEEEEEE! What is it?_

_*I leaned in & whispered in her ear*_

_Abigail:*whispering* Shadow._

_*Lacey turned to me & looked at me with wide eyes*_

_Lacey: You met Shadow the Hedgehog?_

_Abigail: Yeah . . . *I explained how it all happened to her. She listened intently, especially when I told her about the feeling I got when I looked into Shadow's eyes* . . . And then we took off in the Sky Patrol and headed for home._

_*Lacey looked surprised for a few seconds & then she had a sly smile on her face*_

_Lacey: Well, it seems pretty obvious to me._

_Abigail: About what?_

_Lacey: Duh! That your in love with him!_

_*As soon as she said that, my face went completely red*_

* * *

(Present Time)

*The idea sounded really strange to me. I mean, I've never even had a crush before, not even when I was a kid. I decided to get advice from Sally or Bunnie, since they knew more about love than I did. Suddenly, there was an explosion. I saw Sonic picking himself up from the dirt & ran over to see if he needed help. Huck was right behind me*

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

*Anti-Sonic finished dusting himself off when he saw Abigail & Huck coming towards him*

Abigail: Is everything alright!? I heard an explosion!

Anti-Sonic:*in his mind* _Whoa! Cutie alert!_

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*Sonic smirked at me in a flirtatious way*

Abigail:*in her mind* _Sonic? Wait, something's different._

*He then grabbed the collar of my jacket & pulled me close to his face*

Anti-Sonic: Your even cuter up close.

*He then pulled on my jacket so hard, it ripped*

Abigail: Aaah!

Anti-Sonic: Lovely voice.

Huck: Chao-Chao!

*Huck flew at Sonic to get him away from me, but Sonic just slapped him away*

Abigail: Huck!

Sonic: Little pest. Now then . . . *he then cupped my chin* How 'bout a smooch, Kitten?

Abigail*in her mind* _No! This isn't him! This isn't Sonic! *_I then bit his thumb & managed to pull away from him. he looked at me surprised & I glared at him* Tell me! Who are you!?

*He just gave me another smirk*

Anti-Sonic: You'll find out soon enough. See you around, Kitten.

*He winked at me & ran off. Sally came running out of her house & Rotor came on the scene*

Sally: Abby! Are you all right!? I should have known better than to send Sonic on this assignment.

Rotor: It looks like one of Robotnik's Beta-Bombs. If Sonic hadn't set it off when he did. The effects would have been a lot worse.

Sally: Sonic was supposed to mark their locations. Can't that hedgehog ever play it safe for once?

Abigail: About that Sally. I don't think that was the Sonic we both know.

Sally: What do you mean?

Abigail: He wasn't acting like himself. More like someone else.

* * *

*Late that night, Sonic came back & explained to us what happened. Turns out the Sonic I had run into today was his evil counter part from a dimension called Anti-Mobius. But Sonic somehow came back & stopped Anti-Sonic while he was trying to sneak onto Angel Island to try & steal the Master Emerald, but he got away. At first, Sally didn't believe him. But Knuckles' Dad, Lock (a red male, white bearded echidna with purple eyes & a white crest on his chest wearing a brown tribal outfit & white spiked gloves ), & I vouched for him & Sally believed him after that. Now Anti-Sonic was on the loose in our world. I just hope we don't see him again for a long time*


	10. Songoose (Part 1)

Songoose 1/2

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*A few weeks have gone by since Anti-Sonicwas last seen. Shortly after he disappeared, Sonic & most of the girls on the team (except me & Sally) were sent on a mission to save the world from being turned into one giant replica of Robotropolis. Not only did they save the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters, they also brought back a surprise guest. Eggman's nephew, Snively (a short adult human with six black hairs on his head & blue eyes wearing a green dictator uniform). He offered his brain power to help us, but most of us didn't believe him. Myself included. Today we were having a training practice. Sally wanted to reinforce teamwork, hoping it would help with any aggression we may be feeling from all the tension growing. Sally, Cream, Cheese, Chocola, Huck, Big, Froggy, & Antoine's Father, Armand, were watching us from a balcony above us. Right now, Espio had Sonic by the throat & I was currently in a deadlock with Fiona*

Espio: Say goodbye . . .

*Sonic kicked him & he back flipped away*

Sonic: Goodbye!

Fiona: So, you think just because you think just because you impressed Sally and Sonic, you belong on this team?

Abigail: Actually. This is why I think I belong on this team.

*I then judo flipped her over my shoulder & she landed on her back*

* * *

*Later, me, Huck, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Chocola, Big, Froggy, Bunnie, & Fiona were walking through the woods (or flying in the Chao's case). We had to cut practice short, because Antoine's Father, Armand, had collapsed in a coughing fit. Sally had also gotten a call from her parents saying that they were cutting their world tour short due to complications. Just then, we came to a billboard that said "Don't Miss Mina Mongoose & The Forget-Me-Knots Live in Concert Two Nights Only"*

Cream: I can't wait for the concert tonight!

Cheese: Chao-Chao!

Chocola: Chao!

Sonic: I still can't get over how Mina went from shy babysitter to Pop Star Mega-Sensation.

Bunnie: Why not? That gal's got a mean set o' pipes.

Amy: It will help everyone calm down a little.

Abigail: I know. The whole village and all of New Mobotropolis has been on edge lately.

Huck: Chao-Chao.

*I turned to Tails who was looking at Fiona nervously & sweating bullets*

Tails: Uhh . . . F-Fiona

Fiona: Yes, Miles?

Tails: Uhh . . . Mina's Concert opens tonight . . . And . . . Umm . . .

*My eyes went wide. Tails had a crush on Fiona. I didn't like this. Fiona still made me uncomfortable & I saw Tails as the little brother I never had. I was about to say something when Sonic beat me to it*

Sonic: How's this for an idea, gang? Let's all go see Mina's Concert together.

*I sighed in relief*

Abigail: Sounds great to me to me.

Fiona: Awesome!

Bunnie: Count me in!

*As we made our way to the Coliseum, I overhead Sonic talking to Fiona*

Sonic: Fiona, ya know Tails has a lot of respect for you . . .

Fiona: Respect? You should have thought of that before. After I was left behind when you rescued Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel from one of Robotnik's bases. I blamed you for a really long time, but when you sacrificed your life to save the world I couldn't continue believing that a guy like you would leave me behind on purpose. But sometimes you are so selfish.

Abigail:*in her mind* _Doesn't sound like she's forgiven him to me._

* * *

*When we got to the Coliseum, we went backstage to see Mina*

Mina: Hello, everyone!

Tails: Hi, Mina.

Abigail: What's up?

Huck: Chao.

Mina: Are you guys here for the show?

Sonic: Naw . . . We're here for the refreshments.

*Mina gave him a hug*

Mina: Don't make me have to get rough with you, True Blue. I'm glad you came. Knowing you're in the audience, I'll give the performance of a lifetime.

Ash: Are you kidding me, Babe? Everytime you're onstage, you give the performance of a lifetime.

Mina: Oh, Ash. Your sweet. Sonic, you remember my boyfriend -

Ash: And her manager. Who's here to remind her, she'd better get moving or her fans will be disappointed.

*He took her arm & led her to the stage*

Mina: See you after the concert, guys.

Abigail:*in her mind* _Someone's got issues._

* * *

*Later, we were all in the audience watching Mina sing on stage with her band. There was a brown monkey on guitar, a white rooster on base, & a pink rabbit on drums. Bunnie was right. Mina really did have a great singing voice*

*Mina singing*

Beautiful baby

Don't hold me down

Isn't it wonderful

When love comes to town

It seems that promises

Can never be broken

I must be

Out of my mind

Jokin'

Or baby

You're out of

the blue

We'll take the

Good times

And smash the

Bad times to pieces

You keep

Me hoping

And now I'm

Roped in

You've given

Me something

Real good

*Suddenly, a laser blast shot from the crowd & hit a palm tree right next to Mina. She screamed. Sonic & I ran onto the stage*

Sonic: Mina!

Mina: Sonic! Abby!

Abigail: Are you alright!?

Huck: Chao-Chao!

Mina: I . . . I think so.

*I looked around & saw a male purple & white weasel wearing a brown & black hat, brown gloves, brown belt, & brown & black boots. It was Nack the Weasel, leader of the Hooligans, running away. I knew we had to go after him, but if we didn't put out that fire, everything would go up in flames. I looked at Sonic & saw he was having the same dilemma. Suddenly, Bunnie flew towards the fire*

Bunnie: Don't worry, Sugahs, Ah'll put out the blaze. You two pop that Weasel!

Abigail: You got it!

*She kicked the tree into a nearby lake. Sonic picked me up & we went after Nack. Huck flew besides us*

Nack: Good. At least I'm not bein' . . .

Sonic: . . . Followed.

**WHAM!**

*Sonic & I both punched him in the face*

Abigail: And down goes the Weasel.

* * *

*Later, me, Huck (he was on my shoulder), Sonic, & Sally were at the Prison in New Mobotropolis with Nack in a glass jail cell. He woke up with a groan & was surprised to see us*

Sally: Hello, Nack. We picked this jail cell especially for you.

Sonic: And with a rap sheet like yours, you're gonna be in it for a long time.

Abigail:*cracking my knuckles* So unless you wanna sleep with your teeth out of your mouth tonight, you better start talking. Why are you after Mina's life?

Nack: Let's see: sell out my employer and ruin my street credibility or cool my heels in lock up while receiving three square meals a day? I think I'm beginning to like it in here already. *I growled & cracked my knuckles again. he gulped, seeing that I wasn't kidding* It was Eggman!

Sonic: You're lying! You'll say anything to save your mangy hide, Nack.

Nack: I'm telling the truth, I swear!

Sally: Why would Robotnik hire you to assassinate Mina?

Nack: I know it sounds crazy, but he told me he turned on his radio one day and heard of the mongoose chick's songs. He said it was the worst thing he'd ever heard in his life. From that moment, Robotnik outlawed all Mina-related memorabilia in his territories and jammed the air waves so nobody could listen to listen to her music. But even though he did all that, he couldn't get that song out of his head. That's why he hired yours truly to silence the "Songoose" once and for all.

Sonic: Well newsflash: you didn't.

Nack: You think that's gonna stop Eggman? Rent a clue hedgehog.

* * *

*We went back to the Coliseum & told everyone what we heard*

Ash: You're not serious!

Sally: I'm dead serious, Ash. Mina's life is in danger. I want the Knothole Freedom Fighters to replace her security detail with Sonic and Abigail serving as her personal bodyguards for the remainder of the concert.

Ash:*pointing to Sonic* What can he do that our regular bodyguards can't?

Sonic: Uhh . . . Keep her breathing?

Ash: Meh.

*He walked away & Sonic turned to Mina*

Sonic: Y'know, I've got a feeling that your boyfriend doesn't like me very much.

Abigail:*in her mind* _No duh, Sherlock._

* * *

_To be Continued . . ._

* * *

Note: I'm sorry to say that I'm skipping "Sonic's Angels". I just couldn't find a way to put my character into the story. Again, I'm sorry. Also, Sonic and Bunnie did not kiss.


	11. Songoose (Part 2)

Songoose 2/2

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

Mina: I feel so much safer knowing that Princess Sally has assigned you and the rest of the Freedom Fighters to protect me at tonight's concert, Sonic.

Sonic: Well, after Nack the Weasel's botched assassination attempt. We didn't want to take any chances, Mina. And if Doctor Robotnik hates your music so much that he's willing to put a hit on you, that's just one more reason for the rest of the planet to listen to it.

Ash: Mina . . . ? Can I talk to you in private?

Sonic: No way, Ash. You might be Mina's manager. Heck, you might even be her boyfriend. But tonight, I'm one of her bodyguards and she's not leaving my sight.

Ash: You've got to be kidding me!?

Sonic: Does it look like I'm practicing stand up comedy?

*Sensing a fight about to break out, I got in between Ash & Sonic*

Abigail: Boys! Boys! Please!

Mina: It's all right, Sonic. I'll be safe with Ash. Besides, I'm due on stage in ten minutes, anyway.

Sonic: Okay, Mina. For you. Come on, team.

*We were all about to leave the room, leaving Ash & Mina alone, when suddenly I felt a surge go through me & an image flashed before my eyes*

* * *

(Vision - Third-Person POV)

*_A group of metal balls with legs was walking through a crowd of Mobians*_

* * *

(Reality - Abigail's POV)

*I gripped the doorframe as I felt a headache coming on*

Mina: Abby! Are you alright!?

Abigail: Yeah, Mina, I'm fine. See you at the concert.

*We walked out of the room & Sonic turned to me*

Sonic: Did you have another vision?

Abigail: Yeah.

Fiona: What do you mean by vision?

Sonic: Well, you see . . .

*I quickly got in between him & Fiona. I didn't trust her enough to tell her my secret*

Abigail: Sonic! How about I stay with Mina in her dressing room, while you guys check the stage. I have an idea that might help us keep an eye on her. *I turned to Huck* Huck, you go with them, okay.

Huck: Chao-Chao!

Sonic: O-kay . . . We'll leave you too it.

*I headed back to the dressing room*

Abigail: Oh! One more thing. Keep a lookout for metal balls with feet.

*They looked at me like I had lobsters crawling out of my ears, but headed out. I had just opened the door in time to hear . . .*

Ash: . . . Or maybe it's because your still carrying a a torch for that jerk!

Mina: How can you say that after all we've been through this past year?

*He picked up a few sheets of paper*

Ash: Because the majority of your song lyrics are written about him!

Mina: What!? That's not true!

Ash: Well, Mina, if it's not true . . . Tell me you don't love Sonic the Hedgehog anymore! *my eyes went wide. I didn't know Mina had feelings for Sonic. she was about to say something, but hesitated* That's what I thought. From now on, what do say I stick to just being your Manager?

*I glared at him as he walked out the door. I turned to Mina who was sitting in front of her mirror, crying*

Abigail: Hey. You ok?

Mina: Do I look okay?

Abigail: Sorry. So . . . You have feelings for Sonic? *she nodded & then told me how she & Sonic met. He & Sally had saved her, along with a group of Mobians from being held captive by robots that looked like Shadow. she then tried to break into Robotnik's headquarters to find her Mother, who had been roboticized, but Sonic stopped her. he then took her back to Knotehole, where she joined the Freedom Fighters & became a frequent helper of Rosie. as time went on, she fell in love with Sonic, but got heartbroken when she saw Sonic kissing Sally. she tried to get over it, even after he went missing in space, but never did* Wow. That's really deep. So, anyway. I have an idea that might help me stay with you at all times.

Mina: What is it? *I whispered in her ear* I like that.

Abigail: I knew you would. I just have to make a call first.

* * *

(Sonic's POV)

*I was standing behind the curtains, waiting for the show to start*

Sonic:*in his mind* _Whoa. What a major turnout! Can Mina pack the house or what?_

*Suddenly, my holographic wristwatch started ringing. I answered it & I saw it was Sally*

Sally:*off-screen* **_Well, Sonic. What's your status?_**

Sonic: The rest of the Freedom Fighters are in position Sally. Tails, Cream, Cheese, Chocola, & Huck are keeping an eye out for trouble from the high ground. Bunnie, Rotor, & Fiona are watching the crowd for any suspicious types. Amy & Big are at front row center stage. And I'll be standing just offstage during Mina's performance.

Sally:*off-screen* **_Good. Where's Abby?_**

Sonic: With Mina in her dressing room. She said she had a plan to stay close to Mina at all times.

Sally:*off-screen* **_What is it?_**

Sonic: I don't know. She didn't tell me. But she did have another vision.

Sally:*off-screen* _**Really? What did she see?**_

Sonic: All she said was to look out for metal balls with feet.

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

*The curtain rose as the music started. Fog filled the stage. One by one the band members appeared. Max the Monkey. Sharps the Chicken. Mach the Rabbit. And Lacey the Rabbit on keyboard, to everyone's surprise. And finally, an even bigger surprise to everyone, coming out of the fog together, was Mina & Abigail, both holding microphones

*Mina singing*

Your unfeeling heart

Imprisons me

Careless eyes

To blind to see

Empty words

An iron cage

Broken heart

Bleeding rage

*Abigail singing*

Can't wait for you and me

It's time I break free

*Mina & Abigail singing*

Trap of love

Snared by desire

Trap of love

Burned by your fire

Trap of love

Snared by desire

Trap of love

*Mina singing*

Beware the trap of love

Ash:*in his mind* _Did Mina write this song?_

Sonic:*in his mind* _Was this Abby's idea?_

*Mina singing*

Let me be

It's time we part

Set me free

Un-cage my heart

*Abigail singing*

Can't wait for you and me

It's time for you to see

*Mina & Abigail singing*

Trap of love

Snared by desire

Trap of love

Burned by your fire

Trap of love

Snared by desire

Trap of love

*Mina singing*

Beware the trap of love . . .

Ash:*in his mind* _I think I finally understand. I gotta talk to Mina._

Sonic:*inhis mind* _Wow! The girls are dynamite!_

*Tails, Cream, Cheese, Chocola, & Huck were still flying over the crowd*

Tails:*in his mind* _The crowd seems_ _to be having a good time, and nothing looks out of the . . . Ordinary?_ *suddenly, he saw something walking through the crowd. it looked like a metal ball with feet**out loud* Oh no! It's a -

Cream: **BOMB!**

Cheese, Chocola, & Huck: Chao!

Sonic:*in his mind* _Great! Just what we needed._

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*As soon as I heard the word "bomb", I got in front of Mina & looked out into the crowd. Mobians were running away screaming. As the crowd dispersed, I saw a group of bombs with feet heading towards the stage. Sonic jumped out from behind the curtains & Ash ran towards the stage*

Sonic: Tails!

Tails: We'll take care of them, Sonic! You and Abby take care of -

Sonic: Mina! *he rushed over to her* Don't worry! I'll get you to safety!

Mina: But, what about the other Freedom Fighters, Sonic?

Ash: Yeah, why don't you and Abby go help out your pals? I'll take care of Mina.

Sonic: Forget about it, Ash! The FF can handle themselves! What part of my being one of your girlfriend's bodyguards don't you get?

Mina: Ex-girlfriend.

Sonic: Ex-girlfriend? Since when?

*I got in between the two boys again*

Abigail: None of that matters right now. Sonic, you and I will -

*Suddenly, a silver robot came up through the floor

Sonic: Heavy! I should've known! He and Bomb always come as a package deal!

Abigail: Ash! Get Mina to safety!

Ash: Right!

*He took Mina's hand & pulled her to her dressing room. Lacey & the band followed. I got out my hook swords & batted away any bombs that got to close to the stage. Sonic dodged punches from Heavy*

Sonic: Geez, Heavy! Hit me, already! I'm getting bored here!

*After I took care of the bombs I went to help Sonic. Just Heavy was about to punch Sonic, I caught it's fist with both my hook swords, threw it over my shoulder, & it broke apart into a million pieces*

Sonic: Nice move, Abby. Thanks.

Abigail: No problem.

Tails: Sonic! Abby!

*We turned & saw the rest of the Freedom Fighters heading towards us*

Bunnie: All the bombs have been taken care of, Sugar-Hog.

Sonic: Cool! *he called Sally on his holographic wristwatch* We did it, Sal. The threat is over . . . And so is the Concert, I guess.

Sally:*off-screen* **_Don't worry, Sonic. Mina will sing again, thanks to you and your team. Hopefully, Robotnik will realize she's no easy target._**

*Mina & Ash came towards us. Mina hugged Sonic*

Mina: Sonic. How can I ever thank you for saving the day.

Sonic: Promise me we'll have to do chilidogs sometime.

Mina: Consider it a date.

* * *

*We were only a mile away from the Coliseum when suddenly . . .*

**BOOM!**

Bunnie: What the - !?

Sonic: Oh no! Mina!

*We arrived back at the Coliseum to find Mina holding Ash, who was covered in burn marks & bruises*

Mina: Ash . . . Oh, my poor poor Ash . . . *we quickly rushed Ash to the New Mobotropolis Hospital. Sally arrived as we waited outside the examination room until Dr. Quack came out* Dr. Quack!

Sally: First General D'Coolette. Now this. Any word?

Dr. Quack: Well, he's going to pull through, but he's going to be on the slow mend for several weeks. He's sleeping, but you can go see him now, Mina.

*Me & Sonic followed her to Ash's room. When we got there, Mina threw herself on Ash*

Mina: Oh, Ash. I'm so sorry for everything that happened. I know you were only trying to protect me the same as Sonic. A part of me will always hold a place for him in my heart. But I don't love him. I love you. I was a fool not to let you know that. Maybe you should have let that bomb finish me off . . .

Ash: And miss this killer reconciliation? Are you kidding me, doll?

Mina: Ash! Oh, Ash!

*They both kissed. Sonic watched them with a smile. I just left the room, feeling a little jealous*

* * *

*That night, I was in my room, lying on my bed & doing a lot of thinking*

Abigail:*in her mind* _Almost all of my new friends have a boyfriend or girlfriend. Everytime I see anyone of them acting all lovey dovey, I start imagining doing those things with Shadow. I mean, I now know that I have feelings him, but I don't know if I should tell him. What should I do?_

*Just then, I remembered something Lacey told me about. A column in the newspaper called "Dear Aly, Love and Loss". Where girls could talk about their romantic problems. I went to my desk, grabbed a piece of paper, & a pencil, & started writing*

Dear Aly,

I recently met this guy. I took one look in his eyes and my heart started pounding. I've never had a crush before, so this feeling is new to me. I want to tell him how I feel, but I don't know if he even likes me back. If you have any advice, please tell me.

Problems of the Heart

* * *

*The next morning, I mailed my letter, praying that Aly could help me*

* * *

Trap of Love - The Hex Girls ft. Crush

* * *

Note: The reason why some of my chapters are so short is because I only write the parts of the issues I want my character to appear in.


	12. Shadow Returns (Part 1)

Shadow Returns 1/3

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*A few weeks have gone by since Mina's concert. A lot of stuff happened. Sally's parents had returned early from their world tour because the Antoine that had gone with them was actually the Anti-Antoine & he had tried to poison the King. Luckily, he failed. When they got back, Sonic went to the Anti-Mobius to find the real Antoine. Thankfully, they both made it back safely. Bunnie & the real Antoine got back together. Another thing that happened was Antoine's Father passed away. He had fallen victim to poisoning from Anti-Antoine. Today, Huck & I were at Rosie's house in Knothole helping her watch Sasha, Rory, & Snaggle while she & Hope hung the laundry. All 5 of us were in the backyard, playing on the playground. I was pushing Sasha on the swing & Huck sat in her lap. Rory & Snaggle were playing on the seesaw*

Sasha: Push us higher, Big sis!

Huck: Chao-Chao!

*She, Rory, & Snaggle started calling me that. 'Cause apparently, I had become their new favorite babysitter*

Abigail: Okay, you two. Hang on tight.

*I had pulled them back as far as I could & was about to give them a big push when suddenly, everything was covered in a dark shadow*

Rory: Hey! Where did the sun go?

*I looked up & my eyes went wide. An egg-shaped ship was heading straight for village square*

Abigail: You kids stay here. I'm gonna check it out. Let's go, Huck.

Huck: Chao-Chao!

*He held onto my shoulder as I grabbed my swords from a nearby bench & ran to the village square. When I got there, a crowd had already gathered*

Mobian: Look! A Robotnik ship!

Mobian 2: He wouldn't dare come here himself, would he!?

*When it landed, a hatch opened & Dr. Eggman himself stepped out. Someone in the crowd gasped*

Mobian 3: It's him! It's really him!

Mobian 4: What do we do!?

Mobian 5: I dunno! Sound the alarm? Attack?

Mobian 6: Where are the Freedom Fighters!?

Mobian 7: Somebody get Sonic!

*I made my way towards Tails & Rotor. The Doctor walked right in front of us. He stopped & looked right at me. I slowly put my hands on my hook swords*

Abigail:*in her mind* _Does he remember me? Will he try to take me back?_

*I looked at Tails & Rotor out of the corner of my eye. It looked like they were thinking the same thing. After about 6 seconds, he walked away from me & headed off somewhere*

Rotor: I suggest we do nothing . . . Until he either makes trouble or we hear from the King.

*Tails at him like he had 2 heads*

Tails: Rotor! But . . . But . . . We're the Freedom Fighters!

Rotor: But what!? Apparently he's committed no hostile action . . .

Tails: He's evil!

Rotor: And until he does, we treat him as we would any visitor.

Tails: ARE YOU NUTS!? You think Sonic would agree with that game plane!?

*I put a hand on Tails' shoulder*

Abigail: Tails. I don't like it either. But Rotor's right. Until he really does something threatening, we have to leave him alone. If we attack him for no reason, it'll look like we're the bad guys.

Huck: Chao.

Tails:*crossing his arms & pouting* Ok.

Abigail: But if it makes you feel better, let's go after him & see what he's up to.

Huck: Chao-Chao.

Tails:*smiling* That would. Thanks.

*We all took off after Eggman. We were a few feet behind him, when he stopped in front of Sonic's house. He was just about to knock on the front door, when Sonic stepped out*

Sonic: Awww, Mom! It's not like I'm going to - YOU!

Dr, Eggman: Were you expecting your precious Princess?

*Sonic charged at him. But before he could land a hit, Eggman flipped him over his shoulder & he landed on his face*

Sonic: Learned some new moves since last time? Stand back, everyone! Give up, old man! *he went for another attack, but Eggman flipped his again* Let's see you try that again!

Abigail:*whispering* Has Eggman always been able to do that?

Huck: Chao?

Rotor:*whispering* No. He usually just sits back and let's his robots handle the fighting.

Abigail:*whispering* That's true. Then that means . . . *out loud* Sonic! That's not the real Eggman!

Huck: Chao-Chao-Chao!

Sonic: Say what!?

Fake Dr. Eggman: Clever girl.

*Sonic went for multiple attacks, but the fake Eggman dodged all of them*

Sonic: Abby's right. The real Robo-But could never move like that before! Who are you!? *he jumped & went for a kick straight in the face, but instead of landing a hit, he went right through Eggman* Neat trick. Where did you hide the mirrors?

Fake Dr. Eggman: I may be desperate, Hedgehog, but I'm not stupid.

Abigail:*whispering* Could have fooled me?

*Rotor, Tails, & Huck snickered. Dr. Eggman sent me a glare, but I just looked away & whistled*

Fake Dr. Eggman: Ahem! Now that you've trashed my 3-D holographic solidifier with a lucky kick, why don't we get down to business and discuss the reason for my being here. In a word, survival. Namely my own.

Abigail:*in her mind* _Is he serious!? After everything he's done, he expects Sonic to save him from whatever mess he's gotten himself into? He's even crazier than I thought._

*A female blue, peach skinned, blonde haired blue eyed hedgehog wearing a purple dress, gray gloves, & purple shoes & a male robot hedgehog with blue & gray metal plating & red eyes stepped out the house behind Sonic*

Sonic: Good one. Pull your fat out of the fire.

Fake Dr. Eggman: I wouldn't quite put it in those terms, but that would be the general idea, yes.

Jules: **DO YOU REALIZE HOW ABSURD YOU SOUND?**

Fake Dr. Eggman: My entire situation is beyond absurd. But here we are. As it stands, I have just fifteen hours left.

Sonic: Then what?

Fake Dr. Eggman: That's just it. I'm not sure, but the message I received didn't exactly inspire one with much optimism for a long life.

Jules: **WHICH BRINGS TO THE QUESTION - WHAT HAS MY SON GOT TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS?**

Dr. Eggman: Jules, looking better than ever. How's your brother feeling? Still guilty over helping me roboticize millions? *I noticed many of the citizens behind me flinch when he said that. I remembered how Sonic's Uncle Chuck had created the original Roboticizer that helped Eggman conquer most of Mobius back when he called himself Robotnik* However, your son has been the only constant thorn in my side over the past decade. Since he was able to make my life miserable for me, I was hoping Sonic could do the same to whoever's after me.

Jules: **WHY SHOULD SONIC GO ALONG WITH ANY HARE-BRAINED SCHEME YOU'VE COOKED UP?**

Fake Dr. Eggman: At least with me, you know the devil you're getting. Besides, I can get you out of that tin can, Jules.

*As soon as he said that, I suddenly felt a surge go through me & an image flashed before my eyes*

* * *

(Vision - Third-Person POV)

_*Eggman was surrounded by an army of Neo Metal Sonics. Sonic & Rotor were passed out on the floor. Standing in front of all of them was an adult human female with brown hair wearing a silver & black uniform, earrings, & black sunglasses*_

* * *

(Reality - Abigail's POV)

*I fell to my knees as I felt my usual headache coming on. Dr. Eggman turned to me*

Fake Dr. Eggman: Everything alright, young lady?

*Tails & Rotor helped me stand up*

Abigail: Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Egghead.

Huck: Chao-Chao.

Fake Dr. Eggman: Very well. *turns back to Sonic* I'll be expecting you there soon. Your free to use my ship and you can bring a friend with you if you wish.

*The hologram disappeared. Sonic decided to bring Rotor with him. Before they left, I had a private conversation with them*

Sonic:*whispering* Did you have a vision earlier?

Abigail:*whispering* Yeah.

Rotor:*whispering* What did you see?

Abigail:*whispering* I saw Eggman surrounded by an army of Neo Metal Sonics. You two were passed out on the floor. Standing in front of all of you was human woman with brown hair, wearing a black and silver uniform, and black sunglasses.

Sonic:*whispering* Mecha!

Abigail:*whispering* Who?

Sonic:*whispering* A deadly robot Egghead created while I was on my little vacation in space. Last time I saw her, she was being washed away into the sewers.

Rotor:*whispering* Wouldn't surprise me if he rebuilt her.

Abigail:*whispering* Ok. Just promise me that you'll both be careful.

Huck: Chao.

Sonic:*whispering* Come on, Abby. Who do you think your talking to?

*They both then got in Eggman's ship & flew away. I watched them go, praying that they would come back safe*

* * *

_To be Continued . . ._

* * *

Note: I'm skipping the wedding between Sally and Patch because as you know, in my version, Sonic and Sally never broke up. Plus it makes me sick to my stomach. In my version, Sally created the "Dear Aly, Love and Loss" column to help other women cope with their losses & give advice about love, since she's had a lot of experience with Sonic.


	13. Shadow Returns (Part 2)

Shadow Returns 2/3

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*Sonic & Rotor came back 2 hours later, both looking battered & bruised. They explained to me that somebody calling himself "Anonymous" had taken control of an army of Neo Metal Sonics & used them to attack Eggman. He had even taken over Mecha, Orbot, & Cubot. After they went to see Dr. Quack, all 3 of us were called to the castle by Uncle Chuck. Huck tagged along. When we got there, Sally's brother, Elias, was talking to him*

Elias: . . . And the nature of this project?

Sonic: I didn't know this place was down here.

Elias: Sonic, Rotor, and Abigail. Are any one of you involved in Sir Charles's project?

Sonic: Uhh . . . This is my first time to the dungeon.

Abigail: What project?

Huck: Chao?

Uncle Chuck: This was started by me and the King. It's time I brought you and Sonic up to speed. Sonic, Rotor, and Abigail are here because I sent for them. As this concerns Kingdom security.

Elias: The Kingdom stands threatened from whom?

Uncle Chuck: A better question would be from what. When the Kingdom's greatest warrior had vanished without a trace, the consensus was that it would require a special defense force to replace him and so, one was built. Fashioned in his image as an extra deterrent. But upon Sonic's return, the project was deemed unnecessary and eventually abandoned.

Elias: If you secured the defense force, then where is it?

Uncle Chuck: A good question. *he led us to a computer with a map that had multiple red dots on it heading straight for Knothole* Anticipating the awesome power we would be unleashing, several fail-safes were installed as a precaution. The lastest in fiber-optic technology was utilized to allow for tracking and visual monitoring and in the event of a loss of control that means to abort their operation. *he pressed a button, but the red dots were still heading for Knothole* Oh dear! They're not receiving the signal.

Sonic: Is someone messing with the transmission?

*Uncle Chuck was able to get a fix on where the robots were heading. They were heading straight for Rosie's house! Sonic immediately ran to the house. I ran after him, trying to keep up with him. Huck still clinging to my shoulder. I was worried about Rosie & the kids. When Huck & I got there, Rosie, Hope, Sasha, Rory, & Snaggle were a huddled in one corner of the living room, while Sonic fought off the robots. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when I saw Shadow helping Sonic fight the robots*

Rosie: Stay down, children. Sonic will save us.

*Suddenly, one the robots had Sonic trapped in a head lock. I was about to jump in & help him, when he did a spin dash, making it let go of him*

Sonic: One thing my Unc didn't program into you bots is how to be way past cool!

*Just then, the robot that he knocked back hit Hope, knocking her unconscious*

Shadow: HOPE! *I ran over to Rosie, who had Hope in her arms* If that girl dies, Sonic, then so will you!

* * *

_To be Continued . . ._

* * *

Note: I just want to say, thank you all for reading my stories and for your constructive criticism. In my version, Uncle Chuck had been suspicious of Patch from day one. Since he helped Rosie raise the Freedom Fighters, he knows them better them better than anyone. So he was the one who saved the King from getting poisoned. This will be the last short chapter for a while.


	14. Shadow Returns (Part 3)

Shadow Returns 3/3

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*Shadow lunged at Sonic, but he knocked him back with a punch to the face*

Sonic: You got your licks in last time. But nobody gets the drop on this 'Hog twice! *Shadow was sent flying through the window* Ready to call it a day?

*Shadow came rushing back in*

Shadow: I haven't even started, Sonic!

*They both started wrestling*

Sonic: In case you hadn't noticed, pal, I'm not one of the shiny metallic models trashing everything in sight!

Shadow: Then how else to explain their very likeness of you!? Which implies at least some connection!

Sonic: Yeah well, resemblance doesn't equal relation! Take us!

*Sonic kicked him again & he hit the wall. But he came back with a jump kick*

Shadow: What about us? I fail to see any relation!

Sonic: No surprise there! Hard to beat an original with a shadow-come-lately!

*I looked at Hope & saw that she was really hurt*

Abigail:*in her mind* _All right, that's it! Enough is enough!_ *I gave Huck to Sasha & just as the boys were about to charge towards each other, I quickly ran in between them & yanked both their ears**out loud* In case you two blockheads hadn't noticed, there's a little girl lying on the floor unconscious & in need of immediate medical attention! Or are you guys too busy fighting robotic replicas to care!?

Sonic: Awww, you know me better than that, Abby. I'll have Hope at the Doc's before you can say "Sonic Spin!"

*He picked Hope up bridal style & raced out of the house. Shadow then picked me up & ran after him. I could feel my face turning red*

Shadow: Not without me!

Sonic: By the time you catch up, she'll be with Doc at the castle.

*As Shadow ran after Sonic, I wrapped on arms around his neck & held on tightly*

Abigail: Uh . . . So . . . Why did you . . .

Shadow: You seemed worried about Hope, so I thought you'd want to come along.

*I looked away as my face turned a deeper red. As we all headed towards the castle, we passed the Chaotix who were fighting, several Neo Metal Sonics*

Abigail:*in her mind* _At this rate, we won't get to the castle in time. There has to be a way to get there faster._ *just then, an idea popped in my head**out loud* Shadow, use your Chaos Control! That'll get us to the castle faster!

Shadow: Good idea! *he held out his hand* CHAOS CONTROL!

*A green portal appeared in front of us & we all went through it. We then ended up at Castle Acorn. The rest of the Freedom Fighters were already there with weapons ready. All of the citizens of New Mobotropolis & Knothole were hiding in the Great Hall of the castle*

Sonic: Yo! We need the Doc and fast!

*2 nurses took Hope & put her on a stretcher as Shadow put me down*

Dr. Quack: Hand her over to my medics, son! We'll see that the little miss gets real good care!

Shadow: See that she does, Doctor . . .

Dr. Quack: Quack . . . Horatio Quack. Head Doctor of the New Mobotropolis hospital and personal Physician to the Royal Family. If that's any comfort?

Shadow: Good enough. *to Sonic* Now what?

Sonic: That's what I'm aiming to find out.

*Elias came up to us*

Elias: Sonic! Abigail! Thank the Source you're both all right!

Sonic: That's about all I'll be thankful for. I'm still trying to figure out why your whacked-out defense project greenlighted in the first place. Did any of the geniuses around here consider if anyone could breach our cyber-security measures? Since ol' Robo-Butt would be just the megalo-maniac to do so!?

Abigail: Sonic, just because Eggman created Metal Sonic multiple times, it doesn't exactly mean he as a license to it.

Elias: Abigail's right. It could have been anyone.

Sonic: Maybe. But it doesn't give anyone else the right to involve me in their crackpot schemes.

Elias: I wasn't the one who authorized the project. We'll deal with that later. We have more urgent matters to attend.

Sonic: By "we" you mean me . . . I'm on it!

*He ran was about to run out of the castle, when Sally stopped him*

Sally: Sonic, wait! *she kissed his cheek* For good luck.

Sonic:*signature wink* Thanks, Sal.

*And with that, he was gone. Shadow soon followed. A few hours later, Sonic came back. A little bruised, but all right. I also noticed that Shadow wasn't with him*

Bunnie: Our conquering hero returns.

Elias: He has again acted with honor.

Sally: Isn't Sonic amazing?

Tommy Turtle: Nobody could be way past cooler, that's for sure.

*Sonic then ran up to his parents & hugged them*

Sonic: Mom! Dad!

Bernadette: I'm so happy to see you again, honey!

Jules: **SAME HERE, SON.**

*The King & Queen walked up to them. Queen Alicia was holding a small black box*

King Nigel Acorn: If I may permitted to interrupt, I have a few words to say on behalf of the Kingdom.

Jules: **KING NIGEL. BUT OF COURSE, SIRE.**

*He opened the box & pulled out a gold metal with a crown over an acorn on it. It was attached to a red ribbon*

King Nigel Acorn: Now then, Sonic, on behalf of a very grateful Kingdom I'd like to award you our medal of honor for services rendered above and beyond the call of duty.

*He put the medal around Sonic's neck*

Sonic: I couldn't have taken them all out, Your Highness. There must have been at least -

King Nigel Acorn: Nonsense. Sir Charles' video logs have a complete record of your actions. Furthermore, you are now hereby assigned the rank of Gentlemen-At-Arms. Along with all it's attendant obligations and privileges. *they shook hands* I'll explain what that means later. Right now, I believe celebrations are in order. Congratulations, Sonic.

Sonic: Well, I - I've no clue what to say. So who wants to party!?

* * *

*Later, during the party, I pulled Sonic off to the side*

Abigail:*whispering* What happened to Shadow? Is he okay?

Sonic:*whispering* He had to go. I offered that he join the Freedom Fighters, but he said he'd rather figure out his purpose first before he decides what side to he's on. Then he teleported away.

*I lowered my head*

Abigail:*whispering* Oh . . . Okay.

Sonic:*whispering* Why do you ask?

*I looked up, blushing*

Abigail:*whispering* N-No reason! I was just curious.

*I silently went back to the party*

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

*That night, Shadow snuck back into Knothole, watching Abigail's bedroom window. He had been doing this every night for the past month, but he didn't know why*

Shadow:*in his mind* _Why am I even doing this? I saw her today, but I couldn't even get a conversation out. What's the matter with me? Maybe I really am falling in love._

*Just then, Abigail poked her head out of her bedroom window, holding a newspaper*

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*I read Aly's answer to my letter again*

Dear Problems of the Heart

First I just want to say that I know how you feel. It took me forever to confess my feelings to the guy I liked. If you really want my advice, just take it one step at a time. These kinds of things you can only figure out with your own heart. You'll know when the time is right to tell him.

Good luck

Aly

*I crumbled the newspaper up & threw it away. I then petted Huck, who was sleeping next to me*

Abigail: Well, that wasn't much help. I still don't know how I'm gonna tell Shadow I love him. What would he even say if I told him?

* * *

(Shadow's POV)

*As soon as I heard that, without thinking, I jumped out of the bushes*

Shadow:*whispering* I would say that I feel the same way.

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*My eyes widened when I saw Shadow come out of the bushes*

Abigail:*whispering* Oh my gosh! Did you hear all of that!? What are you doing here!?

Shadow:*whispering* I just wanted to see you again.

Abigail:*whispering* Are you crazy!? If my Dad finds you here, he'll bury you under the patio!

Shadow:*whispering* Find me. Are you kidding? Stealth is my middle name.

*Suddenly, he tripped over a rock & crashed into our garbage cans*

Robert:*off-screen* Abigail!

Abigail:*whispering* Quick hide!

*He ducked back behind the bushes as my Dad came into my room*

Robert: Is everything alright? I heard a crash.

Abigail:*smiling nervously* Yeah, everything's fine. A squirrel just knocked over the garbage cans outside.

*My Dad gave me a suspicious look, but soon dropped it*

Robert: All right. Lights out in five minutes.

*He left the room. I breathed a sigh of relief*

Abigail: That was close.

Shadow:*off-screen* I'll say.

*I turned around & Shadow was sitting on the roof just outside my window*

Abigail: So anyway. You feel the same about me?

Shadow: Yes. Ever since I first saw you. And listening to you talk some sense in both me and Sonic today made me love you even more.

*He then cupped my face & kissed me on the lips. I was surprised at first, but I soon melted into the kiss. After a few minutes, we pulled away*

Abigail: I love you.

Shadow: I love you too. Want to go on a date sometime?

Abigail: I'd love to.

*We shared one more kiss. Then he left & I went to bed. But I went to bed feeling like the happiest girl in the world*


	15. Birthday Bash (Part 1)

Birthday Bash 1/2

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*A few days have gone by since Shadow & I confessed our feelings to each other. We've decided to keep it a secret for now. I'm pretty sure my Dad will blow a gasket when he finds out. The only person I told was Lacey (she couldn't stop smiling). "Right now, I was standing in a dark room, trying to hold in my giggles. Huck was hovering next to me, doing the same. I looked out a window & saw Elias walking towards me with Sonic*

Elias: . . . So you can see why my Father approved the Metal Sonic Troopers.

Sonic: Yeah, I'll buy it. But your old man should've known that a little Doomsday weapon can't stop me.

Elias: Duly noted.

Sonic: Can you promise me that's the last "brilliant idea" you Royals come up with?

Elias: Sally and I have just one more left.

*I looked at Tails, who opened a door. Elias & Sonic stepped inside*

Sonic: Oh yeah? You're not nixing the Great Oak slide are you?

Elias: Not even close, Sonic.

*The lights turned on. Me, Huck, Lacey, Cream, Cheese, Chocola & the Freedom Fighters were all standing in Freedom HQ. It was decorated with balloons, streamers, & a big sign that said "Happy Birthday Sonic"*

Tails: Happy Birthday!

Cream: Happy Birthday, Mr. Sonic.

Huck, Cheese & Chocola: Chao-Chao!

*Sally went up to Sonic, wrapped her arms around him, & kissed his cheek. Amy looked at them with jealousy*

Sally: Happy Birthday, Sonic.

*Sonic blushed, then looked around the cave*

Sonic: Wow! Thanks you guys!

Elias: You deserve it, Sonic.

Sally: Especially after everything you've done for the Kingdom.

Sonic: Thanks, Sal.

*I came up to Sonic holding a chocolate cake that had his face on it*

Abigail: Happy Birthday.

Sonic: Wow. Now that looks good.

Abigail: Consider this a present from my Mom.

Huck: Chao-Chao!

Fiona: So, Blue . . . How old are you now?

Rotor: Well, if you take his trip into space into account . . .

Sonic: Let's call me a teen from now til forever.

*Suddenly, the wall exploded. Sonic stood in front of Sally. Then Bark the Polar Bear & Bean the Dynamite Duck came crawling out of the Great Oak slide. I almost dropped the cake, but Bunnie caught it & placed it on a nearby table*

*Bean singing*

Happy Birthday, Sonic

You can thank, Robotnik

He hired us to blast you

Something that ends in -Ick

Bean: Here comes your Birthday spankings!

*Sonic went charging at them*

Sonic: Aww! Eggman shouldn't have! It's sweet that he remembered, tho'! *he dodged a punch from Bark & pinned it to the floor* With Nack in jail, I guess he had to shop for new thugs. You look like quite the fighter!

*Bean was throwing bombs like confetti while Cream & the three Chao ran for cover*

Bean: And one for you! And one for you! And one for you!

*Just then, Bark broke the rest of the Great Oak slide*

Sonic: Hey! Don't trash the Great Oak sl - OOF!

*Bark used the slide like bat & knocked him away. Tails caught him*

Tails: Gotcha, Sonic!

Sonic: Thanks, little bro. I think I know why these guys took the job. *Bark blocked a punch from Bunnie* Evil Sonic did a lot of stuff under my name. I managed to get Sally and the girls to understand, but . . . *he grabbed Bean & pinned him to the wall* Time-out, buddy! I think there's been a mistake. There's a jerk who looks like me who caused some trouble a bit back and . . .

Bean: No mistake there Mister Needlemouse! So you got an evil twin?

*He started pecking Sonic on the head. Fiona reached for a set of keys*

Fiona:*fingers crossed* I hope this still works. *to Bean* Hey, Bean! See the shines? You want the shiny keys?

Bean: Shiny!?

Fiona: Go get 'em!

*She threw the keys out a window & Bean followed them*

Bean: Shinies!

Sonic: Nice move, Fiona. But how do you know . . .

Fiona: Er . . . Hold that thought, Sonic. *to Bark* Your out-numbered, Bark. You can't take all of us at once.

Abigail:*in her mind* _She's hiding something._

*Bark, seeing Fiona was right, sat on the floor & put his hands on his head. Antoine & I pointed our swords at him*

Fiona: I'm glad to see you're still reasonable.

*Sally then turned to Fiona, looking less than happy*

Sally: You have a lot of explaining to do, Fiona!

Fiona: Sorry for helping out. Go team.

Sally: That's not the point. How do you know these two?

Fiona: Look, I . . . I've had a checkered past, okay? I haven't always been a Freedom Fighter.

*I don't exactly trust Fiona, but I didn't want a cat-fight to break out on Sonic's birthday. So I got in between Sally & Fiona*

Abigail: Come on, Sally. This is supposed to be a happy day. So let's worry about Fiona's past later.

Sonic: Abby's right. Besides, shouldn't we go looking for Bean?

Shadow:*off-screen* No need. *we all turned around & saw Shadow with Bean slung over his shoulder**on-screen* Happy Birthday, Sonic. I cleaned your yard for you.

*He sent me a small secret smile. I blushed & smiled back*

Sonic: So, what's the occasion, Faker? As you can see, my dance card is full.

Shadow: I did not come to fight Sonic. I came to thank you.

Sonic: Thank me?

Shadow: Without you, the Metal Sonic Troopers would've killed Hope. You were there for her when I should have been. So . . . Thank you.

Sonic: Hey, no problem. My offer still stands you know.

Shadow: Like I've said before, I'll let you know after I've discovered my purpose.

*He looked at over his shoulder & smiled at me*

Bunnie: Has anybody seen Bean lately?

Rotor: He's in the Brain Trust's room . . . And he has Dr. Robotnik on the line!

Bean: . . . And so, yeah, we got beat. Just thought I'd let you know.

Dr. Eggman:*on the monitor* _**Never trust a Mobian to do a robot's job. Your fired! I'm sending one of my own to finish the job!**_

Fiona: Bean! Go sit with Bark!

Bean: Aww . . .

*He slumped & left the room*

Sonic: What are you sending now, Eggman? Your newest toys broke easily.

Dr. Eggman:*on the monitor* **_I'm launching it now, Sonic. Happy Birthday! _***laughing*

*The monitor turned off*

Sonic: Launch? Incoming missile?

Rotor: No, some kind of one-way transport . . .

*Suddenly, a loud "THUD" was heard outside*

Sonic: That was fast. *we all ran outside to find a giant metal egg. Lacey, Cream, Cheese, Chocola, & Huck all stayed inside* Who wants to bet he sent his egg pinata of doom?

*The egg started to open*

?: **WORSE THAN THAT, SONIC! ALONE, WE WERE THREATS. COMBINED, WE ARE A NIGHTMARE! TREMBLE IN FEAR AT THE TERROR OF CROCTOBOT!**

*A giant robot with upper body of a green crocodile & the head of a purple octopus with yellow tentacles came out of the metal egg*

Abigail:*in her mind* _Not exactly how I would plan a birthday._

* * *

_To be Continued . . ._

* * *

Note: I'm sorry the love confession was a disappointment. But I literally have no experience in the romance department.


	16. Birthday Bash (Part 2)

Birthday Bash 2/2

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

Croctobot: **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! YOUR DOOM AS COME AT THE HANDS AND TENTACLES OF CROCTOBOT!**

*Instead of being scared, Sonic burst out laughing*

Sonic:*laughing* No! Stop! Time-out! Lamest! Badnick! Ever!

Croctobot: **HEY! I'M TERRIFYING!**

*Sonic just fell to the ground, still laughing*

Tails: No way! I beat both of you back in the day!

Croctobot: **YOU WILL FEAR ME!**

*The robot smashed it's tentacles into the ground, but Tails picked up Sonic & flew away*

Tails: Whoa! Come on, Sonic! Get a grip!

Sonic:*wiping a tear* Hee! Hee hee! Okay, okay! Claws and tentacles! Haw! *as soon as Sonic calmed down, he jumped into attacking Croctobot. After a few well aimed spin dashes, it went down. Then suddenly, a flash of green light appeared* Oh - Now what?

Shadow: Is that . . . Chaos Control?

*Out of the green light, appeared a female white, tanned skinned, teal eyed, bat wearing pink lipstick, a black catsuit with a pink heart on the chest, white gloves with pink cuffs, & white high heeled boots with pink cuffs & hearts on the toes. Standing next to her was a male green, peach skinned with 2 scars across his chest, blue eyed hedgehog wearing red sunglasses, a black leather jacket with orange flames on the sleeves, & black & green boots. When he smiled, I could see teeth like a shark's*

Sonic: Rouge! And . . . Um . . .

Scourge: Evil Sonic? Anti-Sonic? Old news. The new hotness is a real Scourge.

*My eyes went wide. That was Anti-Sonic? What happened to him*

Sonic: Some fur-dye and a new jacket make you tough?

Rouge: A sampling of the Master Emerald makes a difference.

Sonic: Dude. Knuckles won't like that.

Scourge: I'll handle him the same as his old man.

Sonic: I happen to like Knux's Dad. I'll stomp you on his behalf.

Scourge: Bring it on, Punk.

*Suddenly, 3 tentacles wrapped around each of the 3 hedgehogs*

Croctobot: **HOLD ON! BLAST IT! I STILL FUNCTION! AND YOU, SHADOW! ONCE I FINISH OFF SONIC, I WILL BRING YOU TO DR. EGGMAN!**

Shadow: No you won't.

Sonic:*to Scourge* Quick truce to finish this up?

Scourge: Works for me.

*Working together, they completely destroyed Croctobot*

Croctobot: **NOOOOOO!**

Sonic: Record time! Nice work, Faker!

Shadow: Hmph!

Scourge: Now then, the real reason we're all here!

*He punch Sonic in the face*

Sonic: Urgh! Cheap shot!

*They raced each other around Freedom HQ until Scourge kicked Sonic in the side, sending him to the ground*

Scourge: Ha! At last! Eat turf, blue!

*Shadow then grabbed the back of his jacket*

Shadow: Enough! I have a question . . .

Scourge: You want a piece of this too, Stripes?

*He judo flipped Shadow over his shoulder*

Shadow: Grave mistake!

*They started to wrestle each other, with us getting caught in the middle. Sonic then joined in*

Scourge: Ha! Told'ja I'd . . .

*Tails then flew in & knocked him to the ground*

Tails: Go down already!

Fiona: We've stood by long enough!

Bunnie: Git him!

*We all jumped in & attacked Scourge. Rouge then jumped in & kicked Fiona to the ground*

Rouge: Okay. You've had your fun. We're out of here. *Scourge gave me a quick smirk & a wink, took Rouge's hand & sped off into the Great Forest* Hurry and teleport us back to Angel Island!

Scourge: I need a Chaos Emerald for that!

Rouge: Brilliant!

Scourge: Just hold tight!

*Sally ran up to Sonic & hugged him*

Sally: Sonic, are you okay?

Sonic: Yeah, Sal. I'm fine. *to Fiona* Thanks for the cavalry charge, Fi.

Fiona: Better late than never.

Abigail: Shadow, are you . . .

*Shadow just gave me a little piece of paper, a wink, & sped off into the woods after Rouge & Scourge*

Elias: So much for Freedom HQ.

Rotor: I promise Sonic, we'll have a better defense system online soon.

Sally: And so much for your Birthday.

Sonic: Are you guys kidding? Everything worked like a charm. The HQ has been wrecked by bad guys before, but it's just doing its job. Drawing all of Robotnik's attacks away from Knothole and our families. We're all okay after three attacks. Okay, maybe I got roughed up a bit, but I live for this stuff! We've recovered from worse and we can do it again. We're the Freedom Fighters.

Abigail:*in her mind* _He really is amazing._

*I then turned around & read the note Shadow gave me*

Abigail

Meet me in the Great Forest at 7 o'clock tomorrow night.

With love, Shadow.

Abigail:*in her mind* _Oh my gosh! We're finally going to have our first date!_

*I blushed & held the note close to my chest. I hope tomorrow night comes soon*

* * *

*Later that day, Huck & I were walking through the Great Forest. After all that craziness, I needed some peace & quiet. Just then, Huck started getting frantic*

Huck: Chao-Chao-Chao!

Abigail: What's wrong, Huck?

Huck: Chao-Chao-Chao! Chao!

Scourge:*off-screen* Chao-Chao! *my eyes widened when I heard his voice & I looked around for the green rat* Yoo hoo! Up here, Sunshine! Your Freedom Fighter days are coming to an end. So when you least expect it . . . *I looked up the tree I was standing in front of & saw someone standing on the top of it. just then, the person zoomed down the tree & landed right behind me. I turned around, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, & kissed me right on the lips**on-screen* Expect it. *lets go* Gotcha.

*My face turned red as Knuckles' fur & I pulled away*

Abigail: What do you think your doing!?

Scourge:*licking his lips* You taste pretty good.

Abigail:*covering my mouth* Eww. Gross.

Suddenly, a Warp Ring opened behind him*

Scourge: Well, I gotta run. But don't worry, Kitten, we'll be running into each other again real soon.

*He stepped through the Ring & it disappeared. I just stood there feeling completely disgusted*


	17. A Firey Princess

A Firey Princess

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Vision - Third-Person POV)

_*A female lavender, yellow eyed cat (14 yrs old) with a red gem on her forehead wearing a red hairband, a golden mantle, a purple robe, white gloves & tights, & pink shoes was walking through the woods towards Knotehole. She stopped at a bunch of bushes & peeked out. Just then, a squadron of Swatbots appeared behind her*_

_Swatbot 1: __**HALT! UNKNOWN SUBJECT SIGHTED.**_

_Swatbot 2: __**HE APPEARS TO BE SPYING ON KNOTHOLE VILLAGE.**_

_Swatbot 3: __**SCAN HIM.**_

_*One of the Swatbots brought out a machine & scanned the cat*_

_Swatbot 2: __**RESULTS UNKNOWN. CANNOT DETERMINE WHETHER HE IS FRIEND OR FOE.**_

_Swatbot 4: __**HE'S NOT WITHIN THE PROTECTIVE BOUNDARIES OF THE VILLAGE. TAKE HIM INTO CUSTODY. WE CAN INTERROGATE HIM LATER.**_

_Swatbot 2: __**USE STEALTH. ATTACK WITH A STUN BOLT FIRST.**_

_*The Swatbots sunk up behind her. But just as they fired, she jumped up, dodging the stun bolt. She then kicked two of the robots, destroying them*_

_Swatbot 1: __**HE'S SO STRONG!**_

_Blaze: Who are you calling "he"?_

_*Another Swatbot snuck Up behind her & hit her in the head, knocking her unconscious*_

_Swatbot 2: __**QUICK! RESTRAIN HIM! ER, HER.**_

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*That was what woke me up this morning. That & a splitting headache. It's been a few days since Sonic's birthday. My first date with Shadow was amazing. After I snuck out of the house at 6:30 & we met in the Great Forest. He then took me out to dinner at a restaurant in Empire City. Then we went to a movie. We learned a lot about each other. I decided to tell Shadow about my powers, because felt like I knew I could trust him with the secret. He got me home just before 10 (when my Dad usually calls "Light's Out"). I had also decided to keep Scourge's stolen kiss a secret, because . . . Well . . . It's embarrassing ok! I went to the bathroom to take some pain killer & freshen up. I then went to get dressed. After a quick breakfast, I went outside. Huck wasn't with me because he left just before I got up to have a playdate with Cheese & Chocola. I needed to find Sonic or Sally & tell them what I saw. I turned the corner & saw Sonic. Eating his usual chilidog*

Abigail:*in her mind* _Speak of the devil._

*I was about to go up to him, when Rotor beat me to it*

Rotor: Sonic! Do you have a second? There's something I think you should see.

Sonic: Sure, buddy.

*I decided to follow them. We went to Freedom HQ, where Rotor showed Sonic some security footage*

Rotor: This surveillance tape shows two Swatbots carrying someone away. Do you think it's someone from the village?

Sonic: I don't think so . . . Who else have left a pile of broken Swatbots behind like that?

*I walked up from behind them & looked closely at the tape. My eyes went wide when I recognized the Mobian being carried away*

Abigail: It's her!

*Sonic & Rotor both jumped in surprise at my shout*

Sonic: Abby!? When'd you get here?

Abigail: Just now. Anyway, I had a vision this morning & I saw her fighting off the Swatbots. That's why I came looking for you.

Rotor: In any case, they're probably long gone by now. This footage was taken almost an hour ago . . .

Sonic: That's all? No problem! You wanna come, Abby.

Abigail: Hey. Someone has to keep an eye on you.

*He picked me up bridal style & zoomed out of the room. we soon arrived at a base surrounded by robots*

Sonic: Honey, I'm home!

Abigail:*taking out her hook swords* You have a line for everything don't you?

Sonic: What can I say? I live for the moment. *working together, we smashed all the Swatbots outside the fortress & went inside. just then, we heard someone screaming* A scream!

Abigail: Let's go!

*Suddenly, the door next to us flew open in a burst of flames. The cat I saw from my vision stood in the flames & looked at Sonic*

Blaze: You.

*She then looked at me & her eyes seemed to widen in recognition*

Sonic: Uh, hi. Do I know you? *she fired a few balls of fire at Sonic, but we both dodged* Woah! Is this how you say hello? *he punched,her, but she blocked It with her fists* Well, "Hello" back at ya, then!

*Knowing this was going to get out of control, I got in between them*

Abigail: That's enough!

Blaze: Out of my way! This doesn't concern you!

Abigail: When you attack my friends, you make it my concern! So if you want Sonic, you're gonna have to go through me!

Blaze:*fists on fire* If you insist.

*All three of us battled ferociously. Suddenly, Sonic grabbed me bridal style & ran down the hallway*

Abigail: Sonic! What are you doing!?

Sonic: She's far too skilled! We need to think up a plan!

*He held onto my tightly as we dodged fireballs. Sonic then began running in a circle around her. She started loosing her control over her fire. But then she fell to the floor, gasping for air*

Abigail: Sonic, stop! You're suffocating her!

Sonic: Oops! *he stopped put me down, & offered his hand to her* Hey, why don't we call a temporary truce? And how about some introductions? I usually like to know who I'm fighting. *she was silent for a bit & then took his hand* I'm Sonic.

Abigail: My name's Abigail.

Blaze: Heh. You are indeed the one I have sought out. No question.

Sonic: You've been looking for me? Who are you exactly?

Blaze: The one who will haunt your dreams the way you have haunted mine. Farewell, Sonic . . . Until I have need of you. And Abigail, the next time we meet, I would like to learn more about your "special gift"

Abigail: Huh!? How did you -

*She then disappeared in a swirl of flames*

Sonic: What the - ? She's gone!

Abigail: What did she mean by dreams?

Sonic: Who knows? Let's go home. I don't know how we're gonna explain this to Rotor.


	18. The Darkest Storm (Part 1)

The Darkest Storm 1/3

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

*It's been a few days since Sonic & I saved Blaze. Today, me, Huck & Sonic were at Castle Acorn with Uncle Chuck. The King had called all three of us for very important reasons*

King Nigel Acorn: . . . So in light of your services to the Kingdom, I would gladly return your Knighthood. *according to Uncle Chuck, Sonic lost his Knighthood due to a misunderstanding two years ago. the King then turned to me* And you, Miss Catz. I would like to personally thank you for a you've done for Knothole and New Mobotropois in the few short months you've been with us.

Abigail:*bowing* I am honored by your praise Your Majesty.

Huck: Chao.

Sonic: And I appreciate the thought your Majesty, but I don't need a title to keep me cool.

Uncle Chuck: Come now, Sonic. Knighthood is a prestigious honor.

Sonic: Cooler than "Hero of Everything"? Naa, Uncle Chuck, it's cool. Besides, there's already a Knight in the family. You!

Abigail: No reason there can't be two.

Huck: Chao-Chao.

King Nigel Acorn: That's one reason I asked for you, Sir Charles. It's also why I hoped you would accept, Sonic. During the Great War, I could rely on my Knights and the Court of Acorn. Now we are fighting a new war against Dr. Eggman. If we are to have peace again, I need the Council of Acorn again. Starting with anyone who remains from the old court.

Abigail: Like Who, Your Majesty?

King Nigel Acorn: Well, for starters . . .

Huck: Chao-Chao?

*Suddenly, my holographic wristwatch started beeping. I answered it & Nicole appeared as a mini hologram, looking frantic*

Abigail: Nicole. What's going on?

Nicole: **_Abby! You and Sonic need to get to Knotehole right away! Tails is being attacked by the Destructix! His Uncle Merlin & Sir Connery are with him! The others are already on the way Hurry!_**

Sonic: Tails! We're on our way!

*He picked me up bridal style & we zoomed out of the Castle, straight to Knothole (but first we dropped Huck at my house). When we got there, Tails, his Uncle Merlin (a orange male with light blue eyed fox with graying hair wearing a dark blue cloak & large beads), & Sir Connery (a a brown male blue eyed horse with black hair wearing chain mail armor, a green vest, & red gauntlets) were being attacked by a brown male gorilla with caucasian skin & blue eyes wearing a green military helmet, a green ammo belt, green pants, & black boots. a blue male hawk with a yellow beak & blue eyes wearing a red headband, a silver bandolier, red gloves & red boots. a tan & black striped male lynx with light blue eyes wearing electric blue gloves with lightning bolts & electric blue boots with lightning bolts (he was holding a green Chaos Emerald). a green male blue eyed frog wearing a brown flight hat & goggles, a white scarf, brown gloves, pants, & boots. a brown male blue eyed dog with muscles wearing a old gray prison uniform & gray boots. and a white male blue eyed wolf with muscles wearing a blue shirt with ripped sleeves, blue pants, & blue boots. The dog was standing on top of Sir Connery, pointing a sword at his throat, the frog had his white scarf wrapped around Merlin's neck, & the hawk was standing on top of Tails with his claws out*

Sleuth Dawg: Do your jugular a favor and stay down! How are you doing, Flying Frog?

Flying Frog: Can't cast a spell of he can't take a breath! How's your dinner coming, Predator Hawk?

Predator Hawk: All too easy.

*Sonic then out me down & spin dashed the hawk off of Tails. I then ran to Tails & helped him stand up. Bunnie pulled the frog off of Merlin by his scarf. Antoine helped him stand up. Knuckles also came to help*

Sergeant Simian: Get that sword ready, Sleuth Dawg.

Sleuth Dawg: I don't think it'll do me much good, Sergeant Simian!

*The hawk hit the wolf*

Sonic: Dude. Not much sets me off, but when you go after Tails, you're asking for serious trouble!

Tails: Aw, I'm okay, Sonic.

Sonic: So Destructix, huh?

Sergeant Simian: You heard that?

Sonic: I think they heard you in Furville.

Sergeant Simian: We can't be the Fearsome Foursome anymore. There's six of us.

Sonic: Fair enough. Just surprised you can count. *while I stood next to Merlin to protect him, everyone else battled the Destructix until they were all knocked out cold. Flying Frog couldn't join the fight because he was tied up by his own scarf* New team name, same old lameness.

*Tails gave the Chaos Emerald back to Merlin*

Merlin: Regardless, we must get to King Acorn immediately.

Knuckles: Go on. The Chaotix and I will clean up thus mess.

* * *

*We made it back to the Castle. Merlin & Sir Connery presented themselves to the King. The rest of Freedom Fighters & Sally's family joined us*

King Nigel Acorn: Your timing couldn't be better! Merlin Prower! Sir Connery! Please rise and tell me what has brought you home.

Sir Connery: I was called from your service by the Ancient Walkers, they gave me this. *he held up his sword* The Sword of Light, to purge the World of dark magic. With that duty finished, they charged me with guarding Merlin Prower and his precious captive.

King Nigel Acorn: Captive?

Merlin: Mammoth Mogul, my Lord. Recently defeated and trapped within his own Chaos Emerald. *Sonic & Tails did a high-five* He fell to a trap set by the Ancient Walkers long ago. *he waved his hand & images appeared* Thousands of years ago, the Ancient Walkers forewsaw Mogul to be a treat. While they refused to combat destiny, they did curse the Emerald that Mogul was fated to obtain. Mogul used it's power and the Chaos Emerald always led him to a key misjudgement, until he was ultimately trapped within.

Sonic: So what's the problem?

Merlin: Once he was free of the Master Emerald, Mogul used the last of his strength to wound the Ancient Walkers. They have been dying ever since. If they die, their charm over the Master Emerald will break and Mogul will be free.

Abigail: Then what can we do?

King Nigel Acorn: Since you've come to me, I'm guessing I can help somehow.

Merlin: Indeed. Your crown and it's mate, the Sword of Acorn, are essential to saving the Ancient Walkers.

*The King took off his crown*

Elias: The crown? What's so special about it and the sword?

Sally: I can answer that for you, Elias.

Elias: Sally!

Sally: I dealt with both personally, brother. They were made from a pure sample of the Source of All, the substance that is the base material for everything. They can channel and produce vast amounts of magical energy. It has been the source of power for the Acorn lineage since the first King.

Sonic: But the rest of it was probably nuked with the rest of Robotropolis.

Sally: I gave the Sword of Acorns to the orphans of Uma Arachnis when it seemed to be growing too commanding.

Merlin: I was afraid they would be separated. We must find the sword as soon as possible.

*The King handed Merlin his crown*

King Nigel Acorn: You won't start your search empty-handed. I can give the Crown of Acorns to protect my people from a future treat.

Merlin: Thank you, King Nigel. That means we can still hope.

Sonic: Of course you can hope. You've got the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog here.

Abigail:*in her mind* _I hope those spiders don't do anything crazy with the sword._

*Merlin took the Crown in one hand & held up the Chaos Emerald*

Merlin: Thank you all. With your support and this promising beginning, we may now -

*Suddenly, a green light shot out of the Emerald, knocking Merlin unconscious*

Tails: Uncle Merlin!

*A brown male, dark green eyed mammoth wearing a white suit & carrying a brown cane stepped out of the green light*

Mammoth Mogul: A valiant attempt, Sagely Prower, but your efforts were too little, too late.

*We all gathered around Mogul & I got out my hook swords*

* * *

_To be Continued . . ._

* * *

Note: I will not be mentioning the Egg Grapes in this story. In my version, they do not exist. And I'm sorry if this chapter is too short.


	19. The Darkest Storm (Part 2)

The Darkest Storm 2/3

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*We all stood in front of Mammoth Mogul, ready to fight*

Sonic: Mammoth Mogul!

Tails: We have to take him down, quick!

Sonic: Like I'd do it any other way!

*We all attacked him*

Merlin: Oh, merciful Chaos force . . .

Sir Connery: Merlin! If Mogul is free, then that means!

Merlin: I'm afraid so, Sir Connery. The Ancient Walkers are dead!

*Soon, Mogul put up a shield*

Sonic: What's with the shield, chubby!? Not such a big shot when you don't have so much Chaos Energy!?

Sir Connery: You will rue the day you slew the noblest beings to grace Mobius!

*Suddenly, he sent out a blast of Chaos energy. It knocked us all unconscious. Just as everything went black, two images flashed before my eyes*

* * *

(1st Vision - Third-Person POV)

_*Something that looked like an adult human male stood in front of Mammoth Mogul & the Destructix. But it had pointed ears, a rat's tail, a horn on it's forehead, light brown fur, a white beard, red eyes & was wearing a black cape over a purple suit, a grey belt, gloves, & boots & was holding the Sword of Acorns. He was surrounded by an army of spider ninjas*_

_Ixis Naugus: Fool! I am Ixis Naugus, Master of the Elements! A survivor of the Void! The last great Lord of the Order of Ixis!_

_Mammoth Mogul:*wearing the Crown of Acorns* You cannot fathom how inferior you are in comparison to the last of the order. My order. _

* * *

(2nd Vision - Third-Person POV)

_*Snively was in the Brain Trust Lab working on something. He looked lost in thought. He was looking at one of the monitors that was showing Hope. _(Apparently, they were half siblings) _Suddenly, all the monitors in the room went off*_

_Snively: What the - ? *Just then Dr. Eggman appeared in the lab* Uncle Robotnik!_

_Dr. Eggman: As astute as ever, Snively. Pack your things. Your coming home._

_Snively: I-I-I am . . .? But I . . . _

_Dr. Eggman: We're on the eve of my greatest retaliatory strike. Nobody - the Freedom Fighters or Anonymous - will survive. You've served me longest and the best of any of my cronies. So I'm giving you this one chance to return to me. *Snively looked at the monitor he saw Hope in* Well? I'm tired of allowing Knothole to exist. I will be making my move very soon. You can either come with me or . . ._

_Snively: Give me just a minute, please!_

_Dr. Eggman: Very well._

_*He ran out of the lab & to where Hope was working on a plane. He told her that she should leave Knotehole & go to where she can expand her horizons. She seemed to like that idea. Then he went back to the Brain Trust Lab*_

_Dr. Eggman: That took you long enough. Have you decided?_

_Snively: I have, Uncle. Let's go._

_Dr. Eggman: A wise move._

_Snively: Still. I have to ask. How can you trust me? We've tried to do each other in before._

_Dr. Eggman: You want to rule the world too badly to undermine me yet. And I'll be waiting for the next time you try._

_Snively: Just like old times._

_*He pressed a button on a remote control & they teleported away*_

* * *

(Reality - Abigail's POV)

Sonic:*off-screen* Abby! Abby!

*I felt someone shaking me & slowly opened my eyes to find Sonic, the rest of the Freedom Fighters, & Sally's family standing around me, looking worried*

Tails: Look, she's waking up!

Sally: What a relief. You were taking so long and we got worried.

*I tried to sit up, but my head started hurting*

Abigail: Ooh, my head.

*Bunnie & Julie-Su helped me stand up*

Rotor: I'm not surprised. Mogul hit all of us with a large blast of Chaos energy and took the Crown of Acorns while we were passed out.

Abigail: Mogul . . . *then I remembered the visions I saw* Guys! I had two visions this time!

Merlin: Visions?

*I covered my mouth. I completely forgot Sally's family & Tails' Uncle were still here. The Freedom Fighters (except Sally) & Chaotix all started to panic*

Sonic:*panicking* Well . . . You see . . . What she means is . . .

Tails:*panicking* Well . . . Uncle Merlin . . .

*Sally then put a hand on both of their shoulders*

Sally: It's okay guys. I've been wanting to tell them for a while.

Sonic: But, Sal. We promised Abby's Mom we wouldn't tell anyone.

Sally: I know, Sonic. But, I don't like keeping secrets from my family. Besides they have a right to know.

Elias: Will somebody please tell us what's going on!?

*Sonic & Sally both turned to me. I nodded*

Abigail: My Mom will understand.

*Sally turned to her family & Merlin*

Sally: It's like this . . .

* * *

(A few minutes later . . . )

*Sally's family looked very surprised when she finished explaining about me & my powers. Merlin just looked very deep in thought*

Elias: So your telling us that Abigail's necklace gives her the power to see the future, but it comes at random times?

Sally: That's right. Until now, us and the Chaotix were the only ones who knew about it.

Fiona: Uh . . . I didn't know about it. When were you guys planning on telling me?

*I face-palmed. I forgot Fiona was still here*

Sonic: We were gonna tell you Fi, I promise.

Sally: Anyway. According to Abigail's Mom, it's passed down to the first born of her side when they turn 13.

King Nigel Acorn:*to me* So, what visions did you see, my dear?

*Everybody turned to me. Before I could explain, Tails' Uncle came up to me*

Merlin: If it's all right with you child, I would like to study your necklace when this is over.

Abigail: Uh . . . I'll have to talk to Mom about that first. *to the others* All right, here's what I saw in my vision.

*I explained to everyone what I saw in my vision. When I was finished, King Acorn looked very distraught & Sonic was clenching his fists in anger*

Knuckles: I knew we couldn't trust that weasel, Snively!

Sonic: And after we took him in!

Elias: We need to go after Mogul and get our families crown back and the sword from Naugus!

Sonic: Right! Let's do it to it!

*We soon found Ixis, Mogul & all their minions were ready for a face-off*

Ixis Naugus: Fool! I am Ixis Naugus, Master of the Elements! He that fused the Void with the Zone of Silence! The last great Lord of the Order of Ixis!

Mammoth Mogul:*wearing the Crown of Acorns* You cannot fathom how inferior you are in comparison to the last of the order. My order.

*Me, Sonic, the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, Elias, Merlin, & Sir Connery stood on the edge of a cliff above them*

Sonic: For your guys sakes, guys. I hope you can fight as much as you can talk. We'll be taking those back now, the way

*And that's how the fight to get back the Sword & the Crown of Acorns began. I was fighting one of the spider ninjas. I had just flipped the ninja over with my hook swords around it's wrist when Sir Connery & Merlin were sent flying high up in the air over my head*

Abigail:*pointing at them* Sonic! Knuckles! Heads up!

*Sonic & Knuckles jumped in the air & caught them*

Sonic: Would you mind not dying? Tails is fond of having a family again!

Knuckles: Sir Connery! Good to see you again.

Sir Connery: Ugh . . . You too, lad.

*We all looked at Naugus & Mogul & saw them talking*

Ixis Naugus: Y-You . . . You with a master of the Ixis Magicks . . . You who called it your order . . . Can it be? Are you truly . . .?

Mammoth Mogul: Yes, but that was long, long ago. I once ruled Mobius, but with an ignorant control of my power. An ignorance that led to my downfall. I learned the basic principles of my power. The very essence of nature and grew wise and powerful. Such power drew the attention of other eager minds and those who would serve me. But my order of Ixis was not meant to be. Our bid for world domination was crushed during the forgotten war with Albion Knights of Aurora. I thought all of my followers had been eradicated in that confrontation. I see that at least one has remained.

Ixis Naugus: Then it's true! Your power, your knowledge, it must mean . . .!

Mammoth Mogul: Yes Nagus, I was once known as Ixis Mogul.

Ixis Naugus: This changes everything! To me, Children of Arachnis!

Mammoth Mogul: Destructix! Stand down and regroup!

*I was surprised by what I heard*

Abigail:*in her mind* _How long as this guy been alive?_

Sonic: Great! Now what are they up to?

*Sally helped Sonic to his feet*

Sally: You okay, Sonic?

Sonic: Awesome as always. How about you, Sal?

Sally: I'm fine.

Elias: Whatever they're doing, we'll stop them. Geoffrey St. John is rallying the palace guard.

Tails: What's going on, Uncle Merlin?

Merlin: The past has come back to haunt us, Tails. The Ancient Order of Ixis is returning after thousands of years.

Sir Connery: Fear not. They . . . They will be vanquished.

*Just then, Naugus knelt in front of Mogul & handed him the Sword of Acorns. He took the sword & it gave off a bright yellow glow*

Sonic: Elias, I hate to say it, but I think your families stuff just got a lot harder to get back.

*Mogul's eyes glowed green as he held the sword in his hand*

Mogul: Now them, gentleman . . . Who's up for some revenge!?

* * *

_To be Continued . . ._


	20. The Darkest Storm (Part 3)

The Darkest Storm 3/3

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*We were now fighting an all out battle royal to stay alive & get the Sword & Crown of Acorns back from Mogul*

Fiona: Hey, blue! Can we wrap this up!? This is getting tiresome!

Sonic: Sure thing, Fiona. I've never been one to disappoint a lady. *to Sally* Especially present company included.

Sally: Now is not the time, Sonic.

Sonic: Never is. *to Elias* Hey, Elias! Let's go get your family's stuff back!

Elias: Lead the way, Sonic!

*They both charged at Mogul*

Mammoth Mogul: Are you both so eager for death? Come, then and perish!

*He slashed the sword at both of them. Elias ducked under him & Sonic snatched the crown off his head*

Sonic: HA! Game set, match, Mogul!

*He handed the crown back to Elias*

Mogul: Fools! I still hold the sword and with it's power I will take back what is rightfully mine!

Sir Connery: Varlet! I say to thee . . . Nay! I once served the Acorn family, and will never allow them to fall to the likes of you!

Sonic: All right, Sir Connery! Let's do it to it!

Mammoth Mogul: Stay out of this for once in your miserable life, you insufferable wretch!

*He then trapped Sonic in a hand made of stone*

Sonic: Hey! No fair!

*Mogul then faced Sir Connery*

Mammoth Mogul: You are a fool to face me, Connery.

Sir Connery: We shall see who is the fool. *they clashed swords with each other. with every clash, a wave of Chaos energy was sent out* Forgive me, my King. I must destroy half of the Source of All. I am Sir Connery! Paladin of the Ancient Walkers! Bringer of Light and Enemy of Darkness!

Mammoth Mogul: And they chastise me for verbosity . . .

Sir Connery: By the power invested in me by the highest of Powers . . .

Mammoth Mogul: No. No!

*Sonic managed to get free from the stone hand*

Sonic: C'mon Sir Connery! Show him how it's done old-school!

*Sir Connery gave one final blow to Mogul*

Sir Connery: I smite thee!

Mammoth Mogul: **NO!**

*When the light faded, Mammoth Mogul was unconscious, the Sword of Acorns was destroyed, & all that was left of Sir Connery was his clothes & a pile of ashes*

Sonic: Sir Connery!

Elias: No . . . !

*We all gathered around the remains of Sir Connery*

Merlin: He used his very life to destroy the corrupted half of the Source. He gave everything.

*We turned to the sound of a groan & saw Mogul waking up*

Ixis Naugus: Master?

Mammoth Mogul: Rrgh! This means nothing . . . Nothing!

Sonic:*to Mogul* Nothing!? We lost a life just to take away your toys! That's giving too much!

Mammoth Mogul: This day may be weary with the foil of battle, but it is not over! I still command incredible power!

*He then activated Chaos Control & teleported away with Naugus. Soon, the royal army arrived & arrested the Destructix. The spider ninjas disappeared. We then went back to the castle & returned the Crown of Acorns to the rightful King*

Abigail: Now that that's all taken care of, it's time for us to take care of a traitor.

Sonic: Right. Lead the way, Abby.

* * *

(Freedom HQ)

*We all made our way to Freedom HQ where we saw Snively running back inside the Brain Trust's Lab. We quietly followed him inside*

Dr. Eggman: That took you long enough. Have you decided?

Snively: I have, Uncle. Let's go.

Dr. Eggman: A wise move.

*He was about to press the button on his remote control, when we all burst into the room*

Sonic: Stop right there!

*Snively & Dr. Eggman were so surprise that Dr. Eggman dropped his remote control*

Dr. Eggman:*to Snively* You little snake! You went to tell the Freedom Fighters about my plans, didn't you!?

Snively: No, Uncle! I swear I didn't - !

*While they were distracted, Sonic grabbed the remote control, pointed it at Eggman & teleported him away*

Dr. Eggman: You will pay for this, Snively! Mark my wor -

*And with that Eggman was gone. Snively then let out an "Eep!" as Vector grabbed him by the back of his shirt & Antoine pointed his sword at him. Sonic & Sally stood in front of him*

Sally: I'm very disappointed in you, Snively. We gave you a chance of redemption and this is how you repay us?

Snively: H-How did you even know about this?

Sonic: That's top secret.

*He sent me a wink & I winked back*

Antoine: So, how should we punish zis little rat?

Tails: I say we send him to the Prison & let the Destructix deal with him.

Abigail: Or we could let him go.

*Everyone looked at me like I had lobsters crawling out of my ears*

Snively: Y-yes, I like that idea!

Vector: You be quiet!

Knuckles:*to Abigail* Are you nuts!?

Abigail: No. But Eggman is.

*Everyone caught on to what I was saying immediately & looked at Snively with evil grins. He was sweating & shaking like crazy*

Sally:*taking out her handheld computer* Nicole, do we have any large boxes in storage?

Nicole: **_I believe so, Sally._**

Abigail: I'll go see if Lacey has any red ribbon?

*Charmy & Saffron tied Snively up. We found a box big enough for him to fit in. Then we put him inside & Sally wrote a card that said "To: Dr. Robotnik - From: Your Number One Fans*

Sonic: Well, that should do it.

*Rotor was about to put the lid on the box*

Abigail: Hold on. I have something I'd like to say to our little friend here. *I went up to the box, grapped Snively by the collar of his shirt, & pulled him up to my face* Quick warning, Snively. If I ever see you anywhere near Knothole or New Mobotropolis again, I will personally grind you into paste, got it!?

Snively: G-Got it!

*I dropped him back into box, Rotor closed it, & Sonic personally delivered it to Eggman*

* * *

*The next day, we caught Hope just as she was about to leave Knotehole. We told her what happened & the poor girl broke down crying. I gave her a hug & let her cry on my shoulder. We then led her back to Rosie's. Later that day, we were at the Knothole Graveyard, standing around Sir Connery's gravestone*

Elias: I wanted to take back so much of the old Kingdom and so much was taken away in one day.

Sally: Oh, Elias . . .

Merlin: He gave his life defending his Kingdom and his world. For a Paladin, he could receive no greater honor.

Knuckles:*to the gravestone* I owed you my life, Sir Connery. I promise to repay that debt my protecting the world as well.

Elias: How can my Father and I reform a court when one life is too much to ask for our Kingdom?

Sonic: You're kidding, right? Do you think we're just going to cut out the hero stuff just because we lost someone. Sir Connery wouldn't quit if I'd bit it. I won't dishonor his sacrifice by quitting. Are you going to quit the Kingdom Sir Connery died to save?

*After a few moments, Elias raised the Sword of Light over his head*

Elias: No. His sacrifice will not be in vain. The Kingdom of Knothole and New Mobotropois will be valiant as he was. I will try to be as brave. And his sword will be passed down the Acorn line. A symbol of our commitment and a testament to his bravery!

Sonic: For someone who avoided royal life for do long, you sure got the speech-making down. Good one, Prince.

Elias: Heh. Thank you, Sonic.

Sally: Come on, brother. Let's get you some rest.

Elias: There's no rest for royalty, Sally. I promise to sit down for a minute though.

Sonic: So, who's up for Chuck's?

*Then Merlin turned to me*

Merlin: Before I forget, Miss Abigail, may I see your necklace? *I was a little surprised by that question, but I took off my necklace & gave it to him. he held it in his hand for a few seconds. he then got a serious look on his face & handed me back my necklace* Thank you. I'll be by your house tomorrow to discuss a few things with your Mother.

*He walked towards the village. I just stood there, feeling confused*


	21. Leak

Leak

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*It's already been 2 week since Mammoth Mogul attacked & Sir Connery passed away. Hope decided to leave Knotehole, go to G.U.N & offer them her technical skills. Not because she was taking Snively's advice, but because she really did want to see the world outside of Knotehole & New Mobotropolis. We got a letter from her 2 days ago saying that she had actually managed to impress G.U.N's top Commander & was working at their headquarters in Guardian Mountain. We were all very proud of her. "Tails' Uncle Merlin talked to my Mom about my necklace & the powers it gave me. I didn't hear the whole conversation, but I think they had a bit of an argument. Finally, they came to a compromise. Mom would tell Merlin everything she knew about the necklace & in exchange, he would help me control my visions so I could see them without getting a headache & maybe summon them at will. Training with him has mostly been meditating. He told me that if I clear my mind, it might be easier for me to control my visions. "Today had started out like a quiet day, until a Warp Ring appeared in the sky over Freedom HQ & Rouge the Bat came out. She said that she needed our help. After that, Fiona offered to tell us everything she knew about Rouge. Mighty, Ray, & Espio took notes. Sonic & Sally went to get some answers. An hour later, the rest of the Chaotix had Rouge in the same room & were asking her questions. Huck & I decided to listen through the door*

Vector: All right then, lady. Let's take it from the top.

Rouge: Is this how you treat everyone who comes in looking for help?

Vector: Only those with a reputation like yours.

Rouge: You're the head of the Chaotix, right? I'm sure you could make all this go away.

Knuckles: Not likely.

Vector: According to Sonic, Tails, & Abby, you popped out of a Warp Ring right outside Freedom HQ.

Rouge: Nack wouldn't led me his Marvelous Queen. A girl has to get around somehow.

*Nack escaped from prison the same day Mammoth Mogul had attacked*

Julie-Su: Warp Ring technology is exclusive to Angel Island. How did you get one?

Rouge: Why should I tell you?

Knuckles: You came to us for protection. We can't do anything until we know what we're up against.

Rouge: Clever. It's nice to see that the lamp isn't the only bright thing in the room.

Vector: Maybe you'd like a security lamp for your own cell?

Rouge: The Kingdom of Acorn has taken to imprisoning the innocent!?

Vector: Innocent she says. As soon as you showed up, someone stepped forward to give us some dirt on you.

Rouge: Who?

Vector: Fiona. *he told her everything Fiona told the others* Working for the President of Station Square might be one thing, but there's plenty of others looking for you.

Rouge: Fine. I'll fill you in from when I was last here. Deal?

Vector: Deal.

Rouge: Scourge and I escaped via Warp Ring. It was sent by a madman named Dr. Finitevus. He wanted our help in return for the rescue. We helped him break into the New Mobotropolis prison. Dr. Finitevus rescued the Destructix. Since Mammoth Mogul had deserted them, they joined us. Finitevus brought us back to a base guarded by some ancient robot called Issac. He wanted to steal Isaac's data. But most of it was corrupt or erroneous. I mean, it was guarding a frozen corpse. Can a robot go insane? Anyway, Finitevus was looking to control dozens of ancient missiles. When I found out he was planning on using them, I ruined all of them. He didn't like that. So I stole one of his Warp Rings and came here. See? I can be a good girl.

Knuckles: Were you followed?

Rouge: Probably.

*As soon as she said that, the usual serge went through my body & an image flashed before my eyes*

* * *

(Vision - Third-Person POV)

_*Sleuth Dawg was holding Tails by his 2 tails & had a gun pointed at his head. Sonic, Sally, & Fiona were standing in front of him*_

_Sonic: Sleuth! I don't know how you escaped prison, but if you don't let Tails go right now, I'll - HURK!_

_*Suddenly, a green streak zoomed in & tackled Sonic. It was Scourge*_

_Scourge: Ready for act two, wimp?_

_Sonic: Anytime, punk!_

_*The 2 of them dashed into the woods. Sally ran after them to make sure Sonic was okay*_

_Sleuth Dawg: I told him to hold back . . ._

_Fiona: You can let go of the kid. What do you want?_

_Sleuth Dawg: I'm here for a traitor . . . And something she stole._

_Fiona: This coming from the guy who sold the Freedom Fighters out to Robotnik._

_Sleuth Dawg: I'm sure Sonic told you all sorts of things. But did you tell him why it's so ironic for you to call me traitor?_

_*Meanwhile, in the Great Forest, Sonic & Scourge raced each other to the top of a tree. Sally stood at the bottom & watched from there. Sonic kicked Scourge in the face*_

_Sonic: Not that I'm not glad to kick your butt, but what's the occasion, Scourge?_

_*Scourge landed on another tree nearby & catapulted at Sonic, punching him in the face*_

_Scourge: First, a little revenge now that you don't have a shadow to hide behind! *he then knocked Sonic to the bottom of the tree* Second, I wanted to see my girlfriend again. I love how she plays you all like your best friends._

* * *

(Reality - Abigail's POV)

*As soon as my vision ended, ignoring my coming headache, I burst into the interrogation room, making everyone jump (including Huck)*

Abigail: Rouge!

Knuckles: Abby! Were you listening outside the door?

Abigail: That's not important right now! *to Rouge* I need that Warp Ring you have, now!

*Rouge gave me a weird look & pulled out the ring*

Rouge: Okay . . . But why?

Abigail: The Destructix are here right now & they're here for the Warp Ring!

*I snatched the ring out of her hand & ran out of the room, Huck flying after me*

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

Julie-Su: Five rings says she she had another vision?

Knuckles: I'll bet ten.

Rouge: Vision?

Vector: Sorry, that's classified information.

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*I ran outside to find Fiona talking to Sleuth, who still had Tails at gun point. Huck landed on my shoulder*

Sleuth Dawg: . . . Why it's so ironic for you to call me a traitor?

Abigail: Ahem! *all 3 of them turned to me as I held up the Warp Ring* I believe this is what you want?

Sleuth Dawg: That's one thing. Where's Rouge?

Abigail: Being questioned by the Chaotix. I took the ring from her. I'll give this to you, but only if you and Scourge leave.

Huck: Chao-Chao.

*Sleuth thought for a minute then let go of Tails, who ran over to me & hugged me*

Sleuth Dawg: Fair deal.

*I tossed him the Warp Ring & then all 4 of us went into the Great Forest to find Sonic, Sally, & Scourge. When we found them, Sonic had Scourge by the collar of his jacket*

Scourge: You just keep losing friends, blue.

Sonic: At least I have friends, green!

Abigail: Sonic! It's over. We made a deal.

Huck: Chao.

Sonic & Sally: Deal?

Abigail: I told Sleuth the Chaotix were questioning Rouge. I also gave Sleuth the Warp Ring. In exchange, he and Scourge will leave.

Sleuth Dawg: I gave my word for hers. Don't make her a liar, Sonic.

*Sonic looked like he was about to argue, but Sally put a hand on his shoulder & shook her head. So he just crossed his arms & scowled*

Sonic: Just beat it.

Sleuth Dawg: With pleasure.

Scourge:*winking at Fiona* Later, sweet thing. *he then winked at me* You too, Kitten.

*I just glared at him as he & Sleuth went through the Warp Ring. Fiona then sent me a glare, but I just glared back*

Sally: Are you okay, Tails?

Tails: Yeah, I'm okay, Aunt Sally. Sorry, Sonic.

Sonic: It's cool.

Fiona: Sonic . . . Whatever Scourge told you was a lie.

*Tails started to walk away as we all looked at her suspiciously*

Sonic: It's cool, Fiona . . . *he then took Sally by the hand* Let's go home.

*We all started back home. Fiona & I each gave each other a look that said "I'm watching you"*


	22. Order from Chaos

Order from Chaos

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*It's been a week since Sleuth & Scourge were here. Rouge had left to Neo Walkers knows where. I was hanging out at Freedom HQ just reading on the couch, with Huck napping in my lap, when Sonic came in*

Sonic: Yo, Abby. You seen Tommy?

Abigail: No, I haven't. Sorry.

*He then walked past me & into the lab. I got up, placed Huck on a pillow next to my book, & followed him*

Sonic: Tommy! You can't just borrow my guitar and then jet, dude. Where is he?

Rotor: I don't know. Hopefully, far from here.

Tails:*holding a pile broken parts* I've got first dibs. He "helped" he with my lastest project. See?

Rotor: And he washed the "dirty" petri dishes, which destroyed any nanite research I had going on.

Sonic: Ever since he got that dose of nanties in his shell, Tommy's been acting up.

Rotor: As if he wasn't constantly in trouble anyway.

Sonic: Yeah. But the dude saved my life. He can't be all bad.

Tails:*tossing the parts away* No. Not all bad

*Just then, we all heard a sound like static. We all turned to one of the monitors*

Abigail: What's wrong, Nicole?

Nicole: _**Nanite KZZT! Infection KZZT! Attempting KZZT! To purge KZZT!**_

Rotor: Fight, Nicole!

Tails: You can do it!

Abigail: Be strong!

Sonic: You can whip those nanties any old - day?

*Bunnie walked into the room looking a little sick. Suddenly, her fist went right through the monitor*

Bunnie: Nicole! Ah'm so sorry! *her fist pulled some wires from the monitor & hit Tails sending him into the other room* Tails, no! Knuckles! Mighty! Somebody! Get in here an' stop me!

*Knuckles, Vector, & Mighty ran into the room & grabbed Bunnie*

Vector: Sorry to be rough, Bunnie!

Bunnie: Just stop me!

*They held her down, while Rotor used his screwdriver on her arm & legs*

Rotor: It's probably the nanites! I'm going to disengage your limbs you're cured.

Bunnie: That's fine. Just keep me from hurting anyone or anything else.

Rotor: Don't worry, Bunnie. Tails and I will get you and Nicole disinfected and repaired in no time.

Bunnie: Ah know. *sniff* But how did we get infected in the first place?

Sonic: And while we're at it. Where is Tails?

Bunnie: Ah . . . Ah think Ah threw him outside.

*We went into the other room & saw Sonic's Dad, Jules, holding Tails over his shoulder & carrying him out of the room. All the noise woke Huck up & he flew straight into my arms*

Sonic: Oh no! Dad! No!

Jules: **I'M SORRY, SONIC. I CAN'T CONTROL MY ANYTHING BUT MY THOUGHTS. IT'S A STRUGGLE TO EVEN SPEAK TO YOU.**

*Suddenly, I felt a surge go through me & an image flashed before my eyes*

* * *

(Vision - Third-Person POV)

_*Shadow was in the Nanite City. Running to a tall metal tower surrounded by rods with the seven Chaos Emeralds at the top. At the base of the tower were 2 glass capsules. He ran towards Dr. Eggman, who was standing in front of the tower*_

_Shadow: All right, Doctor, why did you call me here? I was searching in one of G.U.N's old labs when I got your message._

_*Eggman turned around to reveal a big silver turtle robot that had his hands tied & his mouth gagged*_

_A.D.A.M: __**HELLO, SHADOW. YOU'RE THE LAST PIECE OF THE PUZZLE!**_

_*It made a grab for Shadow, but dodged. It tried to grab him again, but Shadow back flipped over it's hands* _

_Shadow: I recognize the voice as A.D.A.M. Who is the Mobian you're using?_

_A.D.A.M: __**A GULLIBLE FRIEND OF SONIC'S. TOMMY HAS BEEN A WONDERFUL INSIDE AGENT.**__ *it punched Shadow in the face, knocking him away* __**AND THE PERFECT HIDING PLACE, ONCE FATHER FINALLY UNRAVELED THE ANONYMOUS CONSPIRACY.**__ *it then punched Shadow to the ground & knocked him out* __**AND NOW I HAVE MADE HIM THE MOST POWERFUL MOBIAN ALIVE.**__ *it then picked up Shadow by his foot, carried him up to the machine & pit him in one of the capsules* __**EVEN MORE POWERFUL THAN THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM. I'M SURE YOU WOULD HAVE FIGURED OUT MY PLAN EVENTUALLY, FATHER, BUT I DID NOT HAVE THE TIME. ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN IT TO YOU. WITH YOUR TECHNOLOGY, I DISCOVERED THEERE ARE MORE VARIETIES OF THE SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS ACROSS THE COSMOS. JUST THINK OF ALL THOSE MAGICAL GEMSTONES WITH ALL THEIR UNLIMITED POWER. FOR MY PLAN TO WORK, I NEED TWO SPECIAL MOBIANS. I NEED SUPER-SHADOW FOR HIS SUPER-POWERFUL CHAOS CONTROL.**__ *Sonic's Dad then walked into the scene carrying Tails* __**AND I NEED TURBO TAILS - THE CHOSEN ONE.**__ *it picked Tails up bridal style & put him into the second capsule* __**YES, FATHER, THE CHOSEN ONE. BEFORE I TOOK MAMMOTH MOGUL'S CHAOS EMERALD, I HAD HIM TELL ME OF THE GREAT PROPHECY. TAILS IS FORETOLD TO LEAD THE GATHERING OF THE CHAOS EMERALDS AND TO BRING ABOUT THE GREAT HARMONY. DO YOU SEE IT NOW, FATHER? I BUILT THE NANITE CITY TO HIDE THIS FOCUSING SPIRE. I SUMMONED SHADOW TO THIS VERY LOCATION. I USED TOMMY TO WEAKEN THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS AND OBTAIN TAILS. DO YOU SEE HOW BRILLIANT IT IS?**_

_Dr. Eggman: More like convoluted, if you ask me . . ._

_Jules: __**YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS. MY SON . . .**_

A.D.A.M:_** I KNOW - THROUGH YOU - THAT SONIC IS WITHIN THE CITY AND BEING CAUTIOUS OF A TRAP THAT DOESN'T EXIST**_ *to Eggman* _**AND I KNOW YOU'VE REMOTELY SUMMONED YOUR EGG FLEET, FATHER. OF COURSE I KNOW. BUT THEY WiLL ARRIVE TOO LATE.**_ _*it turned on the machine. the Chaos Emeralds began sending streams of light to the top of the machine. the capsules began to glow. both Shadow & Tails changed into their Super Forms* __**A SHORTCUT THROUGH ALL OF SPACE-TIME . . . A BEACON FOR THE GEMS . . . I WILL HAVE ALL THE CHAOS EMERALDS IN THE UNIVERSE!**_

_*Just then, thousands of Emeralds, each a different color, came to the tower & floated around it. Soon, the tower was surrounded by seven different colored rings*_

* * *

(Reality - Abigail's POV)

*My vision ended & my usual headache came on*

Vector: We need to do something . . .

Knuckles: Do you want to fight Sonic's Dad?

Sonic: Leave everything to me, guys. This just got way past personal.

*He was about to take off, but I let go of Huck & quickly grabbed his arm*

Abigail: Sonic, wait!

*I quickly whispered my vision in his ear*

Sonic: Are you sure that's what you saw? *I gave him a worried look & nodded* All right. Thanks for the heads up.

Abigail: Please come back safety.

*He gave me a wink & a thumbs up & then zoomed out of the HQ. As soon as he was gone, Knuckles & Vector turned me*

Knuckles: So, what did you see this time?

Huck: Chao?

Abigail: Well . . .

*I told them everything I told Sonic*

* * *

*That night, Sonic & Tails came back to HQ, both looking sad. They told us what happened. Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to go super himself. While he fought A.D.A.M, who had also gone super, Dr. Eggman freed Shadow & Tails from the capsules. They then used Chaos Control to scatter the Chaos Emeralds again & send the rest to the Zone of Silence. Then Tommy, who had somehow managed to break free from A.D.A.M's control, sacrificed himself to destroy A.D.A.M & break Bunnie, Nicole, & Jules from their nantie infection, by flying straight into the Egg Fleet. It fired it's guns & all that was left of both Tommy & A.D.A.M was a pile of ashes. All of us shed tears. Especially Sally. She clung to Sonic & cried her eyes out*

Abigail:*in her mind* _May you find peace, Tommy Turtle._

*Sonic then gave me a note that Shadow had told him to give to me. I read it & it said that Shadow wanted to meet me for another date. I definitely wanted to see him after what happened today*


	23. Accidentally in Love

Accidentally in Love

* * *

Note: This is my own original chapter

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

It's been a week since Tommy Turtle passed away. Everyone was taking it pretty hard. Especially Sonic & Sally. I was sad too, even if I hadn't known Tommy as long as everyone else. In honor of his bravery & sacrifice, the King & the Council of Acorn decided to rename the Hospital "The Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital". They also immediately made plans to demolish the Nanite City. They put Rotor & Uncle Chuck in charge of the deconstruction. Surprisingly, Eggman has left them alone during the deconstruction. He probably doesn't want any reminders of failures around. "Today Lacey, Huck, & I were hanging out at Uncle Chuck's Diner. I've been so busy with the Freedom Fighters these past few weeks, it feels like we haven't seen each other in forever. We were just sitting at our table eating & Lacey was telling me about everything I've been missing at school when the Chaotix walked in*

Abigail: Hey, guys! Over here!

Huck: Chao!

Lacey:*whispering* No! No! No! Please don't call them over here!

*She started shaking her head & waving her hands at me. Huck & I just looked at her confused as the Chaotix walked over*

Knuckles: Hey, Abby. What's up?

Abigail: Oh, nothing much. Just hanging out.

Huck: Chao.

*Mighty was about to say something, but then his eyes met with Lacey's & they both looked away, blushing. And this wasn't a blush you get when you see your crush. This was an embarrassed blush.

Julie-Su: What's with you two?

*Lacey immediately stood up from her chair*

Lacey: I just remembered! I have to . . . Run an errand for my Mom! *she picked up her purse & ran towards the door* See you later, Abby!

Mighty: I just remembered I have to do something too, later guys!

*He then ran out the door too. The Chaotix, Huck & I all looked at each other & shrugged*

* * *

*Later that day, Lacey had called me & all the girls, Huck, (except Fiona) to her house. We were all sitting in her room*

Lacey: Ok. I've called you all here because I'm in major need of advice. Uh . . . How should I put this? Mighty and I, we sort of . . . Kind of . . . Kissed.

All: WHAT!?

Huck: CHAO!

Julie-Su: I knew something was up with you two!

Abigail: How did this happen?

Huck: Chao-Chao?

Lacey: Well . . .

* * *

_(Flashback - Lacey's POV)_

_It was three days ago. I had slept through my alarm & was running down the street, trying to get to school on time*_

_Lacey: Oh gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! If I don't hurry, I'll just know I'll get detention again! *I stopped at the entrance to an alley* Maybe if I take a short- cut, I'll still make it with time to spare._

_*I went into the alley. But just as I turned a corner, I crashed into someone. I opened my eyes to find myself laying on top of Mighty & we were actually kissing. We both scrambled to get off of each other, our faces a blushing mess*_

_Mighty: Lacey! I - I . . ._

* * *

(Present Time - Abigail's POV)

Lacey: I didn't answer him. I just quickly picked up the things I had dropped and ran away as fast as I could without looking back.

Sally: Did you make it to school on time?

Lacey: No. I got a week's detention. But you know the crazy part?

Abigail: Other than kissing a guy you've known less than a year?

Huck: Chao-Chao.

Lacey: The kiss was beyond incredible. Best kiss ever.

Amy: Wait. Mighty. World's greatest kisser? Didn't see that coming.

Lacey: I know right. But that kiss. It was so . . . So . . . Impossible to describe.

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*Meanwhile, at Freedom HQ, the boys were also having a meeting*

Vector: No way!

Rotor: A perfect kiss with Lacey?

Might: I know! But I don't know if I could never risk dating her, right?

Sonic: Why not? she's a nice girl.

Charmy:*licking his lips* And she always smells like vanilla and marshmallows.

Mighty: Plus I've never had a girlfriend before.

Knuckles: True.

Mighty: I've never even thought about Lacey in that way before either. She is pretty great.

Espio: Love works in mysterious ways.

Mighty: What should I do?

*Sonic walked up to him & wrapped an arm around his shoulder*

Sonic: Well, why don't you find out if you both feel the same way?

Mighty: How?

Sonic: Well, for starters . . .

* * *

(Lacey's POV)

*I was walking through the New Mobitropolis market, holding several shopping bags. Usually shopping helps me clear my head, but it didn't this time. I just couldn't get that kiss & the way it made me feel out of my mind. Does that mean I like Mighty? And if I do, does he feel the same way*

Might:*off-screen* Lacey! Wait up!

*I turned around & saw Mighty running towards me.

Lacey: Mighty? *he caught up to me & panted. he looked out of breath* Is something wrong?

Mighty: I need to ask you something, but not here.

*He took my hand & led me a secluded part of the park*

Lacey: So . . . What do you want to ask me?

Mighty: Okay. I know this is sudden, but . . . I will you go on a date with me?

*My face turned completely red*

Lacey: What?

Mighty: I've been thinking, and I thought that maybe we could give it a try and find out how we both feel. How does that sound?

*I was quiet for a few minutes, but then smiled at him*

Lacey: I think that sounds like a good idea.

Mighty: You do?

Lacey: Of course. So, when do you want to go out?

Might: I was thinking tomorrow night.

Lacey: Okay. Tomorrow night.

* * *

*The next night, I was sitting in the living room of my house, waiting for Mighty to come pick me up. He told me we weren't going anywhere fancy, so I was wearing a pink check dress with a white scalloped collar, pale pink puff sleeves, a brown belt, & frill lining around the bottom. I was also wearing a pair of pink heels with lilac bows on the toes & holding a pink handbag with a gold heart on the front. Just then, I heard a knock at the door. I jumped from the couch & ran to the front door. My annoying little brothers were also heading towards the door*

Johnny, Benny, & Travis: We'll get it! We'll get it!

*I blocked them*

Lacey: Don't even think about it, Tweebs! *I opened the door & saw Mighty standing on the other side* Hi, Mighty.

Mighty: Hey, Lacey. You look great.

Lacey: Thanks.

Peter:*off-screen* Ahem!

*I turned around & saw my Daddy standing behind me. He was giving Mighty a stern look. Mother then came out of the kitchen wearing her favorite apron & wiping her hands on a towel. Daddy then marched up to Mighty & got in his face*

Peter: Let's get a few things clear right up front, young man.

Lacey: Daddy! Your scaring him!

Mighty: It's okay, Lacey. And you read my mind, sir. Lacey told me her curfew is at 9:30, except on special occasions. But I'd feel better if we stuck with 9:30.

*Daddy stood there, completely speechless*

Jane: Well, I'd say this young man knows what he's doing. *I then took Mighty's hand & led him away from the house* You two have fun now.

Lacey: We will. See you later.

* * *

*As we neared our destination, Mighty covered my eyes*

Lacey:*giggles* Mighty, where are we going?

Mighty: You'll see soon*

*As we walked, I could hear sand crunching underneath my shoes. He then uncovered my eyes & I gasped. A picnic had been layed out. Lite by candlelight.

Lacey: No one's ever done anything like this for me in my whole life.

Mighty: Really?

Lacey: Yes.

Mighty: Well then, *he took my hand* right this way, mademoiselle

Lacey: What a gentleman. *he led me over to the picnic & we say down. he then took a big strawberry parfait out of a cooler* My favorite. How did you know?

Mighty: Well, a guy like me knows these things. *I gave I'm a sly smile* That and I asked Abby. *he then reached into a basket & pulled out a chili dog. As we finished eating, Mighty stood up & pulled out a piece of paper**blushes* This is a poem I wrote to express how I feel about you.

*Suddenly, a gust of wind blew the paper out of his hand. Might jumped to grab it. He caught it, but lost his balance & fell into the water*

**SPLASH!**

*I giggled as Mighty sat in the water with a piece of seaweed on his head & the paper was wet with the words all washed out*

Mighty:*sigh* Well, this has been a disaster.

Lacey: No. *I bent down and picked the seaweed off his head* I think it's cute.

Mighty: Really?

Lacey: Really. *I helped him stand up* And . . . I think I might be falling for you.

*Mighty's eyes went wide*

Mighty: Me too. *he blushed* I mean for you! Not me, cause that would be really weird! What I meant to say was -

*I giggled again & put a finger to his lips*

Lacey: I know what you meant.

*We both smiled at each other, hugged, & kissed. For real this time*

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

*The next day, the Chaotix were in the Great Forest training. Mighty was sitting on a stump & let out a happy sigh*

Charmy: What's with him?

Vector: Dude thinks he's in love.

Mighty: Guys, you do not know happiness until you've had a date like I had last night. It was . . . Heaven.

Julie-Su: So, I take it the date went well.

Mighty: Oh yeah. In fact, we plans to meet later.

*Most of the boys gathered around him with smirks*

Vector: Does this means what I think it means?

Mighty: If your thinking that we're officially a couple, then no it doesn't. Guys, we've only been on one date.

Saffron: But you guys still have another date planned, so that's a good sign.

Lacey:*off-screen* Oh, Hunny Bunny! *they all turned & saw Lacey coming towards them, carrying a bag of take-out from Uncle Chuck's**on-screen* I brought you some lunch!

*Mighty got up & walked to her*

Mighty: Thanks, Cupcake. How about we got to the park and I'll get you some ice cream?

Lacey: That sounds great.

*As they walked back to New Mobitropolis, the rest of the Chaotix looked after them, confused*

Julie-Su: Hunny Bunny?

Knuckles: Cupcake?

Ray: Yuck!


	24. Comings and Goings

Comings and Goings

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

It's been a week since Lacey and Mighty started dating. It's still surprise for all of us. Another thing that surprised all of us was that Rotor found the white Chaos Emerald in the mist of all the deconstruction of the Nanite City. They brought it back to New Mobotropolis & presented it to the Council of Acorn. The Council immediately made plans to keep the Emerald in the safe at Acorn Castle, but Tails' Uncle Merlin had other plans for it*

* * *

*Me, Huck (he was hanging on my shoulder), Sonic, Tails, & Knuckles all met Merlin in front Freedom HQ. Knuckles was holding a round green stone with a yellow star in the middle*

Tails: Uncle Merlin! Why do we need the Chaos Emerald?

Knuckles: And what do you need me and the Guiding Star Gem for?

Merlin: Patience, young ones. This old charlatan has one more trick up his sleeve. Namely, I'm going to make Tails' parents reappear.

Tails: Mom and Dad are coming back!?

Abigail: That's wonderful!

Huck: Chao-Chao!

*I've heard stories about Tails' parents. Tails' Father was a General in the Royal Army during the Great War. When Dr. Eggman conquered Old Mobotropolis, he was one of the many unfortunate Mobians captured & roboticized. Soon after Tails was born, he & his wife were transported off planet by aliens called "Bem". They deroboticized him & took them back to their home world. Sonic told me that he met them during his trip into space. They gave him a holographic message to give to Tails when he got back*

Merlin: All we need is something to open a path to the Ring World of Argentum and something to power such an incredible journey.

Knuckles: Hey, the Guiding Star Gem makes portals to distant lands, so . . . Oh, wait, I get it.

Abigail: But . . . Why do you want me & Huck to come along?

Huck: Chao-Chao?

Merlin: I thought this might be a good experience for your training. *we all sat in a circle around the Chaos Emerald. the Guiding Star Gem was sitting at the top. I put my other arm around Huck & we all put our hands on the Emerald* Knuckles, guide the energies for us. Tails, reach out with your heart and find them. I will help keep us intact. Sonic, Abigail . . . Hold on to something.

Sonic: Yeah, yeah. I wish I knew where Fiona was. She might've enjoyed this. *Huck & I closed our eyes & I felt myself being lifted off the ground & going really fast. When I opened my eyes, what I saw can only be described as a war zone. Buildings looked like they were ready for the wrecking ball & above us were spaceships blasting at each other* Holy - This is not how I left this place!

Knuckles: What happened here?

Tails: Oh no . . . Mom! Dad!

*He ran off with Merlin close behind him*

Merlin: Tails! Wait!

*Sonic looked up at the sky*

Sonic: Ooooh snap. Knuckles, Abby, do you guys recognize those spaceships?

*Knuckles & I both looked up saw something I hoped I'd never see again*

Abigail: The Xorda.

*Huck whimpered & shivered in fright in my arms*

Knuckles: I guess this explains why they haven't come back for us yet.

Sonic: Who are they fighting? Those aren't local Bem ships.

?:*off-screen* They're the Metarex.

*I turned around & saw a brown male light blue eyed fox wearing a eyepatch, a torn blue & yellow uniform & blue boots. A brown female light blue eyed fox wearing a torn blue & yellow dress. I could tell who they were right away*

Amadeus: And they are just as bad as the Xorda. They started fighting months ago and it doesn't look it they'll ever stop.

Rosemary: Hello, Sonic. Welcome back to what's left of the Ring-World.

Sonic: The Prowers! Hold that thought! *he ran off & came back with Tails & Merlin* Here we go! See what you missed, you spaz?

Rosemary:*hugging Merlin* Merlin!

Merlin: Rosemary . . . It's been so long.

Amadeus:*shaking his hand* I knew you'd come for us in time.

Merlin: I helped, but a great deal of the thanks goes to your son.

*Tails started to look a little nervous & hesitated. But Sonic pushed him foreword*

Sonic: Go on, you doof.

Abigail: It's gonna be okay.

Huck: Chao-Chao.

Tails: I'm goin', I'm goin' . . .

*He walked up to them & they all looked at each other surprised*

Amadeus: Our son . . .

*Rosemary knelt down & moved Tails bangs from his eyes*

Rosemary:*tears in her eyes* Miles . . . You're already so big and handsome.

Tails:*tears in his eyes* E-Everybody calls me Tails.

*They both kneeled down & pulled Tails into a hug*

Amadeus: Then "Tails" is is.

Rosemary: You're still our boy.

Tails: I'm never letting you go again!

*I wiped a tear from my eye*

Abigail: I love a happy ending.

Huck:*tearing up* Chao.

*Merlin then activated the Chaos Emerald & the Guiding Star Gem & we all headed for home*

* * *

*When we got back, Sonic, Tails, & Mr. & Mrs. Prower all went to Castle Acorn. Knuckles went back to the Chaotix. Me & Huck? We just headed home. After what happened today, all I wanted to do was spend time with my family. When I got there, Huck & I were surprised to find my Mom, Dad, & Grandpa sitting at the dining room table. On the table was a big fancy dinner. My Mom only goes all out when something big is going to happen in the family. I sat down & Huck sat next to me on the table*

Abigail: Okay. What's going on?

Huck: Chao?

Robert: W-What are you think something's going on?

Laura: It's okay, honey. We were planning on telling her anyway.

Abigail: Tell me what?

Huck: Chao-Chao?

Laura: You know how I haven't been feeling well these past few days?

Abigail: Yeah.

Huck: Chao.

Laura: Well, today I went to Doctor Quack for an examination and . . .

*She put her hand on her stomach & smiled tenderly*

Abigail: And what?

Huck: Chao-Chao?

Laura: I found out that your going to be a big sister.

My eyes went wide & I almost fell out of my chair*

Abigail: You . . You mean . . . ?

Laura: That's right. I'm going to have a baby in nine months.

*I was utterly speechless for about 30 seconds. I then jumped out of my chair (knocking it over), ran over to my parents, & hugged them. Huck joined in the hug, smiling*

Abigail: This is awesome! Will it be a boy or a girl?

Robert: It's too soon to tell. But, either way, I promise your Mother and I will love you as much as we love him or her.

Abigail: I know you will.

Huck: Chao.

Lawrence: Now, let's eat dinner before it gets cold.

*We all sat down & ate. And I was feeling like the happiest girl in the world*


	25. I Am

I Am . . .

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*It's been a week since we brought Tails' parents home & my parents telling me that I'm going to be a big sister. I was really excited. I've always wanted a little brother or sister. Anyway, Amadeus & Rosemary took up residence in Merlin's house in Knothole, across the street from my house. My parents immediately hit it off with them & like everyone in Knotehole & New Mobotropolis, they both fell in love with my Mom's baking. Just yesterday, all of my friend's Moms threw a baby shower for her. 'Today, Huck & I were at Freedom HQ, helping Tails go over some data when Sonic walked in*

Sonic: All right . . . This is getting ridiculous . . ! Where the heck is Fiona!? *Knuckles walked in holding an Extreme Gear* No-show on the mission. No-show about any other time . . . Yo, Tails! You seen her lately? *Tails didn't answer & flew out of the room* Tails?

Knuckles: Are you two fighting?

Sonic: I didn't think so . . . I know he had a thing for Fiona, but I thought we'd dealt with that.

Knuckles: Is Fiona still disappearing?

Sonic: Yeah, yeah. *he turned to me* Hey, Abby. Any chance you can used your Future Sight to find her?

*That was what Tails' Uncle Merlin had started calling my powers*

Abigail: Like my Mom explained before Sonic, my visions come at random. Besides, I'm still working on that with Merlin.

Huck:*nodding* Chao-Chao.

*To be perfectly honest, I didn't really care where Fiona went. I still don't like her & I know she doesn't like me. And that's perfectly fine with me*

Sonic: Your right. Your right. Sorry. But, I'm really beginning to wonder if . . .

*Tails flew back into the room in a panic*

Tails: Sonic!

Sonic: HA! I knew he'd come around.

Tails: It's Shadow! He's headed this way and he's under attack!

Abigail: What!? *I ran up to Tails & grabbed him by the arms* Who's attacking him!?

Tails: T-Two of Eggman's robots.

*That was all I needed to know. I ran out of the room with Sonic, Tails, & Huck quickly following me*

* * *

*When we got there, 2 red robots were chasing Shadow & sending out bolts of electricity. He was holing a disk in one hand & 6 hairs in the other. I'd have to question him on that later. Suddenly one of the bolts of electricity grazed to disk Shadow was holding, damaging it a little*

Shadow: No!

*I was about to jump in & save him, but Sonic & Tails beat me to it by destroying the 2 robots*

Sonic: We've got to stop meeting like this.

Abigail: Shadow!

*I ran up to Shadow & hugged him tightly. Sonic & Tails looked at us & each other confused. They then looked at Huck, who shrugged*

Shadow:*whispering* Sonic & Tails are watching.

Abigail:*whispering* I don't care. Are you alright?

*Shadow smiled at me & hugged me back*

Shadow:*whispering* Yes, I'm fine. *he then looked at the disk in his hand & saw the burnt edge**out loud to Sonic & Tails* You couldn't show up ten seconds earlier!

Abigail: Shadow!

Sonic:*sarcastically* Why you're welcome, Shadow. I'm glad we could help. Your profuse gratitude is touching.

*I gave Sonic a glare & he held his hands in defense. I then gave Shadow a look at said "We're here now aren't we?". His face then turned sad & he looked down*

Shadow:*looking at Tails* . . . You're right. I apologize.

Sonic: . . . You do?

Shadow: You are the only one I can turn to, Sonic. This is the diary of my creator. Professor Gerald Robotnik. *he gave the disk to Tails* This disk contains all the answers. Who I am. What I'm meant to be. Please, Sonic. I need to know who I am.

Sonic: No worries, Faker. We've got you covered.

*I gave Sonic another glare at the name "Faker"*

* * *

*We made our way back to HQ. Shadow explained to us how he infiltrated Eggman's base, confronted Eggman & Snively, & stole the disk. Tails looked over the disk. Shadow put the clump of hair on a nearby table*

Tails: I don't know how much we can do for you, Shadow. The data is so old and it's so damaged that a lot of the information is corrupted. If we tried to dig into what's left, it might corrupt the whole thing.

Shadow: I refuse to turn back now.

Nicole: **_If I may - If you were to physically interface with the data, you might be able to find out what you need._**

Shadow: You can do that?

Nicole: **_It will take only a few minutes of preparation._**

Shadow: Then, yes. Let us do that.

Sonic:*elbowing Shadow* Emphasis on "us," Faker. I'm not letting you have all the fun.

Abigail: I'm coming too. Somebody has to keep an eye on you two.

Sonic: Gee, thanks.

*I took Huck off my shoulder*

Abigail: Sorry, buddy. You gotta stay here.

*Huck looked sad, but nodded. I handed him to Tails*

Knuckles: Don't worry about Freedom HQ. I'll keep an eye on things here.

Sonic: Cool. Tell Fiona I'm looking for her if you see her.

Nicole: **_Let us hope. Sonic . . . Shadow . . . Abigail . . . We're ready._**

*In a flash of light, we were inside a hallway. I looked out a window next to us & saw we were in space above Mobius*

Sonic: Wow! The Ark. Haven't been here in a while.

Abigail:*to Shadow* You were created here.

Shadow: Yes.

Nicole: It's just as I feared. Our very presence is accelerating the degradation. We need to be quick.

Shadow: Then let's go!

*We entered a room & Shadow gasped in surprise*

?: Shadow! Welcome back!

Shadow: You! *standing in front of us was Maria Robotnik. I know because Shadow showed me a picture of her. she looked a lot like Hope* Maria . . . I thought I'd lost you forever.

Maria: Don't be silly, Shadow. As long as you hold me in your heart and thoughts, we'll never be apart. Who are your friends?

Shadow: Friends . . . ?

Sonic: Yeah, hi. We're still here. We're here to get answers, remember?

Shadow: Of . . . Of course. Maria, I have been in captivity for the past fifty years. I've forgotten my purpose . . . Who I am . . . Please, tell me . . .

Maria:*gasp* Fifty years!? We need to speak to Grandfather right away!

*She ran down the hallway & we all followed her*

Nicole: We may have to cut this short. The data is fragmenting fast.

Shadow: I'm not leaving until I know everything.

Professor Gerald Robotnik:*off-screen* Then know everything you shall . . . *stand in front of us was a adult human male (who looked a lot like Eggman, only a lot nicer) with a gray mustache wearing a white lab coat over a brown turtleneck sweater, black pants & shoes, & pince nez glasses**on-screen* Hello, son. Fifty years is a long time to wander in the dark.

Sonic: Yeah. Can we get the abridged version, Professor? We're short on time here.

Professor Gerald Robotnik: Of course. In short, Shadow . . . You are the Ultimate Protector of life on Mobius.

Shadow: I am?

Professor Gerald Robotnik: Initially, your body was to be the source for a cure. Maria developed the rare Neuiro-Immuno-Deficiency Syndrome. There is no cure, and I hoped to make one in you. But there were barriers I could not break in my research. Desperate, I sought the aid of Black Doom, a monstrous alien who wanted you to be his greatest weapon. He helped me create you . . . The Ultimate Lifeform . . . And give you his rare skills in Chaos Control. Little did Black Doom know that I would later change you to be the Champion for Mobius against him and his Black Arms. The Black Arms will return to Mobius in fifty years.

Sonic: All ready happened, Prof.

Professor Gerald Robotnik: Really?

Abigail: He's right. The Black Arms attacked 2 years ago. Luckily, Shadow defeated Black Doom and sent the Black Arms packing.

Professor Gerald Robotnik: Really. Well, I'm very proud of you, Shadow.

Shadow: So . . . What am I, then? A cure? A weapon?

Professor Gerald Robotnik: You are a savior, Shadow. I'm so sorry so much has to be put on your shoulders. But you are well prepared. You were created with my love for the people of Mobius so you may protect them.

*Suddenly, the ground below our feet began to disappear*

Sonic: Whoa! No more floor!

Nicole: The digital matrix is collapsing! We have to get out! *she made a door* I'll make us a way out. You get Shadow!

Sonic: Way ahead of you, Nicole! Shadow . . . Time to juice!

Shadow: No! I still have questions! I can't leave Maria again!

Maria: Shadow . . . *she put her hands on Shadow's muzzle* You have to go and protect everyone now. And you'll always have me . . .

Shadow:*tears in his eyes* . . . If I hold you in my heart . . . Goodbye, Maria.

*She smiled at him & turned to me*

Maria: Take good care of him, okay. I hope you both will be very happy.

Abigail: I will and thank you.

*All 4 of us ran through the door & we were back in the HQ*

Sonic: Whoo-ha! What a ride!

Huck: Chao-Chao!

*He flew up to me & snuggled into my face*

Tails: Sonic! I'm glad you guys are back!

Sonic: Ditto! Did Fiona ever - ?

Tails: Snively's attacking outside, and Knuckles is fending him off all by himself!

Sonic: What!? Why!?

Tails: He wants his hair back!

*Shadow ran towards a nearby table, picked up the 6 hairs, & ran out of the HQ. We all went after him. Huck held onto my shoulder. When we caught up, Shadow was standing on a destroyed red lobster robot & glaring at Snively*

Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog. I am the union of ideals dark and benign, but ultimately built with love. *he threw the hairs at Snively* I am the Ultimate Lifeform. I am the Protector of Mobius. Run home to your Master and tell him. This is who I am.

*I then walked up the robot & stood behind Shadow. Snively flinched in fear when he saw me & Huck glaring at him*

Abigail: Excuse me, Shadow. But I'd like a word with Snively.

Shadow: Be my guest.

Abigail: Thank you. *to Snively* Didn't I tell you that if I ever saw you near New Mobotropolis or Knothole again *cracking her knuckles* I would grind you into paste.

Huck: Chao.

Snively: M-Must have s-slipped my mind.

*I put my knuckles down & turned away from him*

Abigail: Well, lucky for you, I'm in a good mood right now. So I'll let you off with a warning this time. *he sighed in relief* But! *he flinched again as I grabbed him by the collar & pulled him up to my face* Next time, I'll show no mercy! *I threw him off the wreck & he landed on his backside* NOW BEAT IT!

Huck: Chao!

Snively:*picking up his hairs* I'm going! I'm going!

*He turned in the opposite direction & ran away at full speed*

* * *

(Shadow's POV)

Shadow:*in his mind* _That's my girl._

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*I hopped off the robot & Shadow walked up to me. He then whispered in my ear*

Shadow:*whispering* I have to get going now. But meet me in the Great Forest tonight.

*I kissed his cheek*

Abigail:*whispering* I wouldn't miss it for the world.

*He then ran off. I turned to Sonic, Tails, & Knuckles*

Tails: Well . . . After that, what do we do?

Sonic: We find out why Fiona is vanishing lately. It's time we got some answers!

* * *

*That evening, Shadow & I were on one of our secret dates. We were having a picnic candlelight dinner & stargazing. I left Huck at home, asleep in my bed*

Abigail: I'm glad Sonic & the others were able to help you.

Shadow: Me too. Now I don't feel so confused anymore.

Abigail: I have a surprise for you. *I pulled out a guitar* I wrote this just for you.

*I strummed a few notes & started singing*

*Abigail singing*

We're far apart

In every way

But you're the best part

Of my day

And sure as I

Breath the air

I know we are

The perfect pair

On a prickly path

The goes on for miles

But it's worth it just

To see you smile

And I cannot

Be pulled apart

From the hold you have

On my heart

Even if the world tells us it's wrong

You're in my head

Like a catchy song

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

*Sonic & Sally were walking through the Great Forest, when they heard something*

Sonic: What's that sound?

Sally: It sounds like singing.

Sonic: Let's check it out.

*He picked Sally up bridal style & zoomed towards the music*

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*Abigail singing*

The seasons change

And leaves may fall

But I'll be with you

Through them all

In rain or shine

You'll always be mine

On a prickly path

That goes on for miles

You're the only one who

Makes it all worth while

And you should not

Blame me too

If I can't help

Falling in love with you

*I finished the song & smiled at him*

Shadow: That was beautiful.

*We were about to kiss, when . . . *

Sally:*off-screen* ABBY!

*We turned around & saw Sonic & Sally standing behind us. Sally was looking shocked. Sonic was just standing there with a firm look*

Sonic: Well, this explains a lot.

*We both blushed. I knew we had a lot of explaining to do*

* * *

You're in My Head Like a Catchy Song - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic


	26. Birthday Surprise

Birthday Surprise

* * *

Note: Another original chapter

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*A month had past since everyone found out I was secretly dating Shadow. They were all pretty shocked, but they all got over it. It took some longer than others, mostly my Dad. He got so mad at me that he didn't speak to me for a week, but my Mom convinced him to change his mind (trust me, my Mom can be pretty convincing). She (of course) already knew about it. She told me that it was her last vision before she gave me Grandma's necklace. "Today, Lacey, Huck & I were walking through New Mobotropolis on our way to the market. I wasn't in a good mood today. Because the one day I was dreading out of the whole year was only a week away. Suddenly, Amy, Saffron, Cream, Cheese, & Chocola hugged me on both sides*

Amy Saffron, & Cream: Happy almost Sweet 16!

Cheese & Chocola: Chao-Chao!

*The other Freedom Fighters & Chaotix gathered around me, giving me the same wishes, but it didn't put me in a better mood*

Abigail:*pulling out of their grip* Yeah, thanks. I guess.

*They all looked at me confused, even Huck (except Lacey)*

Sally: Uh . . . Your birthday is this Saturday, right?

Abigail: Yes. And I hate my birthday. So, can we just forget about it, please?

*I started to walk away, but Sonic intercepted me*

Sonic: But, how can you hate your own birthday?

Abigail: Because my Dad insists on throwing theme parties every year.

Charmy: That sounds like fun!

Abigail: Yeah, except all the good themes were used up years ago.

Rotor: So, just be creative.

Lacey: That's kind of the problem, he's a little too creative. Tell them.

Abigail: 3 years ago, the theme was "Antique Automobiles".

Lacey: And 2 years ago, it was the color "Brown". All the presents, drinks, food, decorations. Everything was brown.

Amy: Vomitrocious!

Vector: I'm a little afraid to ask now, but . . . What's this year's theme?

*I reached into my pocket, pulled out an envelope, & handed it to Antoine. He opened the card inside & confetti exploded all over the place. Then a picture of a clown popped up*

Abigail: The circus.

Knuckles:*face-palmed* He can't be serious.

Abigail: He told me he's been saving that one for my Sweet 16. Well, the only good thing about Shadow living far away is that he won't be here when my Dad embarrasses me again. *I started to walk away, then turned back* You guys can come if you want, but you don't have to enjoy it.

* * *

(Sonic's POV)

*We all watched Abby, Huck, & Lacey walk away, feeling kinda bad for her*

Tails: Poor Abby.

Mighty: I wish there was something we could do.

*I thought for a minute, then an idea popped into my head*

Sonic: Maybe there is something we can do. *everyone looked at me confused* Follow me to the HQ, I'll explain everything there.

*I took off towards HQ with everyone right behind me*

* * *

(Freedom HQ)

*We all gathered in HQ & I told everyone my plan*

Sonic: Ok, so we're all in agreement that Abby's Dad's "Circus" theme party is a lame idea, right? *everyone nodded* So, why don't we make our own party for her. Something more appropriate for a Sweet 16.

*Everyone immediately looked interested*

Amy: I say, let's do it!

Bunnie: After all, a Sweet 16 only happens once in a gal's lifetime.

Sally: So, then we're all in agreement. Let's give Abigail a Sweet 16 she'll always remember.

Everyone: Let's do it to it!

* * *

(Third-Person POV*

*That week, the Freedom Fighters & Chaotix were busy planning the perfect Sweet 16 for Abigail. They explained their plan to the Council of Acorn, which they all agreed, after they showed them the party Abigail's Dad had planned. Abigail's Mom & Grandpa also agreed to help (they were getting tired of theme parties). Sally got permission from her parents to use the Royal Gardens for the party. The Chaotix were in charge of decorating. Along with Tails & Rotor doing the lights. Bunnie & Antoine were doing the food. Abigail's Mom was baking the cake (Abigail's favorite, "Double Chocolate with Rainbow Sprinkles"). Amy & Lacey were charge of buying presents. Sonic was given a very special "Top Secret" assignment*

* * *

(A week later - Sonic's POV)

*It was now Saturday & the party was tonight. So far, everything was going off without a hitch. We were at the HQ wrapping the last of the presents when my holo-watch started ringing. I answered it & saw it was Amy. She looked really frantic*

Sonic: What's up, Ames?

Amy:*off-screen* _**Big problem! A dress arrived, but not the dress we ordered!**_

*We had ordered a new dress for Abby to wear to her party. But the dress Amy showed me wasn't the one we wanted (it was a purple & black long sleeved dress (look up "Long Sleeved Multi - tiered Gothic Lolita Dress" by "MedusaLiu" on "DeviantArt"). I didn't know how we were gonna fix this, until . . . *

Sally: I know! I'll send Lacey over, maybe she can fix it!

Lacey: Girlfriend. I'm all over it.

*I face-palmed. I completely forgot Lacey was studying to be a fashion designer. An hour later, she had completely transformed the dress (it was now a purple sleeveless dress (lookup "Rosalina - Serena (Ball Gown)" by "KatLime" on "DeviantArt"). She had even turned some of the leftover fabric into a pair of gloves & a bow tie for Huck*

Amy: Abby's gonna love it! I can't believe it's the same dress!

Mighty: What I can believe is that you & Lacey got everything on her wish list.

Lacey: What can I say? We're shopping superstars.

*She & Amy high-fived*

Sonic: Ok, people, it's party time. Sally, you & the girls go get the guest of honor. We'll meet you at the party.

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*Huck & I were currently in my closet, hiding from my Dad & his "Circus" party. I hadn't seen Lacey or any of my friends all week. Grandpa said they were all on top secret mission for the King (he was in charge of distracting her). Suddenly, I heard a knock at my bedroom door. At first I thought it was my Dad, until . . . *

Bunnie: Abby? Yah in there, Sugah?

*I sighed in relief*

Abigail: I'm in my closet!

*My bedroom door opened & then my closet door. Turns out, it wasn't just Bunnie. It was her, Lacey, all my other girlfriends, Cheese & Chocola wearing formal clothes. They were surprised to see Huck with me*

Julie-Su: What are you two doing in here?

Abigail: Hiding from my Dad and his embarrassing party.

Huck: Chao-Chao.

Sally: Well, you don't have to hide anymore 'cause that party's been canned.

Abigail: What?

Lacey: We'll explain later, for now put this on.

*She handed me a present. I opened it & my eyes widened*

* * *

(An hour later)

* I was now wearing a new dress & a purple bow in my ponytail. Huck was wear a purple bow tie. Each of us had a blindfolds over our eyes as the girls & Chao guided us through New Mobotropolis. Soon, the blindfolds was taken off & we gasped in surprise. The Royal Gardens had been transformed into an outdoor ballroom. Lights & streamers hung from the trees. A table had been laid out with all my favorite foods (there was even a pyramid of chili dogs), including my favorite cake. Everyone was wearing formal wear*

Everyone: Happy Birthday, Abby!

Abigail: It's beautiful. You guys did all of this for me?

Antoine: Eet was all Sonic's idea.

Bunnie: And Sally-girl did most of the plannin'

Abigail: Thanks guys. This is the best Sweet 16 I could have ever imagined.

*Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my Mom elbowing my Dad*

Sally: So, who wants to be Abby's first Sweet 16 dance partner?

*Espio took my hand & led me to the dance floor. He did a few waltz steps & spun me around*

Abigail: Wow, where'd you learn to dance like this?

Espio: Don't ask.

*Suddenly, a hand tapped on Espio's shoulder*

Shadow:*off-screen* Hey, can I cut in?

*I gasped when I saw Shadow, wearing a tuxedo*

Abigail: Shadow! You're here!

*He took my hand & pulled me close. I looked at Sonic, who winked at me*

Shadow: There's no where I'd rather be and no one I'd rather be with. Happy Sweet 16, Abby.

*We started gliding across the floor. Two by two, all my friends started joining us (Sonic & Sally, Bunnie & Antoine, Knuckles & Julie-su, Mighty & Lacey, Charmy & Saffron, Tails & Amy, & Cream with Cheese, Chocola, & Huck). A few of our parents joined in*

(The Wilaby's First Dance to "Can I Have This Dance" from HSM3 - this is how Shadow & Abigail danced to this song)

*Abigail singing*

*off-screen*

Take my hand

Take a breath

Hold me close

And take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine

And let the music be your guide

*Shadow singing*

*off-screen*

Won't you promise me

*Abigail singing*

*off-screen*

Now won't you promise me

That you'll never forget

*Shadow singing*

*off-screen*

We'll keep dancing

*Abigail singing*

*off-screen*

To keep dancing

*Abigail & Shadow singing*

*off-screen*

Wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning

The chances of finding

Someone like you

It's one in a million

The chances of feeling

The way we do

And with every step together

We just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

*Shadow singing*

*off-screen*

Take my hand

I'll take the lead

And every turn

Will be safe with me

Don't be afraid

Afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you

Through it all

And you can't keep us apart

*Abigail singing*

*off-screen*

Even a thousand miles

Can't keep us apart

*Shadow singing*

*off-screen*

'Cause my heart is

*Abigail singing*

*off-screen*

'Cause my heart is

*Abigail & Shadow singing*

*off-screen*

Wherever you are

It's like catching lightning

The chances of finding

Someone like you

It's one in a million

The chances of feeling

The way we do

And with every step together

We just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Oh no mountains too high

And no oceans too wide

'Cause together or not

Our dance won't stop

Let it rain

Let it pour

What we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe

That we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning

The chances of finding

Someone like you

It's one in a million

The chances of feeling

The way we do

And with every step together

We just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

*The dance ended*

Shadow: I know it's customary to give presents after cake, but I can't wait. *he got down on one knee* Abigail Catz, my sun, my moon, & my stars, will you be my girlfriend?

*My eyes went wide & I blushed. I looked out of the corner of my eye & saw my Dad trying to keep himself from getting in between us. I looked back at Shadow & smiled*

Abigail: Yes.

*He got up & we kissed*

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

*Later, everyone was eating cake & watching Abigail open her presents. But Jules & Nigel noticed someone was missing. They looked around & saw Robert sitting on a far away bench. They walked over to him*

Jules: **HEY, WHY YOU SITTING OVER HERE?**

King Nigel Acorn: Yes, my friend. Are you not enjoying the party?

Robert: No, the party's great. The kids did a good job.

Jules: **THEN WHAT'S WRONG?**

Robert: Why?

King Nigel Acorn: Why what?

*Robert turned around. Nigel & Jules turned & they saw Abigail kissing Tails on the cheek as a thank you for his present to her*

Robert: Why can't kids just stay kids forever?

King Nigel Acorn: Oh, I see. Your sad because you've just realized that your little girl is growing up.

Robert: It feels like she's just slipping through my fingers. Then one day I'm gonna loose her forever. That's why I've been doing the theme parties every year. She loved them when she was little, so I guess I just wanted to hold onto those childhood memories for just a little longer.

*Jules & Nigel looked at each other, smiled sad smiles, & sat down on the bench*

Jules: **YOU KNOW, ROB, WE'RE KINDA JEALOUS OF YOU.**

Robert:*confused* What do you mean?

King Nigel Acorn: You see, neither I nor Jules got to witness our children growing up. So, we do not have any of those memories.

Robert: I'm sorry.

Jules: **DON'T BE. BECAUSE WHAT'S IMPORTANT WE'RE HERE WITH THEM NOW.**

Robert: I guess your right.

Abigail:*off-screen* Hey, Dad! *all three of them turned around & saw Abigail standing with Sonic & Sally**on-screen* Come on! Mom wants you to help her give me her present!

*All three of them stood up & looked at their children with sad smiles*

*King Nigel, Robert, & Jules singing*

*off-screen*

Sometimes I wish

That I could freeze

The picture

And save it from the

Funny tricks of time

Slipping through my fingers

*They walked over & joined the party*

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*This has truly been my best birthday ever*

* * *

Can I Have This Dance - High School Musical 3

Slipping Through My Fingers - Mamma Mia! (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)


	27. Return of an Old Enemy

Return of an Old Enemy

* * *

Note: Another original chapter

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*It's already been a week since my birthday. Today, my friends & I were just relaxing under a tree in the park. Huck was sitting on my lap*

Sonic: Is it me, or is today like the most perfect day ever?

Sally: The sun is shining, the flickys are singing, and there hasn't been any sign of Eggman in weeks.

Abigail: I'd give it a ten. *I looked at the fountain ahead of me & my smile twisted into a look of disgust* No way! I can't believe it!

Tails: Can't believe what?

Abigail: That!

*I pointed to a male grey wolf with dark gray hair & yellow eyes wearing a black vest, a brown belt, dark blue wristbands, & brown boots sitting at the edge of the fountain in front of us, reading a comic book*

Knuckles: You know him?

Abigail: Yes. That's Zeke Lobo!

Lacey: No way! That's Zeke!?

Vector: Who?

Huck: Chao?

Abigail: Zeke Lobo. As in my grade school nemesis! Guys, our perfect day has just been ruined by a dark cloud.

Amy: I think he's kinda cute.

Abigail: Cute!? Amy, the guy is a total loser. He tormented me! He was always doing means things to me like pulling my tail, putting kick-me signs on my back, putting plastic spiders in my locker & worms & toads in my lunch box. The day his family moved away was the best day of my life.

Julie-Su: Well, get over it already. Grade school's ancient history anyway.

Mighty: Yeah Abby, people change.

Abigail: Please. I am sure he's the same jerk I knew in second grade. As a matter a fact I'm going over there right now to give him a piece of my mind.

*I handed Huck to Amy & got up from where I was sitting*

Mina: You want one of us to come with you?

Abigail: No. I can handle this alone.

* * *

(Third-person POV)

Knuckles: This should be good.

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*I stood in front of Zeke*

Abigail: Zeke Lobo?

*He looked up at me & his eyes went wide*

Zeke: Abby? Abigail Catz? Is it really you?

Abigail: The one and only. And P.S., you can stop drooling anytime.

*He wiped his mouth with his hand*

Zeke: Sorry. It's just I haven't seen you since Grade 2. And you look a lot cuter than you did back then.

*I blushed slightly. That threw me for a loop*

Abigail: Excuse me?

*He stood up*

Zeke: Well . . . The truth is, I was crushing on you big time. And I think I still am.

Abigail: Then what was with the tail pulling, kick-me signs, spiders, toads, & worms?

Zeke: Well, I didn't know how else to get your attention. Made you notice me. *he put his arm around my shoulder* So, what you say to a movie date this weekend?

*I scowled, grabbed his wrist & judo flipped him over my shoulder*

Abigail: Not gonna happen. And besides, I have a boyfriend now.

*Zeke immediately stood up when he heard that*

Zeke: What!? Who!?

Shadow:*off-screen* That would be me.

*Zeke turned around & saw Shadow*

Abigail: Shadow! *I ran over & hugged him* What are you doing here?

Shadow: Just thought I'd surprise you. *he glared at Zeke, who flinched* Is this guy bothering you?

*Zeke began to get nervous & was sweating like crazy*

Zeke: N-No of course not. We were just catching up. I'm an old childhood friend of hers.

Abigail: More like childhood bully.

*Shadow's glare hardened. Zeke started to back away, looking even more nervous*

?:*off-screen* Is there a problem here?

*I looked behind Zeke & saw a male yellow-orange monkey with brown eyes wearing a green short sleeved shirt with a high collar, red wristbands & green boots & a male brown grizzly bear with brown eyes wearing a red neckerchief, blue shorts, & black boots*

Zeke: Hey! What's up dudes!? *he went to them & they did a three way fist bump* Abby. Allow me to introduce you to my crew.

Nathan(Monkey): I'm Nathan. The brains of the group.

Mason(Grizzly Bear): I'm Mason. The muscle.

Zeke: And of course, I'm Zeke. The leader and the looks.

Mason, Nathan, & Zeke: And together we are . . . The Plus Ultra Squad!

*They ended that introduction with a pose (look up "Ginyu Force Pose" but just with Captain Ginyu, Jeice, & Recoome). I could hear my friends trying to hold in their giggles. Shadow and I just stared at them for a few seconds. Then we both let out a snort*

Nathan: I told you that pose would just make people laugh at us.

Zeke: What? It make us look cool. Like a team of super heroes.

Shadow: More like a comedy trio.

*All three of them slumped down & sweat dropped at that*

Abigail: So anyway. How long have you been in the city, Zeke?

Zeke: My family just moved here two days ago. We're still settling in.

Abigail: And your two friends?

Zeke: They're actually living with me and my family since both of their parents are working abroad.

Nathan: Speaking of settling in, your Mom sent me and Mason to find you. She and your Dad need your help with moving some furniture.

Zeke: Ok. Let's go. *he & his friends started to walk away, but he then turned back to me & winked* See you around Abby.

*Soon all three of them were gone*

Abigail: Well, that was annoying.

Shadow: No kidding. So he was your old bully?

Abigail: Yeah. And I hope I don't see him again for a while.

* * *

(The Next Day)

*Me and Lacey were at school today. Huck stayed home (no pets allowed). We were arriving in homeroom. I turned in my workbooks to our homeroom teacher, Ms. Griselda (a old female black raven with her top feathers pulled back in a tight bun & red eyes wearing sharp glasses, a red jacket with a black tie, a dark orange brooch, a straight red skirt, white tights and the black high heels). Who (just our luck) happens to be the strictest teacher in school*

Ms. Griselda: Well Miss Catz. I'm glad to see that your keeping up with your school work, despite your work with the Freedom Fighters. You may take your seat now.

Abigail: Thank you, Miss Griselda.

*As I went to my seat, I could hear Miss Griselda mumbling to herself*

Miss Griselda:*mumbling* I don't know what parents are thinking these days. Letting their daughters do something so unlady-like. *I sat down next to Lacey. she then slapped a ruler on her desk & everyone in the room went quiet**out-loud* Now then. Before we begin, I have an announcement to make. We have three new students joining our school today.

*The door opened. My eyes went wide with horror as Zeke, Nathan, & Mason walked in. I buried my face in my hands & groaned. Lacey looked at me with sympathy. I heard Zeke calling my name*

Zeke: Hey Abby! What's up!?

Ms. Griselda: Oh. So you two know each other?

Zeke: Yep. The two of us go way back. I also know Lacey.

Ms. Griselda: Well in that case. Miss Catz! Miss Rabbit!

*Both of us stood up from our desks*

Abigail & Lacey: Yes Miss Griselda!

Miss Griselda: You two shall be these boys tour guides. You both will give them a complete tour of our school during lunch. Understood?

Abigail & Lacey: Yes Miss Griselda!

Miss Griselda: Good. Now sit down. *we sat back down & she turned to the boys* And you boys can take your seats.

Nathan: Yes, ma'am.

*All three took seats in the back of the classroom. Lucky for me, Lacey & I sat up in the front. So, I just spent most of my classes pretending Zeke wasn't there. But I could still feel him staring at me a few times. At one point, I slowly turned my head & made eye contact with him. He winked at me. Feeling disgusted, I turned back to the front & focused on my notes*

* * *

*Zeke's two friends surprised both me & Lacey today. After homeroom, we had Math. Our Math teacher, Mr. Allerdice (a orange frilled lizard), put a really hard algebra equation on the board & asked if anyone in the class would volunteer to come up & solve it. I was starting to get nervous*

Abigail:*in her mind* _No way I'm going up there. I stink at algebra._

*I looked over at Lacey next to me & saw that she was just as nervous as I was*

Mr. Allerdice: No volunteers? Very well, then I will - Oh! Nathan. Are you volunteering?

*I turned around & saw that Nathan had his hand raised*

Nathan: Yes sir.

*He then walked up to the board, took a piece of chalk, & wrote "33.5" at the end of the equation. I then looked at the teacher & saw that he was shocked*

Mr. Allerdice: Uh . . . That's correct. You may sit down now.

*Nathan nodded his head & sat back down at his desk*

Lacey:*whispering* I guess he wasn't kidding about being the smart one of the group.

Abigail:*whispering* Yeah.

* * *

*Our next class was Gym. Our Gym teacher was a huge gray male hippo named Coach Marston. But everyone in school calls him "The General". Because he's almost as strict as Ms. Griselda. We all covered our ears as he blew his whistle really loud*

Coach Marston: ATTENTION! *we all stood up straight* Today the girls will be playing tennis and the boys will be wrestling. You all know the drill, girls on one side and boys on the other.

*He always does this. Separating the boys from the girls. He says it's so we don't get in each other's way. I didn't really mind this time, because it meant I could be as far away from Zeke as possible*

Lacey: Tennis again. That's all he ever makes us do.

Abigail: Well, at least it helps us work on our reflexes.

*After a few minutes of hitting a plastic birdie back & forth, I could hear loud cheering coming from the boys side of the gym. We all looked over & saw Mason wrestling with Bruce Marquez (a orange tiger), the captain of the school wrestling team (everyone at school calls him "The Bruiser"). He had him on the floor, in an arm lock. Bruce then slammed his hand on the mat*

Bruce: Uncle! Uncle! I give up!

Coach Marston:*holding up Mason's arm* WINNER! Son, that was amazing! Whaddya say to joining the wrestling team*

Mason: Thanks Coach, I'll think about it.

Lacey: Wow. Know we know why he's the muscle.

Abigail: No kidding.

* * *

It was now time for my favorite subject. History with Mrs. Gale (a female snow leopord). She was everyone's favorite teacher. And for a good reason, because she was nice to everyone*

Mrs. Gale: Now class, today we'll start by reviewing a topic I'm sure your all familiar with. The Great War. *that got everyone's attention* Can anyone tell me how the war started? *I was about to raise my hand, but someone beat me* Zeke.

*I turned around*

Zeke: The conflict between us and the Overlanders began when they began distancing themselves from us in the north. They then started mining our lands for minerals they needed for their advanced technology. Things really started to get bad when bad when the late Prince Emerson Acorn was accidentally shot & killed by an Overlander Noble. Finally, after hundreds of years of tension, Overlord Charlemagne gained full support for his plan to conquer our lands. Using their advanced technology, they conquered the capital in the year 3220.

Mrs. Gale: Correct. Now, does anyone know how long the war lasted? *Lacey raised her hand next* Lacey.

Lacey: Five years.

Mrs. Gale: Good. One more question. How did the war end? *I immediately shot up my hand* Abigail.

Abigail: The tide of the war changed when Doctor Julian Robotnik defected from the Overland & allied himself with us. With his genius, we gained the weaponry and tactics needed to route the Overlander forces & reclaim the capital. He also negotiated a final duel between King Nigel Acorn & Overlord Charlemagne to decide the outcome of the war. The King was victorious & signed a peace treaty with the leaders of the Overland. Overlord Charlemagne disappeared shorty after. This was in the year 3225.

Mrs. Gale: Very good.

*While she was explaining a test we were going to be having on Friday about the major battles of the Great War, I looked at Zeke out of the corner of my eye*

Abigail:*in her mind* _Maybe Mighty was right. Maybe Zeke really has changed. Maybe I should give him another chance._

*I didn't know how wrong I was*

* * *

(Later that day)

**BAM!**

*That was the sound of me slamming the front door to Freedom HQ open, making everyone in the room jump. I was in a really bad mood. Lacey was right behind me, looking ready to cry*

Sonic: Well, sounds like somebody had a bad day - **AAAGGGHH!**

*It wasn't just Sonic, everyone was shocked by our appearances. Charmy & Saffron hid behind Vector & Cream, Cheese, Chocola, & Huck hid behind Amy. And I don't blame them. Our hair was a mess & our clothes were cover in food stains. When Lacey saw Mighty, she ran up to him & started crying on his shoulder*

Knuckles: What the heck happened to you two!?

Vector: Did the school get attacked by a food tornadoe?

*Espio elbowed him*

Abigail: No. Zeke happened.

Julie-Su: What did he do?

Abigail: Apparently, he thought it would be fun to start a food fight in the cafeteria at lunch. We were some of the unfortunate victims caught in the cross-fire.

Antoine: Well, no wonder you two are such a mess.

Abigail: Oh, it gets worse. Because we were his chaperones, the Principal gave us detention along with his buddies.

Rotor: Is that why you're so late?

Abigail: Yes. Luckily, we only got three days while Zeke and his friends got two weeks. That'll be my revenge to him. Now, if you'll excuse me, we're going back home to change. I'll be back in an hour.

Sally: Hold on a second.

Abigail: What?

Sally: First, let's get this french fry out of your hair before you get attacked by birds. *she pulled a french fry out of my messed up ponytail* Second, are you still going to give Zeke a second chance?

Abigail: I was. But after today, the chances of that are very slim.


	28. Truth of the Heart

Truth of the Heart

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*Another week as gone by since Zeke's first day at my school. He still tries tries to flirt with me, but I just ingore him. I still haven't forgiven him. My Dad & Grandpa just finished turning an empty room in our house into a nursery for the new baby (we were originally just using it as a store room). I got to pick the wallpaper (blue with moons, stars, & clouds). Just recently, Mina, Ash, & the Forget-Me-Knots left Knothole & New Mobotropolis to go on a world tour of Mobius. The Chaotix went with them as bodyguards. Today, Huck & I were walking through the Great Forest, on my way to Freedom HQ. Just then, we saw Fiona standing in front of the HQ*

Abigail:*in her mind* _Well, look who decided to finally show up. _

*Suddenly, Amy ran out of HQ & lunged at Fiona with her Piko Piko Hammer, full force*

Amy: HOW COULD YOU!?

Fiona: Whoa!

*She jumped to one side as Amy's hammer almost hit her*

Amy: WE TRUSTED YOU! SONIC TRUSTED YOU WITH HIS FRIENDSHIP!

Fiona: Would you hold on a second!? What's this all about?

Amy: Don't play dumb with me! I was out looking for Sonic and found Tails instead. I asked him if he knew where Sonic was, maybe if he was with Sally. That's when he told me about you. He told me what Sleuth Dawg tried to black-mailed you with. *she took another swing at Fiona* You've been dating Scourge behind our backs!

*My eyes went wide*

Fiona: It's not like I was really friends with you guys anyway.

Amy: You admit it!?

Fiona: Admit what? I didn't admit anything.

*Amy took another swing & Fiona jumped up*

Amy: Why can't you just tell the truth!?

Fiona: "The truth" get you hurt or worse, little girl. *she landed on Amy's hammer* But even if you got all of Knotehole and New Mobotropolis to testify against me, Sonic would never believe you.

*Having heard enough, I ran towards them & did a flying kick at Fiona, with Huck clinging to my shoulder. I hit her in the face & sent her flying a few feet*

Abigail: I knew you were hiding something Fiona, but I didn't think you would stoop this low.

Huck:*glaring at Fiona* Chao.

*Fiona got up & gave me a smirk*

Fiona: I'm surprised you didn't figure it out with your visions, Twerp.

Abigail: That's it!

*I grabbed her in the arm & was about to punch her in the face, but a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned & saw Sonic*

Sonic: Hold up, Abby. Let's not get violent. By the way, Fiona, I take everything Amy says with a shaker of salt.

*Amy ran up to him as he let go of my wrist & I let go of Fiona*

Amy: Sonic! I need to tell you that . . . Well, it was Tails who said . . . But he heard it from Sleuth . . . And you heard it from Scourge!

Sonic: Amy. Chill. Breath. I've been meaning to talk to Fiona anyway. Thanks for looking out for me. You too, Abby.

Amy: S-Sure.

Abigail: No problem.

*Amy started acting all lovesick. Sonic took Fiona's hand*

Sonic: C'mon, Fiona. Walk with me. Talk with me.

Fiona: . . . Sure. *he led her into the woods* Are you going to interrogate me, too?

Sonic: I just want everything to add up, Fiona *I decided to secretly follow them, with Huck still on my shoulder* You've been disappearing a lot lately. With your sketchy past, that kinda makes me wonder, y'know?

Fiona: Excuse me? *she grabbed his wrist* You said you were cool with my past.

Sonic: I am. I'm not cool with how it might be affecting the now.

Fiona: The now? What about when I helped stop Bean and Bark on your birthday? Or when I gave up everything I knew on Rouge?

Sonic: You've helped us out. I'm not saying you didn't.

Fiona: Then what are you saying?

Sonic: What I'm saying is, you didn't show any interest in me until after Scourge impersonated me. What I'm saying, four people say your turning traitor. Scourge and Sleuth could be lying, but I trust Amy and Tails.

Fiona: You trust a couple of kids over me, huh?

Sonic: I want to trust you too, Fi! I just need you to clear this up for me.

Fiona: I tried the hero thing, Sonic. I really did. I stuck to it for you. I thought we could maybe find some middle ground.

Sonic: . . . Middle ground?

Scourge:*off-screen* She means she wishes you had a backbone, moron.

*I peeked out from behind the tree I was hiding behind & saw the green scumbag standing a few feet away from Sonic & Fiona*

Fiona: Hey, sweetie.

Scourge: Hey, Babe. You caught onto one thing, Sonic. It was me she fell for first.

Fiona: When I found out that Scourge wasn't the real deal, I tried to find the same attraction in you, Sonic. Even if you're already dating Sally.

Scourge: I told her it was a waste of time. Any guy after me is gonna be bland.

*Fiona walked over to Scourge & hugged him*

Fiona: I was hoping you'd be just as much fun, but your hung up on the whole "Virtuous Hero" thing.

Scourge: . . . Heh. Yeah, there's a real prize winner. *he looked at the tree I was hiding behind & I quickly ducked* Oh, and Kitten! You can come out now! I know you & your little friend are there.

*I stepped out from behind the tree & glared at him*

Fiona: Didn't your Mommy ever teach you it's rude to eavesdrop, Twerp?

Abigail: Yeah, well, I'm not the one who betrayed the Freedom Fighters & fell for a loser like that!

Huck: Chao-Chao!

*Fiona glared at me & was about to say something when Tails landed in between us with tears in his eyes*

Tails: Fiona! No! Please! I-I-It's okay if you don't want to like me - I mean "Like me" - like me - B-But please don't go with Scourge! I know you're good! All you have to do is try a little harder, and . . .

Fiona:*she knelt to his level & put a hand on his cheek* Oh, Tails . . . You're so smart, but you haven't learned one fundamental lesson in life. You can't count on anybody.

*She then backhanded Tails across the face. Scourge laughed & Sonic & I ran towards him*

Abigail & Sonic: Tails!

Huck: Chao!

*We helped him to his feet*

Sonic: Tails? Buddy?

Tails: Sonic . . . Just get 'em.

*Sonic gave Tails to me & ran towards Fiona*

Fiona: You're my prime example, or did you forget you left me imprisoned?

Sonic: That's no excuse to do that to -

*Suddenly, Scourge grabbed Sonic & ran off with him*

Fiona: Oh, shut up already. *she then turned to me as I was hugging Tails & rubbing his back as he cried on my shoulder* What's the matter, Twerp? Nothing to say?

Abigail: You and your boyfriend make me sick.

Huck: Chao-Chao.

Fiona: Oh, cry me a river. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to lend my boyfriend a hand.

*I just glared at her back until she disappeared in the trees. I then turned to Tails*

Abigail: It's going to be okay, Tails. I promise.

Tails: I - I'm so sorry. I should have just told you guys what I heard in the first place. B - But I didn't want to believe that it was true.

Abigail: What's done is done, Tails. You can't change the past, but you can make up for your mistakes.

*He looked up from my shoulder & at me*

Tails: H - How?

Abigail: By apologizing to Sonic & helping us get rid of Scourge and the traitor. And Amy, would you like to help too?

*Amy came out from behind a nearby tree & nodded. All 3 of us ran through the woods until we saw Fiona kicking Sonic to the ground*

Fiona: Back off, Sonic! You had your chance! The way you hold back makes you weak. It's all about survival of the best. And you're -

*Then Amy jumped in & took a swing with her hammer. Tails flew in & tried to punch Scourge. Both missed*

Amy: Would you shut up already!?

*I then stepped out of the bushes & took out my hook swords*

Tails: I - I can't hurt you, Fiona. But I don't care about you, Scourge!

Amy: Which leaves the back-stabbing, heart-wrenching, ugly, stupid, dumb hairband-wearing traitor to me!

*Scourge then took out a Warp Ring & enlarged it*

Scourge: I dunno about you, babe, but I've had my fun. Shall we?

Fiona: Let's.

Scourge: Ladies first.

Fiona: Why thank you, sweetie. *to Sonic* So long, handsome. It was fun while it lasted. *to Abigail* See ya, Twerp.

*She blew Sonic a kiss & went through the Warp Ring. Scourge then turned to me*

Scourge:*winking* See you next time, Kitten.

*I just glared at him as he went through the Ring. It soon disappeared*

Amy: I'll show her fun. Good riddance. That bodysuit looked stupid anyway.

Sonic:*to Tails* How are you holding up, bud?

Tails: I . . . I feel awful. I'm really sorry, Sonic.

Sonic: Hey, it's cool. Look, what Fiona said.

Tails: Fiona was wrong. I know I can always count on you and the other Freedom Fighters.

Sonic: And nobody's going to betray that kind of trust, especially not me.

Tails: Still . . . I . . . I want to see my M - Mom . . .

*He ran towards Knothole, looking like he was about to cry*

Sonic: Go on, bud. I'll catch you later.

*Then Antoine walked onto the scene

Antoine: What ees wrong with Tails?

Abigail: Fiona's betrayed us. She's run off with Scourge.

Huck: Chao-Chao.

Antoine: Zut Alors! Our enemies grown in numbers! Sonic! Amy! Abigail! Come with me, Sil Vous Plais.

*He started walking away somewhere*

Sonic: Why? What are you going to do?

Antoine: Sometink I should have done a long time ago!


	29. Round Up

Round Up

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*Huck & I were standing with Sonic & Amy. We were watching Antoine & Bunnie, who were in front of the Lake of Rings. Antoine then got down on one knee in front of Bunnie & pulled out a small black box with a gold ring inside*

Antoine: Bunnie Rabbot, will you do me ze great honor of becomink my wife?

*Bunnie put her hands to her mouth, completely shocked*

Bunnie: Oh, Antoine! Ah - Ah - Ah will will!

*Antoine slipped the ring onto her finger & they kissed*

Sonic: Whoa! Go, 'Twan!

Amy: Ohmygosh!

Huck: Chao-Chao!

*I just stood there. completely speechless, with my eyes wide & mouth hanging open. I did not see this coming*

Amy: Does this give you any ideas, Sonic?

Sonic: Not a one, Any. But it's a nice break from the drama of earlier today.

Abigail: You said it.

Huck: Chao.

*Sonic went up to the, now engaged, couple*

Sonic: Man-o-man . . . We've been Freedom Fighters and friends forever. I never thought I'd see you two get hitched.

Bunnie: You ain't the only one full of surprises, Sugar-Hog.

Sonic: Apparently. *he shook Antoine's hand* You really needed me, Amy, Abby, & Huck to back you up on this?

Antoine: Some t'ings I am still not so brave on.

Sonic: How long did it take you to muster up this much courage?

Antoine: Weeks.

*Amy took Bunnie's hands & bounced up & down*

Amy: This is so exciting! We need to get you a dress, and everyone will dress up nice, and 'Ohmygosh, were going to be so girl!

Abigail: Amy, take it easy.

Huck: Chao-Chao.

Bunnie:*laughing* She's right, Amy. Sugar-Twan just proposed.

*She ran back up to Antoine & gave him a kiss. Amy ran up to Sonic & took his hand. I on the other hand, was daydreaming*

Abigail:*in her mind* _I've never been to a wedding before._ _Maybe I should invite Shadow to be my date. What should I wear? I better ask Lacey._

Antoine: But we will not be waiting long, non?

Bunnie: Of course not! Now, where's Sally? Mah best friend needs to know that Ah'm getting married!

*We all made our way back to Freedom HQ. Sally & Rotor were on the video phone with Knuckles. We walked into the room just in time to hear her say . . . *

Sally: . . . The Freedom Fighters owe you this one.

* * *

*Just as Bunnie & Antoine finished telling Sally they were getting married, she sent us all on a sting mission. Apparently, Knuckles heard a rumor that Rouge had stolen the Master Emerald from Angel Island & was selling it to the highest bidder. Which sounded really strange, 'cause according to Knuckles, Rouge loves jewels more than anything else in the world. So, there's no way she'd just give away a gem that huge. So, that night, the 5 of us went to the marshlands where the auction was going to take place. We split into 2 teams. Sonic & Antoine were on one team & me, Sally, & Bunnie were on another team. I was watching from a tree while Bunnie & Sally were below me. I left Huck at home*

Sally: I have a confession to make, Bunnie.

Bunnie: What's that, Sal?

Sally: Me being on this mission . . . Making the team like this . . . It was selfish of me.

Bunnie: Whatcha mean? Each teams got a power-playah and a tactical mind, even if the teams aren't even. No offense, Abby-Girl.

Abigail: None taken.

Sally: Yeah, but . . . Don't think I haven't noticed, Bunnie. I haven't really been a part of the Freedom Fighters for a long time. You and Antoine getting married . . . And Sonic and I haven't really been seeing each other much. I feel like we're starting to grow distant . . . I'm being jealous.

Bunnie: Ah'm glad you see it, Sugar, because Ah was starting to worry for ya. But we're still yo' friends. We can understand if you give us a chance.

Sally: Oh, Bunnie . . . Right now I really wish I could, but our first guest had arrived.

*I looked ahead & saw Nack the Weasel riding towards us on his "Marvelous Queen". I jumped down from the tree & joined the girls*

Nack: Ladies.

Abigail: That's far enough, Nack.

Sally: Come along quietly, and maybe we can forget the charge of escaping prison.

Nack: I was just hired for reconnaissance tonight. But I've been hoping to pay you for that "Love Tap" a while back, Princess.

Sally: I don't think he's going to come quietly, girls.

Bunnie: He'll come quietly enough!

*She threw a punch at him, but he dodged*

Nack: Not tonight, toots!

*He, pulled out his laser gun, leaned back on his tail, sprung up in the air, & fired a laser beam at us, but we dodged. While Nack was blasting at Sally & Bunnie, I, quickly & quietly, snuck up behind him & gave him a karate chop to the neck, knocking him out cold*

Bunnie: Nice move, Abby-Girl.

Abigail: Thanks. That'll knock him out for a few hours. By then, we should have him back in a nice cozy jail cell.

Sally: Good. Let's go meet up with the guys.

*After we tied Nack with some rope, Sally & I got on the "Marvelous Queen" while Bunnie flew with her rocket feet. When we got there, Antoine had Bark on the ground with his sword pointed at him*

Sally: Nice sword-play, Antoine.

Bunnie: Looks like we're cleaning up nicely tonight.

Antoine: Merci, ma Princess.

Sally: Where's Sonic?

Antoine: He has Bean.

*He was right. We could hear Sonic wrestling with Bean on his Extreme Gear*

Bean:*off-screen* Indy! Melon! Stale fish! Please consult your owner's manual!

Sonic:*off-screen* Where's your off-button!? There it is!

**THWOK!**

Sonic then floated back down towards us, holding an unconscious Bean*

Bean: More for me, I'm driving . . .

Sonic: Hey! It's the marvelous Queen!

Sally: I'm still just a Princess, but thanks.

Sonic: I let you have that one.

Sally: I know. Now that we have these thugs, let's go confront Rouge.

Abigail: While you guys get these two tied up, I'll go on ahead.

Sonic: Good idea. Let us know when you fine Rouge.

Abigail: You got it.

*I ran ahead. After a few minutes, I heard something*

Rouge:*off-screen* Jeez . . .

*I looked down a nearby ditch & saw Rouge sitting on top of what looked like the Master Emerald covered by a brown tarp*

Rouge: I offer up the "Master Emerald" and there are no takers. What does a girl have to do to get some attention these days?

*Suddenly, Mammoth Mogul & Ixis Naugus appeared behind him. But something about Naugus was different*

Mammoth Mogul: Rest assured Madame, you and your generous offer have gone far from unnoticed.

*Naugus didn't say anything, he just made a hissing sound. I quickly got out my holographic wristwatch*

Abigail:*whispering* Guys! I found Rouge. Mammoth Mogul and Naugus have also shown up! We're just north of where you are! Hurry!

Rouge: M - Mammoth Mogul! I - I wasn't expecting somebody like you! I mean I thought you had -

Mammoth Mogul: Gone into hiding? For a time, I had. Naugus and I had found refuge in a cave deep in the mountains for a while. But then one day, we were attacked by an individual calling himself "Anonymous". He stole my precious Chaos Emerald, thus limiting my power. The experience has left me power-starved and Naugus . . . My loyal servant . . . Little more than an animal now. *he reached for the Master Emerald* But now, with this precious gemstone, my power will not only be restored, but enhanced to a degree that . . .

*Soon, Sonic & Bunnie arrived. They both landed in front of Mogul. I joined them*

Sonic: I take it back - Bean's a lot easier to listen to.

Mammoth Mogul: Sonic!

Sonic: Hey, Mogul. Good to see you're still ugly as ever.

Mammoth Mogul: You are a fool to challenge me, Hedgehog. Naugus may have lost his mind and elemental magic, but he has some how gained the power to Shadow-Meld, appearing anywhere before you can - !

Sonic: Fifty rings says he tries to pop out behind us.

Bunnie: Prolli.

*She smacked her fist into the wall behind us & Naugus came out of the shadow behind us, unconscious*

Abigail: Doesn't take a fortune teller to figure that out.

Sonic: Do you want to get Antoine for this?

Bunnie: Nah. He can finish tyin' up the others with Sally.

Mammoth Mogul: I shall not succumb to you mortals so easily! My size and strength are still great! And I still possess the full range of my Ixis magicks! You wish to sacrifice yourselves needlessly, then come -

*Just then, I heard the sound of a motor running. I looked up & saw Sally riding the "Marvelous Queen" over the cliff above Mogul. She then landed the bike on Mogul's head*

Sally: You have the right to remain silent!

*Mogul fell to the ground, out old*

Sonic: Now that is an entrance.

Abigail:*clapping* I'd give it a ten.

Sally: Thank you. Thank you. Bunnie, let Antoine know we'll need more rope.

Bunnie:*laughing* Will do, Sally!

*She picked up Naugus & flew away*

Sonic: Five down . . .

Sally: . . . One to go.

*All 3 of us turned to Rouge*

Rouge: What? Now, hold on. I'm on your side in all this.

Abigail: By stealing the Master Emerald?

Rouge: Hardly! *she pulled the tarp to reveal a wooden table with a lantern glowing green underneath it* It was a prop to lure in some of the dregs for an easy sting operation. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out with that "Future Sight" on yours.

*All 3 of of us looked at her shocked*

Abigail: What!? H - How did you - ?

Rouge: Know? Let's I just say I "happened" to be having dinner at the same restaurant you and Shadow went to on your first date.

Abigail: You were spying on us!?

Rouge: It's kind of my job, sweetie.

Sally: Anyway, why didn't you bring us in on this little scheme of yours?

Rouge: I work best alone, Princess.

Sally: Then why do this for us at all?

Rouge: It wasn't for you at all. I did it for Knuckles. I wanted to show him that I can be a good girl and play by the rules.

Sonic: And you didn't think he might be a little angry at the thought that you stole the Master Emerald and dropped his homeland into the ocean?

Rouge: He strikes me as the kind of guy who lets the ends justify the means. Besides, no harm - no foul, right? Let's clean up this mess and head back home.

*Later, we had all the villains tied up & on the "Marvelous Queen". As soon as that was done, Bunnie & Antoine turned to us*

Antoine: Sonic . . . Ma Princess . . . We were wondering . . .

Bunnie: If y'all would be the Best Man and Maid of Honor for our wedding?

Sonic: Whoa! Sweet!

Sally: Of course!

Bunnie: And Abby-Girl. We'd love it if you'd sing at the wedding reception.

Abigail: Me?

Antoine: Of course. With Mina away on her world tour, we cannot zink of anyone better.

Bunnie: So, what do you say?

*I was completely speechless for a few seconds, but then I smiled & gave the future bride & groom a big hug*

Abigail: I would be honored!

Antoine: Good. Eet's settled then.

Sally:*hugging Bunnie* And I'm long overdue in saying congratulations to you both!

Bunnie: Don't you give it a second thought, Sally-girl. We know you've had a lot on yer mind lately. We've taken down the most dangerous rogues on Mobius. We're still a team of friends and lovers.

Sonic: The future looks bright, Freedom Fighters!

Rouge:*nudging Bark* Sweet enough to rot your teeth aren't they? *to the group* Can we go now?

*Sonic then picked up Sally bridal style, Bunnie did the same to Antoine, Rouge drove the "Marvelous Queen" while I sat on top of the still unconscious pile of villains*

Sonic: Yeah, we've filled our mushy quota. Let's juice it back home, gang!

*We all headed for home*


	30. Wedding Bells

Wedding Bells

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

A month has gone by since Antoine proposed to Bunnie. It was now the big day. The ceremony was being held at the castle. All of Knotehole & New Mobotropolis was invited. Right now, my Mom & I were in my room getting ready. I was wearing the dress I got for my 16th birthday. Huck was wearing a green bow tie. Mom was wearing a light blue gown (look up "[WNG] [BM] [HC] Karson Ball Gown" by "WinxWildChild" on "DeviantArt")*

Laura: My daughter performing at a wedding reception. I couldn't be more proud. So, are you going to perform one of your old songs?

Abigail: Actually, I wrote a new piece. Lacey helped me a little.

Laura: Really. Well, I can't wait to hear it. And maybe someday, one of your friends can perform at your wedding, when the time comes.

Abigail: Maybe.

Huck: Chao-Chao.

*She tied a purple bow in place*

Laura: There.

*I looked at myself in a mirror*

Abigail: Wow. *I hugged her* Thanks, Mom.

Robert:*off-screen* There they are. The two most beautiful girls in the world.

*We turned around & saw my Dad & Grandpa standing at the door to my room. They were both wearing black tuxedos*

Abigail: Oh, Dad.

Laura: You both look pretty handsome yourselfs.

Lawrence: Thank you, dear.

*We all gathered into a group hug*

Lacey:*off-screen* Abby?

*We all turned to see Lacey wearing a pink frilly dress (look up "Estelle Princess Ball" by "TheLightFay" on "DeviantArt") & a pink bow in her hair*

Lacey: Come on. Rosie's expecting us.

Abigail: Kay. Gotta go. We promised Rosie we'd help her and Sally get Bunnie ready.

Laura: All right. We'll see you girls at the wedding.

*We both walked outside. Huck flew after us. As we headed for Rosie's house, we saw Sonic & Tails*

Sonic: Are your folks that bad, Tails?

Tails: Worse. And that's why I love 'em.

Sonic: You're looking pretty sharp, man. Hoping to catch someone's eye?

Tails: Cut it out! I'm dressed up because that's what we're supposed to do.

*That's when we decided to walk up to them*

Abigail: I think you both look handsome.

*They turned to us & their eyes went wide*

Tails:*blushing* W - Wow! You two look amazing!

Lacey: Aww! You're sweet.

Huck: Chao-Chao.

Tails: You look great to, Huck.

Huck: Chao.

Sonic: Isn't that the dress we gave you for your birthday?

Abigail: Yeah. It's my favorite.

Lacey: It's also the only dress she has, since she wouldn't let me take her shopping for a new one.

Sonic: Why bother going shopping for a dress you'll only wear once?

Abigail: That's what I told her.

Huck: Chao-Chao.

Shadow:*off-screen* I think she looks beautiful no matter what she wears. Maybe even more than the bride.

*We all turned around & saw Shadow wearing a black tuxedo & a red bow tie*

Abigail: Shadow!

*I ran up & hugged him*

Sonic: What brings you here, Faker?

*We both turned to him with a glare*

Abigail: He's my date, I'll have you know. *to Shadow* I'm glad you could come

Shadow: I would miss it for the world. Especially, if it's with you. *whispering* I have something to tell you later.

*I nodded. We then shared a quick kiss. We all then headed on our way*

Lacey:*sigh* I just love weddings! The decorations. The towering cake. The romantic music. I'm especially looking forward to the bouquet toss.

Sonic: Let me guess. Your hoping to catch it?

Lacey: You know it.

Tails: Yeah, it all sounds great. Although I was hoping . . . Me and Fiona . . . One day . . .

*We looked at him sad*

Shadow:*whispering* He's still not over that traitor you told me about? Fiona?

Abigail:*whispering* No. I'm getting worried.

Sonic: Ah, forget her man. You can do so much better. And you've got plenty of time.

Tails: You're telling me to slow down?

*Lacey & I giggled & Shadow rolled his eyes. We soon arrived at Antoine's house*

Abigail: Well, you guys have fun. And try not to scare Antoine out of getting married.

Sonic: I'll try. Good luck with Bunnie.

Lacey: Thanks. And tell Mighty I'll see him soon.

*The Chaotix came back for the wedding*

Sonic: Will do.

*We waved them goodbye as they went inside. We soon arrived at Rosie's*

Abigail: Well, I'll catch you at the castle.

Shadow: All right. You too.

*We shared another quick kiss & I went inside with Huck & Lacey. Sally & Rosie had just gotten Bunnie into her dress. Cream was fixing Cheese's bow tie & Amy was brushing her hair (Cream was the flower girl. Cheese & Chocola were the ring bearers. And Amy was the bridesmaid)*

Rosie: Ah, right on time girls. We were just about to do Bunnie's hair and makeup*

Lacey: Good thing I brought my makeup bag.

*It took us 2 hours to Bunnie's hair & makeup the way she wanted it. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Rosie opened it to reveal Sonic*

Rosie: You leave Bunnie to us. Go bother the groom.

Sonic: The Chaotix beat me to it. Can't I do anything, Rosie?

Rosie: Convince Julie-Su she looks fine in a dress.

Sonic: Let's not ask for miracles here.

*Rosie turned around & looked at Amy. She then got a sneaky smile on her face*

Rosie: All right, then . . . *she grabbed Amy by the arm & pushed her out the door* Keep our bridesmaid entertained until the ceremony.

Amy: Sonic!

Sonic: Amy!?

*Rosie closed the door. Sally & I couldn't help giggling*

Bunnie: Aw, Rosie. That was cruel.

Sally:*laughing* But funny.

Bunnie: Of course. *she & Sally both looked in the mirror* Ah, Sally . . . You're the best.

Sally: Isn't it ironic? When we were kids, you wanted to be my hair stylist.

Bunnie: Sho'nuff! And I still will - When I'm not smashing Badnicks or spendin' time with mah man.

Sally: I'm proud of you, Bunnie. Antoine's a good man.

*She & Bunnie hugged*

Bunnie: Ah count my lucky stars Ah got him. We've both lost so much - It's only right that we're there to support each other.

Rosie: And I'm proud of the both of you. You've kept us all safe for so long and grown into such lovely, competent young ladies. *she then turned to me* I'm also proud of you, Abigail. You haven't been with us long. But, you've proved to be a strong fighter & a strong young women.

Abigail:*blushing* Um . . . Thank you.

Bunnie: Yea, thank you, Rosie. Maybe Sally will follow mah lead and marry soon, too.

Rosie: Oh, yes! Someone handsome and brave . . . And blue . . .

*It was now Sally's turn to blush*

Sally: W - Well, maybe someday. In the future. But, who knows. Maybe the next one down the aisle will be one of these two.

*She pointed her thumb at me & Lacey. We both turned bright red*

Lacey: You really think so?

Abigail: I - I don't know maybe s - someday . . .

*Rosie, Bunnie, Sally, Cream, Cheese, Chocola, & Huck all burst out laughing*

* * *

*Later, with Huck, Lacey & I met up with our dates at the castle. We also met up with Sonic, Knuckles, & Espio. Espio was wearing a dark purple kimono. We then ran into Julie-Su. Rosie was right. She did look good in a dress*

Julie-Su: Hey, guys.

Knuckles: H - Hey! Julie-Su. Wow!

Sonic: Hey, JS. Looking good.

Abigail: You look great.

Lacey: Very stylish.

Espio: Quite lovely.

*Both Shadow & Mighty nodded in approval*

Julie-Su: Thanks. You're sweet. I hate dressing up like this.

Sonic: I think she looks good. Don't you, Knux?

Knuckles: I - She - Yes!

Julie-Su: Ha! Thanks, Hun.

Sonic: So when can we expect you two to make it official?

Julie-Su: And dress up even more? No, thanks. Besides, the Dark Legion never had any sort of ceremony.

Knuckles: And even if they did, why do we need a ceremony? Antoine and Bunnie are welcome to theirs. But I think my word to Julie-Su's is as good as anything.

Lacey: That's so sweet.

Sonic: I hear ya! I need to get in place, guys! Catch ya at the reception!

Abigail: Good luck, best man!

* * *

*That evening, were all sitting in the castle throne room, waiting for the ceremony to start. My Mom managed to convince my Dad to save Shadow a seat (he's just pretending Shadow isn't here right now). Huck was sitting on my lap. Antoine & Bunnie were already at the alter with King Nigel Acorn standing in between them. The rest of the royal family was on either side of them*

King Nigel Acorn: My people. Today we are gathered to see the union of our two finest Freedom Fighters. Who, like all of us, have lost a great deal in our struggle for freedom, but like us all, they have shown the courage to make it to this day. It is because of their selflessness that we can enjoy this moment. And we have nothing but thanks for their actions - And for letting us join them on their happiest of days! Without further ado, it is my great pleasure to unite Commander D'Coolette and Bunnie Rabbot for life.

*Cheese & Chocola both carried the rings on a red velvet pillow*

Antoine:*putting a ring on Bunnie's finger* W - W - With this ring, I - I - I th - thee wed.

Bunnie:*putting a ring on Antoine's finger with tears in her eyes* With this r - ring, Ah thee wed.

King Nigel Acorn: I now pronounce you husband and wife.

*Bunnie & Antoine kissed & everyone clapped. Amy was crying so hard I thought she was going to flood the room. Lacey & I kissed our dates*

* * *

*That night, after the ceremony, we all gathered at the Coliseum for the reception. After dinner & cake, it was time for the dance. The King got up on the stage*

King Nigel Acorn: And now, for the first dance, Miss Abigail Catz shall sing a song that she has written just for this occasion.

*A spotlight shined on me as I walked up to the stage. I stood in front of the microphone as Lacey started playing a piano. After 2 minutes, the DJ picked up the beat & I started singing*

*Abigail singing*

Love is in bloom

A beautiful bride

A handsome groom

Two hearts

Becoming one

A bond that cannot

Be undone, because

Love is in bloom

A beautiful bride

A handsome groom

I said . . .

Love is in bloom

You're starting a life

And making room for us

*I looked out into the audience & saw everyone dancing & loving the song. I giggled when I saw Shadow dancing with Cream. Cheese & Chocola were flying above their heads*

Your special day

We celebrate now

The freedom way

Your friends are all

Right here

Won't let these moments

Disappear, because

Love is in bloom

A beautiful bride

A handsome groom

I said . . .

Love is in bloom

You're starting a life

And making room

For us . . .

For us . . .

*As soon as I finished, everyone applauded. Lacey & I bowed & walked off-stage. When we saw our dates waiting for us, we both ran up to them & went to the dance floor. Later, it was time for the bouquet toss. Bunnie stood on stage with a whole crowd of girls behind her*

Bunnie" Y'all ready!?

*She threw the bouquet over her head high in the air. All the girls in the crowd reached up to catch it. But, to all our surprises, it landed right into my hands. My whole face turned bright red as everyone clapped. Shadow then kissed my temple*

* * *

Love is in Bloom - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

* * *

Note: For those who were confused last chapter, Sonic and Sally are still together, Sally's just been busy with helping her family lately.


	31. Home is Where the Heart is

Home is Where the Heart is

* * *

Note: This chapter is a mix of Issue 175 & 177, with a bit of my own personal touch mixed in.

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*It's been a few weeks since Bunnie & Antoine's wedding. "Today Huck & I were on our way to Freedom HQ with a little something for my friends from my Mom. I also couldn't stop thinking about what Shadow had told me after the reception*

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_*Shortly after I caught the bouquet, Shadow pulled me off to the side, into one of the entrances*_

_Abigail: What did you want to tell me?_

_*Shadow was quiet for a few seconds. Then he took a deep breath*_

_Shadow: I've decided that I'm going to join G.U.N._

_*My eyes went wide when I heard that. I was surprised, considering the bad history Shadow has with G.U.N*_

_Abigail: Are you sure about that? I mean, last I heard, Commander Tower wasn't exactly your biggest fan._

_Shadow: He and I made peace during the invasion of the Black Arms. We already talked and he's willing to offer me the job. I feel that if I join them, I can fulfill my promise to Maria to protect that protect this world._

_Abigail: You can still do that if you join the Freedom Fighters._

_Shadow: I know. But G.U.N has resources that can help me more than the Freedom Fighters. I, of course, mean no offense._

_Abigail: It's okay. I understand. Just promise that you'll stay in touch. And you'll visit whenever you have time off._

_Shadow: I promise._

_*We sealed that promise with a kiss*_

* * *

(Present Time)

*I was worried about him. But I know he can take care of himself. When we got there, everyone was doing their own thing. Sonic was tuning his guitar, Vector & Mighty were playing a video game, Espio was meditating in one corner of the room, & Ray, Charmy, & Saffron, were playing darts. They were aiming the darts at a picture of Eggman (which made me giggle). Amy, Cream, Cheese, & Chocola were having a tea party in another conor of the room*

Knuckles: I'm telling you, Eggman's gotta be planning something huge! He's never been one to stay quiet for this long.

*He did have a point. We haven't heard a peep out of Eggman since Tommy passed away*

Julie-Su:*hugging his arm* He's probably just taking some time off, Knux. Even villains need a vacation once in a while.

Knuckles: You're probably right. But I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen.

*Then Rouge walked into the room & pushed Julie-Su off of Knuckles. 'I didn't even know she was here*

Rouge: Relax, Rad Red. If it makes you feel better, I'll sneak into Eggman's base and snoop around.

Knuckles: You'd do that, Rouge?

Julie-Su: She'll do anything.

Rouge: Watch it, Pinky.

Julie-Su: You wear pink.

Abigail: Ahem! *they all turned to me* Sorry to interrupt, but I brought a little something my Mom thought you'd like.

*They all saw the plate covered with a white napkin I was holding. Vector nearly knocked the couch over as he jumped up*

Vector: It that what I think it is!?

*I smiled & uncovered the plate to reveal my Mom's homemade lemon meringue pie & snickerdoodles*

Abigail: Yep.

Huck: Chao-Chao!

*Vector & Charmy charged right at me*

Charmy: Yay!

Vector: Stand back! Let me at em!

*I blocked Vector by bringing my boot up to his nose*

Abigail: Simmer down, Lizard Lips. There's enough for everybody, but everyone gets one slice of pie each.

Sonic: Whoo boy.

*Sally then walked into the room & kissed Sonic on the cheek*

Sally: I guess it's good that we can afford a little banter lately.

Sonic: Things have never been better, Sally. Knothole and New Mobotropois have come together as one Kingdom. We've got a sweet little home-away-from-home here in Freedom HQ.

Sally: Families are reuniting after so much time apart. The monarchy is young and strong, while the villains are on the decline. We've already got some of the worst safety locked away. At this rate, we'll topple Eggman's Empire in no time.

Sonic: We're just shy of perfect. If only Tails . . .

Sally: What about Tails?

Sonic: I think he's still feeling guilty about not telling us about Fiona.

*Sally was about to say something when suddenly, a loud siren went off*

Knuckles: What the - !

Sally: Rotor! What's going on!?

Rotor: It's Eggman! His Egg Fleet is heading straight for Knothole!

*My eyes widened & I almost dropped the pastries I was holding. I remembered the vision I had when Snively betrayed us. This was how Eggman planned to destroy both Knotehole & New Mobotropolis. But luckily, we were prepared*

Sally: All right! The moment we've been waiting for has arrived! Knuckles! You and the Chaotix! Go to Knotehole & help the citizens evacuate to New Mobotropolis!

Knuckles: On it, Sally!

*The Chaotix ran out of the HQ*

Sally: Freedom Fighters! We'll go to New Mobotropois and see if the Science Center has the shield for Knothole ready!

Sonic: Right! Let's do it to it!

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

*Up in one of the Egg Fleet ships, Snively could hear the sirens going off from down below*

Snively: Uncle! It appears they already know that we are here!

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* **_It appears so. But they are still unprepared for us. Continue with preparations for the final attack, Snively!_**

Snively: Yes, Uncle!

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*We all ran to the New Mobotropolis Science Center. Uncle Chuck & a few other scientists were working as fast as they could*

Sonic: Unc! We've got Eggman at our doorstep! Is that shield ready!?

Uncle Chuck: Almost! I just need to adjust this last wire and . . . Done!

Sonic: Great!

*He handed Sonic a bunch of little white poles with a little blue light at the end*

Uncle Chuck: Just place these around the perimeter of Knotehole. Once your done, Nicole will take care of the rest.

Sonic: On it!

*He ran out of the lab & straight back to Knotehole*

* * *

(Knuckles' POV)

Knuckles: Come on! Go! Go! Go! Keep moving!

*Me & the Chaotix were helping the last of the Knotehole citizens through a Warp Ring to New Mobotropolis. Suddenly, a blue blur went right by us, leaving a small white pole with a blue light flashing at the top*

Knuckles:*in his mind* _I hope that's the defense system Uncle Chuck made for Knotehole._

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*We had just arrived back at Knotehole when Sonic finished setting up the last of the little poles*

Sally: Sonic! Did you install them all?

Sonic: Just put in the last one.

Sally: Good. *she looked up at the Egg Fleet nervously* Now we just have to hope they work.

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

Dr. Eggman:*through the intercom* _**Ready the missiles, Snively!**_

Snively: Ready sir!

Dr. Eggman:*through the intercom* _**FIRE!**_

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

Rotor: He's launched the missiles!

Amy: There's nowhere to hide!

Sonic: Everybody, duck!

*We all ducked & prepared for the coming explosions . . . They came, but they sounded muffled. We all looked up & saw the missiles being blocked by a shield surrounding Knotehole*

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

Dr. Eggman:*through the intercom* _**What!? Snively! What's going on! Why isn't Knothole being destroyed!?**_

Snively: I'm sorry, sir! But our sensors are detecting a force field around Knotehole!

Dr. Eggman:*through the intercom* _**Force Field! Why those little - ! Snively! Prepare the Egg Beater! I'll teach those vermin not to play fair!**_

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*The citizens of Knotehole came back through the Warp Rings & were cheering for us*

Mobian: Thank you so much, Freedom Fighters!

Mobian 2: You guys are amazing!

Mobian 3: How did you know about Eggman's attack?

Mobian 4: Will the shield keep us safe from Eggman?

Rotor: Well, in answer to your second question. According to Uncle Chuck, the shield is made from the same materials as the shield that protects New Mobotropois. So, yes. The shield will keep us safe.

Sally: As for your first question. That's top secret.

*She looked at me over her shoulder with a smile. Tails' & Sonic's parents then came up & hugged the 2 boys. Lacey & her family came over & hugged me*

Rosemary: My little hero!

Amadeus: You were amazing, son.

Merlin Prower: Well done.

Bernadette: I was so worried!

Jules: **WE'RE SO PROUD OF YOU, SON.**

Lacey:*whispering* You used your powers to see this coming, didn't you?

Abigail:*whispering* Maybe.

*Sally got out her handheld computer*

Sally: Nicole, how are . . .

Nicole: **_The King and the rest of your family all safe in New Mobotropolis, Sally_**

Sally: Thank goodness.

*Suddenly, a loud boom was heard that made us all cover our ears. We all looked up & saw a red, black, grey, & yellow robot with a red mustache & spikes all over it, punching the shield*

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* **_You'll pay for this, you cheaters!_**

Sonic: And of course, he's not done yet.

Mighty: He really doesn't know when he's lost, doesn't he?

Sonic: Nope. But I say we give a little reminder.

*We all smirked & followed him to an opening in the shield Nicole made for us. Eggman landed another punch at the force field. Then he launched lasers, a wrecking ball, & missiles*

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**Come out and face me! You cheated! You stole a victory from me! Stop hiding behind your stupid shield and fight me! I conquered and destroyed your first city! I toyed with you as you hid in your little forest getaway! I've terrorized the lot of you for all your pitiful lives! You cannot rob me of my final victory! I won't allow it! Now get out here so I can conquer you again!**_

Abigail: Man. What a crybaby.

*Sonic snickered & when out the opening with us behind him*

Sonic: Hey, Eggman! Are you enjoying your little tantrum, or do you plan on shooting something other than the shield?

*Eggman landed his robot right in front of him*

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**Oh-Ho-Ho! I knew you wouldn't disappoint me, Rodent! But you were a fool to face me alone! This armor was specifically designed to out-perform you at every level! It is impossible for you to over come me!**_

Sonic: Yeah, I figured as much. *we all stood around him ready for battle* Which means nothing against these guys!

Sally: Freedom Fighters! Chaotix! Attack!

Sonic: I like this plan!

*Vector & Knuckles pulled one arm off*

Bunnie: You should'na tried to rile us up Eggman. On the other hand . . . *her robot arm turned into a laser blaster* Ah've been savin' this for a special occasion!

*A laser fired from her arm & it destroyed half of the robot. Mighty used his super strength to pull the other arm off*

Dr. Eggman: NO!

Bunnie: Heavy hitters are done, Sal-gal.

Sally: Second line! Move in!

*Me, Antoine, Espio, & Julie-Su then moved in & weakened the legs*

Sonic: For all your smarts, Doc, you totally miscalculated us. Did you really think we'd let you get the drop of us that easily? *Tails, Ray, Charmy, Cream, Cheese, Chocola, & Huck moved in. Tails & Charmy both pulled Eggman's mustache & Ray pulled on his goggles. Cream, Cheese, & Chocola just flew around him really fast, making him dizzy. Huck kicked him in the nose* Did you think I was the only hero on Mobius? I can handle anything you can dish out. But on the rare occasion I can't, my friends always can! *Amy smashed away both legs with her hammer & all that was left of Eggman's robot was a hovering in the air* Face it, Eggman. You don't have a leg to stand on.

Dr. Eggman: Augh! Shut up! How did you even know about my attack!? Did Snively tell you!?

*Sonic made a sound like a buzzer*

Sonic: EEHH! Nope, it wasn't Snively.

Dr. Eggman: Then how!?

Sonic: That's for us to know and you never to find out. *Bunnie nuged me with her elbow* Now, you said all of this was a game to you.

*With one final spin dash, Sonic destroyed what was left of Eggman's robot*

Dr. Eggman: **NOOOOOOOO!**

*Sonic & Sally then stood in front of him as he lay on the ground*

Sonic: We've chosen to continue. Game on, Robuttnik.

Sally: You're trespassing on royal grounds. As Princess, I order you to retreat back to New Megaopolis.

Dr. Eggman: You won't get away with this! Egg Fleet! FIRE!

*The ships above us fired multiple missiles at us. Suddenly, another shield surrounded us. I looked down at my necklace & saw it was glowing. Then, Sally's handheld computer started beeping. Knowing what it means, she took it out, put a Ring on the top, & Nicole appeared*

Nicole: My friends are showing you more mercy than you deserve, Doctor. I highly recommend you retreat.

*A red Badnick came flying down & took Eggman back to his fleet*

Dr. Eggman: You'll pay for this you miserable vermin! I was just toying with you before! Now it's war! I will annihilate you all!

Sonic: You gotta give him credit. The man knows how to make an exit.

Sally: Yeah, but he doesn't know when to make it.

Sonic: Well, now that that's over, I say it's time for us to honor today's real hero.

*He & Sally turned to me with smiles. I then looked around & saw everyone looking at me*

Abigail:*pointing at herself* Me?

Sally: Of course. If it hadn't been for you & your vision, Eggman would have actually succeeded in destroying us all.

*Vector then picked me up & put me on his shoulder*

Vector: Three cheers for Abigail! The hero of the day!

*Everyone cheered for me*

Sonic: I say we go to Uncle Chuck's Diner to celebrate! *Vector carried me all the way from Knotehole to New Mobotropolis. People gave us confused looks as we passed. I blushed. Flattered & a little embarrassed by all the praise & attention we were getting. We soon arrived at Uncle Chuck's Diner & Vector put me down as we went inside* Yo Unc! Muttski! A round of chili dogs for all of us!

*But we all stopped in surprise by what we saw. King Nigel, Queen Alicia, Elias, the Council of Acorn, Ben Muttski & my family had all gathered in the dining room*

Uncle Chuck: In a minute, Sonic. There's some Government business we need to take care of first.

*King Nigel & Queen Alicia came up to me. Alicia was holding a small box*

King Nigel Acorn: Your Mother and Sir Charles explained everything to us. *he opened the box, pulled out a gold medal, & put it around my neck* On behalf of the Kingdom of Acorn, I award thee this Medal of Honor, for your aid in helping the Kingdom in it's greatest time of need.

*I looked at my medal, smiled & bowed to the King*

Abigail: Thank you, Your Majesty.

*Then my parents hugged me on both sides*

Robert: That's my little warrior.

Laura: We're so proud of you.

*After all the hugs & kisses, we spent a huge chunk of the evening celebrating*

Abigail:*in her mind* _It's true what they say. Home is where the heart is._


	32. Preparations for War

Preparations for War

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*It's been 2 weeks since our latest defeat of Eggman. A lot has happened. Most of the members of the Council of Acorn decided to retire. The only person who stayed on was Uncle Chuck. So, an election was held to choose new members. The winners were Tails' Mom, Rosemary, Mina's Mom, Isabella, Dylan Porcupine, Penelope Platypus, & Hamlin Pig. Soon after the election, Knuckles went back to Angel Island, just to check the safety. I also hoped that he would rekindle his relationship with his Dad, Locke. From what I heard from Rotor, the last time they spoke wasn't exactly pleasant. Julie-Su begged him to at least bring one member of the Chaotix with him, but he insisted that he had to go alone, "Today Huck & I were taking a walk in the Great Forest. I needed to get away from my Dad. Apparently, he was so proud of the medal I had gotten from the King that he hung it above the fireplace in the living room. He also wouldn't stop talking about it & bragging to his friends & students. "Huck & I had just arrived at the Lake of Rings. A few Chao flew over to us & Huck went to go play with them. I had just sat down under a tree when I heard a voice behind me*

?: Excuse me, young lady. Could please tell me where I can find Knuckles the Echidna?

*I got up & slowly turned around*

Abigail: I'm sorry, but I'm afraid he's been away for that past few day - **AAAGGGHH!** *right in front of me was a floating metal Echidna head in a bubble* Who or what are you!?

Dimitri: Forgive me for frightening you. But my name is Dimitri and it's urgent that I speak to my Grand-Nephew, Knuckles. Enerjak has returned.

*I had no idea who that was, but from the look on this guy's face, I could tell it wasn't someone good*

Abigail: Well, like I said before, Knuckles has been away these past few days, but I know someone who can help. Follow me.

*I led him back to New Mobotropolis. I dropped Huck off at home, incase things got dicey. On the way there, I called Sally on my holographic wristwatch & told her everything. She called a meeting of the Council of Acorn. We were all in the Council meeting room*

King Nigel Acorn: Now that the Council of Acorn has gathered, you have the floor, Mr. Dimitri. Tell us everything you know about this "Enerjak" person.

Dimitri: Of course, King Nigel.

*Just then, Nicole appeared next to Sally*

Nicole: It looks like Sonic has stalled him, Sally.

Sally: I knew he would. Keep me posted, Nicole.

*Apparently, as we speak, Eggman is trying to attack the wall outside of the New Mobotropolis*

Dimitri: I was Enerjak at one point myself. Understand that ages ago, I was a brilliant Chaos scientist. In my arrogance, I tried to absorb the powers of the Chaos Emeralds and I transformed. I was no mere "person." I was a god. As Enerjak, I thought myself unstoppable I would have conquered all of Mobius! But my power was stolen. Centuries of aging caught up with. I was nearly undone, until the Dark Legion rescued me with their cybernetic processes. It was not a perfect solution however. With my life still ebbing away, I allowed Dr. Finitevus to disassemble me in hopes of finding a way to return me to my former power.

Sally: And you trusted him with your life?

Dimitri: Try to understand, Princess. At this point, I was desperate. I thought he was genuinely loyal like the rest of the Dark Legion.

Uncle Chuck: So if your not going to be Enerjak, who is?

Dimitri: I do not know, Sir Charles. I came looking for aid the moment I realized Finitevus had betrayed me. Yet, I hadn't anticipated that the last bastion of "freedom" on Mobius would be so slow to act.

King Nigel Acorn: My first concern is my people. We're not going to rush to arms without a solid plan.

Sally: As a field leader, I can tell you the Freedom Fighters are ready and willing to go to Angel Island at a moment's notice.

*I nodded eagerly*

Dimitri: Precisely. Stop this madness before it begins.

Dylan Porcupine: But like King Nigel said, we don't want you going without every advantage. We can only spread our forces so thin.

Sally: Dylan, who says we need to be protected?

Dimitri: Then send the Chaotix. They claim Angel Island as their home.

King Nigel Acorn: It's true that the Chaotix are free agents.

Dimitri: But . . .

King Nigel They've risked their lives for my people. They're entitled to our protection as much as anybody else.

*That didn't really seem fair to me. If the Chaotix claim that Angel Island is their home, then shouldn't they be allowed to go & protect it. If it was me, I would have gone without a second thought. After a lot of debating, we all came to a compromise & ended the meeting. Sally & I had just left the Castle when Nicole appeared in front of us, looking worried*

Nicole: Sally! Abby! Trouble at the airfeild!

*Sally & I looked at each other & nodded. We both ran towards the King Frederick Airfield, only to find Sonic battling the Chaotix. He dodged a double attack from Mighty & Julie-Su*

Julie-Su: Knuckles is out there and needs our help!

Sonic: Yeah, but -

Julie-Su: And now the Council wants to keep us trapped here while - OW!

*She had tried to karate chop Sonic, but he dodged & she hit Mighty's shell instead*

Mighty: GAH!

Julie-Su:*holding her sore hand* You talk about "unity," but nobody is free to do anything without your say-so. I thought we were your friends, not your pet mercenaries.

*Sonic was quiet for a minute*

Sonic: You got me there, 'Su. I don't think it's a good idea. But I'm not gonna fight you guys over it anymore.

*Sally walked up behind him & put a hand on his shoulder*

Sally: Well said, Sonic. All the same, we need the Chaotix here.

Julie-Su: Is this the part where you bring the Freedom Fighters in to stop us?

Sally: No. This is the part where I try to find a compromise between our plans. It only makes sense . . . Enerjak will attack the most important places on Mobius, and New Mobotropois is one of them. We need everyone we can get right here.

Julie-Su: That doesn't help find Knuckles! For all we know, Enerjak has him already!

Sally: Nicole just sent a probe to Angel Island. We'll know what's going on very soon.

Julie-Su: A floating camera isn't going to help!

Sally: Which is why I'll be sending my best and brightest on a search and rescue mission.

*Tails flew up to us. He & Sonic did a high-five*

Sonic: I like this plan!

Julie-Su: But the Council of Acorn . . .

Abigail: They voted and gave Sally clearance to command the Freedom Fighters.

Sonic:*to Tails* Better get the Tornado ready to go, Tails . . . If the Chaotix didn't wreck it or something.

*I sent Sonic a glare & he held his hands up in defense*

Tails: I'm on it!

Julie-Su: I'm sorry, Sally. It's just . . . I'm worried. You weren't there to see Enerjak last time . . .

Sally: I understand better than you think. Now let's meet up with the others.

Sonic: Relax 'Su! Knowing our luck, we'll get there just in time.

* * *

_To be Continued . . ._


	33. Enerjak Reborn

Enerjak Reborn

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*Sonic & Tails took off in the Tornado & flew towards Angel Island. Me, Sally, Nicole, Julie-Su, & Dimitri were in the control center of New Mobotropolis. Sally was on the computer, trying to call other Freedom Fighter groups. I was trying to calm down Julie-Su, who was pacing back & forth nervously. Nicole was talking to Sonic & Tails*

Nicole: _**Sonic? Tails? This is Nicole in New Mobotropolis. I'll be monitoring you two from here. Good luck.**_

Sally: Downunda Freedom Fighters, do you copy? Something is scrambling everything I sent out. Monkey Khan? Shijin Warriors? Do you copy?

Dimitri: It has to be Enerjak! Do you not notice that Angel Island is floating right towards us? If you'd only acted as soon as I -

Nicole: _**We will be prepared for him, Dimitri. The probe I sent to Angel Island has arrived.**_

Sally: Beginning live feed now. Julie-Su, can you tell us what we're seeing?

Julie-Su: That's Canus, the Dingo city. They're doomed.

*We all watched the screen. We saw Enerjak stripping a city of dingos of their technical implants. He then sent them all to the Sandopolis desert on the far side of Angel Island. He then destroyed their leader, Kage Von Stryker, & the city. He was then attacked by two different armies of the Dark Egg Legion. He was confronted by one of the leaders of the Legion & he turned him back to his original form & restored his memories. He then moved on to the rest of the two armies. Watching all this destruction, it made me feel so powerless. All I could do was watch*

Dimitri: Do something! He's brutalizing my people!

Nicole: _**S - Sally?**_

Sally: R - Right! There's still one channel I haven't tried yet!

Dimitri:*to Nicole* You're the A.I. that controls this city, aren't you? Construct a weapon to strike now while we have time!

Nicole: **_I will not devote the city's network to a weapon of any kind. Sonic and Tails are on Angel Island right now and . . ._**

Julie-Su: Nicole, have they found Knuckles yet?

Nicole: **_They . . . Had some trouble getting into the Chaos chamber. I should have an update from them soon. I'm sure he . . ._**

Julie-Su:*tears in her eyes* The last time Knuckles faced Enerjak, he was vaporized! If that should happen again, I . . . So would you **please** tell those two to pick up the pace!?

Abigail: Julie-Su, please calm down! Getting upset isn't going to find Knuckles.

*I then turned around & saw Dimitri was gone*

Sally: G.U.N Headquarters, this is Princess Sally Acorn! Please respond!

*The screen turned on to reveal Rouge the Bat (to our surprise)*

Rouge:*through the video-phone* **_Speak up, sweetheart! I can barley understand you._**

Sally: Rouge!?

Nicole: **_Keep talking, Sally. I'll do what I can to strengthen the signal._**

Sally: We are being threatened by something worse then Dr. Eggman. We're cut off from all other allies, and we need any support you can send us!

Rouge:*through the video-phone* **_Hold the fort, Princess. Our newest and best agent is in the area. I'll send him to yo - KSSSHK!_**

*Suddenly, she was gone from the screen*

Sally: We've lost contact. That was our last option.

Abigail: At least we finally got a hold of somebody. If we're lucky, the boys will find . . .

Sonic:*through the intercom* **_Yo, Nicole! Sonic here!_**

Nicole: _**I copy. Did you find Knuckles?**_

Sonic:*through the intercom* **_No, the dork isn't here! We're going to head for Echidnaopolis. See if any of the villagers know anything._**

Nicole: _**Understood. We're almost out of time.**_

Sonic:*through the intercom* **_I know, I know! We'd be gone already if Mr. Paranoid hadn't hidden this place so well . . ._**

*Suddenly, Nicole screamed & held her head in pain*

Sally & Abigail: Nicole!

Nicole: **_He's coming!_** *suddenly, an alarm went off. one of the screens showed an echidna wearing a blue tunic & gold armor standing outside the city walls* _**Sonic! Tails! Enerjak is just outside the city gates! Get back here!**_

Sonic:*through the intercom* **_On our way, Nicole!_**

*Soon, all the Freedom Fighters & Chaotix were running to meet out new foe*

Sally: Freedom Fighters and Chaotix! To the front! Royal guard, secure the King and the Acorn Council! Everyone else take shelter!

*Mighty & I looked at Julie-Su, who had tears in her eyes*

Mighty: Um . . . Julie-Su? You okay?

Julie-Su: No, Mighty. I'm not. Sonic and Tails never found Knuckles. Enerjak finished with Angel Island. You know what that means? Knuckles is gone.

*I didn't believe that. Knuckles was still alive, I could feel it. We all looked up & saw Enerjak floating above the city shield*

Nicole: **_Stay calm, everyone. The city's force field held off the full power of the Egg Fleet._**

*But to our surprise & horror, he used his Chaos powers lift up the shield with ease. He then floated down & landed right in front of us*

Enerjak: I come with no intention to harm any of you. I've come to make things right.

*His voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it*

Sally: We've seen all the "good" you brought to Angel Island. If you don't want this to turn violent, then leave now!

Julie-Su: It's too late for that! I'll never forgive you for what you did to Knuckles! I don't care what you do to me, but I'll make you pay for destroying him!

*Enerjak then took away her laser gun*

Enerjak: Destroy? Do to you?

*He took off his helmet. We all went wide eyed. Julie-Su covered her mouth & I almost dropped my hook swords*

Knuckles/Enerjak: I would never hurt you, my love. And I can't very well destroy myself.

* * *

_To be Continued . . ._


	34. Fallen Angel

Fallen Angel

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*We all stood there, completely shocked. Knuckles is Enerjak*

Knuckles/Enerjak: My dear friends of New Mobotropolis! I come to you as Enerjak, a living God to show you all how to live in the better tomorrow! A tomorrow free of pain and suffering! A tomorrow free of technology! A tomorrow built by my unmatched power!

Abigail:*in her mind* _How did this happen!?_

*I got my hook swords ready & Antoine pushed Bunnie behind him*

Sally: Knuckles, stop this! Your "unmatched power" brought devastation to Angel Island!

Nicole: _**I know your relationship with technology has been poor, but it can bring great things. It has given me a chance at life!**_

*Julie-Su went up to him with tears in her eyes*

Julie-Su: Knuckles, please . . . You tried to use power like this before and all it brought us was pain and suffering. You're not Enerjak. Please . . . Stop this before it gets worse.

*Knuckles/Enerjak had a disgusted look on his face & then put his helmet back on*

Knuckles/Enerjak: I am very disappointed in all of you. *just as I noticed Sonic & Tails flying in on the X Tornado, Enerjak surrounded Julie-Su in a green glow* I will show I am right by example if I must.

Julie-Su: Knuckles! What are you - !?

*He then pulled her towards him*

Knuckles/Enerjak: I will liberate you from your own cybernetic trappings, Julie-Su!

Julie-Su: Knuckles . . . Don't . . .!

Knuckles/Enerjak: Then you will see that I -

*Suddenly, Sonic dropped in, bounced off Enerjak head, & carryied Julie-Su away, bridal style*

Sonic: Whatever you were villainously monologing about forget it, Enerjak! *he passed her to Mighty* Sorry I'm late. Heard from Knuckles?

Sally: N - Yes, but . . .

Sonic: Cool. Any back-up coming in?

Abigail: Yes, but - !

Sonic: Cool. All that's left is to take care of this Enerjoke!

Abigail: Sonic, wait! That's - !

*He did a spin dash at Knuckles/Enerjak, who blocked it*

Abigail:*in her mind**face-palming* _He's not listening!_

Knuckles/Enerjak: Your speed was never enough to trump my raw power!

*Suddenly, a very familiar hedgehog teleported into the fight & punched Knuckles/Enerjak in the face*

Abigail: Shadow!

*He sent me a quick wink & a smile*

Shadow: Then he will need my power as well. Shadow, Agent of G.U.N, reporting as requested.

Sonic: Nice entrance, Faker. All I got out of him was an "Erhn". Now let's squish this Energerm - *suddenly, a blast of Chaos energy sent Shadow crashing in the library behind them * Whoa! Hey!

Abigail: Shadow! *I ran after him & found him buried under a pile of books* Are you okay!?

Shadow: I'm fine. *as I helped him out of the pile, Sonic was sent crashing through the wall* The amount of Chaos energy he commands . . . It's as if he were a living Chaos Emerald.

He then got up & began walking towards Knuckles/Enerjak, while taking off his bracelets*

Abigail: Shadow, what are you - ?

Shadow: Abby, find some cover! Everyone else, clear the area! I am removing my inhibitor rings and tapping into the Chaos force! *suddenly, he was surrounded by a red glow* Chaos . . . BLAST!

*I ducked behind a tree as Shadow hit Knuckles/Enerjak with a huge beam of red light*

Sally: Darn it, Shadow! At this rate, they're going to tear the city apart!

Nicole: _**I am diverting all the power I can to create sheilds around the nearby buildings, Sally. But even if I have to shut down my whole body I don't have enough power to raise a sheild around the whole city. If Doctor Eggman were to attack we'd be defenseless.**_

*I watched Shadow duke it out with Knuckles/Enerjak until he was punched in the face & landed flat on the ground*

Sonic: All right, "Ultimate Light Show," we're all very impressed. Now, how about we work together on this guy?

Shadow: N - No! I will not be defeated!

Sonic: Oh, boy . . .

Shadow: Chaos Spear!

*He sent three spears of red light at Knuckles/Enerjak, but they bounced off*

Knuckles/Enerjak: Thunder Arrow.

*Shadow was hit by arrows of green light*

Abigail: Shadow!

*Just then, Sonic did a spin dash at Knuckles/Enerjak & knocked his helmet off*

Sonic: Boom! Head shot! *the helmet bounced away* Any more silly attack names you guys want to - Whoa. *he was shocked to see who was under the helmet* When did you . . .? How did you . . .? Why are . . .?

Knuckles/Enerjak: As always, your "Smart Mouth" only counts for so much.

*I went over to Shadow & helped him stand up. I then got out my hook swords*

Shadow: Don't lose your resolve now, Blue Hedgehog.

Sonic: I - I'm not. A threat is a threat. But . . .

*Sally then came on the scene. With the Chaotix & every Freedom Fighter in the city behind her*

Sally: You're not alone, Sonic. Freedom Fighters! Chaotix! Citizens of New Mobotropolis! We fight for our city and our freedom as one!

*We all went in to jump him*

Knuckles/Enerjak: ENOUGH! *the next thing I knew, I was frozen in place. Knuckles/Enerjak put his helmet back on* I am profoundly disappointed in all of you. You've known me to be your friend, as a hero, and yet you turned on me. I thought my friends would accept my generous offer. I will set everything right. I was going to be gentle with you and this city. As my benefactor Dr. Finitevus has shown me, this world must be purged with fire. I was going to spare you all that . . . But now . . .

Sonic: Knuckles. Listen to me! This isn't like you, man! You are not like this! Your a rough and tumble, punch first, ask questions later kind of guy! Reshaping the world with a bunch of Chaos power hocus-pocus just isn't you! Finitevus must have messed with your brain!

*Knuckles/Enerjak raised a hand at him*

Knuckles/Enerjak: The world is undeniably corrupt. I have the power to change it. There is nothing that can sway me.

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* **_I beg to differ!_**

*Suddenly, we were all covered in a black shadow. I looked up & saw the Egg Fleet directly above us & under Angel Island*

Abigail:*in her mind* _Oh, great. Just what we need._

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* **_Good afternoon, Enerjak! This is Doctor Eggman. Relax and leave everything to me._** *the main ship shot out lasers. Knuckles/Enerjak put up a sheild, they went through it* _**I've perfected this new tactic to an art. My new teleporting beams will wear away your futile and inevitable resistance until you're finally sent to my newly installed Chaos generator where you will be drained of every ounce of power**_*one of the beams hit him & he disappeared* *Eggman then appeared in front of all of us as a hologram**on-screen* **_You see, rodent? I kept my end of the bargain. Thank you citizens of New Mobotropolis! Your efforts as decoys made my plan so much easier!_**

Sonic: Kidnapping Knuckles wasn't part of the deal!

*Julie-Su pushed her way through the crowd & went up to Eggman*

Holo - Dr. Eggman: **_Knuckles or Enerjak, it's all the same. I rescued your city from oblivion. In return, I get the best battery a genius could hope for! Now hurry up and rebuild. I want this place spic and span when I erase it from the map!_**

*The hologram laughed as it disappeared*

Sonic: Huh. Well, he didn't directly double cross us, I guess.

*I was about to touch Julie-Su's shoulder & comfort her, but she slapped my hand way*

Julie-Su: You! This is all your fault!

Tails: How is this Abby's fault!?

*Julie-Su ignored him*

Julie-Su: You knew this would happen didn't you!? And you didn't even warn us!

Abigail: I've told you all a million times! My visions come at random! I can't control that!

Julie-Su: If that's the case, then your useless!

*That did it. I broke down crying. Shadow hugged me & glared & Julie-Su. He was about to yell something when Sally stepped in between all three of us*

Sally: All right, that's enough! Playing the blame-game isn't going to solve anything! So let's all just calm down and think up a plan!

Sonic: Okay, Sally. Then what is the plan to rescue Knuckles?

*Julie-Su looked at him hopefully while Sally looked nervous*

Sally: Sonic . . . I don't know. I'm not sure if we should.

Abigail: What!?

Sonic: Care to run that by me again!?

Sally: It sounds terrible, I know. But rescuing him right now means unleashing Enerjak on the world again.

Sonic: But he's not Enerjak!

Sally: He is and he isn't. I know leaving him captured isn't an option, but . . .

Antoine: I think . . .

*Suddenly, a Warp Ring appeared. Two hands appeared out of it, grabbing Sonic & Julie-Su, & pulling them in*

Sonic: Now what!?

*Then one of the hands came back through, grabbed my wrist*

Shadow: Abby!

*He tried to grab my other wrist, but missed. I was pulled in*

Sonic: I've had enough surprises and being jerked around today!

*I looked back at the ring. It shrunk & then flipped over my head. I then looked behind me & saw Locke, Knuckles' Dad*

Locke: I'm truly sorry, Sonic . . . But we have very little time, and I needed the three of you.

Sonic: Locke! Boy, am I glad to see you! You need to do something about your son.

Locke: I know, Sonic! I know everything. Doctor Finitevus has gone to great pains to transform Knuckles. He has even blocked my abilities to harness the Master Emerald.

Julie-Su: If you can't use it's power, then . . .

Locke: I cannot undo Finitevus' spell. I doubt that anyone can access it's power now.

Sonic: I'd be willing to give it a shot, but I'm not the wizardly sort. What can we do.

Locke: Not long ago, the Brotherhood of Guardians prepared for the possibility of Enerjak's returned. Doctor Finitevus had sent the Destructix to guard the device though.

Sonic: And without the Master Emerald, you need some kind of extra muscle. No problem. *to Julie-Su* See? No worries, 'Su! We'll get the gizmo and have Knuckles back to normal in no time!

Locke: No Sonic. My forefathers and I crafted a weapon. You will help me destroy Enerjak!

*My eyes went wide as I turned to him in shock*

* * *

_To be Continued . . ._


	35. Desperate Times

Desperate Times

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*I was still in shock as I listened to Julie-Su argue with Locke*

Julie-Su: What do you mean you're going to destroy Knuckles!?

Locke: He is no longer Knuckles! Now he his only Enerjak! Shortly after Enerjak's last appearance, the Brotherhood of Guardians crafted a weapon that would destroy him if he ever returned. You've seen what Enerjak is capable of, Julie-Su. Nothing that powerful should be allowed to exist.

Julie-Su: I don't care what almost happened to me! Knuckles obviously isn't himself. We should be helping him, not destroying him!

*I looked at Sonic & saw he was deep in thought*

Locke: The weapon is a perfectly humane way to . . .

Julie-Su: No! It's . . . Sonic! Abby! Back me up here!

*I was about to say something, but Sonic beat me to it*

Sonic: I dunno, 'Su. I think I want to take a look at Locke's weapon.

Julie-Su: What!?

Abigail: Sonic! Have you lost your mind!?

Locke: Very good, then. I will try to put us close to the ruins of the Grand Conservation as possible.

*He activated his Warp Ring again*

Julie-Su:*to Sonic* I won't let you do this.

Abigail: I won't either.

Sonic: Oh, I think you guys will.

Locke: The weapon is hidden there. I pray we don't run into any - resistance.

*When I went through the Ring, I was surprised to see the Destructix waiting for us on the other side. Scourge, Fiona (who was still wearing that yellow bow in her hair, but a different outfit. A black belly top, black fingerless gloves, black belts & pants, & black boots), Sergeant Simian, Predator Hawk, Lightning Lynx, Flying Frog, Sleuth Dawg, & Drago Wolf. My eyes met with Fiona's & we glared at each other*

Scourge: Welcome back, Old Man. What do you want said in your eulogy? *he then saw me & his smirk grew wider* Hey Kitten. It's been a while.

*He winked at me & Fiona glared at me harder*

Abigail: Stop calling me that! I'm not your Kitten, Scourge!

Scourge: Whatever you say . . . Kitten.

*I growled & got out my hook swords. We then went into battle against them. I battled against Sleuth Dawg, dodging his laser blasts, Sonic against Scourge, Julie-su against Fiona, & Locke against Simian & Drago. He dodged a punch from Simian. It hit Drago in the face instead, knocking him out*

Locke: I should have known better when Dr. Finitevus said you were reformed mercenaries!

Julie-Su: We've taken you Destructix down before!

Fiona: Yeah? Was there a time when we weren't outnumbered or under orders to let you win?

*I then got close to Sleuth, grabbed his wrist & flipped him akkido style, knocking him out*

Abigail: As if you and your Clowns were ever that desperate.

Fiona: Who asked you, Twerp!?

Sonic:*to Scourge* This is sad, even for you. The Destructix are a joke!

Scourge: There are perks to being part of a team . . . *Lightning & Flying suddenly jumped in & punched Sonic on both sides* Especially when the joke's on you!

Abigail: Sonic!

*I ran over to help him. Julie-Su & Locke were back to back with Fiona & Simian on either side of them*

Julie-Su: You're a Guardian like Knuckles, right? Why don't you use your Chaos powers on these guys?

Locke: I can't.

Julie-Su: Why not?

Locke: Dr. Finitevus has blocked my link to the Master Emerald, and I'm not able to pull from the Chaos Force like Knuckles.

Julie-Su: And just how did that creep get close to the Master Emerald?

Locke: I had to find my Forefathers! If Knuckles had only performed his duty - !

Julie-Su: And that excuses you from abandoning yours!?

*Suddenly, Predator swooped down & kicked both of them. I wanted to help them, but I had my hands full with helping Sonic*

Sonic: Okay, guys! Seriously! Back off!

*Just then, Scourge knocked Sonic away & he landed on his face*

Scourge: HA! Feeling the heat, Blue?

*I then jumped into the fight & kicked all three of them in the face*

Abigail: Leave him alone, you Stooges!

*Scourge got up & smirked*

Scourge: All right. I'll leave him alone. *he then zoomed up to me & whispered in my ear* But only if you agree to be my girl. Once I get bored of Fiona.

*My eyes went wide when I heard that. He was already dumping Fiona like yesterday's garbage & flirting with me (I may not like Fiona, but doesn't mean I want to see her heart get broken). I gritted my teeth, put away my hook swords, & slapped Scourge right across the face, really hard*

Abigail: Not in a million years, Creep!

*He went flying backwards into a nearby tree. Suddenly, Fiona kicked me in the back & I was sent flying towards Sonic & the others*

Sonic: So, are we having fun yet? *suddenly, a stream of fire went right in between us & the Destructix* Whoa! How . . .?

*I looked to my right & saw a male dark red fire ant with blue eyes wearing a brown cowboy hat, a bone necklace, a brown vest, brown gloves, & brown boots*

Archimedes: I'll lay down another wall of fire! You all get inside!

*We went through an opening into an underground tunnel*

Sonic: Remind me - the fire-breathing ant is . . .?

Locke: Archimedes. A former mentor of mine . . .

Julie-Su: And Knuckles!

*Archimedes appeared in Locke's hand*

Archimedes: And a recurring voice of reason, I'd like to think.

Locke: Hello, Old Friend. Is the weapon safe?

Archimedes: Yes, but we won't be using it. Locke, Knuckles' transformation is our fault, not his. It was your genetic and Chaos energy experiments that gave Knuckles his powers. *I was surprised when I heard that. Locke had experimented on his own son* We put the world on his shoulders and told him to bear it. We're as guilty for creating this new Enerjak as Dr. Finitevus. *Locke disgruntly gave him to Julie-Su* The Destructix will be on top of us now. We should . . .

Sonic: Find the weapon? *Julie-Su & I turned around & saw Sonic holding a silver staff* 'Cause I did that. *we looked at him surprised* What? You guys were busy talking, so I grabbed it.

*Suddenly, the Destructix came on the scene*

Sleuth Dawg: Hold it, Sonic. Doctor Finitevus hired us to keep from you using that weapon on his precious Enerjak.

Sonic: Ooooooooh, if that's the case . . . *he did a spin dash & destroyed the weapon* I hope you guys aren't planning on charging overtime. Are we done here?

Sleuth Dawg: I - I suppose so. Destructix, fall back.

Scourge: Pssht! It was my idea to smash it in the first place.

*I smirked at him as he passed me*

Abigail: Sure it was.

*He just kept walking until he was right next to me & whispered in my ear again*

Scourge: It's too bad you turned me down. I thought we would have made a cute couple.

Abigail:*whispering* In. Your. Dreams.

*He just shrugged & walked away. As soon as they were gone, Locke ran up to Sonic & grabbed him by the arm*

Locke: You idiot! That was the only option we had left!

Sonic:*pulling out of Locke's grip* Yeah. See, I never signed on your plan of destroying my buddy. Never mind he's your kid. So I came up with my own plan.

Julie-Su: Wait! What plan!?

Sonic: No time to explain, 'Su! But I'll get rid of Enerjak and get Knuckles back!

*He was about to run out the tunnel, but I grabbed him by the ear, screeching him to a halt*

Abigail: Hold it! Why didn't you tell us about this first plan in the first place!?

Sonic: OW! I was trying to be dramatic! OW! Let go! We don't have a lot of time!

*I let go & he messaged his ear*

Abigail: Your right. We don't. But if you ever pull this stunt again, it'll be more than just your ear hurting, got it!?

Sonic: Yeah. I got it.

*He ran out of the tunnel*

Abigail: Now then. *I turned to Locke* Mind telling why I was brought here. I know next to nothing about Enerjak, so I doubt I'm going to be much help in that department.

Locke: I brought you here because my Mentor asked me to bring you here?

*I turned to Archimedes*

Abigail: You did?

Archimedes: Yes. *I teleported to my open hand* I've been wanting to talk to you for a while.

Abigail: About what?

Archimedes: About your necklace and the power it gives you.

*Both Julie-Su & I were shocked*

Abigail: H - How did you - ?

Archimedes: I overheard the Chaotix talking about it.

*I glared at Julie-Su*

Julie-Su: We didn't know anyone was listening, ok!

Archimedes: Ahem! *I looked back at him* May I see the necklace? *I held up my necklace for him to see. he examined it for a about a minute* How long as this necklace been in your family?

Abigail: My Mom told me that it's been in my family for generations. My Grandma passed it down to her before she gave it to me.

Archimedes: I see. Did she ever tell you how your family acquired this necklace?

Abigail: Beats me. Everytime I ask her or my Grandpa, they just tell me that Grandma told them that it "fell from the heavens". Whatever that means.

Archimedes: Hmm, interesting. From what I just heard, I can tell that you have a responsibility to protect this power. If something like this falls into the hands of a vilian, the world could be in greater danger than it is now. Remember, with great power -

Abigail: - Comes great responsibility. My Dad told me the same thing.

Archimedes: Then he is a very wise man. I'll have to do some research on your necklace when is is all over.

*I was about to say something else, but my voice died in my throat when a green pillar of light shot up into the sky*


	36. Chaos Angel

Chaos Angel

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*We went above ground & covered our eyes from giant beam of green light. We all covered our eyes*

Julie-Su: KNUCKLES!

*When the light died, I looked up to the sky & gasped in surprise. Sonic had turned into Super Sonic & was battling Knuckles/Enerjak*

Abigail:*in her mind* _So that's a Super form. Amazing._

*All four of us watched the battle from the ground. Archimedes was standing in Julie-Su's hand. Sonic took the staff Knuckles/Enerjak was holding & broke it in half. Then Knuckles/Enerjak hit him with a blast of Chaos energy, but he came out unscathed. Julie-Su, Archimedes, & I were surprised*

Julie-Su: Whoa! I can't believe he survived that!

Abigail: Incredible.

*Locke was sitting behind us, looking like all hope was lost*

Locke: He won't forever. None of us will. The fool shouldn't have stopped me . . .

*All three of us turned back to him, angry*

Julie-Su: Oh. Would you stop it! You've had plenty of chances to destroy to son you hate!

Locke: I - I don't hate Knuckles!

Abigail: Could've fooled me.

Locke: B - But he's become -

*Archimedes got in front his former student's face*

Archimedes: Everything we worked to create. It was our training and your experiments on his DNA and Chaos energy that lead to this. But he is not a mistake to bury, Locke. We are as much to blame if not more.

*He teleported back into Julie-Su's hand*

Julie-Su: Come on, guys! Let's see if we can find a way to help Sonic and the Guardian we love enough to rescue Knuckles.

Abigail: Right behind you, 'Su! *Just as I was about to follow her, I stopped & turned back to Locke* Mr. Locke, let me just tell you one thing. You may be an adult, but you still have a lot to learn about the value of family.

I ran after Julie-Su, leaving Locke alone to think*

* * *

*As the three of us ran across the island, I could still see the battle raging overhead. Sonic was holding his own, but Knuckles/Enerjak wasn't giving an inch either*

Archimedes: This is getting out of hand! We've got to find a way to stop them!

Julie-Su: Then we go to the source of the problem. *we soon reached the small section of the island where the Master Emerald was. standing in front of it was a white male echidna with black markings, peach skin, & yellow eyes with black sclera wearing purple glasses, a black cape, black gauntlets with gold Warp Rings, a black belt with an image of a cresent moon, & gray bandages on his hands & feet. Archimedes teleported all three of us across a gap between the two islands. I got out my hook swords as we landed* Finitevus! You're the cause of all this! You warped Knuckles' mind! You made him lose control! Set him right or I'll - !

Dr. Finitevus: You are in no position to do anything, girl. *I shivered. his voice reminded me of Mordred in a way* Besides, I couldn't stop this now if I wanted to.

Abigail: What do you mean!?

*Finitevus looked at me. He stared at me for a few seconds & gave me a sinister smile. I cringed when I saw his shark-like teeth. They reminded me of Scourge. He then turned back to the Master Emerald*

Dr. Finitevus: The hex I placed upon the Master Emerald binds it to my will. The minute Knuckles tapped into it's power, his intentions became bent to my ideals. I admit I'm surprised Sonic could use it's power without any effect. I would love to dissect him to find out why, but his battle with Enerjak will suit my grand design well enough.

Julie-Su: I don't care about your stupid plan! You made the hex, now break it!

Dr. Finitevus: I already said I couldn't if I wanted to. I expected a plucky resistance to "save" your beloved Knuckles. So I "locked" the hex. To break the hex and my control, someone must **sacrifice their own life!**

*All three of us were shocked*

Abigail: YOU SNAKE!

Dr. Finitevus: Call me what you will, it changes nothing.

Julie-Su: Fine. Thanks for that. I won't let him live like this.

*She started to go up the stairs, but Archimedes stopped her*

Archimedes: No you don't, Sheila. The failures of the student are those of the teacher. You have your live ahead of you. I will go.

Locke:*off-screen* No, old friend. *I looked to my left & saw Locke standing next to the alter, holding a Warp Ring**on-screen* He will need your council. Let me save my boy. Please understand . . . Help him understand . . . I did it to protect him from a future terror. I never wanted to turn him into that terror. I only wanted to keep him safe.

*I smiled. He really does care about Knuckles. He was about to hand Archimedes his Warp Ring, when suddenly, Finitevus jumped down & kicked both Locke & Julie-Su in the face*

Dr. Finitevus: I won't have you grave-eager fools stopping me now! *he then had Locke by his dredlocks & punched Julie-Su in the face* A world this corrupt must be cleansed by fire! Your son has the honor of being the starting ember! *the next thing I knew, he had Locke under his foot & Julie-Su by her own dredlocks* If your so eager to die first, I'd be happy to oblige!

Abigail: Leave them alone!

*I charged at him, but suddenly Warp Ring appeared behind me & grabbed me by the back of my jacket*

Dr. Finitevus: You must be the "Kitten" I've heard so much about from Scourge *I glared at him* Now, now, my dear, you really shouldn't scowl. Your going to ruin that adorable face.

*Just then, Archimedes grabbed onto the front of his cape*

Archimedes: G'day, Doctor! Fancy a trip?

Dr. Finitevus: What - ?

*They both disappeared in a puff of smoke*

Locke: Thank you, Mentor.

Julie-Su: With all those Warp Rings, he won't be gone for long.

Locke: I know.

*He started walking up the stairs to the Master Emerald*

Julie-Su: Locke?

Locke: The Brotherhood of Guardians had it's reasons for how we raised the next generation. We only wanted to protect those we loved. Even if we had to do it from afar.

*By the look in his eyes, I could tell that nothing I could would stop him. He made up his mind*

Abigail:*in her mind* _Now I know where Knuckles gets his stubbornness from._

*Julie-Su & I ducked behind a rock with tears in our eyes*

Julie-Su: I . . . Understand. He will too.

*Locke climbed on top of the Master Emerald & sat in a meditating position*

Locke: Then there is only one thing left thing to do. *I began to chant what I recognized as "Tikal's Prayer" from what Sonic when told me about his battle against the Chaos Monster that attacked Station Square* The servers are the seven Chaos . . . Chaos is power enriched by the heart . . . Release my boy! Give me his own life to lead!

*I looked up & saw Sonic holding Knuckles, who was back to normal. He then floated down, set Knuckles on the ground & turned back to normal himself*

Sonic: Easy does it, bud.

*Julie-Su & I came out from behind the rock & ran towards them, still having tears in our eyes*

Knuckles: Julie-Su! Where's Dad? I thought I heard him . . .

Julie-Su: Knuckles . . . *she latched on Knuckles* I'm so sorry. There was no other way! Things moved too fast, and - and - and he just went - !

Abigail: I'm sorry, Knuckles.

Knuckles: Slow down! "He went?" You mean Dad - ?

Dr. Finitevus:*off-screen* **RAAAARGH!**

*We all looked up & saw Finitevus standing at the top of the alter with a open Warp Ring behind him*

Dr. Finitevus: The old fool did it! All that research and casting for nothing! *he put his hands on the Master Emerald* At this rate, his brat will remember some of this farce . . .

Knuckles: I remember . . . *he ran up the Finitevus & punched him in the face* **EVERYTHING!** *Finitevus bounced off the ground & held onto the edge of the small island* Get back up here.

Dr. Finitevus: Another time, perhaps.

*He opened a Warp Ring underneath himself & disappeared through it*

Sonic: Knuckles? Um . . .

Julie-Su: Let's go beck down to the city. Let everyone know your okay.

Knuckles: No. You go back if you want. I'm never making that mistake again. I am the last Guardian of Angel Island. I will protect the Master Emerald and I will do it alone if I have to.

*I was surprised to hear this. Last I heard, Knuckles didn't want to be the Guardian of the Master Emerald. But now that his Father was gone, he had no choice. He had made up his mind. Me & Sonic went back to New Mobotropolis. The first thing I did was go to Knotehole & give my Dad a big hug. Then Shadow took me on another date to cheer me up. It helped a little. But I still felt terrible. He took me back home, but I didn't get much sleep. I couldn't get what Julie-Su said out of my head*

* * *

(Flashback)

_Julie-Su: If that's the case, then your useless!_

* * *

(Present Time)

Abigail:*in her mind* _If only I had a vision about Knuckles becoming Enerjak. Then I could have stopped him from going back to Angel Island and Locke would still be alive. Maybe Julie-Su was right, I am useless._

*I then cried myself to sleep*


	37. Mogul Rising (Part 1)

Mogul Rising 1/2

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*A week has gone by since the Enerjak fiasco. I was still feeling upset about what Julie-Su said. Today, Sonic, Huck, & I were at the King Frederick Airfield, waiting for Mina. She, her band, & Ash were coming home from their world tour. As soon as the plane landed, Mina ran out of the plane & jumped straight into Sonic's arms*

Mina: Omigosh-I-Missed-You-So-Much!

Sonic: Hey, Mina! Welcome home!

Abigail: Hi Mina.

Huck: Chao-Chao!

*She turned to me & smiled*

Mina: Abby! *she let go of Sonic & hugged me* It's so good to see you again! You look great! You too, Huck!

Abigail: You too.

Huck: Chao-Chao.

*She turned back to Sonic*

Mina: By the way, Sonic. *she ran over to Ash, grabbed him by the arm & pulled him over to us* Me and Ash had some serious talks on tour, and he has something to say. Right, Ash?

Sonic: Er . . .

*Ash disgruntly shaked his hand*

Ash: I'm . . . Sorry. I've been a jerk to you. To a lot of people. *he took one of Mina's hands* I've had it rough for a long time, y'know? Mina makes me forget about the bad times. I guess I overreacted when I thought you'd hurt her . . . Or take her away from me.

Mina: Which is silly.

Ash: . . . Yeah

Sonic: Don't sweat it, man. I've been a bit of a jerk too, at times.

Ash: No joke.

Mina: AAAAsh, be nice.

Ash: I'm gonna get the band settled. I'll leave you to the heroes, later.

Sonic: Umm . . . Later.

*Mina grabbed both of us by the arm*

Mina: Bye, Sweetie! All right, guys! We've got a lot of catching up to do!

* * *

*As we walked through the Great Forest, me & Sonic told her almost everything that happened while she was away*

Mina: Wow! I missed a lot! When I heard that Eggman had tried to destroy Knothole, I was horrified. But then, when I heard that he failed, I was so happy, I felt like crying for a week.

Sonic: No kidding! It's been one thing after another.

Mina: I feel really bad that missed Bunnie and Antoine's wedding. *she turned to me* What was like singing at the reception?

Abigail: Well, it certainly was an experience.

Mina: You know, Ash's offer still stands. If your interested.

*After I sang with Mina on stage at the last concert in Knothole, Ash asked if maybe I wanted to join the band, as Mina's back-up singer. I had turned him down at first, but now, I might be changing my mind*

Abigail: I'll think about it.

*Mina gave me a confused look & Sonic & Huck frowned. We soon arrived at Freedom HQ. We went inside & found Mighty sitting on the couch*

Sonic: Yo, Mighty!

Mighty: Hey there, True Blue! Abby! Welcome home, Mina.

Mina: Thanks! I haven't seen you since the Chaotix helped kick-off my tour. How're Knuckles and the others?

*Sonic, Mighty, & I all looked at each other with frowns*

Mighty: The rest of the team is good, shaken a bit, but . . .

Sonic: Knux was brain-washed into playing the "Ultimate Villian" thing. We got him back, but he lost his Dad. He's been keeping to himself on Angel Island lately.

Mina: Oh, no!

Mighty: Most of the Chaotix are keeping an eye on him, but taking things really rough . . .

Sonic: It'll be okay, dude. You know Knuckles. He'll come around.

*Just then, Tails flew in from the computer room

Tails: Hey, Sonic! Hey, Abby! Hey, Mina!

*He & Sonic did a high five*

Sonic: My man!

Abigail: Hi Tails.

Huck: Chao-Chao.

Mina: Heya, Tails. Man-o-man. You leave on one little concert tour and the world changes. Next thing you're going to tell me is that someone wants to quit the Freedom Fighters or something.

*When I heard that, I frowned & went my room (the one I had here in HQ). Huck followed me*

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

*Everyone watched Abby leave the room*

Mina: Was it something I said?

*The boys all looked at each other*

Mighty: You guys wanna tell her or should I?

Mina: Tell me what?

Sonic:*sigh* During the whole Enerjak thing, Julie-su and Abby had a bit of a fight. 'Su said some things she shouldn't have and now Abby's having doubts about herself.

Tails: Nicole even heard her say that she's thinking about quiting the team.

Mina: Oh no! Is there any way we can cheer her up?

Nicole:*off-screen* **_We wanted to. But her Mother told us to give her some time to think first._**

*Mina turned around & saw Nicole on one of the computers*

Mina: Hey, Nicole! It's great to see you!

Nicole: **_Welcome home, Mina! I'm sorry I missed you at the airport. Oh, Sonic. Somebody wants to see you. _**

Sonic: Little ol' me? Who is it?

Nicole: **_Mammoth Mogul at the Detention Center._**

Sonic: Oh joy.

Nicole: _**And it's not just you he wants to see . . .**_

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*Sonic came into my room & told me that Mammoth Mogul wanted to talk to us immediately, so we went to the Prison*

Sonic:*folding his hands* Please let him have a sore throat. I have plans for the rest of the day.

Abigail: Let's just get this over with.

Huck: Chao.

*We went inside*

Nack: Look who's come down from on high to grace us with their presence.

*I glared at him & cracked my knuckles. He flinched & shut up. We then reached Mogul's cell at the end of the hallway*

Sonic: What's got your trunk in a knote, Big Guy?

Mammoth Mogul: You both have my gratitude for deciding to acquiesce my summons. Vis-a-visor present status of stalemate, I propose an armistice to arbitrate the conditions of your surrender and my magnanimous departure.

Sonic: Stalemate? Dude, we've got you in a tiny cell that resists your magic. You don't have enough power to do more than give me and Abby each a headache.

Abigail: And you want us to surrender?

Huck: Chao?

Nack: They've got you dead-to-rights, Mogul. You've got nothing.

Mammoth Mogul: I'll thank you to keep your ignorance to yourself. I will give you both this once chance to end this without confrontation. Cede to my demands, or I shall raise my new iteration of the Fearsome Foursome to do my bidding.

*Sonic & I looked around the cells*

Sonic: Where would you find a new . . . Fearsome . . . Foursome . . .? *he burst out laughing, Huck giggled & I cracked a smile* Sure, Mogul! Send a bunch of guys who are as trapped as you are! Ooooh, I hope we can sleep tonight! HA!

*We started to leave, when suddenly, an image flashed before my eyes*

* * *

(Vision - Third-Person POV)

_*Nack was laying on his bed in his cell & twirling his hat on his finger*_

_Nack: Stupid smug hedgehog. "I hope we can sleep tonight." Puh. I wish I could make him eat his words._

_Mammoth Mogul: Then you should enjoy this vicariously._

_Nack: You can't do diddly. Even your psychics or whatever don't have the range to do anything._

_Mammoth Mogul: To most would-be-victims I will grant you that. However, my telepathy can reach to those I have already marked._

_Nack: Wait . . . Marked?_

_Mammoth Mogul: Let it never be said I do not plan without contingencies. There are many I have seeded a telepathic bond in during my travels._

_Nack: Anybody I know and hate?_

_Mammoth Mogul: Most assuredly. I have had my respite. And I am rejuvenated. Sonic's brashness has forced my hand. Thus I reach across the ether to my imminent minions . . ._

_*A green diamond appeared on his forehead & then his eyes glowed the same color*_

* * *

_*Mina was sleeping in her room at Freedom HQ when the green diamond glowed on her forehead & she heard a voice in her head*_

_Mammoth Mogul:*off-screen* MIna . . . Remember . . . Remember when Robotnik reclaimed his old city. Remember how you sought your dear Mother. I found you. I saw your potential. I enhanced your natural prowess, but robbed your memory. The best pawns are the unwitting ones. You would not stumble upon your new power until later. Yet you failed to use it and followed your heart elsewhere . Remember - and I will undo that mistake. Rise, my first._

_*Mina got up from her bed & got dressed, also waking up Ash*_

_Ash:*off-screen* ZZZsnrk?_

* * *

_*The same thing happened to Mighty_

_Mammoth Mogul: Mighty . . . Remember . . . You were too little to realize your parents' thievery. You and your sister were oblivious in your innocence. You did not understand why they were imprisoned. When I found you, all you wanted was the power to save them. Remember now that I gave it to you. Such freakish strength failed to liberate them, and made you a pariah. Remember how you left Mercia and wandered until you found your final choice of exile. Now I've come to claim you. Rise, my second._

_*He got up with fury in his eyes*_

* * *

_*And finally to Tails*_

_Mammoth Mogul:*off-screen* Miles . . . Remember . . . Remember how you were summoned to control theve Guardian when he first lost control of his powers. When your super-transformation was forced, however, I stepped in and provided a doppelganger. Your power sustained me during my hour of need, but I knew the charade would not last forever. Since the "Chosen One" would make valuable asset, I marked you while I could. Your rescue was inevitable, but neither you nor Sonic knew you were now bound to me. I summon you now to serve after all this time. Rise, my third._

_*He got up from his bed, knocked the picture of his parents off his night-stand & then ripped the poster of Sonic above his bed*_

* * *

_Mammoth Mogul: That's it . . . Now for the fourth. He will need convincing . . ._

* * *

(Reality - Abigail's POV)

*I clutched my head & leaned against the wall as I felt a really painful headache coming on*

Mammoth Mogul: Something wrong, Miss Catz?

*I turned back to Mogul with a glare*

Abigail: None of your business, Luggage Face!

*Sonic also glared at Mogul as he slung my arm, over his shoulder & helped me out of the building. As soon as we were alone, he turned to me*

Sonic: So, what'd you see this time?

Huck: Chao-Chao?

Abigail: You're probably not gonna believe me, but I know who Mogul's new Fearsome Foursome is.

* * *

*That night, Sonic, Huck, & I were hiding in the closet of his room at Freedom HQ (I had told my parents I was sleeping over at the HQ tonight) & waiting for the coming attack*

Sonic:*whispering* Are you positive that's what you saw in your vision?

Abigail:*whispering* Have my visions ever steered you wrong? *just as Sonic was about to answer me, Mighty, kicked in the door. Mina then threw off the covers of Sonic's race car bed, but instead of Sonic, she found a a bunch of blankets tied together like a log* Hate to say I told you so.

*That's when we decided to reveal ourselves*

Sonic: Lookin' for me?

*Tails, Mighty, & Mina all turned to us (Seeing their possessed eyes was more freaky than outside of my vision) & then attacked us. We ran out of the room & led them outside. As soon as we were far away from HQ, we stood ready to defend ourselves*

Tails, Mighty, & Mina:*Mogul's Voice* You were warned. Rise, my fourth.

* * *

_To be Continued . . ._


	38. Mogul Rising (Part 2)

Mogul Rising 2/2

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*Sonic & I were currently running away from our now "mind-controlled" best friends*

Tails, Mighty, & Mina:*Mogul's Voice* Rise, my fourth. Complete my new Fearsome Foursome.

Sonic: I'll give you this, Mogul, talking through three of our friends at once is a bit freaky. *we dodged an attack from Mina* It ticks me off more than anything, though. Let them go!

Mina:*Mogul's Voice* They are mine to use, boy.

*We dodged an attack from Tails*

Tails:*Mogul's Voice* I found each of them and marked them in the past. All they needed was my telepathic signal to awaken to my control.

Sonic: I don't care! I said let them go!

Abigail: We're on fighting our friends!

*We dodged an attack from Mighty*

Mighty:*Mogul's Voice* You both could have prevented this if you'd listened to me this morning.

Sonic: You talked a lot, but said nothing!

*Sonic dodged an attack from Tails & I dodged one from Mina*

Tails:*Mogul's Voice* Sarcasm and quips will not help either of you tonight, boy. You both will get me what I want.

Sonic: Not likely.

Abigail: Not gonna happen!

*Suddenly, Ash tackled Mina to the ground as we dodged an attack from Mighty*

Ash: Mina! What are you doing!?

*Sonic then bounced off Mighty's head & I grabbed him by the wrists*

Sonic: Thanks for the save, Ash. We'll explain in a second. *he then grabbed Tails* C'mere, buddy.

Tails:*Mogul's Voice* Blasted weak children! Release him!

Abigail: Not until you release them!

Sonic: Stop while you're behind, Mogul! There's no way you can take both of us out with these three tonight.

*Ash kept holding onto Mina*

Ash: Mina? C'mon, Hon. What are you doing?

Mighty:*Mogul's Voice* Not with conventional fisticuffs, it would seem. But there are other chinks in your armor.

*Tails then kicked Sonic in the foot, Mina punched Ash in the face, & Mighty slapped me across the face, knocking us both to the ground. Sonic went up to me & Ash*

Sonic: Abby, you ok.

Abigail: I'm fine.

Sonic: Are you alright, Ash?

Ash: What do you think!? Mina just hit me! She's never done anything like that! What's going on!?

Sonic: As far as we can tell, a psychic bad guy took control of our friends and is trying to force us to do something.

Ash: But why? What does he want? And where did they go?

Abigail: We don't know. But I think we know who does, right Sonic?

Sonic: You got it. *to Ash* You want in in this?

Ash: Mina's in trouble. You couldn't keep me out of this.

*Smirking, Sonic picked me up bridal style & Ash jumped on his back. We made our way to the Detention Center & went straight to Mogul's cell*

Sonic: Mogul! You've got some s'plainin' to do!

Mogul: Which part of "Dormant Magical Mind Control" did you not comprehend?

Abigail: Stop stalling, Jumbo! Where are our friends!?

Mogul: I am willing to trade. Will you listen to my terms?

Sonic: We're not dealing with a Jerk-In-The-Box. Where are the others?

Mogul: You are the embodiment of obstinacy! Fine. I am sending Tails high as he can go until he passes out from the thin atmosphere. I do not expect the ground to be much of a cushion. I've sent Mina to run out to the center of the ocean. Once there, I will tell her to stop. While Mighty, for all his strength, will walk into Doctor Robotnik's city without a fight.

*I covered my mouth in a terrified gasp & tears in my eyes*

Ash:*grabbing Sonic's arm* You're fast enough to catch them, though. Right? Right?

Sonic: Any one of them, yeah, but . . .

Mogul: They are too far apart. Or do you use your speed to rally the Freedom Fighters? Do you time to explain everything? Do you have time to find which part of the sky, which expanse of beach, or which road to Megaopolis you need to rescue them?

*I sunk to the ground with tears in my eyes. There's no way we would have enough time, even with Sonic's speed*

Ash: Fine! You've got him beat, and your the smartest, or whatever! What do you want!?

Mogul: I once was a God, boy. Universes were mine to create or destroy. I have been reduced to a minor sorcerer in a cage. You will bring me the Chaos Emerald I sensed while in confinement, and you will restore the power that is rightfully mine.

Sonic: I want your word that everyone returns home unharmed, or no deal!

Mogul: You have it. Welcome to the Fearsome Foursome.

*Just then, Nicole appeared*

Nicole: Sonic? What are you, Ash, and Abby doing - ?

Sonic: Where do we have the Chaos Emerald stashed, Nicole?

Nicole: Castle Acorn. Why?

Sonic: Cool. Ash, I'm going to need a hand.

Ash: Right.

Nicole: What's going on?

*Sonic & Ash ran out the door & Nicole disappeared. I just sat on the floor on my knees. I had lost all feeling in my legs*

Mogul: Nothing to say, my dear?

*I looked up at him with glare, even though I had tears streaming down my face*

Abigail: You're a Demon.

Mogul: Sticks and stones, Miss Catz.

*Suddenly, Nicole reappeared just as Sonic & Ash ran into the room*

Nicole: Stop! Please! You can't - !

Sonic: No time to take it slow, Nicole! It's life or death!

*Sonic performed a spin dash & broke Mogul's cell. I shielded myself from the flying glass*

Nicole: Are you insane!? I can't contain that kind of power!

Sonic: Nicole, he didn't leave me with a choice.

Ash: Would you like it better if Mina drowned!?

Nicole: What!?

Sonic: What, Ash, chill!

Mogul: Such inane squabbling . . . *he then placed the Chaos Emerald in a hole in his chest & sent out a wave of green energy, breaking all the cells & then he sent Nicole away* You are not needed here, my dear.

Sonic: Ash? Are you okay?

Ash: . . . Ungh . . .

Sonic: Abby, how about you?

Abigail: I - I'm fine.

*Suddenly, Sonic & I were lifted in the air & brought up to Mogul's face*

Sonic: Oh, right, you're ridiculously powerful again. Now what, Mo - gut?

Mogul: Forever spouting your empty bravado, aren't you? Our business is concluded, boy. The Foursome have served me and are now decommissioned.

Sonic: Seriously?

Mogul: It is time for a change in tactics, boy. Something I came to understand in my immortality was that I cannot beat you.

Sonic: What?

Mogul: I shall use small words so you can follow. Twice I've risen to Godhood, and twice I've fallen in your presence. No matter what power I wield, the Fates convene to ensure your victory, even if I were to act now, I an certain something would thwart me or rescue you. It is a cosmic punchline I've grown weary of. The advantage I have is time. As an immortal, I can wait you out. I may not defeat you, but you will never know peace. Nor will your children . . . Or their children.

Sonic: Vindictive much?

Mogul: I call it patience. You may call me "petty" or dismiss me as a nuisance. I can endure such small barbs knowing you will not rest easily from this day forth. My first act is to set my prison-mates free. I'm sure they'll look you up later. *he then threw Sonic on the ground & looked at me* As for you, you'd better keep a close eye on that necklace of yours. I can only imagine what would happen if it's power fell into the wrong hands.

*Sonic & I froze*

Abigail: H - How did you -?

Mogul: Simple. *he unclipped the necklace from my neck & floated it over to him* Like the Chaos Emerald, I could sense it's magic. Very powerful magic at that.

*He then looked down. I followed his gaze & saw Nagus looking at my necklace with lust in his eyes. He hissed*

Mogul: It would seem Nagus can sense the power as well. *he then clipped the necklace back around my neck & set me down next to Sonic* You be a good girl now.

*A green light surrounded him & the rest of the villains*

Bean: I'll write! Every day! I'll miss you!

Nack: HAHA! You've earned yourself a free job from me, Mogul.

*And with that said, they were gone*

* * *

*We made our way back to Freedom HQ. Tails, Mighty, & Mina were there waiting for us. Mighty was holding the broken door, Tails was holding himself & shivering, & Mina was on the verge of tears*

Mina: Here they come . . .

*She ran over to Ash & hugged him*

Ash: SHH, Angel. It's over.

Sonic: How are you guys feeling?

Mighty: Totally ashamed.

Tails: That, and cold.

Mighty: Now I really now how Knuckles feels.

Sonic: Yeah, but I won't let you go sulk on Angel Island. We made it through tonight, guys. So what if the bad guys got away with it this one time? We've taken them before, and we'll do it again. They're the ones running scared.

*While Sonic talked, I just hung back*

Abigail:*whispering* Two of our biggest threats know about my powers. It'll only be a matter of time before they all know about me. Maybe it would be best if I quit the Freedom Fighters and leave the city.

*I was about to walk away, but I stopped when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around & saw Sonic. The others were standing behind him*

Sonic: If you think I'm gonna let you leave the Freedom Fighters that easily, think again. *my eyes went wide & I blushed. I didn't think Sonic had heard me* So what if a few bad guys know about your powers, it's not the end of the World.

Abigail: But Sonic, what if Mogul or Nagus come after me? I'll be putting you all in danger.

Sonic: Hey, come on. Who do you think your talking to? We can handle a little danger.

Tails: It's practically our middle name.

Mighty: You know we'll always be there for you.

Mina: I may not be a Freedom Fighter anymore, but I'll help anyway I can.

Ash: Same here.

*I was so surprised at what I heard*

Sonic: See, Abby? It doesn't matter what happens or what anyone says. *signature wink* We've got your back no matter what.

*I smiled as I cried tears of joy*

Abigail: You guys are the best.

*We all went in for a group hug*


	39. A Bold New Moebius Pt 1

A Bold New Moebius 1/2

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*It's been a week since Mogul escaped from prison. The day after, Merlin used his magic to remove the curse from Tails, Mighty, & Mina. In case Mogul tried to take control of them again*

* * *

(Flashback - 2 weeks ago)

_*Me, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, & Mina were all sitting in a circle around a candle with a green flame. Green smoke filled the room while Tails' Uncle Merlin performed a spell*_

_Merlin: __**MONSTARIS EXSECRATIBUS ME!**_

_*A bright green light made us cover our eyes. It soon died down*_

_Abigail: Merlin? Does this mean . . .?_

_Merlin: Yes. The curse laid upon all of your friends is no more._

_Knuckles: Thank you, Mr. Prower. It's a load off my mind._

_Sonic: But not mine. I was never cursed. It was a nice light show, but why include me?_

_*Merlin started packing a backpack. The others left, but I stayed with Sonic & Tails*_

_Merlin: The hex Dr. Finitevus placed on the Master Emerald was an incredibly powerful one. You should not have been able to draw power from the gem. I wanted to be sure there were no ill efects on you._

_Sonic: Okay, now it's a load off my mind. But how did I turn into Super Sonic if it's power was "locked"?_

_*Merlin put the backpack on*_

_Merlin: That, I'm afraid is a mystery. Which brings me back to my next order of business._

_Sonic: Right. You sure you'll be okay on your own?_

_Merlin: I'm sure. I have friends in high places._

_*Tails handed him a walking stick*_

_Tails: Why can't you do your meditations here? We could get you whatever you need . . ._

_Merlin: I'm sure you could. But if I am to come closer to the Chaos Force, I must do so by my own means._

_Tails: I'll miss you._

_*Merlin hugged him*_

_Merlin: And I you, my precious nephew. Give my love to your parents. I cannot truly afford to tarry any longer. *he then turned to me* Abigail, keep working on your meditating. I can tell your getting close to controlling your power._

_*I nodded & hugged him*_

_Abigail: Thank you, Merlin. For being a great teacher._

_*He hugged me back*_

_Merlin: It was my pleasure. You've been an excellent student._

_*He let go of he & we all waved him goodbye*_

_Sonic:*to Tails & Abigail: You two gonna be okay?_

_Tails: Y - Yeah. I think I need to work on something._

_Abigail: I'm just gonna head home._

_Sonic: Give me a shout if you need me, okay? I'll be with Sally. She said she wanted to see me._

* * *

(Present Time)

*And then he left. Shortly after he did, the Hooligans kidnapped Sonic, along with the Destructix (minus Scourge & Fiona). Sally & Amy went Mogul's new casino to rescue him (they didn't have enough time to call the rest of us for some reason). Turns out, Mogul's plan was to make Sonic look bad. Today, Huck & I were walking to Freedom HQ, hoping to kill some time. When we got there, we could hear voices coming from the lab*

Tails:*off-screen* Any idea why they turned on by themselves?

Rotor:*off-screen* Sorry, Tails, but you've got me.

*I went inside & saw Tails & Rotor standing in front two red, yellow, blue, & black poles with stars on top. In between them was something that looked like a portal*

Abigail: What are those?

*They turned to me*

Tails: Oh, hey Abby. These are the Star Posts.

Rotor: They're supposed to only cross dimensions into the Special Zone.

*Suddenly, a sonic boom came out of the portal, knocking all three of us off our feet & sending Huck flying into a wall*

Boomer:*off-screen* Oh, we're plenty special.

*I got up from my place on the floor & my jaw dropped when I saw a male purple walrus with green eyes that looked exactly like Rotor, except he had grey/golden cybernetic implants*

Rotor: Anti-Rotor! Wh - What . . . !?

Boomer: It's Boomer now, wuss. Scared that your "shadow" is outshining you. Look at you. Can't even stand up to me.

*Tails flew towards him*

Tails: Leave him alone!

*Suddenly, a yellow streak knocked him away*

?: Know your place!

*When they stopped, I saw male fox that looked exactly like Tails (except he was yellow, with a gray wig on his head, wearing black spiked wristbands, a red and grey uniform & red & gray boots) with his foot on top of him*

Tails: Anti-Tails!

Miles: Don't you dare call me that! You may lack self-respect, but I answer only to Miles!

?:*off-screen* Nice work, boys.

*I turned towards the voice & saw a female light & dark brown chipmunk with a dark auburn strip, short dark auburn hair & blue eyes that looked exactly like Sally (except she was wearing a blue, yellow, & white uniform) (look up "Anti Sally (Alicia)" by "Chauvels" on "DeviantArt") & Anti-Antoine (except his blonde hair was in a low ponytail & he was wearing an eye patch & a green tailored uniform)*

Miles: Thank you, Princess Alicia.

Alicia: Patch, if you'd be so kind as to inform her "Highness" that the area is secure . . .?

Patch: Ma'am?

Fiona:*off-screen* I heard. *I growled when the "Queen of Mean" herself, Fiona, step out of the portal**on-screen* And you better watch your tone, Princess. *she then saw me & smirked* Hey, Twerp. Long time no see.

*Alicia looked at me*

Alicia: So, this is the new member you told us about?

Fiona: Yep.

*Alicia began looking at me up & down. I felt like she was sizing me up. Just then, she snickered*

Alicia: For once, I agree with you on something. She really is a Twerp.

Fiona: I know, right.

*They both snickered. I gritted my teeth*

Abigail:*in her mind* _Really wish we had Sonic here to back us up._

*Sonic was helping the Chaotix on a mission. Apparently, one of the factions of the Dark Legion had joined Eggman. I jumped to attack Fiona. While this was going on, Patch & Alicia were trying to sneak out of the room*

Alicia: Cover me, Patch! More Freedom Fighters out there!

Patch: Ma Princess, you worry too much. These Arbutis are no real threat.

*Just then, I heard a loud . . .*

**WHAM!**

Patch: Mon Dieu!

Amy:*off-screen* You've got a lot of nerve coming back here after all you've done!

Patch:*off-screen* La Fille Est Une Monstre!

Amy:*off-screen* Come back so I can smash you!

*I smirked. I can only imagine her chasing Patch down the hallway with her hammer ready to hit him*

Alicia:*off-screen* Idiot.

Just then, I heard a "UHN!". I quickly looked out of the corner of my eye as I battled Fiona & saw Bunnie had Alicia in an arm lock*

Bunnie:*off-screen* Howdy. We weren't expectin' no visitation from the likes of y'all.

Alicia:*off-screen* So sorry to come unannounced.

Suddenly, I heard another loud . . .*

**WHAM!**

Patch:*off-screen* **EEK!**

Bunnie:*off-screen* Save some of him for the rest of us, Amy! Antoine and I got personal accounts to settle with him.

Alicia:*off-screen* Wasting your talents aren't you? Your way out of my league.

Bunnie:*off-screen* A threat's a threat.

**BOOM!**

Boomer:*off-screen* Some treats you can't ignore.

Alicia:*off-screen* Exactly, Boomer. Show her what happens to those who ignore you.

Sally:*off-screen* If your looking for someone in your league, my schedule is open!

*I quickly looked in time to Sally kick Alicia in the back*

Abigail: Nice one, Sal!

Sally: No problem, Abby - Look out!

**SMACK! WHAM!**

*Those were the sounds of Fiona slapping me across the face & sending me flying into the wall*

Fiona: Great. Things are already going south. *she turned to Miles, who was wrestling with Tails & Rotor* Miles, keep an eye on the brat & the geek. EEP!

*I looked & saw Antoine standing at the door with his sword pointed at her*

Antoine: Not so fast, S'il Vous Plait. You are not from zeir world, Fiona. What are you doing with our evil twins?

*Fiona put her finger to his sword*

Fiona: Just about the same as you 'Twan, I'm going after the Lady in Charge.

*I knew she meant Sally. I ran out of the room to warn her, only to find her & Amy dodging a sonic boom from Boomer*

Amy: I hate to say it, but I think we need some back-up!

Sally: Agreed!

Abigail: I second that!

*The three of us ran back into the lab*

Sally: Freedom Fighters! I need some cover! We need to call Sonic back!

*Boomer was right behind us*

Boomer: We'd rather you not.

*Bunnie pushed him back in the wall behind him*

Bunnie: Nobody asked you!

*Sally & I ducked under Antoine blocking Patch's sword. Alicia then snapped her left wrist & a whip made of blue energy came out. She then wrapped it around Amy's hammer & pulled it away*

Alicia: You shouldn't be playing with such big boys, little girl!

Amy: **EEK!**

*Just as Sally & I were about to reach to computer, Fiona kicked us both away*

Fiona: Think again, Sugar Queen & Twerp! Looks like you're not as fast as your boy-toys.

*Sally & I looked up at her & smirked*

Abigail: Us? No.

Sally: We're part of the cover.

Fiona: What - ?

*She turned around & saw Rotor at the computer*

Rotor: Nicole! Send word to Sonic that we need him back at Freedom HQ now!

*We all wrestled with the Suppression Squad for a good 5 minutes, until we heard a familiar voice*

Sonic:*off-screen* A heads-up to any jerks present: the hedgehog is in the house!

Sally: At last! Sonic, in here!

Abigail: Perfect timing!

Fiona: Sorry Hon, but I think you need to make your grand entrance!

*Just then, I heard a sickenly familiar laughter. I looked towards the portal & saw familiar black & green boot come out. When Sonic came into the room, Scourge was completely out. He was wearing a silver crown*

Scourge: Attention to all the Scrubs of this Zone: the King has arrived. Respect.

* * *

_To be Continued . . ._

* * *

Note: I'm skipping "Mister Popular" & "Beating the House" because I couldn't find a way to put my character into the story, but this chapter will have something from "Mister Popular".


	40. A Bold New Moebius Pt 2

A Bold New Moebius 2/2

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*Sonic stood in front of his evil twin*

Sonic: I'm guessing this home invasion is your bright idea, Scourge?

Scourge: That's "King" Scourge, Sonic.

Sonic: Ah! So now your officially a royal pain?

*Scourge kicked him away*

Scourge: It makes me superior! Do you remember what you said to me?

Sonic: I've called you lots of st - UNF!

*Scourge then elbowed him in the stomach*

Scourge: You pointed out that, in the end, we're the same guy . . . That all it would take for either of us would be to lean a little in the other direction.

Sonic: You were actually listening to me?

*Sonic blocked a punch from him*

Scourge: I gotta admit it: you made sense. You got me thinking. *he then grabbed Sonic by the neck* You're the "Hero of Mobius." The single most powerful dude on the planet. What does that make me? *finally, he threw Sonic at the wall* So I went back to my home dimension. I let loose - applied myself, you might say, I conquered my Moebius in a matter of days. I gave my world the same treatment I gave myself on our birthday. We're not just your "evil twins" anymore. I am Scourge, King of Moebius, and now your world is gonna fall to my Suppression Squad.

*Sonic stood up. I got out my hook swords as we all stood behind him*

Sonic: A "dork" by any other name is just as lame. You're messing with Sonic the Hedgehog, Hero of Mobius, and the Freedom Fighters. Pack it up and go home before you regret it.

*Then, we all charged at our opponents. Amy & I were fighting Fiona*

* * *

(Tails vs Miles)

Miles: You've ignored your magical heritage and you follow that blue fool like a pup! You make me sick!

Tails: Who are you to judge? Aside from me?

* * *

(Antoine vs Patch)

Antoine: You have much to answer for, villain.

Patch: You know what they say, non? Like Father, like son.

* * *

(Bunnie & Rotor vs Boomer)

Bunnie: You'd willingly give up bein' all natural?

Rotor: Were you really that desperate?

Boomer: Anything to claw my way out of obscurity!

* * *

(Abigail & Amy vs Fiona)

Amy: First you betray the Freedom Fighters! Now your own world!?

Fiona: Hey, go with what you know, y'know?

Abigail: Then you must not know much.

* * *

(Sonic vs Scourge & Sally vs Alicia*

Sally: Sorry to call you back from your mission with the Chaotix, Sonic.

Sonic: No worries, Sal. We had things just about wrapped up.

*He & Sally switched dance partners*

Sally: Good. As you can see, we needed you here.

Sonic: Like always.

Sally: "Always", huh?

Sonic: Is there an echo? But seriously, the Chaotix should be fine.

Abigail:*in her mind* _I hope your right, Sonic._

* * *

Sonic: Keep it up! We can take 'em!

*He hit Scourge with a spin dash & knocked his crown off. He almost fell into the portal backwards. Luckily his "girlfriend" grabbed his sleeve & pulled him back*

Fiona: Got you, Hon. What do you want us to do?

Scourge: Do? *he growled & swiped his crown from Fiona in a harsh way* I almost got tossed back home. I want you jerks to get your act together! You do not want to be sent back with me!

*The Suppression Squad all had fear in their eyes, but they quickly put their game faces back on*

Patch: You heard ze man! For ze King!

*We all went back to fighting*

Sally: You're not in charge anymore, Alicia?

Alicia: Things got shuffled around when Scourge came back. So Fiona gets to be his "Queen". Survival is more important than titles.

*Bunnie & Antoine ducked behind the consol*

Bunnie: Ah think it's time to switch dancin' partners, Sugar-Twan.

Antoine: Non. I will see to Patch.

Bunnie: Now hold on, Sugar. Ah know all he's done, but you cain't get revenge.

Antoine: Revenge? He took my Father from me, and nearly took my honor and your love. I could not go on eef he took my wife from me too.

Bunnie: All right. So long as yer heart's in the right place.

*Just then, Miles appeared over them*

Miles: We can see to it that it isn't.

*Suddenly, Patch grabbed Bunnie, holding his sword at her throat & Boomer held Antoine by his arms*

Patch: What's that excellent idea you just had?

Boomer: Cut the melodrama and get on with it, Patch.

Abigail: Let them go!

*I was about to over & help them, but Sonic beat me to it*

Sonic: That'll be enough of that! *he bounced off Miles, Patch, & Boomer like a pinball* Take two aspirin and don't call me in the morning!

*Scourge spin dashed underneath Sonic, making him trip. He then stood over him*

Scourge: You don't get it do you, blue? I'm King now. You kneel to me.

*Having heard enough, I ran over to him & flying kicked him in the face, away from Sonic*

Abigail: Back off, greenie!

*We both went flying until we hit the wall. As I was trying to get up, I realized I was sitting on top of Scourge, who was lying on his back & facing me*

Scourge: If you wanted another kiss, you could've just asked, Kitten.

*After he said that, I could feel multiple pairs of eyes looking at me in confusion. I could also feel a pair of eyes glaring at me (Guess who?). My face turned red, but I quickly shook it off, grabbed Scourge by the collar of his jacket & got ready to punch him in the face*

Abigail: Yeah right! I got your kiss right -

*Suddenly, a green laser beam shot out of the Star Posts & almost hit me. But I dodged it & it left a big black burn mark on the wall*

Alicia: I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up.

*Just then, someone stepped out of the portal. Me & the Freedom Fighters all gasped in shock*

Abigail: That's . . . That's . . .

Scourge: Kitten, allow me to introduce your evil twin. Olivia Catz.

*Standing in front of us was a female orange cat with peach skin, short hair, & blue eyes (16 yrs old) wearing a black catsuit, with quarter sleeves, pants that reached to her knees & a mouth cover, black gloves & boots, & a brown belt. She was holding a silver laser gun in each hand*

Sonic: When did you guys start recruiting new members?

Miles: We didn't. It was his Majesty's idea. He found her while he was on his conquering spree & paid her a King's randsom to get her to work for us.

Scourge:*cupping her chin* And now she's our little ace in the hole.

Rotor:*to Olivia* Why would you want to work for these guys?

*Olivia didn't answer him. Instead, she just fired one of her lasers at us, which we all dodged. She then ran towards us really fast (not as fast as Sonic) & just kept firing lasers all willy-nilly*

Sonic: What's a matter? Cat got your tongue?

Fiona: Livvy's a little less talk and a little more action kind of girl.

Boomer: And we like that very much.

*I got out my hook swords & used them to deflect the lasers*

Amy: By the way, what did Scourge mean by "another kiss"?

Abigail: Never mind!

Sonic: I hope the Chaotix are having an easier time than we are . . .

Abigail:*in her mind* _I hope so too._

*The lab had turned into a war zone. I was battling against Olivia, deflecting & dodging her laser blasts. One of them nearly grazed my cheek*

Scourge: Hey! Careful with that one! I want her in once piece!

*He dodged a punch from Sonic*

Sonic: And why's that?

*Scourge didn't say anything. He just had a grin that sent chills through my whole body. As the fighting went on, I could see things weren't going well for us*

Tails: It's no good! They've got us matched blow-for-blow.

Sonic: And the place is getting wrecked *to Sally* Yo Sally! We could use a plan of action!

*She gritted her teeth*

Sally: Fall back to the Common Room! *we all ran out of the room**to Bunnie* Can you buy us some time?

Bunnie: Sho' nuff. Just gimme a sec to - Got it!

*She turned her arm into a blaster & blocked the door with a force field*

Sally: We're falling back to New Mobotropolis -

Sonic: WHAT!?

Sally: Where we'll link up with the Chaotix and plan out our next move.

Sonic: We're not leaving Freedom HQ behind.

Sally: Sonic, they've got us matched in every way, and had the element of surprise. If we prolong this, there isn't going to be a Freedom HQ, and there may not be an "us".

Abigail: Sonic. *they both turned to me* I agree with Sally *he looked at me surprised* My Dad always says a good warrior knows when it's time to retreat. I want to clobber those losers as much as you do, but we need focus on staying alive right now.

Bunnie: Let's get a move-on, y'all! This shield here ain't gonna last -! ACK!

*Suddenly, a sonic boom broke the force field, sending Bunnie flying*

Scourge: What's the matter, Blue Man? We play too rough?

*We all ran out. Sonic was the last to leave*

Sonic: Don't get comfy. We'll be back.

*We all ran into the Great Forest, where we bumped into the Chaotix*

Knuckles: What happened?

Sally: An invasion from the antiverse . . .

Julie-Su: Are you hurt?

Bunnie: Naw, Ah'll be fine. But Freedom HQ is lost.

Sonic: No, it's not. It's on temporary loan. And I'll be taking it back soon.


	41. Metal and Mettle Pt 1

Metal and Mettle 1/2

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*It's been a few days since the invasion of "King" Scourge & his Suppression Squad. "Right now, me, Sonic, & Knuckles were in a meeting with the Council of Acorn*

Sonic: What's up for debate? We've rested up, so let's go kick some interdimensional butt!

Rosemary: Scourge may have conquered the Anti-Mobius . . .

Abigail: Moebius.

Rosemary: . . . But our world is different. He won't make his gains so easily.

Hamlin: Besides, considering the gains we've made in Robotnik's city, we should focus our attacks on him. We can get Freedom HQ back later.

King Nigel Acorn: The vote to leave Freedom HQ for now?

Dylan: Yea?

Hamlin: Yea.

Uncle Chuck: Nay.

Rosemary: Yea.

Isabella: Nay.

Penelope: Yea.

King Nigel Acorn: I'm sorry. But the Council votes . . .

Sonic: Yeah, yeah. We'll see about that.

* * *

*We went outside & onto one of the palace steps*

Sonic: C'mon, Guys. We can take the place back ourselves.

*I was about to agree with him, but Knuckles had something else to say*

Knuckles: I don't know. Maybe they have a point.

Sonic: What!? Dude, I know you don't agree with with them! You need to what you think is right.

*He turned to Sonic with a fist raised*

Knuckles: I did! And now my Dad is - !

*I quickly got in between them*

Abigail: Knuckles . . . Look . . .

*He just walked away with a tear in his eye*

Knuckles: Do whatever you want.

*Soon after he was gone, Sonic took off. I knew immediately where he was heading. Freedom HQ. I ran after him. When I got there, Sonic was locked in a three way battle with Scourge & Metal Sonic. I hid behind a tree & decided to watch from a distance, for now. He dodged a spin dash from both of them*

Sonic: This was not the fight I came for today!

*Scourge then kicked him in the face*

Scourge: You're just whining because I'm kicking your . . . AUGH!

*He was knocked away by Metal Sonic & Metal Sonic was hit by a spin dash from Sonic*

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* **_Hang in there, Metal Sonic! I'm putting the finishing touches on your reinforcements._**

*Sonic dodged another punch from Scourge*

Sonic: Y'know, when I said it wouldn't take much for you to find your full potential, I meant that morally. You're me, for pity's sake!

*He blocked a kick from Scourge*

Scourge: Not anymore!

Sonic: You could be a hero!

Scourge: And what does heroism get you? *he punched Sonic in the stomach* I'm King of a whole planet! I got that my way, not yours! *he then kicked him in the face & he fell to the ground* Folks smile and wave to you? HA! Everyone bows to me! Your road goes both ways, y'know. You're full of untapped potential. *he extended a hand to Sonic* Conquer this stupid little planet. Then we can rock the multi-verse. Twin unstoppable Kings.

Sonic: I - I . . .

*Having heard enough, I ran up to Scourge & kicked him in the side, away from Sonic*

Scourge: Hey! We're conducting business here!

*He stopped when he saw me standing in front of Sonic*

Abigail: Do I look like I care about anything you have to say, greenie!?

Sonic: Abby! What are you doing here?

Abigail: Rescuing your blue butt, that's what?

*Suddenly, I was hit by a spin dash from Metal Sonic. And the next thing I knew, me & Sonic were wrestling with Scourge & Metal Sonic*

Sonic: This is starting to get out of hand . . .

Abigail: No kidding, genius!

*Metal Sonic shot a laser out of his stomach. We dodged & it hit Scourge*

Sonic: Thanks for that! Now . . . *he threw Metal Sonic over his shoulder* Have a seat!

*Suddenly, he was hit by a green ball. It uncurled, & turned into something out of a nightmare*

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* **_Not so fast, rodent! We've just gotten started!_**

Sonic: You've got to be kidding me . . .

Abigail: Oh, man . . .

*Standing in front of us was a robot version of Scourge*

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* **_Oh, this is just a little something I threw together. Do you like it?_**

* * *

_To be Continued . . ._


	42. Metal and Mettle Pt 2

Metal and Mettle 2/2

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*Sonic & Scourge were currently locked in a battle with their own robot doubles. Me, I was back behind my tree, just trying to stay out of the way. I knew I didn't stand a chance against those metal monsters. They were currently getting beaten like pinatas*

Sonic: Not quite the stellar start I was aiming for. Think you can reconsider a truce?

Scourge: You still haven't answered my question about conquering this planet and dominating the multi-verse.

Sonic: I'm kind of preoccupied the present right now.

Scourge: I'll take that as a "Yes".

Abigail: No, I'm pretty that was a no!

Scourge: Stay out of this, Kitten! I'll deal with you later!

*Not sure what he meant, but it sent a chill up my spin*

Sonic: Hey! You leave her out of this! And besides, *he dodged a laser from Metal Sonic* Neither of us wants Freedom HQ destroyed! We need to move this somewhere else! Far away!

Scourge: No way! I'm not giving these things an inch!

*Just then, Fiona stuck her head out of the front door of Freedom HQ*

Fiona: Scourge? Hon? Do you want us to step in?

Scourge: You sayin' I can't handle this?

*Sonic then kicked Metal Scourge, who about to attack the real Scourge from behind*

Sonic: She's saying these things are tough, and you could use a hand! Honestly, it's like you're completely new at this.

Scourge: Get off my back, Blue. There aren't any "Metals" on my world. Yeah, so thanks for the save back there. *Suddenly, Metal Sonic grabbed Sonic from behind in an arm lock* Don't expect me to return the favor.

*I could see Miles & Boomer watching from a hole in the wall of Freedom HQ*

Boomer: You've got that look again, Miles. What's on your mind?

Miles: A curiosity. While I'm quite content to watch two "Sonics" bludgeoned into nothing, *Sonic was in a deadlock with Metal Scourge & Metal Sonic had Scourge under his foot* I can't help but notice Sonic's selflessness. He is wholly committed to the greater good. *he then knocked them both away with a spin dash* Regardless of who is involved.

*I got in a little closer heard what the rest of the Suppression Squad was saying, while making sure they didn't see me*

Alicia: Careful with what you say, Miles. That's got a twinge of treason to it. You've seen it all. You know we don't want to cross Scourge.

Patch: Oui. I remember when zis patch was just for show.

Miles: "Treason", Princess Alicia? I'm merely observing that with Sonic present, it wouldn't take much to tip the scales of war in either direction.

*Olivia just silently watched with them. Soon, the boys were back to back*

Scourge: We're getting whopped and I don't like that. You're the big hero. Think of something!

Sonic: Last time I got matched blow - for - blow like this, the only thing to do was to bring in someone the 'bot wasn't designed to handle.

Scourge: Oh, come on! You can't mean . . .

Sonic: They're your team. You make the call.

Scourge: Suppression Squad! Attack!

*The Suppression Squad came running out*

Sonic: Hey, Abby? You wanna give me a hand?

Abigail: Thought you'd never ask?

*I took out my hook swords & ran towards the fight. Sonic & I trapped Metal Sonic, while Miles & Fiona cut off it's head*

Sonic: Bring back memories, Fiona?

Fiona: In your dreams.

Abigail: Those are memories I'd sooner forget.

Fiona: You and me both, Twerp.

*Alicia & Patch both trapped Metal Scourge's arms & the real one took it's head off with a spin dash & a laser blast from Olivia*

Scourge: Kneel to the King!

*Boomer then destroyed the robots with a sonic boom*

Sonic: Now that's more like it! Thanks for the hand!

Miles: We seem to work surprisingly well together.

Abigail: If you say so.

Scourge:*to Sonic* Now back to my offer. You never said "No".

Sonic: That's because I was too disgusted for words. You're sick if you think I'd even consider that.

Scourge: Your loss. How about, Kitten. You interested?

Abigail: Not. In. A. Million. Years.

Scourge: Hey, can't blame a guy for trying. You two still want to try kicking us out of Freedom HQ?

*Sonic just scooped me up bridal style*

Sonic: Not after that work-out. Consider this an extension on your lease.

*I stuck my tongue out at them as Sonic ran back towards the city*

* * *

*Back in Acorn Castle, the King was chewing us out for disobeying the Council. Sally was sitting on one of the chairs*

King Nigel Acorn: . . . And while I don't mind personally, I can't just let you two blow us off without any consequences.

Sonic: Listen, Your Majesty, I'm sorry, but I was just trying to do my job. Save the world.

Abigail: And I was just making sure he came back in one piece.

King Nigel Acorn:*to Sally* I still don't know what you see in him, Bean. But I do see why you decided to let Miss Catz join the Freedom Fighters.

Sally: That thick-headedness has a certain charm. And I couldn't just let such a strong fighter and good friend slip through my fingers.

King Nigel Acorn: Regardless, the Council of Acorn has voted your punishment is . . . You take the lead in the next big mission. And Miss Catz, since you did not go willingly, you can decide whether you want to join this mission or not.

Sonic: What mission? Sally, what's your Dad talking about?

Sally: I'll show you.

*She led us into the city & towards a familiar building*

Sonic: The science center? What, am I playing lab hedgehog for Rotor?

Sally: Something like that. Scourge and his gang invaded our Zone and took over our headquarters.

*We went inside & found Tails & Rotor working on a special project*

Sonic: Wait . . . New Star Posts?

Sally: Exactly. Turn about is fair play. Pack your bags, Sonic. You're invading Moebius.

Sonic:*cracking knuckles* Sweet!

*Knowing where this was going, I knew I had to act now*

Abigail: Sorry guys. But I have to sit this one out.

*I started to leave*

Tails: Why?

Abigail: Let's just say I have some personal business to take care of.

* * *

*That night, around midnight, I got up, got dressed, grabbed my backpack & my hook swords, & snuck out, with Huck holding onto my shoulder. I quietly made my way through Knothole & headed towards the HQ. My plan was to sneak in & do a little savatage. I managed to quietly open & close the door & sneak into the lab. Luckily, I could hear King Jerk & his loser squad snoring away. I made my way to the main computer & opened one of the panels*

Abigail:*whispering* Okay. Just mess up a few wires and get out.

Huck:*whispering* Chao-Chao.

Abigail:*whispering* I know Rotor, Tails, & Nicole are not going to be happy with me, but don't worry, I'll apologize once this is all over.

*I was so busy talking to Huck & trying to tangle the computer wires, I didn't notice someone sneaking up behind me. Suddenly, I felt something hit me in the back of the neck. Then everything went black*

* * *

*I don't know how long I was out, but the next thing I knew, a wave of water was thrown over me*

Abigail:*coughing* Hey! Are you trying to kill me - EEP!

*My voice died in my throat when I saw Scourge, Fiona (who was holding a bucket), the Suppression Squad, & Olivia standing in front of me. I was sitting on the floor with my hands tied behind my back. My backpack & swords were on a nearby table & Huck was in a birdcage, tied up*

Fiona: Believe me, I'd love to. But Scourge won't let me.

*Scourge went over to Olivia & patted her on the head*

Scourge: Good job, Ace. I was going to send you on a mission to kidnap this one, but she saved us the trouble.

Abigail: Me? But why would you -

Scourge: Simple. You have something I want. *he snapped his fingers* Miles?

*Miles walked up to me, picked up my necklace, & ripped it off my neck*

Abigail: Hey! That's mine!

Miles: Not anymore.

*He gave it to Scourge, who held it up in front of his face*

Scourge: Who would've guessed this little rock could give someone the power to see the future.

*My eyes went wide with shock*

Abigail: B - But - How did you . . . *I turned to Fiona with a glare* You!

Fiona:*acting innocent* Oops. My bad.

*I was about to stand up & charge at her, but a whip of blue energy hit the spot in front of me. I turned to Alicia*

Alicia: Now, sweetie. I suggest you behave yourself. If you don't want anything to happen to your little friend. *I looked at where she was pointing. Boomer was holding the cage & Patch had his sword pointed at Huck through the bars. I gritted my teeth & sat back down* That's a good girl.

Boomer: So now what do we do with her?

Patch: We could hold her for random. I'm sure ze Freedom Fighters will pay a pretty penny to get their friend back.

*Scourge then looked at me with a smirk. He walked over to me, grabbed me by my upper arm & yanked me to my feet*

Scourge: I know just what to do with her. *he threw my necklace to Alicia, who caught it* Hold that for me. *he then pressed a cloth to my face & a sweet smell filled my nose. my vision started to get blurry* Sweet dreams, Kitten.

*Then everything went black*

* * *

Note: I promise all of you that it isn't what it looks like. You'll find out what happened to Abigail in the next chapter.


	43. Consequences

Consequences

* * *

Note: Long chapter ahead. And let me just say, for the record, that I HATE Hamlin Pig!

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*I don't know how long I was unconscious. But when I opened my eyes, I found myself staring at a white ceiling & there was a strong smell of disinfectant & medicine in the air. I also heard beeping. I looked to my right & saw a heart monitor. That's when I realized I was in the hospital. I slowly sat up, still feeling a little weak. That's when one of the nurses came in*

Nurse: Oh! You're awake. Hold on, I'll be right back. Dr. Quack! Princess Sally!

*A few minutes later, Dr. Quack & Sally came into the room*

Dr. Quack: Glad to see you're awake. 2 days is a long time to take a nap.

Abigail: 2 days!? *I turned to Sally* What about the mission!?

Sally: It's okay, Abby. The mission was a success.

*After Dr. Quack left the room, Sally began telling me everything that happened*

* * *

(Flashback - 2 days ago - Third-Person POV)

_*Two days after after Abigail left, Sonic & Amy got ready for the mission to invade Moebius*_

_Sonic: Are you . . . Um . . . Ready to go, Amy?_

_Amy: I'll be with you, Sonic? I'll be ready for anything._

_*Sally entered the room*_

_Sally: All right, you two. Do you remember the plan?_

_Sonic: Head over to Scourge's home Zone and find a way to reverse his invasion._

_Amy: And cause him problems at home if we can._

_Sonic:*whispering to Sally* I thought this was a solo mission._

_Sally:*whispering: You'll need back-up on a hostile world we know little about. Besides, Amy's been dying for more time with you._

_Sonic:*whispering* You're cruel._

_Sally:*to Tails & Rotor* How are the secondary Star Posts looking, boys?_

_Rotor: I think we're done, Princess._

_Tails: All set to head to Moebius! _

_Rotor:*to Sonic & Amy* Just a heads-up, we don't know where on Moebius the portal will drop you, so be careful._

_Sonic: Lovely. Thanks for that, Rotor. On that note, here we go!_

_*They went through the portal created by the Star Posts, & disappeared*_

* * *

(Present Time - Abigail's POV)

*I giggled*

Abigail: I bet Amy was over the moon to be working with Sonic. Though Sonic was right, that was a bit of a cruel thing to do to your boyfriend.

Sally:*shrugging* I know. I just thought I'd share this one time. So anyway, soon after they left, we got a warning from Nicole saying that Miles was outside the city wall. Me, Tails, Bunnie, & Antoine went to investigate*

* * *

(Flashback - 2 days ago - Third-Person POV)

_*Sally, Tails, Bunnie, & Antoine arrived outside the wall to find Miles with a brown bag slung over one shoulder*_

_Sally: Hold it right there!_

_Tails: Dibs! Dibs!_

_Miles:*clapping* A marvelous show of bravado, Freedom Fighters. Now how about you calm down before you hurt yourselves. *he threw down the bag & bombs fell out* I'm here under the pretense of bombing your city. Given that I made no effort to hide and that I'm explaining myself . . . Slowly . . . I'm obviously not intending to complete that mission._

_Sally: Then what are you here for?_

_Miles: The Suppression Squad is less fond of Scourge than you are. You hold a trump card in Sonic. I come here to propose an alliance. _

* * *

(Present Time - Abigail's POV)

Sally: Turns out they us wanted to help them beat him.

Abigail: Wow. Then what happened.

Sally: Just as we were about to leave to help the Suppression Squad, we got the news that you were missing.

* * *

(Flashback - 2 days ago - Third-Person POV)

_*Just as Sally, Tails, Bunnie, & Antoine were about to "chase" after Miles. Robert Catz ran up to them*_

_Robert: Princess Sally! Princess Sally!_

_Sally: Mr. Catz? What's wrong?_

_Miles: Whatever it is, it can wait. We've got work to do._

_*That was the wrong thing to say. Robert went up to Miles & grabbed him by his jacket collar & pulled him close to his face*_

_Robert: Listen you little punk! I don't have time for your sass! My daughter is missing!_

_*That surprised the Freedom Fighters*_

_Sally: Abby's missing!?_

_*Robert, still holding Miles by the collar, turned back to Sally*_

_Robert: Yes. She wasn't in bed when we got up two days ago. I thought maybe she got up early to see Lacey. But when I asked her, she said she hadn't seen her. I've been asking around the city and Knothole for the last two days, but nobody has seen her._

_Sally: She told us that she had some personal business to take care of._

_Robert: What kind of business?_

_Antoine: She did not say._

_*Miles tapped on his shoulder*_

_Miles: If I may? *they all turned to him* I know where she is._

_Robert: You do!? *he started shaking Miles* Where!? Tell me now!_

_*Bunnie ran over to Robert & pried his hands off Miles*_

_Bunnie: Take it easy, Mr. Catz. Let the boy speak._

_*Miles straightened his collar & turned to the group with a smirk*_

_Miles: The girl has been in the "care" of our "King" for the past two days._

_*The whole group was shocked*_

_Robert: What!? *he grabbed Miles again* What has he done to her!? Tell me now!_

_*Miles pulled himself out of his grip*_

_Miles: To be perfectly honest, I have no idea. What our "King" does is his business. Though I'm not really surprised he's interested in her, especially with those powers of hers. What was it called again? I believe it was . . . "Future Sight"_

_*Again, the group was surprised*_

_Tails: How did you know about that!?_

_Miles:*smirking* Your former "teammate" was more than happy to share that juicy piece of information with us._

_Sally:*fists clenched & teeth gritted* Fiona . . ._

_Miles: Yes, what some people won't do. Now then, I believe we have some business to attend to_

_*Miles started to walk away. The Freedom Fighters were about to follow him, when Robert grabbed Sally by the shoulder*_

_Robert: Please, Princess. Bring my Abigail back safely._

_Sally: Don't worry, Mr Catz. I promise we will._

_Robert: Good. *he began to walk away, looking angry* Cause those punks are going to be the least of her worries when I get my hands on her._

* * *

(Present Time - Abigail's POV)

*I gulped. I was so grounded*

Sally: After that, we went along with Miles' plan. We pretended to chase him back to HQ. When we got there, we all attacked Scourge together. Then Sonic showed up. After he fought Fiona for a bit, he attacked Scourge. But then the Suppression Squad attacked both of them, knocked them unconscious, threw both of them through the Star Posts, & shut them off.

Abigail: Typical. Can't trust evil twins.

Sally: I know. After that, we were less than pleased.

* * *

(Flashback - 2 days ago - Third-person POV)

_Sally: Stranding Sonic and Amy on your world was not part of the plan!_

_Alicia: The plan for us was to be ride of Scourge and your plan was to send him back to Moebius, we all win!_

_Sally: I should've expected - YEEP!_

_*A big gold floating ring suddenly appeared between the two Princesses. Rob O' the Hedge walked through it._

_?:*off-screen* . . .Straight there._

_Rob O': Gadzooks!_

_Sally: King Rob O' the Hedge?_

_*Rob took Sally's hand & bowed. A male silver hedgehog with peach skin & yellow eyes (14 yrs old) wearing white gloves with gold cuffs and circular aqua symbols & white, navy, aqua, and gold boots appeared behind him*_

_Rob O': Princess Sally. My apologies for the unannounced visit. Prithee, where are Sonic and my dear cousin?_

_Sally: The Suppression Squad here helped us turn back the invasion on Moebius. Only they sealed Sonic and Amy off in that zone too._

_Miles: Expertly executed nevertheless._

_Silver:*inspecting the Star Posts* Moebius, you say?_

_Sally: Y - Yes. Rob, who is that?_

_Rob O': Silver. But I know not from when he came._

_Sally: All right - Wait, when?_

_Rob O': Apologies again, Your Highness, but I suspect his mission to be of dire importance. *to Silver* You know of this "Moebius"?_

_Silver: Unfortunately. Here we go._

_*Both hedgehogs went back through the floating ring & it disappeared*_

_Sally: It can never be simple can it? Tails, Rotor, I want those Star Posts up and running, now._

_Rotor: You got it!_

_Tails: Yes, Ma'am!_

_Alicia: Five more minutes. Sonic should have ground Scourge into the dirt by then._

_Sally: The ends don't justify the means here! We cannot leave Sonic and Amy stranded on Moebius!_

_Alicia: Complain all you want. You wanted Scourge sent home, and you got it._

_Sally: Not good enough. Tails! Rotor! Get those Star Posts running!_

_Alicia:*bringing out her whip* I said - !_

_ Miles: Please, Your Highness. The "Heroes" have had plenty of time to pulverize our former King._

_Sally: One more thing. Where's Abby!? We know she's here!_

_*The Suppression Squad all looked at each other*_

_Alicia: Scourge locked her in the blue hedgehog's room. Oh, and you can have these back_

_*She threw them Huck, who was still in the birdcage, tied up, Abigail's hook swords, backpack, & pendant. Antoine opened the cage & untied Huck, who flew into his arms, crying*_

_Antoine: Oh, zere zere. Were zose big bullies mean to you?_

_Patch: Oh, cry me a river. _

_Sally:*holding the pendant* Why give this back?_

_Alicia: To be perfectly honest, we're not really interested in being able to know the future. Not knowing what's going to happen next is the spice of life._

_*Sally gave Alicia a suspicious look & handed the necklace to Tails*_

_Sally: Bunnie, with me! Boys, keep an eye on our "guests"._

_*She & Bunnie ran down the hallway until they came to Sonic's room. Bunnie kicked the door open. They bother gasped when they saw their friend lying on the floor unconscious & her hands tied behind her back. She was barefoot (her socks & boots were spread out across the floor), her jacket was off her shoulders (stopping at her tied-up wrists), & there was a big purple bruise on her neck. While Bunnie gathered up her socks & boots, Sally untied her*_

* * *

(Present Time - Abigail's POV)

Sally: After we untied you, we discovered that you had been drugged. I then had Rotor take you to the hospital. While he was doing that, the rest of us went to Moebius with the Suppression Squad.

Abigail: So, what did I miss there?

Sally: Let's just say, I'm glad you didn't get to meet Super Scourge.

* * *

(Flashback - 2 days ago - Third-person POV)

_*When the Freedom Fighters & the Suppression Squad arrived in the Castle Moebius throne room, they found Amy, Shadow, Silver, Rob, Rosie (a_ _female pink, green eyed, peach skinned hedgehog (11 yrs old) wearing a red hairband, a green and white shirt, white gloves, & blue shoes), & Metal Sonic lying on the floor unconscious. Scourge (who was floating in the air) had Sonic by the throat. Only he looked different, his fur was purple & his eyes were black with red pupils. He looked at the group with a smirk*_

* * *

(Present Time - Abigail's POV)

Abigail:*interrupting* Wait! Shadow was there! Why!?

Sally: I'm not really sure. Anyway . . .

* * *

(Flashback - 2 days ago - Third-Person POV)

_Super Scourge: Oh good! Fresh meat to soften my knuckles on. *he flew towards Bunnie & elbowed her in the stomach* Ladies first! How's this for southern comfort?_

_Antoine: Bunnie!_

_*Scourge then slammed his foot on Antoines' back*_

_Super Scourge: You want yo get stepped on next Ant? Happy to oblige!_

_*Tails then flew towards Scourge*_

_Tails: Stop!_

_*Scourge just slapped him away* _

_Super Scourge: Shut it, ya mutant brat! *he flew towards Sally & grabbed her by her shirt, lifting her in the air* No Rotor, Princess? Your team isn't the same level of "lame" without him._

_Sally: I . . . He . . .!_

_*Scourge threw her across the room*_

_Super Scourge: Wow. How can Sonic resist a wit like that? HA! *he then went for the Suppression Squad. he threw Alicia at the throne* You wanna rule, Ally? Here's your throne! *Patch & Boomer tried to attack him from two different sides. Patch's sword was broken into pieces* You really want to lose that other eye don'cha? Is Fiona with you?_

_Patch: Non! Il est impossile!_

_*Scourge grabbed him & threw him into Boomer*_

_Super Scourge: Got out when the getting was good, huh? Makes her smarter than you. *he then turned to Miles* And you. I know it was you. Who else could it be?_

_Miles: N - N - No! I didn't - Please!_

_*Suddenly, a blue light appeared around Scourge & he stopped moving. He turned around & saw Silver using his powers on him*_

_Silver: That's enough! You may be faster, stronger, and invulnerable, but I have telekinesis!_

_Scourge: Not bad, kid. You actually brought me to a full stop._

_Silver: Heh. Thanks, I suppose._

_*Suddenly, in a burst of power, Scourge broke free*_

_Scourge: But "invulnerable" means nothing can stop me!_

_Silver: N - No! How - ?_

* * *

(Present Time - Abigail's POV)

Abigail:*interrupting* So this Silver guy has telekinesis powers?

Sally: Yep. Now where was I . . . Oh yeah! After Sonic wrestled with Metal Sonic & Shadow teleported them both away, I managed to get back on my feet & came up with a plan.

Abigail: Which was?

Sally: We all dog piled Scourge while Silver held him in place.

*I looked at her like she had grown an extra head.

Abigail: You and the Suppression Squad all dog piled him.

Sally: Yep. It seemed like a good idea at the time. It seemed to work, but with a burst of power, he broke free. He then dragged Sonic outside & they took the battle from there. From what Sonic told me, he tricked Scourge into powering down. Since his Super Form is the opposite of Sonic's, he figured out how it works. Scourge's super form is powered by something called Anarchy Beryl. They get tons of that stuff while we only get seven Chaos Emeralds. And when Sonic powers down, he gets a small boost. But when Scourge does . . .

Abigail: He gets burned out.

Sally: Exactly. After that, we returned the Suppression Squad's Star Posts to Dr. Kintobor, Sonic turned Scourge over to the Zone Cops, & then we all headed home.

Abigail: Wow. So Scourge is behind bars now?

Sally: Yep. And I don't think we'll be seeing him again for a long time.

Abigail: I hope it's never again.

*Just then, three royal guards came into the room*

Guard: Forgive the interruption, Princess, but the Council of Acorn wishes to speak to you & Miss Catz immediately.

*Sally & I looked at each other nervously. We were in trouble*

* * *

(Castle Acorn - Council Room)

*Later, me & Sally were standing in front of the Council with two guards on either side of us. (I had changed into my usual clothes & we agreed that Sally would do most of the talking)*

Sally: I would like an explanation as to why it feels like we're under arrest.

Dylan: You're not under arrest. We . . . We've not pressed charges.

Rosemary: Yet. That is the purpose of this hearing.

Sally: What - !? I just got back from Moebius two days ago and Abby just got out of the hospital. How . . .

Hamlin: Precisely Princess. The charges under discussion are subverting the Council's authority and going rogue.

Sally: Treason. You're accusing us of treason.

Hamlin: The Council of Acorn voted to not take action against the Suppression Squad. The active Freedom Fighters were to focus on pressing the assault against Dr. Robotnik.

Sally: The Chaotix have been here to . . .

Hamlin: You led the Freedom Fighters into Freedom HQ and across Moebius. Yes or no?

Sally: . . . Yes.

*Hamlin then turned to me*

Hamlin: And you, Miss Catz. Though you were not part of the invasion of Moebius, you decided to take matters into your own hands and sneak into Freedom HQ to savatage the equipment there, delaying the Suppression Squad's plans. Yes or no.

Abigail: Well . . . Yes . . . But I wasn't going to face them directly, I swear.

Rosemary: The Council voted also for Sonic's insurrection to be punished. Given that he met with both you and the King before leaving for Moebius, one begins to wonder if this isn't all one large royal conspiracy.

Sally: That's ridiculous! I created the specifics of Sonic's "punishment" and sent him on his mission under my authority as field leader,

Hamlin: Not under your authority as Princess?

Sally: No.

Hamlin: So you are saying you hold no power outside of being the field leader?

Sally: . . . I suppose so, yes, since my Father is the King.

Hamlin: So let me put this straight, you made your decision as field leader of the Freedom Fighters . . . A group that answers directly to the Council of Acorn. So you have admitted to us that you went against direct orders of your superiors and purposely let one of your own agents act of her own accord?

*Slowly, I felt a knot growing in my stomach*

Abigail:*in her mind* _Now what?_

Uncle Chuck: We need you to provide some answers, Princess. Otherwise it seems Hamlin's charges are . . . Accurate.

Sally: It was the Council's decision to punish Sonic. The specifics were left up to me. So any choice I made would have technically been approved by the Council.

Hamlin: The Council wouldn't approve actions that undermine it's own authority.

Sally: Then why did a councilor help with the help of the new Star Posts? That seems like support to me.

Hamlin: The Star Posts are meant to go to the Special Zone, which is an ongoing mission. That, and that councilor can fall under your command as field leader. You're just outlining how far your rogue actions went.

Sally: There was no larger invasion plan! An opportunity presented itself and we acted! Now Freedom HQ is ours again and the invasion from Moebius has been driven back!

Hamlin: The ends do not justify the means! If we accept that, then you can do anything in the name of the "greater good" and we become redundant!

Sally: Fine. Then I'm guilty.

Abigail: And so am I.

Hamlin: Well! In that case, I move that we . . .

Sally: But understand this, we will not go through this again. I will not act, I will not give any order, until I've had direct approval of the Council. Even if we're in the middle of a fight. You can discount any help from the Chaotix. They are free agents, beyond my control. I will refuse to give them any orders. Or - You can trust me. I've been defending us all my life. I wouldn't do anything to endanger my people.

Abigail: And even though I only been here less than a year, I would never put anyone in danger either.

*The King & Uncle Chuck looked at us proudly*

King Nigel Acorn: All for dropping the investigation and all charges leveled at Princess Sally Acorn and Abigail Catz?

Dylan: Yea.

Hamlin: Nay.

Uncle Chuck: Yea.

Rosemary: Yea.

Isabella: Yea.

Penelope: Yea.

*I breathed a sigh of relief*

Abigail: That was amazing, Sally! I thought Hamlin had you.

Sally: He did. I just managed to convince everyone to let me go. *to Hamlin* But it still begs the question: why? You used to be one of my best Freedom Fighters.

Hamlin: Substitute Freedom Fighters. Trained by the best, only to be forgotten and left behind every time.

Sally: You were never forgotten . . .

Hamilin: Don't placate me. I ran for office so I could finally make a difference in everyone's lives. If I can't fight for my people, I'll make sure you fight for them correctly.

*I put my hands on Sally's shoulders & glared at him. As he was leaving, my parents & Grandpa came running in*

Laura, Robert, & Lawrence: Abigail!

Abigail: Mom! Dad! Grandpa!

*All 3 of them wrapped their arms around me*

Robert: We heard everything from Charles, what were you thinking!?

Abigail: Like I explained to the Council, I wasn't going to face them directly, I was just going to do a little savatage.

Lawrence: Maybe so, but did you even think about what would happen if you got caught?

Abigail: Okay. Maybe I wasn't thinking about that. But -

Robert: I don't wanna hear it! You are officially grounded for one full month! And that means no missions or dates!

*I was about to say something when my Mom stepped in between us*

Laura: Alright, that's enough. What really matters now is that she's safe . . . And sound . . .

*Suddenly, she clutched her stomach in pain & sunk to her knees*

Robert: Laura?

Abigail: Mom?

*Rosemary, who was leaving, turned back towards us. When she saw my Mom, her eyes went wide with worry*

Rosemary: Oh my goodness! Princess, have Nicole call the hospital, quickly!

Sally: Right!

*She took out her handheld computer*

Lawrence: Laura, hold on!

Rosemary: Please, lay down. We'll be leaving for the hospital soon.

Robert: Laura! Laura!

*While everyone was running around, I stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. I snapped out of it when I heard my Mom let out another cry of pain*

Abigail: Mom!

* * *

*Soon, we were at the Hospital. Mom immediately went into the maternity ward*

Robert: A cesarean section!? But she's only in her seventh month!

Dr. Quack: This is an emergency, Robert. We have no choice.

*The next thing I knew, we were all in the waiting room*

Penelope: Dylan, would you stop pacing? You're making me nervous.

Dylan: Oh, sorry.

*Sonic & the rest of the Freedom Fighters then came running into the room*

Sonic: We came as soon as we heard! How is she?

Sally: We don't know. She just went into the operating room.

*I sat in my chair, shaking*

Abigail: What have I done?

Uncle Chuck: Abigail, don't worry. Your Mother's going to be alright.

Abigail: Because I wouldn't listen, I took matters into my own hands and made her worry. And now . . .

Robert: Sweetie, none of this is your fault.

Abigail: No! I was stupid. I just wanted to make things right, but instead I made them worse.

Hamlin: Well, then let this serve as a lesson the next time you decide to - EEP! *he stopped when he saw everyone glaring at him* Uh . . . I'll just be quiet now.

*My Grandpa then kneeled in front of me*

Lawrence: Angel, I promise. Your Mother will make it. She's one of the strongest people I know. And I know that for a fact, because you're just like her.

*That made me feel a little better. I smiled & hugged him*

Abigail: Thanks, Grandpa.

*We stayed there all night. The next morning, Dr. Quack came into the room*

Dr. Quack: They're both alright. And it's a boy. *we all smiled in relief* Your Mother's resting now. She's had a long night.

Abigail:*crying* Thank you so much.

*Soon, we were all outside the NICU, looking at my new baby brother, who was in an incubator, through a window*

Tails: He's so tiny.

Dr. Quack: Well, he is one month premature. *I looked at him, worried* He's alright, Abigail.

*Bunnie put her hand on my shoulder*

Bunnie: Why don'cha go see yer Mom, Abby-Girl?

*I nodded & walked down the hallway. When I got to her room, she was sleeping. But she woke up just as I sat down next to her bed*

Laura: Abigail. I gave you all a scare, didn't I?

Abigail: Mom, I . . . I'm so sorry.

Laura: For what? Sweetie, nothing that happened today was your fault.

*I shook my head*

Abigail: But Mom . . . I ran away and acted on my own. I made you, Dad, and Grandpa worry. And now this.

*I started to cry. My Mom just smiled & reached her hand out to me*

Laura: Sweetheart, come closer. *I took her hand & kneeled down next to her* It's true we were worried about you. After all, that's what parents do. They worry about their children. Even though your all grown up, you'll always be our baby. And we're very proud of you. I also knew in my heart that your friends would save you.

Abigail: How?

*Mom gave me a wink*

Laura: Call it Mother's intuition. I think the reason your brother came early was because he couldn't wait to come out and join us.

Abigail: You think so?

Laura: I know so. *I smiled. that made me feel a lot better* Abigail?

Abigail: Yeah?

Laura: I want you to name your brother.

*I looked at her surprised*

Abigail: Really? Are you sure?

Laura: Of course. After all, your the only sister he has.

*I smiled at her & stood up*

Abigail: Thanks Mom. I think I already have the perfect name. *I gave her a kiss & walked back to the NICU. when I got there, I was met with a pleasant surprise* Shadow! Guys! *yep. Shadow, Rouge, Hope, & most of the Chaotix were standing outside the NICU. I ran up to Shadow & hugged him* What are you all doing here? What about the Master Emerald?

Rouge: The Princess called Shadow and told him everything. He insisted I come with him.

Robert:*muttering* Even though I told her it wasn't necessary.

*Shadow let go of me & gripped my arms*

Shadow: Are you alright? Did that green scum hurt you?

Abigail: I'm fine, Shadow. Really. *I saw his eyes go wide when he looked at my neck. that's when I remembered my bruise* Shadow?

Shadow: It's nothing.

Knuckles: As for the Master Emerald, don't worry. Espio's guarding it as we speak.

Abigail: That's good.

*Saffron flew up to me & gave me a big hug*

Saffron: Congratulations on becoming a big sister!

Abigail: Thanks Saffron. And thank you all, for everything.

Sonic:*wink & a thumbs up* Anything for a friend.

*I then turned to my Dad*

Abigail: Dad, I thought of a perfect name for the new member of our family.

Robert: Really. What is it?

Abigail: Toby.

Robert:*nodding* It's perfect. *he looked back through the window* Welcome to the world, Toby.

*As everyone was giving their congratulations, I found myself wondering about my evil twin, Olivia*

* * *

(Flashback - 2 days ago - Third-Person POV)

_Alicia: Please, Miles. I may be a figurehead, but we both know who's in charge around here. *a wicked grin grew on Miles' face. suddenly, Olivia fell from the ceiling & landed in front of them* What are you still doing here?_

_*Olivia didn't say a word & kneeled in front of her*_

_Miles: Hmm, if I'm correct, I'd say our little "friend" is saying that she wants to join us._

_Alicia:*to Olivia* Is this true? *Olivia gave a silent nod**smirking* Well, you've definitely proven yourself more than worthy. *as Olivia stood up, she put a hand on her shoulder* Welcome to the Supression Squad._

* * *

(Present Time - Sonic's POV)

*That night, we were at Abby's house to celebrate Toby's birth. But my mind kept wandering elsewhere. I couldn't stop thinking about what Scourge told me as Zonic was taking him away*

* * *

(Flashback - 2 days ago - No Zone)

_Scourge: Oh, and tell Kitten, I'm looking forward to our next "play-date"._

* * *

(Present Time - Mobius)

*Should I tell Abby what he told me? And what did he mean by "play-date"*


	44. Fires of the Phoenix

Fires of the Phoenix

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*It's been a month since Sally's & my "court date". My friends decided to put the raid on the Eggdome on hold until my "punishment" from my Dad was over. While I was on house arrest, the Freedom Fighters spent the month working on the attack plan. On the plus side, my baby brother, Toby had recently gotten out of the hospital. "Today, I was riding with Sally & Rotor in a jeep with Sonic running beside us & lasers being blasted at us from behind*

Sonic: Welcome back to the team, Abby! Having fun yet?

Abigail: You bet! Tons of fun!

Sally: Stop here! *Rotor stopped the jeep* Sonic! Amy! Antoine! Abby! Clear the immediate area! *I got out of the jeep, pulled out my hook swords, & ran to help them knocked away the Legionars in our way* Bunnie! Give us some cover!

Bunnie: Good as done, Sal!

*She blocked the lasers being blasted at us from behind. We then snuck up on Lien-Da (a red female echidna with peach skin, blue eyes, & silver cybernetic enhancements wearing a black leather uniform), the second - in - command, while the Chaotix distracted her. Sonic then destroyed the hovercraft she was riding*

Sonic: Whoops! You forgot about us!

*After they landed on the ground, Lien-Da pulled out a whip*

Lien-Da: I won't be embarrassed by a base Mobian like you!

Sonic: Yow! Careful with that!

*Before she could land a hit, Antoine cut the whip*

Antoine: Allying with ze Eggman, then such vile remarks? Have you no honor?

Lien-Da: Don't you dare judge me! *she ran back to her army of Legionars* Pull back to the perimeter! Call for some blasted support!

*The Dark Egg Legion ran away*

Charmy: The Dark Egg Legion is in retreat, Princess!

Sally: Thank you, Charmy. Spread the word to regroup.

*She pulled out her handheld computer*

Tails:*on the computer* **_Reporting in, Sally! I'm done ahead of schedule!_**

Sally: Good work, Tails. Meet up with us. It's time to finish this. *soon, we were all standing on a cliff, overlooking the Dark Egg Legion, with weapons at the ready* Stay together, everyone. If they refuse to surrender, they still outnumber us.

Sonic: Not really. Since I count for, like thirty of them.

*The Dark Egg Legion raised their weapons*

Sally: Tails, shut them down.

*Tails pressed a button on a remote & all their weapons shut down*

Sonic: Smooth,

*I ruffled Tails' head*

Abigail: That's our little genius.

*Sally called out to the Dark Egg Legion*

Sally: Your weapons have been deactivated! Surrender and we can end this peacefully!

*Suddenly, a big ball of fire was shot out of the Eggdome & sent flying straight towards us. When it landed, it turned into a giant red robot bird with fire spewing out of it. We all ran in different directions to avoid getting burned*

Charmy: Um . . . The Legion is retreating. Again.

Sally: I'm not concerned about them right now. *to Bunnie* Can you generate another force field?

Bunnie: Sorry, Hon. If I push anymore I'll pass out.

Sally: Everyone run! Scatter! *Not needing to be told twice, I ran for cover. I hide behind a rock next to Sally**to Knuckles* Any ideas?

Knuckles: All of mine involve getting close. Which we can't do. So . . . No.

Tails: Maybe we can use the neutralizing mines?

Knuckles: They can take it out?

Tails: I think so. But they'd have to be on that thing to pack enough punch.

Knuckles: So we're back to the same problem.

*I was about to suggest that I try to use my future sight to see if I could find a weakness in it's armor, but Sally beat me to it*

Sally: I've got it. Knuckles, find Vector. Tails find Bunnie. Here's the plan . . .

* * *

*A moment later, Sonic was standing out in the open. He called up to Eggman*

Sonic: HEY EGGMAN! NICE PRYOTECHNICS, BUT YOUR EGG SPARKLER HASN'T HIT ME YET!

*Suddenly, Eggman was firing missiles at him as he ran towards Vector, who launched him info the air towards Knuckles, who threw him to Tails, who finally threw him to Bunnie until they reached the stratosphere. Then the ship stalled & plummeted towards the ground. As it fell, Ray, Charmy, & Saffron placed the mines all over the ship. Turned just before it hit the ground*

Sally: He's coming around. Tails . . .?

Tails: They have a limited range. We have to wait until he's close enough.

*The ship was heading straight towards us*

Abigail: Tails . . .!

Tails: Almost . . . Almost . . .

*Suddenly, as we ducked, the ship started to fritz*

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**NOOOOOO!**_

The ship went sailing over our heads & crashed. Just then, Eggman ejected from the wreckage & flew back to the dome. Then the ship exploded as Sonic approached it*

Amy: Sonic! Are you okay?

Sonic: Yeah. Just medium rare.

*Rotor drove up to Sally in the jeep*

Rotor: All clear?

Sally: Yes, you're good. Park it over here and we'll unload the shield generator.

Sonic: Wait. That's it?

Sally: Yes, that's "it". We've made it to the Eggdome's perimeter, driven back the Legion, and survived one of Robotnik's killer machines.

Sonic: I suppose that makes for a full day. Y'know, for you people.

*I giggled & elbowed him*

Abigail: Oh, you.

Sally: Honestly! Go set up camp for the night.

Sonic:*laughing* Sure, sure. *soon, Rotor & Mighty set up a machine in the center of the circle of sleeping bags we had created**to Tails* Nervous?

Tails: No . . . Yeah, I guess. I mean . . . This is it. Tomorrow, when we attack . . . It'll all be over. One way or the other it'll be the end of the war,

Sonic: Yeah. It's about time too. But don't you worry about it, little bro. We've saved the day hundreds of times over. We'll get it right this time too.

*While I listened to them talk, I stared at the Eggdome

Abigail:*in her mind* _Tomorrow, Eggman. We'll win back freedom for this world and you will pay for all the people who've hurt in the name of your sick little game. We're coming for you Eggman._


	45. Time & Again

Time & Again

* * *

Note: This Chapter is based off Sonic Universe Issue 2

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Flashback - Prison Island - White Jungle -Almost 6 years ago - Third-Person POV)

_*Sonic slid along a tree branch & pointed to Shadow, who was standing on a tree route across from him*_

_Sonic: I found you, Faker!_

_Shadow: Faker? I think you're the fake hedgehog around here. You're comparing yourself to me? HA! You're not good enough to be my fake._

_Sonic: I'll make you eat those words!_

_*The two hedgehogs started battling each other as they weaved through the trees*_

_Rouge:*off-screen* __**This is Rouge. I'm in the vaults. Those extra six Emeralds are as good as ours!**_

* * *

(Present Time - Abigail's POV)

*I was woken up by the sound of someone knocking on something. The sound also woke up Sonic*

Sonic: Hzzzmah . . .?

*I looked up & saw Shadow, standing outside the force field around us*

Shadow: Wake up, you two. We need to talk.

*I yawned, rubbed my eyes, picked up my hook swords, & walked up to him with Sonic*

Abigail: Shadow? What are you doing here?

Sonic: Come to join the invasion, Faker? OW!

*I had elbowed him at the name "Faker," hard. Shadow smirked at that*

Shadow: Other way around, actually. Rouge and I are on a support mission. I thought you'd both want in.

*I surprised when I heard that*

Abigail: You want me. To go on a mission. With you? *he nodded* I'm in!

Sonic: Sounds cool. Let me wake up the others and we'll go.

Shadow: No. This is a small surgical strike. This is simply a courtesy call.

Sonic: By exclusive invitation only, huh? I can work with that. *he grabbed me* Be right with ya!

*He then went into a spin dash & tunneled under the force field. I was a little dizzy after he let me go*

Abigail: How - How do you guys do that? All that spinning around and around?

Sonic: Takes practice. *to Shadow* Alright! So where's the party?

Shadow: Rouge is waiting at the rendezvous point, three clicks to northeast. It's a large converted observatory.

Sonic: Cool. Race ya!

*He zoomed off. Me & Shadow looked at each other & rolled our eyes*

Abigail: Typical.

*He picked me up bridal style & zoomed after Sonic.

* * *

(Flashback - Prison Island - White Jungle - Almost 6 years ago - Third-Person POV)

_*Shadow slide along a tree branch until he heard Eggman's voice coming through his ear piece*_

_Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**_This is Robotnik! I've set the charges! The island will blow in five minutes! _**

_*Sonic ran up to Shadow*_

_Sonic: _

_Rouge:*off-screen* __**That's . . . A problem. Rouge here. The vaults gone into lock - down and I'm well . . .**_

_Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* __**BAH! Shadow, rendezvous with me. We'll dig the Emeralds out of the ashes.**_

_Sonic: Not cool! I'll help you rescue your friend. Truce for now?_

_*He offered Shadow his hand, which he shook with a glare*_

_Shadow: For now._

_*They zoomed through the jungle until they made it to the vaults. They then both performed a spin dash, drilling through the steel wall until they found Rouge, with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder*_

_ Rouge: My hero._

_Sonic: Quick, which way is - _

_*Shadow took the bag from Rouge*_

_Shadow: Chaos Control!_

_*He teleported them to a desert, in front of a pyramid*_

_Sonic: - the exit?_

_Rouge: That was so unlike you, Shadow. To come and rescue -_

_Shadow: I was only after the Chaos Emeralds. Chaos Control!_

_*He disappeared*_

_Rouge: Hey!_

_Sonic: Sonic the Hedgehog._

_Rouge: I know. Rouge the Bat._

_Sonic: Enchanted. I think we should complain to that guy's manager._

_Rouge: I concur. And I know just how to get to the man in charge._

* * *

(Present Time - Abigail's POV)

*When we got there, Sonic & Rouge were standing in front of the old observatory tower*

Sonic: Leave it to the Doc to turn a telescope into a killer ray-shooter-thing.

Rouge: A high-grade one at that. As best as I can tell, this thing will vaporize your force field, your camp, and half of the Eggdome itself.

Sonic: You sure? That seems a bit over the top, even for Robotnik.

*Shadow screeched to a halt when we reached them*

Shadow: Not anymore *he put me down* We believe the Doctor is losing his last hold on reality. This is but one more piece of evidence.

Sonic: Nice of you two to join us. Get lost?

Abigail: You had a head start, Speedy Gonzalez.

*We walked along an old pipe while Rouge flew over head*

Sonic: And I think you're off, Faker. Eggman's a few chips shy of a motherboard, but he's not that far gone.

Abigail: I don't know, Sonic. Seemed it was bound to happen eventually.

Shadow: Believe what you want. Just don't underestimate him when your time comes.

Rouge: Let's psychoanalyze the Doctor later and take care of the doom laser forst, hmm?

Sonic:*cracking his knuckles* The lady has a point.

*The boys knocked the doors down & we all went inside*

Rouge: Cover me while I hack the system!

*While the boys & I destroyed the laser guns, Rouge went up to the computer on the railing above. Shadow punched one to pieces*

Shadow: The cannon's moving into position, Rouge.

Rouge: Working on it. Keep the lasers off me.

*I sliced a laser gun in half with my hook swords*

Abigail: Easier said than done!

*Sonic destroyed another laser gun with a spin dash*

Sonic: Way too easy! *he dodged one aimed at his feel* Yow! That cannon's moving along pretty quick, Rouge!

* * *

(Flashback - Eggman's Pyramid Base - Almost 6 years ago - Third-Person POV)

_*Sonic hid behind a pillar as a robot fired a laser at him. He talked to Rouge through an ear piece*_

_Sonic: How are you coming on that key, Rouge?_

* * *

(Present Time - Abigail's POV)

*Suddenly, the keyboard started to spark & fritz*

Rouge: Gah! I triggered some kind of self-destruct on the console! I can't stop the cannon!

Abigail: Not good!

* * *

(Flashback - Eggman's Pyramid Base - Almost 6 years ago - Third-Person POV)

_*Sonic & Rouge took off into Space in a shuttle they found in the pyramid*_

_Sonic: You do know how to fly this thing, right?_

_Rouge: Strap in and hold on, and we'll find out!_

* * *

(Present Time - Abigail's POV)

*We ran up to the top of the observatory*

Sonic: You're sure we can't stop it?

Rouge: Not quietly or cleanly.

Shadow: Then we do neither. Chaos spear! *he threw a spear of green light at it, but it bounced off* No good!

*Sonic tried a spin dash, but that didn't work either*

Sonic: What's this thing made of!?

*I jumped up & hit it with my hook swords, but it didn't even make a dent*

Abigail: Now what!?

*We ran up the stairs to the top*

Rouge: We might have a chance if you can break the coupling locks! If you break where it all joins together, we can maybe we can throw off the angle of the shot!

* * *

(Flashback - Ark - Almost 6 years ago - Third-Person POV)

_*Sonic & Shadow raced each other down a hallway*_

_Sonic: Out of the way, Faker! I'm not letting the Eclipse Cannon fire!_

_*Shadow tried a sweep kick under Sonic's feet, but he jumped up, avoiding it*_

_Shadow: I promised the world revenge! I will not be denied!_

_Sonic: Hate to disappoint, but there's a few billion folks down there who will thank me later!_

_Shadow: Chaos Spear!_

_*A green spear of energy hit Sonic in the back*_

_Rouge:*off-screen* __**Shadow, stop! It's Rouge. I've got a video here I think you should see . . .**_

* * *

(Present Time - Abigail's POV)

*She grabbed Sonic & Shadow by their hands & Shadow held onto me as she lifted us up to the top of the cannon*

Sonic: I've got the left lock-thingie!

Shadow: We'll take the right. *Sonic hit the left side with a spin dash & Shadow hit the right side with a spin dash. I helped by hitting it with a good whack from my sword. but the cannon fell in the wrong angle* No! We just put it in the angle to fire!

Abigail: Oh no!

* * *

(Flashback - Ark - Almost 6 years ago - Third-Person POV)

_*The Biolizard roared & they it disappeared in a flash of green light. Sonic & Shadow stood at at alter with all seven Chaos Emeralds laid out in front of them*_

_Shadow: Was that . . . Chaos Control!?_

_Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* __**The beast has fused with the Ark! It's pulling us towards Mobius!**_

_Shadow: Maria . . . I failed you._

_Sonic: Not so fast, Faker. We've got seven trump cards right here._

* * *

_*Outside, Super Sonic & Super Shadow flew towards the Biolizard/Eclipse Cannon*_

_Sonic: Hey, Ugly! That's my planet! No touchie!_

* * *

(Present Time - Abigail's POV)

*Shadow started to take off his inhibitor rings & gave them to Sonic*

Shadow: I'm taking off my inhibitor rings. Hopefully that'll give me enough power to divert the laser.

Sonic: Good luck, Shadow.

Abigail: Wait! *I kissed him on the cheek* Be careful, okay.

*He smiled & nodded. He flew up to the cannon & began to glow a bright red*

Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL!

* * *

(Flashback - Outer space - Almost 6 years ago - Third-Person POV)

_*The two Super Hedgehogs floated in front of the Ark*_

_Sonic: Time to put the Ark back into orbit!_

_Shadow: Now, Sonic!_

_Sonic & Shadow: Chaos Control!_

_*Suddenly, after the Ark was back in it's proper orbit, Shadow started to fall*_

_Sonic: Shadow!_

_Shadow: This is what you wanted . . . Wasn't it . . . Maria . . ._

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*He destroyed the cannon & stopped glowing. He looked exhausted & started to fall. I screamed. Sonic zoomed up to & caught him before he hit the ground*

Sonic: Yeah. We're not going through that again. Not sure Abby could handle it.

*I sighed in relief. We left the observatory as the sun rose. I hugged Shadow after he put his inhibitor rings back on*

Rouge: Well, between the over-powered shot and Shadow's technique, the thing is officially beyond repair.

Sonic: Doesn't that just break your heart.

*I giggled*

Shadow: Get some rest, you two. You both have a big fight ahead of you tomorrow.

Sonic: Not planning on stealing my spotlight, Faker?

Shadow: No. I owe you much. The least I can do is stand aside and let you finish things with the Doctor. This is your fight.

*I gave him a proud smile. He & Sonic shook hands*

Sonic: Wow. I appreciate that, Shadow.

Shadow: Good luck, Sonic.

*Shadow turned to me*

Abigail:*poking him in the chest* When this is over, you owe me a date, mister.

Shadow: Okay, okay. And I'll let you decide what we do.

Abigail: That sounds perfect.

*We kissed. Sonic then picked me up bridal style & we zoomed back to the team. I waved Shadow & Rouge goodbye*


	46. Knocking on Eggman's Door

Knocking on Eggman's Door

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*By the time Sonic & I got back to the camp, the sun was coming up. Everyone was already up & putting away their sleeping bags. I yawned & rubbed my eyes*

Sonic:*yawn* Morning, Rotor! Sleep well?

Rotor: Couldn't sleep. So I set up the link to New Mobotropolis & Knotehole instead.

*Sonic & I looked confused*

Abigail: What does that mean?

Sally: We're setting up a live data stream back to our city.

Sonic: Oh, cool! Why?

Sally: To keep everyone back home informed. One way or the other, our fight with Dr. Robotnik ends today.

Sonic: We . . . The whole thing will be monitored? This isn't one of Hamlin's ideas, is it . . .?

Sally: I proposed the notion. Our people have a right to know.

*I was surprised when I heard that. Everyone in New Mobotropolis & Knotehole was going to watch us make history. I started to feel nervous. I felt like a little kid about to perform in a school play*

Nicole: **_The monitors are online here and I've just synced with Rotor. Can I get a level check please?_**

*Sonic waved at the camera*

Sonic: Hi, Mom!

*I giggled behind him*

Sally: Okay - Last checks, Julie-Su?

Julie-Su: I'm synced with Nicole and will be the contact for our team.

Knuckles: The Chaotix are ready, Sally.

*I got out my hook swords & my new grappling hook (a gift from my Grandpa)*

Sonic: Let's do it to it, Sal.

Rotor: I'll keep things under control here.

Sally: Freedom Fighters! Chaotix! Let's take down the Eggman Empire!

*Bunnie & Mighty began punching a metal wall*

Bunnie: Almost through!

Mighty: Just a couple more hits!

*Sonic & Amy positioned for their signature move, the Croquet Bomber*

Sonic: Man-o-man. I feel bad for anyone waiting for us on the other side.

Amy: Ready for launch, Sonic?

Sonic: One Croquet Bomber on my mark . . .!

*Soon, Bunnie & Mighty opened a hole in the wall*

Mighty: We're in!

Bunnie: Go, Sugar-Hog!

*Sonic did a spin dash, Amy slammed her hammer into him, & he was sent flying into the hole*

Sonic:*off-screen* Aw . . . I guess they're all lying in wait. Coast is clear, guys!

*The rest of us entered the hole*

Sally: Freedom Fighters! Take the west hall! Sonic, you're on point!

Sonic: Sweet!

*I ran down the hallway after Sonic & the others. Soon, Sonic was hopping on Legionar heads*

Sonic: I can't smash you guys like Badniks, but you're just as much fun to jump on!

*Amy knocked a few away with her hammer*

Amy: This is exciting! In the thick of the final battle with the love of my life!

*Tails punched one in the face*

Tails: It's especially nice since we were prisoners for most of the fight last time!

*I knocked a gun out of a Legionar's hand, wrapped my hook swords around his wrist, & judo flipped him*

Abigail: How did that happen again?

Sonic: Long story. Anyway, I wouldn't have it any other way. Keep up the pace, guys!

*Not far, Bunnie saved Antoine from a sneak attack*

Bunnie: Got yer back, Sugar-Twan!

Antoine: Merci beaucoup, mon amor. There is one behind you.

*Bunnie smacked her fist into the Legionar*

Bunnie: Thanks, Hon. Tails made a good point, y'know? Ah think this is the first time we're all together for this.

*Antoine sliced a laser gun in half*

Antoine: Oui. We almost did not make it out ze prison camp in Downunda.

Sally: I've got you all beat. I was "dead" during all that.

*Bunnie elbowed her*

Bunnie: Oh, stop it! You're horrible!

Sally: Keep up the pressure, team! We don't want to keep the Chaotix waiting! *we ran down the hallway, until we saw lasers being fired around a corner* Unfortunately, they've broken our momentum.

Sonic: Thorough bunch of cronies, aren't they?

*Most of us huddled up. Sonic leaned against a wall*

Sally: Okay, I didn't want to use our trump card so soon, but I'll need a shield from Bunnie. Sonic and Abby will go in low, Tails on high. Amy and Antoine will come in next and cover them, disarming where they can. Then Bunnie and I will . . .

Sonic: Yo, Sal!

Sally: What, Sonic?

Sonic: You can ditch the plan. The Legion just retreated.

Sally: What!? They had us pinned!

Abigail: Okay . . . Weird.

*We ran down the hallway & found the Chaotix. we met them at a metal wall with a small hole at the bottom*

Sally: Knuckles! I trust things went okay?

Knuckles: Fine.

Julie-Su: Too easy, to be honest.

Sonic: Ditto. I know we've kicked their butts a lot recently, but it's like they're not even putting up a serious fight.

Bunnie: Dun sound so disappointed. Ah think we're owed an easy win.

Tails: Maybe because they prepared for a siege? The barricade may be made of junk, but it's solidly built.

Ray: All except for this hole. I wonder what it's for?

*Suddenly, Espio came out of the hole, coming out of camouflage mode & scaring the living daylights out of Ray*

Espio: It's a bottleneck and an invitation.

Ray: EEP!

Espio: Sorry, Ray.

Sally: Explain.

Espio: Most of us could squeeze through just as they did. But we would be easy to single out and divide, hence the bottleneck. Given the chatter I heard about Eggman, I also believe the hole was meant to meant for Sonic to spin dash through quickly and deliver him to the doctor.

Sonic: He sure knows how to make a guy feel welcome. *he started towards the hole* Well, time to take care of business.

*Sally got in front of him*

Sally: Sonic! No! You can't go in there alone!

Sonic: What else do you want us to do? If we spend all of our energy tearing the wall down, we'll have to fall back. And then what,? Wait for their counter - attack? Let Eggman run for it?

Sally: Yes, but - ?

Sonic: Or - I go in, start the show, and you guys come back me up. That's worked for pretty much the whole war.

*Sally didn't say anything more. She just latched on to Sonic & kissed him on the lips*

Sally: You be careful in there!

Sonic: Of course I will, Sal,

*He & Knuckles shared a fist bump*

Knuckles: Save some fun for us, True Blue.

Sonic: Then don't take to long, Rad Red. *he ruffled Tails' hair* Find a breaking point in the wall for these guys, alright?

*Tails wiped away a tear*

Tails: S - Sure thing. Be careful in there.

*Amy glomped on to Sonic & kissed him on the cheek*

Amy: Oh my brave Sonic! Good luck! I love you!

Sonic: Amy! . . . Thanks. *he got ready for a spin dash* See you on the flip side, guys!

*He spin dashed into the hole & was gone*

Sally: Okay! Let's get that wall down. Tails look for a weak point!

Tails: Way ahead of you, Sally.

*He flew around the wallj

Sally: Bunnie, Mighty, Knuckles, get ready to tear it down!

Mighty: Got it!

Bunnie: Ready when you are, Sally - Girl!

Knuckles:*cracking his knuckles* Ready!

*Me? I just hung back*

Abigail:*in her mind* _I can't just stand here. I want to help Sonic, but I don't want to get in his way either. Oh, I wish I could turn invisible like Espio. _*suddenly, I necklace started to glow really bright. I covered my eyes & it soon died down* _Okay, that was weird._

*Amy turned to face me*

Amy: Uh, guys . . . Where's Abby?

*They all turned around*

Vector: Wasn't she just standing right here?

Abigail: Uh - guys, I'm - *I covered my mouth**in her mind* _Wait! If they can't see me then that means - _*my eyes went wide* _I just turned invisible! _*I looked down at my necklace* _Did this just - _*I shook my head* _I'll worry about that later, now's my chance!_

*I tip toed towards the hole in the wall*

Antoine: You don't suppose she went in zere, do you?

*He pointed towards the hole*

Sally: I doubt that Antoine. I mean, Abby's a bit reckless, but she's not stupid.

Abigail:*in her mind* _I'm sorry, Sally._

*I went through the hole, past some Legionars, & ran down a hallway. I soon found Sonic standing in front of two giant metal door*

Sonic: Massive armored doors. Little, enclosed space. Nowhere to go but "in" and nowhere to go but "back". Why didn't he just put up a big, lit sign saying "This way to the trap"? *just then, the doors opened* So much for presentation. Ready to party, Eggman? *he went in* Aw! No repeat of your armor from last time?

*I got in just before the doors closed, looked up & gasped. There, right above us was a giant red metal spider. Eggman was driving it*

Dr. Eggman: _**This is the end of it, Rodent! You won't leave this room, alive!**_

Sonic: Big words, big man! Let's go!

*I leaned back against the wall, ready to dodge any & all attacks*

Abigail:*in her mind* _Please be careful._

* * *

_To be Continued . . ._


	47. Turn About is Fair Play

Turn About is Fair Play

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*I was still invisible was I watched Sonic going face to face with Eggman & his Spider - Bot*

Dr. Eggman: **_Fifteen years, Sonic! Fifteen and more! You've spent your lifetime as a thorn in my side! NO MORE!_**

Sonic: Uh - huh . . .

Dr. Eggman: **_Don't sass me, you miserable brat! I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik! The most brilliant mind in the history of the world!_**

Sonic: If you say so.

Dr. Eggman: **_I do! And what I say is law! You know why? BECAUSE I CONQUERED THE WHOLE BLASTED PLANET, THAT'S WHY!_**

Abigail:*in her mind* _Shadow was right. Eggman is completely loosing his mind._

Dr. Eggman: **_Do you remember Old Mobotropolis? Veritable capital of the World? It fell to me in a matter of minutes!_**

Sonic: "The coup." I remember, I was, like, five.

Abigail:*in her mind* _So, when I was four._

Dr. Eggman: **_And do you remember my ultimate victory? When I took back my Robotropolis. I'VE BEATEN YOU BEFORE, RODENT! I CAN DO IT AGAIN!_**

*He aimed a leg at Sonic, but he dodged it*

Sonic: Impressive resume, Doc. You missed a couple of key points, though. *he dodged dodged more legs* Like how a group of kids with no real training took back that city.

*Eggman tried to grab him, but he dodged again*

Dr. Eggman: **_I came back! I took the city back! I just said that!?_**

Sonic: Yeah, what . . . For a month? Tops? And then you goofed and let the whole thing get nuked by missiles! *he did a spin dash to dodge more legs* And now the slag powers New Mobotropolis & Knotehole. So thanks for that!

Dr. Eggman: _**SHUT UP!**_

*Sonic ran along the platform, dodging spider legs & lasers. I dodged any that came my way*

Sonic: And about that Empire of yours . . . You know about all the places you don't control, right?

Dr. Eggman: **_Trifles! Specks on the windshield!_**

Sonic:*laughing* In denial, Doc? The United Federation alone has at least a half - dozen city States in it! And then there's all the Freedom Fighter group fighting you all over the world every day. And you aren't too popular in the regions you do out - right control. You can't really claim to "control" the planet when you're fighting for it your every waking hour! *he ran up the wall & dodged another leg* Sure, you beat me fair and square once or twice. I'll give you props for that. *he started bouncing off the Spider - Bot* But how many badnicks have I stomped?

Dr. Eggman: **_ARGH!_**

Sonic: How many times have I sent you packing?

Dr. Eggman: **_STOP IT!_**

*Sonic stood on the windshield*

Sonic: I've beaten you before, Eggman. A lot. And I'll do it again.

Abigail:*in her mind* _Sonic, don't provoke him!_

Dr. Eggman: **_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! FSSSSSSST! Y - Y - YOU . . .! _***a grappling hook shot out of the back of the Spider - Bot & it lifted in the air* **_CH - J - JUST A BOY! STUPID RODENT!_**

*Sonic jumped off*

Sonic: Whoa!

Dr. Eggman: **_MMM - HMM - HMM - HMM! NO MORE GAMES! GAME OVER! END IT ALL! END HIM!_** *the Spider - Bot began spinning in the air* **_YOU CAN ONLY BEAT THE AVERAGES SO LONG BEFORE THEY BEAT YOU!_**

Sonic: Whoa - - !

*I got out my own grappling hook & shot it up. I decided to hang from the ceiling until this was over. Sonic leaped in the air & cut the rope holding up the Spider - Bot with a spin dash*

Dr. Eggman: **_NO!_**

*The Spider - Bot fell on it's back*

Sonic: Why, look! The crucial joint to this thing! Don't mind if I do!

*Eggman quickly turned right side up*

Dr. Eggman: **_No, you don't! I won't let you!_**

Sonic: Fine, fine. You want to do it the hard way?

Dr. Eggman: **_Blasted manic perpetually moving animal._**

*Sonic ran back up the wall*

Sonic: You'll have to catch me first! *Eggman climbed after him**laughing* That's it, Eggy! Right this way! *he jumped back down* Whoops! Gotcha!

Dr. Eggman: **_What - - !?_** *Sonic started bouncing off the Spider - Bot* **_AUGH!_** *he then did multiple spin dashes that destroyed the legs* **_NO NO NO! STOP IT! STOP IT! I FORBID YOU! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP IT! I - - AUGH!_**

Sonic: Whew! Ready to surrender?

Dr. Eggman: **_Can't . . . Won't . . . Let . . . Not this time . . .!_**

*He started firing lasers & Sonic ran*

Sonic: Should've known better.

Dr. Eggman: **_N - N - NO! STAY BACK! LOSE . . . DIE!_***Sonic started bouncing off the walls in spin dash mode, destroying the robot***_I - - HATE - THAT - HEDGEHOG!_**

The robot fell apart & all that was left was a pile of scrap. I lowered myself back down to the ground. Sonic picked up Eggman's glasses*

Sonic: Wow! That was cathartic! *he turned to Eggman, who was twiching on the floor* But ending a lifelong duel would do that, wouldn't it? You hear me, Eggman? You're done. I'll leave the speeches about "Winning the day" and "Conquering evil" to Sally. I'll be content with "Nyah Nyah" and "I win" *suddenly, Eggman stood up & screamed. he then fell to the floor & pulled on his mustache* Um . . . Eggman?

*Eggman then ripped out his mustache & screamed again*

Dr. Eggman: HEDGE! GNYAH! HATE! NO!

Sonic: H - Hey, Doc? Doc Robotnik! . . . Yo! Ivo!

Abigail:*in her mind* _Oh, Sonic. You've really pushed him too far this time._

*Eggman started thrashing around*

Sally:*off-screen* Sonic!

Sonic: . . . Sally?

*Eggman fell to the floor*

Dr. Eggman: MINE! NO! CAN'T! NRAGH! MMPLLT!

*Sally entered the room*

Sally: We got here as fast as we could! Bunnie and Mighty just - - Robotnik?

Sonic: Yeah. Bunnie and Mighty just what?

Sally: Hold that thought. Abby! I know your here! Come out!

*I froze*

Abigail:*in her mind* _How did she . . .?_

Sonic: Huh? Abby?

*I sighed & held my necklace*

Abigail: I wish I was visible again.

*I closed my eyes as my necklace glowed again*

Sonic: AUGH!

*I opened my eyes & saw Sonic looking at me surprised & Sally giving me a stern look*

Abigail: Uh . . . I . . .

Sally: We'll talk about this later. Anyway . . . *she looked at Eggman, who was twitching & drooling on the floor* They just pulled the doors apart.

Sonic: And the Dark Egg Legion?

Sally: Fell back a few minutes after you ran ahead.

Dr. Eggman: RRAUGH!

Sally: Sonic . . . What did you do to him?

Sonic: I just beat him like always . . .

Snively:*off-screen* More than that. *we all turned & saw Snively coming into the room**on-screen* You didn't just beat him this time, Sonic. You broke him. Eccentrics aside, he really is a genius. He can build the most amazing things and plot a hundred steps ahead. The world fell to his brilliance in a few years. And then there's you. All the building, calculating, and planning in the world couldn't beat you. It's been gnawing at his mind for over a decade now. His defeat at New Mobotropolis and Knothole shook him the hardest. He's been loosing his grip for days now. He simply could not take one more defeat at your hands.

*I felt a pang of guilt in my heart*

Abigail:*in her mind* _Does that mean . . . I did this to him . . .?_

Sally: So . . . What now?

Snively: Now? Now you leave me to take care of my poor Uncle. Now you go home and celebrate. You've won.

Abigail:*in her mind* _He's just letting us go? Something's not right._

*The rest of the Freedom Fighters & the Chaotix came into the room*

Mighty: Did I hear right? Is it over?

Sonic: Y - Yeah. It's done. We won.

*They all stopped when they saw me*

Tails: Abby? How did you - ?

Abigail: Later, I promise.

*Knuckles, Amy, & Vector went up to Sonic*

Knuckles: You jerk! I told you to save some action for us! HAHA!

Amy: Hooray, Sonic! We knew you could do it!

Vector: Party on! It's over!

Sally: Did - - Did you get all that, Nicole?

Nicole: **_Yes, Sally. As did everyone back home. They're dancing in the streets!_**

*I could just imagine it. All the people of New Mobotropolis & Knotehole smiling, dancing, & crying tears of joy. My family, Lacey & her family, Zeke, Nathan, & Mason among them. But I didn't really feel in the mood for celebrating. Not with this guilty feeling at the pit of my stomach & these warning bells going off in my head. I walked down a hallway to the exit with Sonic, Tails, & Amy*

Tails: After you went through the barricade, you got to that room, right?

Sonic: Yeah, obvious trap, but whatever, right?

Amy: Then what!?

Sonic: He came down in his robot, um, spider, and I trashed it.

Amy: OOOh, I can just imagine! So dashing! So daring!

Tails: Nothing can stop that Sonic Spin!

*Amy noticed that Sonic looked a little uneasy*

Amy: Hey, Sonic, are you okay?

*Sonic looked back*

Sonic: Just tired from kicking some Ro - Butt - Nik, I guess.

Tails: That's more like it!

*We made our way outside*

Sally: Okay, guys. Let's help Rotor pack up and head for home.

Amy: Right!

Tails: Yes, Ma'am!

Abigail: You got it.

*As the 3 of us made our way to the cars, I turned back to Sonic & Sally*

Sally: Hey, you.

Sonic: Hey.

Sally: Are you going to be okay?

Sonic: . . . I guess. I . . . Didn't think it'd end like this. I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't this . . . I mean . . . Now what do I do?

*Sally took his hands*

Sally: That's an adventure in itself, isn't it? Trust me, fulfilling your "duty" and moving on can be a good thing.

*He then smiled, picked Sally up bridal style, & they kissed. I smiled at them & got in the car. We all then headed for home. When we got home I called Shadow & we went to dinner & then the movies to watch "Chao in Space 2"*


	48. Change in Management

Change in Management

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

*It's been a few days since the defeat of Dr. Eggman. Everyone in New Mobotropolis & Knotehole were gathered in the Coliseum for a big celebratory concert by the Forget-Me-Nots. Sonic & Sally were walking arm in arm to their seats*

Sally: Come on, you. This concert is for you as much as the rest of us, and you've moped enough.

Sonic: I'm not mopping! I'm just . . . Y'know . . . *they found two empty seats next to Tails* Okay, so I've been out of sorts.

Tails: Hey, Sonic! I saved you a seat!

Sonic: Thanks, bud.

Sally: Are you worried about Robotnik? This isn't the first time we've thought we defeated him.

Sonic: It's not that. I know we got him this time. I saw him snap. Me and Abby both. Dude totally fell apart right in front of us. *they both turned to Abigail, who was sitting next to Lacey, who was sitting next to Mighty, in the front row with Huck on her lap, with worried looks* I've beaten him plenty of times before, but this felt . . . Different. Like I did something to him worse than just kicking his butt. It's like things went to far this time. Never mind all the unspeakable things he's done. I'm not making any sense, Sal.

Sally: We'll talk more about it later, okay? For now, Mina's music should put you both in a better mood.

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*I sat in my seat next to Lacey (with Huck on my lap), trying to push down this knot in my stomach & ignore the warning bells in my head. Lacey turned to me*

Lacey: Are you still feeling guilty?

Abigail: I can't help it. It was because of my vision that Eggman failed in destroying Knotehole. And because of that, Eggman completely lost his mind. I just don't think anyone deserves that, not even someone like Eggman.

*She took my hands*

Lacey: Abby, I get what your saying. But don't forget that you saved so many lives that day. It wasn't for you and your vision, Knotehole would probably be a giant crater right now & we'd all be burnt to a crisp.

*I smiled at her*

Abigail: Thanks, Lacey.

Lacey: Hey, what are friends for? Now, let's get back to the concert.

*Soon, Mina & her band stepped on to the stage & the crowd went wild*

Mina: Hello, New Mobotropolis and Knothole! We're the Forget-Me-Nots! We're back from our world tour and ready to rock! Are you!? *the crowd cheered* Let's get this party started!

*Suddenly, a bolt of lighting hit the stage, knocking Mina away. I looked up & saw a brown male monkey with caucasian skin & blue eyes wearing a Power Ring crown & a red & turquoise vest adorned with yin yang symbols & holding a staff, riding on a cloud*

Monkey Khan: "Party!?" The beacon of hope for Mobius and you're playing like children at a time like this!? *Ash went to help Mina* What kind of lazy self - congratulatory jerks revel when the rest of the world suffers!? Where are these so - called "Heroes" of Mobius!? I want you charlatans to look me in the eye and tell me why you're so great!

Sally: Monkey Khan?

Sonic: And just when I thought post Robotnik life would be boring. *he got out of his seat & did a spin dash at Monkey Khan, but he blocked it with his staff* Nice to see you're still the same old jerk as always, Khan. I still haven't paid you back for the trouble you caused me a year ago.

Abigail: What happened a year ago?

Sally: Long story.

Monkey Khan: And you're still the same ego - driven, short - sighted idiot I remember. How you won these people over is beyond me.

*Sonic got ready for another spin dash*

Sonic: Blah - Blah - Blah, this is for wrecking Mina's concert!

*Monkey Khan raised his staff*

Monkey Khan: You arrogant -

*They were about to charge at each other, but stopped short when Sally stepped in between them&

Sally: CUT IT OUT! *she turned to Sonic* Jumping into a big fight does not help the situation. Cool it.

Sonic: Fine, fine. You talk to the hot - head.

*She then turned to Monkey Khan*

Sally: And if you've got a grievance with us, you can do it civilly . . . And without the light show.

Monkey Khan: I . . . Suppose . . . I could've handled introductions better. But to see you all playing around when the Eggman Empire is . . .

Sally: We defeated Dr. Robotnik a couple days ago. The Empire should be in collapse.

Monkey Khan: Collapse!? All you did was change who's in charge! The Doctor may be off his throne, but now she's in control.

Abigail: Who's she?

Huck: Chao-Chao?

*He turned to me. I had gotten up from my seat & ran down to join them. Huck was on my shoulder*

Monkey Khan: The Iron Queen.

* * *

*Later, Monkey Khan explained everything to us & King Acorn. Antoine had also joined us*

Monkey Khan: . . . And that's where it stands. Most of the ninja and their clan leaders are still in the Dragon Kingdom. But she's moved a large force to cement her take over.

Antoine: Mon dieu . . .

Sally: Khan . . . I'm sorry. We didn't know.

King Nigel Acorn: Antoine, if you would help me gather the Council? We need to discuss how we're going to handle this new threat.

Monkey Khan: "Handle?" You did the same thing you did with Robotnik! Nothing has changed for you. Your fight isn't over yet . . .

Sonic: . . . It's just beginning.

*I looked at Sonic & saw an excited twinkle in his eyes*

Abigail:*in her mind* _I know that look._

Tails: Sonic?

Sally: Easy, Sonic. We need to plan our next step. But Khan's right - we have work to do.

Monkey Khan: Thank you, Sally. I'm sorry for my actions earlier.

Sally: We'll deal with apologies later. Right now, we have the Iron Dominion's invasion to worry about.

Sonic: Yeah, and we've had plenty of experience with invasions lately.

Sally: Right, and what worked before can stand to work again. We need to coordinate with the Freedom Fighters in the Dragon Kingdom. I'm sure there were a few in Stormtop village. If you've been fighting the Iron Dominion. You must know other resistance groups, right? *Khan looked down, sad* Khan?

Monkey Khan: There aren't . . . Any others . . . Least not at the moment.

Sonic: In that case, me and Khan can zip over to New Megaopolis and just kick them out now.

Sally: Absolutely not!

Sonic: Come on, Sal! I've tangled with these jokers. They're not all that tough.

Sally: They can't be totally pushovers, Sonic, if they control the Dragon Kingdom and took over the whole Empire!

Monkey Khan: No. If he thinks he's so mighty, I'd be happy to show him just how out of his league he really is.

Sonic: Big words, little man! Think you can keep up?

Sally: EURGH! Honestly! Okay, go. But this is for recon only.

Sonic: And if we happen to liberate Mobius along the way, it's a happy bonus. Got it!

Sally:*facepalm**sigh* Sonic!

Sonic: Follow me, M.K. I'll show you how this despot toppling thing is done.

*He & Khan raced out of the Coliseum*

Abigail:*in her mind* _Please be safe._

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

*Sonic & Khan left the city*

Sonic: Hey, do I get an apology for all the crud you've said and done to me?

Monkey Khan: Only if I get one in return.

Sonic: HA!

*They were now going through the Great Forest*

Monkey Khan: I will never understand how the Princess could be with you.

Sonic: Of course, you wouldn't.

* * *

Note: I've put a new Poll on my account. Check it out. I've also made some changes to my "Little Mermaid 2" story and my "Swan Princess" stories.


	49. Heavy is the Head Pt 1

Heavy is the Head 1/2

* * *

Note: I'm skipping "Dangerous Territory". I couldn't find a way to put my character in it.

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*A day has gone by since Khan crashed Mina's concert. When he & Sonic came back from their attack on New Megaopolis yesterday, they were both pretty beat up. But, seeing them like that didn't surprise me more than the news they shared. It turned out Espio was now working for the Dark Egg Legion. Nicole also told us that he left the city with Lightning Lynx from the Destructix, but the other members were nowhere nearby. I was shocked, but I didn't truly believe that Espio had sided with the enemy. "Today, Huck & I were walking through the park (Huck was on my shoulder). We had just turned a corner when I saw something that shocked me. Rory, Sasha, & Snaggle were throwing rocks at Khan*

Rory: What are you still doing around here!?

Snaggle: Nobody likes you! Leave already!

*Huck & I ran towards them*

Abigail: Hey! Knock it off!

Huck: Chao-Chao!

*Just before we could reach them, Sonic zoomed in & snatched the rocks out of their hands*

Sonic: Hey - hey - hey! What's all this about?

*I caught up to them just as Sonic threw the rocks away*

Abigail: You shouldn't throw rocks at people. It's dangerous. And there's no need to say mean things to our guests.

Huck: Chao-Chao.

Rory: But he came here yelling mean things about Sonic!

Sonic: Yeah, well, you've got to let that slide. They're just words, and . . .

Sasha: - But he ruined Miss Mina's concert with his lightning!

Sonic: Okay, granted . . . But you can't just attack him!

Snaggle: But you did! You spin dashed him lots!

*Sonic went completely speechless after that. I was to say something, until Khan placed a hand on my shoulder*

Monkey Khan: It's okay, Abigail. You and Sonic don't need to defend me. *he kneeled down to face the kids* I've already apologized to Miss Mongoose and her band. I'm sorry I ruined the concert for you as well.

*He walked away*

Sonic: That was calm . . . Way to calm for him. Something's up.

*He went to follow Khan. I turned to the kids*

Abigail: And we're telling Rosie about the rock throwing. She's raised you three better than that.

Huck: Chao-Chao!

*Huck & I then ran to catch up with Sonic & Khan*

Sonic: What was that? Where's your infamous temper, Monkey Boy?

Monkey Khan: I'm working on the temper, all right? And you're not helping.

Sonic: No, man! I like this! Very distinguished. Humble, even.

Abigail: Sonic . . .

*I was afraid he was going to set him off*

Monkey Khan: You of all people are talking to me about humility . . .

*Sonic then wrapped his arm around Khan's neck & gave him a noogie*

Sonic: Don't blow it now! With that crown of yours, you're almost Princely! Didn't you have some prophecy about being King?

Abigail: Sonic!

*Suddenly, Khan swung his Atom Bat at Sonic. I pulled him away*

Monkey Khan: I'M NO KING! I wasn't even nobility when Robotnik stole everything from me! I wake up and find my homeland is being torn apart. The Four Houses warring over every stinking hill . . .

Sonic: Those are the ninja clans, right?

Monkey Khan: Yes! And then Robotnik comes in and sponsors the blasted Iron Dominion! Everyone caught in the middle needed some ray of hope. And then they attach that prophecy of the Monkey King to me, and then I . . . I . . . I failed them. Just like I failed to help you out yesterday.

*Huck & I turned to Sonic with stern looks*

Abigail:*whispering* When are you going to learn to think before you open your mouth?

Huck:*whispering* Chao-Chao.

Sonic:*whispering* Probably never. *out loud to Monkey Khan* Nah, man. It's not over yet. And it's not like the bad guys are on the offensive yet.

*Suddenly, we heard a loud siren*

**_YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE! WE HAVE HOSTILITY AT THE CITY WALL! PLEASE FIND COVER IMMEDIATELY!_**

Sonic: Y'know, I'm getting tired of this irony thing.

Abigail: You and me both.

Sonic: Yo, Nicole.

*Nicole appeared*

Nicole: **_Right here, Sonic._**

Sonic: What's the story?

Nicole: **_Two units crossed over the wall before I could raise our shield. It's Snively and the Iron Queen. I'm sorry I didn't detect them sooner. Something is distorting my entire network._**

Sonic: Don't sweat it. We can have a nice little reversal of yesterday. Ready to bust some heads . . .? *suddenly, Khan ran off* Khan?

*While Sonic ran after Khan, I went on ahead & caught up with the rest of the Freedom Fighters. Snively and the Iron Queen (an adult overlander women with pale caucasian skin, yellow eyes, & long dark green hair wearing a gold crown, & a crimson & black dress, holding a staff) were riding in hover crafts right over the city*

Iron Queen: This is the major seat of power for this region?

Snively: The Republic of Acorn, yes.

Iron Queen: Hmph, quaint . . .

*I got out my hook swords & joined the others*

Abigail:*whispering* Huck, go find some cover.

*He nodded & hid in a nearby building*

Sally: Iron Queen & Snively Robotnik! You are both wanted for crimes against Mobius. Surrender peacefully or we will use force to bring you to justice!

Iron Queen: MREE-HEE-HEE-HEE! Is she truly addressing me like this? Me?

Snively: Oh, she's quite impertinent! She fancies herself a Princess, my love!

Sally: Bunnie? Tails? You're up.

Tails: Yes, Ma'am.

*He & Bunnie flew towards them*

Iron Queen: Half - Robian is . . .?

Snively: Bunnie D'Coolette. Recently married I might add.

Iron Queen: Well, isn't that special! Too bad it will be such a short loved union!

*She pointed her staff at Bunnie. Suddenly, Bunnie's robotic arm hit Tails in the stomach*

Bunnie: What - - !? - - NO!

*He was sent crashing into the ground*

Sally: Bunnie! What's going on!?

Bunnie: Ah'm loosing control of mah limbs again!

Iron Queen: Didn't your monkey friend tell you? I am a Technomage. My magic allows me to control electronic signals and command all sorts of machinery. Now then, my dear . . .

Bunnie: Don't you do it, you - - !

Iron Queen: . . . Attack! MREE-HEE-HEE-HEE!

*She was now controlling Bunnie like a puppet, making her attack us. We all dodged & blocked attacks*

Bunnie: Everyone get away from me!

Tails: I'll help stop you! *he tried to subdue Bunnie, but only got a face full of smoke from Bunnie's rocket feet* AHH! Koff! Koff!

Bunnie: Tails! Ah'm sorry!

*Suddenly, she was heading straight for Antoine*

Antoine: S'il vous plaît, non . . .

Bunnie: NO! *just as she was about to hit him, she flew another way* SOMEBODY STOP ME, DURN IT!

*Just then, Sonic grabbed her & they zoomed away. He tried to hide her in a safe house, but the Iron Queen activated her arm cannon & destroyed it. I looked & saw Khan saving Snaggle, Rory, & Sasha from the blast. I ran over to them*

Abigail: Are you three all right?

Rory: Yeah, we're fine, big sis.

*Snaggle turned to Khan*

Snaggle: Miss Rabbot - I mean - Missus D'Coolette!

Sasha: You've got to help her! You gotta!

Monkey Khan: I - I'm sorry. I can't.

*All 3 of them now had tears in their eyes. I kneeled down to them & tried to calm them down*

Rory: You have to! It's your job!

Sasha: Please! Please! Please!

Rory: You got those lightning powers! Use them!

*Khan looked towards the battle nervously*

Abigail:*in her mind* _Khan . . . Why do you look so afraid? What other secrets are you hiding?_

*I then looked up & saw Bunnie looking beaten & tired*

Iron Queen: What's this? You're looking terrible, dearie! Of course! You're only half - robot, so you have no battery. All your weapons and rockets must run off your life - force!

*I ran back to the others*

Antoine: Monstre! Je vais vous tuer!

*Sonic helped Tails stand up*

Tails: I can . . . I can . . .

Sonic: Take it easy, man. You're hurt.

Sally: I need the Chaotix here now! But not Julie-Su!

*The Iron Queen then had Bunnie raise her arm cannon towards the sky*

Iron Queen: Well then, dearie! You'll have the honor of serving your new Queen 'til the end!

*Suddenly, Khan flew up to them on his cloud & batted the Iron Queen away with his staff shooting out lightning!

Monkey Khan: NO! NO MORE!

*Bunnie fell towards the ground, but Antoine caught her. We all gathered around them*

Antoine: Bunnie . . .

Abigail: Sally . . . Is she . . .?

Sally: She passed out. Sonic, get her to Freedom HQ and away from that mad - woman!

*Sonic held in his arms & zoomed away*

Sonic: Got it!

*I looked up & saw Khan facing the Iron Queen*

Iron Queen: Monkey Khan! So you aren't a complete coward!

Monkey Khan: Th - These people are more than you can handle! Run w - while you still c - can!

Iron Queen: EEE-HEE-HEE! Are you still pretending to have authority? The so - called "King of the Free People?"

*Just then, claws from Snively's hover craft snatched the crown off of his head*

Monkey Khan: OW!

Snively: Not much of a King without his Power Ring Crown.

Iron Queen: No, but he makes an excellent pawn.

*I then looked towards Sally*

Sally: Amy! Get Tails to Doctor Quack!

*Amy helped Tails. Vector & Mighty ran towards us*

Vector: Nicole called us in. What's up?

Sally: We've got a situation and . . .

Monkey Khan:*off-screen* Everyone run!

*I looked back up saw, to my horror, the Iron Queen using her magic on Khan*

Sally: Oh, no . . . Ken . . .

Iron Queen: Oh stop resisting, Fuzzy. The girl had only a few robotic limbs, but your cybernetics run through your entire body! You're mine once again! Now - Burn this city to the ground!

*Khan now looked like something out of a horror movie. His eyes turned red & black, he had blue circuits all over his arms & legs, & his cloud had turned black. He was now Iron Khan*

* * *

_To be Continued . . ._


	50. Heavy is the Head Pt 2

Heavy is the Head 2/2

* * *

(Theme song - Team Up - Mew Mew Power)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*I looked in horror as I watched the Iron Queen control our friend like a puppet*

Iron Khan: I am the divine weapon of the Iron Dominion.

Sally: Ken! Listen to me! You have to fight her control!

*He was zooming towards us on his black cloud with his lightning now red. Some of us he knocked away, the rest of us dodged*

Iron Khan: And I am glorious!

*He then turned towards the kids*

Rory: Mister Khan! Stop! Stop!

Abigail: NO RORY, STAY BACK!

*I ran towards them, but just as Iron Khan's Atom Bat hit the ground, Sonic scooped up the kids & zoomed away*

Sonic: Why does it feel like all I'm doing is snatching people up and carrying them around?

*Sally ran towards him. I was heading there to*

Sally: Sonic! Is Bunnie . . .?

*As Sonic put the kids down, I checked them for injuries*

Abigail: Are you three alright?

Sasha: Yes, big sis.

Sonic: Were you kids throwing rocks at Khan again?

Rory: He turned evil!

Sally: He's not evil! *to Sonic* Snively took his Power Ring crown and left him prone. The Iron Queen used the same techomagic she used on Bunnie to control him.

*Iron Khan motioned for Sonic to come attack him*

Sonic: So he needs to be contained. Got it. This should be fun!

Sally: Don't . . . Don't hurt him!

*Sonic zoomed towards Iron Khan*

Sonic: "Don't hurt him," she says. *he slid on the ground, dodging a swing from Khan's staff* The Iron Queen's taken control of you like this before, man! *he then did a back - flip over Khan* You said you'd never let control you again. Not Robotnik, and not this psycho! You're too stubborn to let her voodoo work on you! Snap out of it, Khan!

*Khan jumped kicked him*

Iron Queen: You're wasting your time, dearie! His cybernetics are too extensive! My control is absolute!

Snively: This Power Ring may have offered some protection as his crown, but now it's gone. *he destroyed Khan's crown with his claws* Aww, too bad.

Iron Queen: My little monkey pawn will break your Freedom Fighters just like he did in the Dragon Kingdom! And then your city will burn! MREE-HEE-HEE-HEE!

Abigail:*in her mind* _I am really starting to hate that laugh._

Sonic: So that's the game you like to play . . .? Thanks for giving me a plan, though *he zoomed towards Sally* When we first met Khan, he didn't have a crown, right?

Sally: Right. He took a Power Ring that was there and it transformed.

Sonic: Perfect! Stall him while I swing by the Lake of Rings, and . . .

*As they were talking, I saw Khan right in front of them with his staff raised*

Abigail: Look out!

**CLANG!**

*Antoine had blocked Khan's staff*

Antoine: I am suggesting you are getting ze move in, then!

Sonic: Wow, 'Twan. I'm on my way.

*He zoomed away towards the Great Forest. Antoine fought Khan with his sword*

Antoine: You telling us nothing useful about ze enemy or that you are ze liability and if I lose my wife, eet is because of you!

*Khan hit him in the stomach with his staff. Sally tried to jump kick him*

Sally: Blast it, Ken! Fight her, not us!

*He swung his staff, making her fall backwards*

Iron Khan: All for the glory of the Iron Queen!

*Vector & Mighty jumped on him & grabbed his arms*

Vector: HA! Gotcha! I told 'Su the Princess was right! We don't need her!

*Suddenly, all three of flew up on Khan's black cloud*

Mighty: Then again . . .?

Vector: RRRGH! Why don't you slow down! It's a cloud for crying out loud!

Mighty: Sorry, friend, but you're not leaving me a choice.

*He lifted his fist for a punch*

Iron Khan: "Tumultuous Thunderclap of the Enraged!

Mighty & Vector: Uh - oh . . .

*He hit them with a huge zap of red lightning & sent them flying*

Abigail:*in her mind* _Alright, that's it! Enough is enough!_

*I held up my hook swords & banged them together. Iron Khan turned to me*

Abigail: You think you're so tough!? Well, follow me!

*I ran with Iron Khan hot on my tail. I led him towards the Great Forest & then to the Ring Grotto just outside of Knotehole. Sonic was still waiting for a Power Ring to come out of the water*

Iron Khan: Prepare for judgement, worms!

Sonic: C'mon - C'mon - C'mon! Now - Now - Now! *just then, a Power Ring came out of the water* Yes! *I jumped out of the way & caught Khan's ankle with one of my hook swords, making him fall off his cloud & into the water. seeing his chance, Sonic put the Power Ring on Khan's head. soon, he was smoking* . . . Are you back with us, M.K.?

Monkey Khan: . . . Not really . . .

Sonic: This is why you were so angry when you saw us celebrating. This is why you said there were no Freedom Fighters to contact in the Dragon Kingdom. This is why you got all out shape when I ragged on you about being "King."

Monkey Khan: Yes. It's all my fault.

*I waded towards them & put a hand on Khan's shoulder*

Iron Queen:*off-screen* MREE-HEE-HEE-HEE *I looked up & glared at the Iron Witch & her little toadie**on-screen**clapping* That's that, then.

Snively: That's it? We're pulling out?

*The Iron Queen poked Snively's nose*

Iron Queen: They now know not to challenge me and their faith in Monkey Fuzz is shattered. Now . . . Let's go home.

Snively: MMM . . . Yes, dear.

Abigail:*in her mind* _Oh, gag me._

*They flew away. Later, we were on the bank of the lake, drying off. I gave them each a towel & shook the water out of my boots. Sally & Antoine came up to us*

Monkey Khan: I thought I could control myself with my Power Ring crown. I got angry - again -and - lost my focus. She released me after the Shijin Warriors were badly wounded, just to mess with me. I tried fighting on my own, I really did. But I'm weak. I can't do it alone . . . Can't be alone . . . Like that. It's like being back in the vault*

*Sonic & Sally had told me how they met him. The thought of being trapped in a box all alone for many years terrified me. Antoine then grabbed him by his vest*

Antoine: So you choose now to be telling us!? Now zat my wife is nearly lost! Did you not theenk she would use you like that again!?

Sally: Antoine, cool it!

Monkey Khan: No. He's right.

Rory:*off-screen* No. He's not. *we turned around & saw the kids**on-screen* Well, I mean, not totally.

Snaggle: We lost our parents to Dr. Robotnik's war. That's how you almost lost your friends.

Sasha: Sometimes we felt like it was our fault. We're too little and weak to help fight.

Rory: But Rosie says we all help in our own way. Um . . . So we have to help each other.

Sasha: And then we're strong because everyone else is.

Snaggle: Yeah.

Rory: So we'll be strong for you, and have to be strong for us. Deal?

Monkey Khan: Deal.

*They shook hands. I smiled at them & hugged the kids*

Abigail: Thanks you three. I'm very proud of you.

*Sally then hugged Khan*

Sally: We've all made mistakes and missed our chances. But can't lose sight of who the real enemy is, and who our friends are.

Monkey Khan: Thank you, Sally. *he then shook hands with Antoine* Can "I'm sorry" be a start?

Antoine: Oui. And I'm sorry for my frostingness!

*Sonic elbowed Antoine*

Sonic: I was about to say, remember your old yellow streak?

Antoine: Oui. I recall it all too well.

Sonic: Because I totally could bring it up now.

Antoine: I know.

Sonic: I've got a list.

Antoine: Stop eet.

*Me, Sally, & the kids then started back towards Knotehole*

Sally: I'm going to check on Tails.

Abigail: Come on, kids, let's find Rosie.


	51. On the Run 1 & 22

On the Run 1 & 2/2

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*It's been a few days since the Iron Queen & Snively paid us a visit. "Today, me & Sonic were visiting Bunnie & Khan at the hospital. Sonic had a pink & yellow "Get Well" balloon & I had a plate of my Mom's chocolate chip cookies. We entered Bunnie's room with Khan behind us. Antoine & Dr. Quack were in either side of her bed*

Sonic: Hey, Bunnie!

Abigail: How are you feeling?

Bunnie: Howdy, Sugar-Hog! Abby-Girl! Ah"m doin' just fine. Ah just needed a bit of rest, s'all.

Dr. Quack: And an emergency influx of electrolytes and constant supervision during the night, but if you want to call that "rest" . . .

*Khan gave her a bouquet of roses*

Monkey Khan: You never should've been in that kind of danger. I should have warned you, and for that, I'm sorry.

Bunnie: Darlin', Ah'm a Freedom Fighter. Ah've been in plenty of danger before, and Ah don't plan to stop. Ah appreciate the flowers, though.

Dr. Quack: They're quite nice. You didn't leave your own bed to get them and do exactly what I told you not to do, hmm?

Monkey Khan: Well . . .

Sonic: Take it easy, Doc. Abby and I were with him the whole time.

Dr. Quack: And that's supposed to comfort me? Abigail, I have no problems with. But you're a disaster magnet., kid. Magical possession is dangerous stuff. Technomagic just makes it worse. You both should've been in here the minute things calmed down.

Bunnie: It was safer in Freedom HQ at the same time, Doc.

Sonic: And I got her back here the second things cleared up. Literally!

Dr. Quack: I give up.

*He left the room & Bunnie turned back to Khan*

Bunnie: Ah mean it now, Sugar. Don't beat yourself up over this. We all make mistakes, and Ah forgive you.

Antoine: Oui. I am forgiving you as well.

Monkey Khan: Thank you. I don't deserve it, but thank you.

*I was about to say something, when suddenly, a surge went through me & images flashed before my eyes*

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

**CRASH!**

*Everyone turned to Abigail at the sound. They all gasped when they saw her whole body glowing light purple & her eyes go blank. The plate was broken on the floor at her feet & the chocolate chip cookies were spilled everywhere*

Sonic: Whoa! Vision alert!

Monkey Khan: Vision alert?

Antoine: We'll explain later.

* * *

(Vision - Third-Person POV)

_*Eggman was sitting in a padded cell, wearing a straight jacket, drooling, & mumbling to himself*_

_Dr. Eggman: . . . must do away with Kodos . . . no, Crabmeat, that's my cookie more for the Ultimate Annihilator . . . hate that hedgehog . . . Cell block override authority Epsilon Gamma - Gamma . . . want to ride the pasha . . . tastes like clucky . . ._

_*Suddenly, the door to his cell unlocked_ . _Outside the door, Snively was coming down the hallway*_

_Snively: What was that sound? Did you break something, Uncle? I do hope it was something sereEEEEE!_

_*Suddenly, Eggman burst out of his room*_

_Dr. Eggman: Sniv - LAAAAAAYYY! What are you doing here!? SNOO - PING as usual!?_

_Snively: I - ! You - ! U - Uncle, p - p - lease - ! Y - You're not well! I - If you'll just g - get back in your - *Eggman pushed him aside* OOP!_

_Dr. Eggman: NO TIME! MUST. DESTROY. HEDGEHOG!_

_*Eggman went down the hallway* _

_Snively: How in blazes did he manage to get out? *he ran in the opposite direction* Voice command: open channel to all forces! All Dark Legion and Yagyu Ninja report to the detention level immediately! We have an - OOF!_

_He bumped into the leg of a big light brown male ox with white eyes wearing silver armor from head to toe (or hoof in his case)*_

_Jun Kun: Watch where you are going, runt. What is wrong?_

_Snively: Robotnik's escaped!_

_Jun Kun: What!? You dare betray me!?_

_ Snively: No! I don't know how he got out! But if we hurry, we can catch him before - _

_**THOOM!**_

_Snively: - He escapes._

_*They looked out a nearby window & saw Eggman driving a giant robot tortoise as ninjas & Dark Legionars ran away in terror*_

_Dr. Eggman: I am Warlord Doctor Julian Ivo Eggman Robo - Kintobor Mach Two! My rule is law, and the law is my will! AND I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!_

_*Soon he out of the city, with a trail of destruction behind him*_

_Jun Kun: HMPH. Inform the Queen._

_Snively: Y - Yes, sir._

* * *

(Reality - Abigail's POV)

*After my vision ended, I felt my usual headache coming & a little weak in the knees. Khan caught me before I fell to the floor*

Monkey Khan: Are you alright? Do you need me to get the Doctor?

Abigail: No. I'm fine. This is normal for me - OOP! *I covered my mouth with my hands & Khan looked at me funny* Wh - What I meant to say was -

Sonic: It's okay, Abby. Sal was planning on telling him anyway.

Monkey Khan: Telling me what?

Abigail: Are you sure about this?

Sonic: Well, I'm not. But Sally's the boss, and I can't argue with her.

Monkey Khan: Will somebody please tell me what is going on here?

*I looked at Sonic, Bunnie, & Antoine, who nodded. I then took a deep breath & looked at Khan*

Abigail: Well . . . It's like this . . .

* * *

*I kept it as short as possible. When I was finished, Khan's eyes looked ready to pop out of their sockets*

Monkey Khan: So, your telling me that the stone in Abigail's pendant has the power to give whoever wears it, the power to see into the future?

Antoine And most recently, ze power to turn invisible.

*I groaned & face-palmed*

Abigail: You guys are never gonna let that go, are you?

Sonic, Bunnie, & Antoine: Nope.

Sonic: So anyway, what did you see this time? *I explained everything that I saw* What!? Eggman's on his way here now!

Abigail: Yes, he driving some kind of giant robot tortoise. But he's still a little . . . *I made my finger do a circle by my head* You know?

Sonic: I'll check it out. 'Twan you stay here with your wife.

Bunnie: If'n it's trouble, give 'em one for me. *Sonic left the room**to Khan* And that goes double for you, mister.

Monkey Khan: It will be my pleasure. *he was about to go after Sonic, but Dr. Quack stopped him with a glare* Or I could go back to my room and rest like the doctor told me to.

Sonic: You'll be with me in spirit.

*Once the boys were gone, I went back into Bunnie's room & cleaned up the mess I had made*

Abigail: Sorry about the cookies, Bunnie.

Bunnie: It's okay, Sugar.

* * *

*Later, I was walking with Sally through the city, when Khan came running up to us*

Monkey Khan: Wait up!

Sally: Ken! I thought Dr. Quack ordered you to rest.

Monkey Khan: Oh, but I'm just out for some fresh air. What could be wrong with that?

Sally: Fine, fine. But you have to deal with him later.

Monkey Khan: Are you busy? I was hoping we might be able to . . . I don't know, talk a bit?

Sally: I would like that, but Nicole detected something big on the outskirts of the Great Forest. Abby and I are on our way to meet up with Sonic, and - *she turned around* - Tails!?

*I turned around & gasped. Tails was dragging an unconscious Dr. Eggman towards us & looking exhausted*

Tails: Can someone help, please? I feel like my tails are going to pop off.

*Khan took Eggman & Tails collapsed on the ground*

Abigail: What happened?

Tails: *pant* It was Eggman . . . *wheeze* And the new bad guys . . . *whew* Showed up and tried to catch us . . .

*Khan lifted Eggman up in a Fireman's carry*

Khan: Then let's finish him now and rescue Sonic.

Sally: No . . . This works better with as our prisoner. We'd have the true head of Eggman Empire and some sway over the Sub - Bosses abroad.

Khan: Makes sense. I'll haul him to our prison then?

*He carried Eggman inside the city*

Sally: Yes, thank you, Ken. Then get some rest. Nicole?

*Nicole appeared*

Nicole: **_Yes, Sally._**

Sally: Get me our active Freedom Fighters and a transport. We have a cavalry charge to make!

* * *

*Soon, me, Sally, Tails, Amy, Rotor, & Antoine were all in a flying saucer. Tails was driving. When we got to the battlefield, the Iron King was holding Sonic up by his neck to the Iron Queen. I got out my hook swords*

Iron King: None can compare with the power of the Iron King!

Iron Queen:*clapping* Well done, my King! The so - called "Hero of Mobius" will be a suitable trade for the crazy old man.

Abigail: That's assuming you can keep him.

*The Iron King turned to us*

Iron King: Who dares!?

Sally: Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast, Freedom Fighters! First move - *Tails crashed the saucer into the Iron King* - Bail out!

Iron King: ARGH! Fools! I am invulnera - BUH!

*He was interrupted by Amy, Antoine, & Rotor attacking him. While Sally & I were knocking out any Yagyu Ninjas, Tails lifted Sonic up*

Tails: Let's give them the old one - two! *he threw Sonic towards the Iron Queen & Snively's hover crafts* One!

*Sonic hit them both with a spin dash*

Sonic: Two! *he landed on the ground* That was fun! Let's do it again!

Sally: Let's not push our luck. Back to the city!

*We all started to run towards the city wall. The Iron King started to chase after us*

Iron King: You will pay for marring my armor!

*Behind him, the Iron Queen & Snively's hover crafts were falling*

Iron Queen: Forget them! Help me! *he caught her, but not Snively. his exploded* Get up! Get up! After them!

*The ninjas got up & started to chase after us. The Iron King as well*

Antoine: Zey are giving the chase!

Sonic:*sarcastic* Oh, no! If only one of us was incredibly fast! Oh, wait! *fist he picked me, Sally, & Amy up bridal style & carried us to the city (first Sally, then me, & finally Amy) then he dragged Tails to the city & then went back for Antoine, who had the Iron King right on his tail* I mean, since we're all so slow and everything . . .

Antoine: You are not funny, and I am about to be smash-ed! *Sonic then picked up Antoine & carried him into the city just as Nicole closed the shield* EEP!

Sonic Whew, close one!

*The Iron King banged his Tremor Mace against the shield, making all of us cover our ears from the loud noise*

Iron King: You will not deny me!

Sonic: Will we?

Nicole: **Yes, we will. The shield is holding just fine. I'm getting a weird distortion in my matrix though.**

Sally: Should Rotor run a diagnostic on you?

Nicole: **_No, no. I'm fine and we're safe. I promise._**

*Khan then went up to the wall with Bunnie leaning on his shoulder*

Monkey Khan: Well, now. It looks like we're even.

Bunnie: Sho' nuff.

Monkey Khan: A sure - fire victory blown up in your face . . .

Bunnie: And a city invasion denied. So why don't ya'll just call it a day?

*The Iron King & Queen looked furious*

Iron Queen: You will pay for this insult. You will pay most dearly. We will recede for now.

*They both stomped away with all their ninjas behind them*

* * *

*Later, Sonic & I were at the detention center, paying our newest prisoner a visit*

Dr. Eggman: Sir Charles?

Sonic: No. His nephew.

Dr. Eggman: Ah, yes. Be a good boy around the lab, and I promise I'll find a way to help your Daddy. Isn't it so nice that the Great War is over . . . War . . . Over . . . Wait . . . If the war is over, who are you?

Sonic: Sonic.

Dr. Eggman: Ah, so I missed. Well, how do you like the smoldering crater that is your Kingdom, Your Majesty!? HA HA HA HA HAA AAH . . . Ah . . .? Mobian? I'm in captivity? Did I already defect?

Sonic: Yeah. It's the Great War, and you're in protective custody.

Dr. Eggman: Ah! Good, good! I suppose I'll rest up for my audience with the King.

*He fell asleep in his cot & started snoring. Sonic face-palmed & sighed. I just looked at Eggman, feeling a little sorry for him. We started to leave, but ran into Khan*

Sonic: Yo, M.K. what's up?

Monkey Khan: Why?

Abigail: Why what?

Monkey Khan: Why do you show that man mercy? He wiped out my village and ruined my life. He's nearly destroyed everything you both know and love time and time again. He's a monster unlike anything this world has ever known. And you merely lock him away. You both show him sympathy and understanding . . . How!? How can you do that?

*Sonic & I looked at each other & shrugged*

Sonic: I dunno. I guess I move too fast to have time to be vengeful and stuff. I just do what's right at the time.

Abigail: And I already feel guilty, I don't want to make it worse.

*Khan looked at us, stunned*

Monkey Khan: You two are either Zen Masters or fools. But you're impressive either way.

Sonic: Thanks, I think. And thanks for helping Bunnie get her little victory today. That was cool.

Monkey Khan: It was the least I could do.

*We all left the prison*


	52. Iron Dominion

Iron Dominion

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*It's been a week since we locked Dr. Eggman away in the prison. Just a few days ago, I got a vision that the Iron King was going to attack Fort Acorn. A stronghold between us & Robotropolis (also where Old Mobotropolis used to be). Luckily, Sonic & Monkey Khan went there to stop him. Since then, I've been meditating in my room, trying to get another vision to come into view. So we can be ready for the next attack. In case your wondering, I do take breaks. But just to eat & sleep. Today, I was sitting in the middle of my room meditating as usual. Huck was sleeping on my lap. Just then, I heard my stomach growling*

Abigail: Looks like it's time for a lunch break.

*I was just about to stand up, when I felt a familiar surge go through me & an image flashed before my eyes*

* * *

(Vision - Third-Person POV)

_*The Iron Queen, King, Snively, & an army of Yagu Clan ninjas were outside the wall of New Mobotropolis. Snively helped the Queen out of her hover craft*_

_Snively: This way, my Queen._

_Iron Queen: Thank you, dear Snively._

_Iron King: Careful with your tone, Regina. You don't want the lackeys to feel too familiar with you._

_Iron Queen: Oh, calm down, Jun Kun. Snively knows his place._

_*Just then, Nicole appeared before them*_

_Nicole: __**And you apparently do not. As stewart and administrator of this city, I am informing you of your trespass. You will leave now.**_

_*The Queen smirked, raised her staff & it glowed*_

_Iron Queen: MREE-HEE-HEE-HEE! Masterful Technomage, I am exerting my wills over yours, my digital dearie! You are mine now!_

_*Suddenly, Nicole's data was swirled around*_

_Nicole: __**NOOOOOAAAAAAUUUUUHHK!**_

_*When the swirling ended, Nicole now had her hair in a bun with two hairsticks, her eyes were now red-orange, & she was wearing a high-collared black & purple dress with long purple gloves & a red belt*_

_Iron Nicole: __**Iron Nicole is online, Your Majesty. Awaiting your first command.**_

_*The Iron Queen came up to her & placed her hand on her chin*_

_Iron Queen: That's a good girl. Now open the city for your Queen._

_Iron Nicole: __**At once.**_

_*She pointed at the wall's gate & it opened_

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*As soon as the vision ended, my eyes went wide with fear & I jumped to my feet*

Abigail: I have to find Sally, now!

*My shout woke Huck up. I ran out of my room & down the stairs with him hanging on to my shoulder. We almost bumped into my Mom, who was coming up the stairs with a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches*

Laura: Oh, sweetie. I was just about to bring you some lunch . . .

Abigail: No time! Have to find Sally! Now!

*As Huck & I were heading for the door, I went past my Dad, who had just walked into the room, holding Toby*

Toby:*reaching his hands out* Aba! Aba!

Abigail: Sorry, buddy, later!

Robert: What's the rush, honey?

Abigail: I'll explain later, bye! *Huck & I ran through Knotehole, nearly knocking some people over* Sorry, it's an emergency! *we used a secret passageway to get to New Mobitropolis. as we were running down the street, a siren started going off* I have hurry!

*We turned a corner & saw Sonic & Tails running towards Nicole*

Sonic: What's the word, Nicole?

Nicole: _**The Iron Dominion appears to be staging a full invasion . . .**_

*Sally & Ken came running towards her*

Sally: Nicole! Report!

Nicole: **_I'm raising the protective force field now. The Iron Queen's forces are taking their time and made no effort to hide their approach._**

Sally: I don't like this. They're being too forward. But this seems arrogant and reckless, even for them.

Monkey Khan: They aren't known for their subtly.

*Just as Nicole was about to disappear, I ran up to them with all my might*

Abigail: Nicole, stop! Wait!

*They all turned to me & Nicole returned*

Sonic: Whoa, Abby, where's the fire?

Abigail:*gasp* . . . Vision . . . The Iron Queen . . . After . . . *huff*

Sally: Abigail, take a deep breath and slow down. *I took a few deep breaths* Now, what's going on?

Abigail: I just had another vision. The Iron Queen is after Nicole!

All: What!?

Abigail:*to Nicole* If you go out there, the Iron Queen will use her magic to turn you against us.

Sally: Nicole, download a new defensive program against the Iron Queen's magic, now!

Nicole: _**Downloading now.**_ *a few minutes later . . .* _**Download complete.**_

Sonic: Alright, go get em, Nicole.

*Nicole nodded & disappeared*

Sally: Let's go, she may need back-up.

*We all nodded & followed her. When we reached the wall, we waited at the gate & watched Nicole face the Iron Dominion*

Nicole: _**And you apparently do not. As stewart and administrator of this city, I am informing you of your trespass. You will leave now.**_

*The Queen smirked, raised her staff & it glowed*

Iron Queen: MREE-HEE-HEE-HEE! Masterful Technomage, I am exerting my wills over yours, my digital dearie! You are mine now! *now, it was Nicole's turn to smirk, because nothing was happening* What!? Why isn't my magic working!? You should be under my control!

*That's when we decided to make our appearance*

Sally: That's because, thanks to certain friend of ours, *Ken gave me a smirk* we knew about your little plan. So, I had Nicole download a new defensive program against your magic.

*The Iron Queen's face turned so red, I could almost see steam coming out of her ears*

Iron Queen: Who told you!? Who!?

Sonic: That's for us to know and you never to find out, Queenie.

Sally: Now that that's settled, *she pulled out her handheld computer in one hand & activated her Ring Blade on the other one. I got out my hook swords* I'll give you all two choices, you can retreat now, or I can call the other Freedom Fighters & the army & you can take us all on. What's it gonna be?

*The Iron Queen & King looked ticked & Snively looked ready to pee his pants. Reluctantly, the Queen & King got in their hover crafts & everyone else ran away*

Iron Queen: This isn't over, you vermin!

*As soon as they were out of sight, Sonic grabbed my wrist & held my hand up like he was an announcer*

Sonic: And once again, the day is saved thanks to Abigail Catz! Let's go to Uncle Chuck's and celebrate!

*We started back to New Mobotropolis, when suddenly, I started feeling dizzy*

Abigail: Guys . . . Wait . . . I don't feel so . . . Good . . .

*Just then, everything went black*

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

*Abigail collapsed to the ground. Huck hovered above her, frantic*

Sonic, Tails, Sally, & Nicole: Abby!

Monkey Khan: Abigail!

Huck: Chao!

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

*At New Megaopolis, the Iron Queen was in her chambers, throwing a tantrum. Snively was dodging flying objects left & right*

Iron Queen: How!? How did they know my plan!? Snively, are you sure we don't have a spy among us!?

Snively: Y - Yes. I've checked the security cameras and the network. N - No one has been in or out of the city or sent any encrypted messages in the last 24 hours.

Iron Queen: Then how!? HOW DO THEY KNOW OUR EVERY MOVE!?

* * *

Note: If this chapter was too short, I'm sorry. And I changed this part because I just can't write about Iron Nicole taking over the city. And I don't want her to lose the trust of the citizens.


	53. Leaving New Mobotropolis

Leaving New Mobotropolis

* * *

Note: This is my own original Chapter.

* * *

(Theme song - Pokemon Journeys - "Journey Stars Today" Official English Opening)

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

*When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a very fancy bedroom (look up "Palace Bedroom" by "timothysmithdesign" on "DeviantArt"). My jacket & boots were on a chair next to the bed. Huck was sleeping next to my head. As I sat up, the door opened & a Maid (a brown female racoon) came into the room*

Maid: Oh, you're awake. That's a relief. The Princess was really worried about you.

*I looked at her, confused. Just then, Huck woke up & smiled when he saw me awake*

Huck: Chao-Chao!

*He hugged my face & I hugged him. I then looked at the maid*

Abigail: W - Where am i?

Maid: Why, you're in Acorn Castle. The Princess and her friends brought you here after you fainted. Dr. Quack has already examined you. Apparently, you collapsed from exhaustion.

Abigail: Exhaustion? Where are Sally and the others now?

Maid: They're in a meeting with the Council of Acorn. The Princess asked me to fetch you if you were feeling any better.

Abigail: Well, I'm feeling better now.

Maid: Excellent. Follow me.

*I put my jacket & boots back on. Huck hung on to my shoulder & we followed her. As we got closer to the Council room, I could hear yelling*

Rosemary:*off-screen* Hamlin! How could you even suggest such a thing!?

Hamlin:*off-screen* It's a very logical choice!

*I entered the room & found most of the Freedom Fighters & Khan standing in front of the Council of Acorn. Everyone was glaring at Hamlin*

Uncle Chuck: Confining Abigail is your logical choice!?

*I shocked when I heard that*

Hamlin: Listen, the only reason any of us are still standing is because if that girl. She is our secret weapon. *he noticed me* Ah. Abigail. We were just talking about you.

Abigail: Funny. Sounded more like screaming to me. *most of the people in the room snickered. Hamlin scowled* And two things. First of all, I take full offense to being called a weapon. Second, if you think you can confine me, think again.

Hamlin: Please understand. I was only thinking of your safety. If the Iron Dominion or the Dark Egg Legion finds out about you and your abilities, they'll stop at nothing to get their greedy hands on you.

Abigail: I thank you for your concern. But I think Sally has a better idea. *I turned to Sally* Right, Sally?

Sally: As a matter a fact, I do.

King Nigel Acorn: And what is your idea, Bean?

Sally: That we travel to the Dragon Kingdom & convince the four Ninja Houses to break their ties with the Iron Dominion.

*The Council looked at her in surprise. Hamlin stood up from his seat*

Hamlin: Are you suggesting that we leave the city completely defenseless!?

Sally: I'm suggesting that half of us go to the Dragon Kingdom, while the rest of us stay here & protect the city.

Hamlin: Why bother? With Abigail, we can always be prepared for them.

Sally: That's exactly my point! Ever since the attack on Fort Acorn, Abby has been working herself to the point of collapse trying to predict the Iron Dominion's next move. If she collapses again, it could be hazardous to her health!

Uncle Chuck: She's right you know. We can't keep relaying on Abigail. The strain might be to much for her to handle.

Hamlin: But . . .

King Nigel Acorn: Enough! *Hamlin shut up* Let us put this to a vote. All for agreeing with Sally's plan?

Dylan: Yea.

Hamlin: Nay.

Uncle Chuck: Yea.

Rosemary: Yea.

Isabella: Yea.

Penelope: Yea.

*We all smiled*

King Nigel Acorn: The Yea's have it. Tomorrow, half of the Freedom Fighters will set out for the Dragon Kingdom & remove the Iron Dominion's overseas support.

* * *

*The next day, me, Sonic, Sally, Tails, & Khan were ready to leave for the Dragon Kingdom. We all stood at the King Frederick Airfield, next to the Tornado. Our families came out to see us off*

Laura: You be careful, okay.

Abigail: I will. And I'll try to bring back some souvenirs.

Lawrence: If you do, bring some Chinese tea. I haven't had any in years.

Abigail:*chuckling* I'll see what I can do.

Robert: Huck, keep an eye her, okay.

Huck:*saluting* Chao-Chao.

*I rolled my eyes*

Toby: Aba! Aba!

*I smiled at my little brother & took him from my Mom*

Abigail: Don't worry buddy, I'll be back before you know it.

*Khan watched us all with a smile. Sonic & Sally then stood on the wings, Khan rode on his cloud, & I got in the passenger seat behind Tails, who was driving. Nicole then opened a hole at the top of the shield & we were on our way*

Sonic: Next stop - The Dragon Kingdom!

Sally: We have succeed in our mission otherwise the Iron Dominion will have won.


End file.
